


Hereafter

by aevium, riotoftime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 155,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevium/pseuds/aevium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotoftime/pseuds/riotoftime
Summary: Through thick and thin, Zoro and Sanji have maintained a serious relationship for three years. But one night is all it takes to devastate the happiness they've worked so hard to achieve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will discuss heavy emotional themes such as the aftermath of sexual trauma while still remaining sensitive to the topic. 
> 
> The main pairing is Zoro/Sanji with side pairings of Luffy/Law and Usopp/Nami.

 

 

 

_i._

 

“Gonna get so fucked up tonight!”

Luffy knocks into Zoro’s shoulder from where he sits in the backseat of the car as Sanji laughs at them from the front. A flash of light from the front seat has Zoro squinting, the audible noise of a picture being snapped coming from Sanji's phone. Always with the Snapchat.

As he shoves Luffy back to his own seat, Zoro can't help but grin huge, their pre-gaming has him feeling nice and buzzed before they even make it to the club. Luckily their Uber driver has a good sense of humor, laughing at Luffy’s jokes and Sanji’s witty comments as they cruise to Level 5. The downtown Tampa nightlife has the streets packed with people enjoying the Florida heat even in mid-November. The joys of living in the South.

Zoro sneaks a drink from the flask hidden in his pocket, Luffy laughing loudly, grabbing it out of his hands and taking his own swig. The whiskey’s strong and Luffy’s obvious, causing Zoro to pause in their grappling and glance to the front. If the driver notices, he doesn’t seem to care, too busy making small talk with Sanji.

“Usopp says they're close,” Sanji says, staring down at the string of messages on his phone during a break in conversation with their driver. “They'll meet us there.”

Luffy leans forward in his seat jovially. “ _Yes!_ I can't wait to get Usopp hammered.” Then, he frowns, “Sucks that Law couldn't make it.”

“Sure he's got more important shit to do tonight,” Zoro drawls.

“What's more important than dancing with me?”

“Doesn’t seem like a club guy.”

“Neither do you, Mossy, but I still managed to drag you out,” Sanji pipes in from the front.

“Exactly how I wanna spend my birthday,” Zoro scorns, sarcasm clinging to every facet of his voice.

Sanji flips around and kisses the air at Zoro, quick and full of smartass jest. “You're welcome.” He turns back up front, pointing to the right of the windshield. “Just around the corner here,” he guides the driver.

Zoro rolls his eyes at Sanji’s flirtations and leans forward, flicking his earlobe lightly, causing him to jump with a sudden yelp. Spinning around quickly, Sanji cranes over the seat with an angry frown, “You shitty jackass!”

Zoro sits back and swiftly fixes his attention out the window, feigning innocence, “Looks like we’re ‘bout there.”

Luffy bounces up and down in his seat, pressing against Zoro’s back to peer around him out the window, “Yeah that’s it right there! Damn man, it looks packed.”

Zoro nods, finishing off the whiskey in his flask. He’s not one for sentimentality so celebrating his birthday is normally pretty meaningless however, this year he was given the best gift ever by the shitty blond seething in the front seat: a free pass to get as wasted as he wants. And he plans to take full advantage of it.

After the car stops, Luffy drags Zoro out the door, yelling thanks as he runs. Sanji offers the driver a sheepish smile before slipping a ten-dollar bill his way, thanking him, and calmly exiting the vehicle with a gentle close of the door.

One of the bouncers saunters up and down the line, informing the club’s intended guests that there has been a ten-dollar price jump due to unplanned overcapacity of the place tonight.

Fucking Saturdays.

“Steep entry fee, eh?” Sanji says smoothly with a sigh, lighting up a cigarette. He clicks his tongue, already realizing his mistake.

Zoro and Luffy glare at him smugly, both echoing in unison: “ _Eh??”_

“You stupid fucks,” Sanji grouses around his cigarette. Always with the _fucking_ Canada jokes.

Luffy claps a hand on Sanji’s shoulder, bending forward with laughter, “C’mon dude, it’s still fuckin’ funny.”

Zoro opens his mouth to poke more fun but is surprised to feel the weight of somebody jumping on his back, clinging to his black t-shirt.

“Happy birthday, dickhead!!”

A bob of red hair presses against his cheek in a sloppy kiss before hopping off. Zoro turns around to find Nami pink-cheeked and triumphant, obviously already a little tipsy herself. “You know I live to torture you.”

“Trust me, I know,” Zoro retorts, wiping lipstick off of his cheek, “Where’s Sopp?”

“Tipping the driver,” Nami replies, moving to give Sanji a hug.

“Good evening, Chérie,” Sanji greets, sinking into Nami's tight hug with a gentle smile. They separate and he steps back to look her over. All sharp black angles and curves, lace in all the right places. A smoky yet natural finish to her eyes. “Well don't you look striking tonight.”

Nami tucks loose red strands behind her ear animatedly, spinning around and posing for Sanji with a wink. “I do try. So what's the damage tonight?”

“Thirty.”

“That's ridiculous. Keep my spot in line, I'm gonna see what I can do.”

Sanji stops her as she's about to leave. “I doubt it's something you can haggle, Nami...”

Nami looks at him, miffed, cheeks flushed with inebriation. “’Doubt’ isn't a word in my vocabulary, Sanji.”

“I could show off some leg if you think that’ll help,” Luffy calls after her, sniggering when he receives a delicately manicured middle finger in response. He flips the hood of his red, sleeveless shirt over his head and starts scoping the crowd impatiently.

“Hey guys!” The group turns from Nami’s exit to find Usopp jogging up. Wrapping an arm around Zoro’s shoulders, he gives a friendly squeeze, “Happy birthday, dude! Can’t believe you’re twenty-five already.”

“Yeah man, time flies.” Zoro returns the half-hug with a pat on Usopp’s back.

“Quarter of a century,” Sanji quips, smirking around his cigarette, “Old fuck.”

“Talk to me in a couple months,” Zoro counters, crossing his arms, yet his stance is unthreatening. Their night has been too fucking good so far for any serious bickering. Luffy wanders away from their small huddle, waving at someone further back in line. No matter where they go, he always sees someone he knows.

“Where’d Nami go?” Usopp asks, searching the crowd.

“Bein' Nami,” Zoro jabs a thumb towards the front of the line, “Hustlin’ the bouncers.”

Usopp nods with understanding; he’s been with Nami for years, even before Zoro and Sanji got together. They suit each other well. Since Luffy moved out of their shared rental to live with Law, they seem happier than ever. Won’t be surprising if Usopp pops the question soon.

Zoro sighs in agitation, the line shuffling forward much slower than he had hoped, “Wasting good drinking time.”

“Shouldn’t have finished your flask in the Uber like a damn alcoholic,” Sanji chides with a smug laugh, putting out his spent cigarette and lighting up another one.

Of course the walking smokestack himself is riding his ass for being an alcoholic while chain smoking. Always the hypocrite. “Don’t forget your promise,” Zoro berates with a wide grin, “I’m allowed to get as fucked up as I want without your lip.”

Before Sanji can reply, Nami is suddenly back at Zoro’s side, pulling on his elbow, “Come on, I got us in for twenty each but we gotta go _now_.”

“What’d ya do, kill someone?” Zoro jokes as he turns to follow, Sanji close behind him crushing out his smoke.

“Luffy!” Usopp yells, waving him over before they catch up to the group together. Usopp pushes forward to pay the cover fees for himself and Nami. Convinced by a sheepish grin, he adds another twenty to the pile for Luffy.

Sanji pulls out his wallet and pays for himself and Zoro, grabbing ahold of Zoro’s hand as they push into the dark entrance of the club.

“Think I hear sirens, Nami,” Zoro shouts over the music and crowd to the redhead walking in front of him.

“Shut the fuck up,” she tosses back, jabbing him in the gut with a sharp elbow.

Unfazed, Zoro continues, “Is that a dead body?!”

“I don’t care if it’s your birthday, Zoro! I’ll beat your ass!”

The place is packed, music booming, vibrations palpitating through their bodies as Sanji chuckles to himself at Nami’s feistiness. Tapping Zoro on the shoulder, he catches his boyfriend’s attention, the man’s dark eyes staring into him intensely as Sanji points over to the bar. He leans in, lips brushing against Zoro’s earrings as he speaks over the clamor.

“I’ll wait in line and grab you a drink. Beer?”

Zoro’s teeth graze Sanji’s ear. “Jaeger bomb.”

Eyes widening for only a second at Zoro’s request, Sanji smirks delicately, retreating back. He offers Zoro shrewd, half-lidded eyes before sauntering off to the mass of bodies at the busy bar. Zoro’s in a good mood tonight. Sanji smiles. He can’t wait to give him the night of his life.

His partner’s turning twenty-five, and Sanji’s only a couple months behind clocking in at the same age. He remembers when they’d first met four years ago, all tension and hostility and lust and craving. How much of a mess Zoro had been then and how far they’d come. Close to a year before they’d met, when he was just entering his twenties, Sanji had moved down to Tampa from Montréal for an apprenticeship under a chef, his old man’s old pal – and one of the bests in the industry.

Since that apprenticeship, he’s managed to advance his career as a chef down here and has decided to stay permanently in the country, especially after maintaining a serious relationship with Zoro. Just last year he’d been able to gain dual citizenship. He still travels back to Canada frequently to check in with his old man Zeff back in Montréal. Zoro begrudgingly joins him the rare time, but more often than not Sanji gets so sick of his shit up there that he now actively encourages him not to go. He can’t travel with that jackass.

A young well-built male, shirtless with suspenders over his chest makes eye contact with him, jarring Sanji out of his reflections. He orders his drinks and waits only momentarily as the bartender makes them in a flash. He pays for them and tips the man generously before navigating back to his group, elegantly balancing three drinks in hand.

Nami is the first to receive one. Gin and tonic.

“Why thank you Sanji!” she says merrily, squeezing the lime and dropping it in, before using the straw to bury it in the ice and taking a sip with a gleeful smile.

Sanji bows slightly to catch Nami’s words as she chats with him briefly, allowing Zoro to see past him and catch some random guy checking out his man’s ass with a lewd grin. Tossing a glare, Zoro places his hand on the small of Sanji’s back and pulls him closer. The creep makes eye contact and Zoro stares intensely until he surrenders with a curt wave and wanders away. This is why he hates coming to these places. Sharks who lurk in the shadows, waiting to pounce on their prey. Pretty men like Sanji are prime meat.

“Your drink,” Sanji offers, leaning in close. He keeps his own drink curled close to his chest, protecting it from the throng of people mingling around them.

Zoro gulps it down quickly, knowing if he has any chance of getting as drunk as he wants to be he needs to drink hard and fast. His alcohol tolerance may have dwindled slightly the past couple years but it still takes a good bit to get him plastered. Been such a long time since he really partied so he’s interested to see how much booze will do the trick.

“Where’s Luffy and Usopp?” Sanji shouts as he takes a sip from his cup.

“Went to the bar right after you. Didn’t see ‘em?”

“They look like a walking traffic light,” Nami whoops with laughter.

“If only Zoro still had that hideous green hair, the trifecta would be complete,” Sanji snorts, taking a quick step forward as the girl behind them starts screaming and jumping with her friends. Zoro hears a faint apology as she smacks his bicep, completely nonchalant about the disturbance.

“Let’s move over there,” Nami points wildly in the opposite direction at a small clearing near the dance floor, a rare empty high-top waiting to be claimed.

She takes the lead, sipping her drink out of the small straw as she shoves through the crowd expertly. Zoro sandwiches Sanji in the middle, who is much more polite in his movements, dodging and slipping between groups as the sea of bodies closes around them. Powering behind, Zoro makes sure to keep a protective eye on the two in front of him until they reach their destination. Hopefully Luffy and Usopp will be able to find where they went.

“So many goddamn people,” Zoro complains. At least he doesn’t have to shout as loud in their new location. “Feel like a sardine.” 

“You old fart,” Sanji laughs at his choice of phrase, somehow taking a sip from his vodka cran with attitude. “You know you love it.”

“Which one of you bastards thought this up anyway?”

“Me and The Luffster,” Sanji answers slyly.

Sanji recalls the conversation well from a few weeks ago. On one of the rare moments he and Luffy were alone together while Zoro was in class, Luffy brought it up out of the blue.

“Y’know what’d be great?”

“What?” Sanji had replied, curious.

“We should take Zoro out clubbing for his birthday.”

“Yeah?” Sanji snorted, brows raised. “That’s so not Zoro’s scene.”

With a sparkle in his eye, Luffy gave the biggest smile in his arsenal, “Level 5.”

There was a pause. “That’s the gayest place in downtown Tampa.” Another beat as he pondered. Then, a mischievous grin. “ _Yes_.”

“Figures.” Zoro peers into his empty cup, crushing the plastic in his fist. “Need another drink.”

“Do I sense some repressed anger you fucking gorilla,” Sanji teases, prodding at the crushed cup in Zoro’s hand.

“Shaddup. I’ll show you repressed anger,” Zoro leans into Sanji’s space, placing a soft kiss on his temple before growling into the laughing man’s ear, “Later.”

“I know you’re totally cute but can you guys _not_?”

Sanji laughs nervously at Nami’s intervention. He’s having a hard time holding back his flirtations. Giving Zoro a free card to bottomless alcohol isn’t his only gift tonight, after all.

“I’ll go wait back in line,” Sanji excuses himself.

“Nah, I got it this time,” Zoro grabs Sanji’s forearm as he turns to leave, tugging him back. “Talk about girly shit with Nami or something. Gotta piss anyway.”

“Dumbass. It’s your birthday,” Sanji pulls Zoro’s hold closer, so their chests are flush. “Just take it easy tonight,” he says softly into his ear.

Typical Sanji, always needing to take care of everyone else. “Fine,” Zoro retorts with a snarky eye roll, “But first…” He taps his lips expectantly.

“Shithead,” Sanji frowns, but he knows his softening eyes give him away. He looks at Nami, whose head is turned as she searches the room, fully aware of how crafty she can be and so he doesn’t take any obvious chances. He kisses his palm and plants it on Zoro’s mouth before dashing off towards the bar.

“Horndogs,” Nami quips, head still turned.

“Us? How ‘bout you and Usopp on _your_ birthday?” Zoro teases, earning himself a glare and a punch in the arm.

As he approaches the bar, Sanji catches sight of Luffy and Usopp waiting. He squeezes his way through the tight crowd and greets them with two hands on their shoulders. Usopp jumps and turns around. Always so easily frightened.

“Sanji!”

“Hey!”

“Hey. What’s taking you guys so long to get a drink?” Sanji questions.

“We’re getting a _mountain_ of booze,” Luffy with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “Law gave me some extra cash for Zoro’s birthday drinks.”

“Why the hell did I have to pay your cover fee?!” Usopp yells, slapping Luffy’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “You owe me twenty bucks!”

“He gave it to me for _booze!_ ‘Sides, it’s payback for the other day, that sandwich I bought you ‘cause you forgot your wallet!” Luffy reminds.

“There’s no such thing as payback when you have a sugar daddy!”

Sanji pats them both gently on the back, trying to mellow his friends out. “Now, now, why don’t we let bygones be bygones…”

“That’s easy for you to say, Sanji...” Luffy mutters, side-eyeing Usopp.

Usopp then exclaims, “Yeah! You’re Zoro’s sugar daddy!” He quickly covers his mouth in horror at what he’s just said.

Sanji’s patient expression turns dark, his brow twitching madly, their comments birthing a vein on his forehead. His hands travel up to their heads and he strokes their hair calmly before slamming their skulls together.

“Think before you speak,” he growls between them as they whine and rub their temples. “Shitheads.”

“If Law’s my sugar daddy then you’re definitely Zoro’s,” Luffy whimpers with a pout before straightening back up, “At least I have a job.”

“Zoro’s a student, it’s different,” Sanji says, clutching the crown of Luffy’s head ominously.

Sanji has been supporting Zoro through a Bachelor's of Criminology for almost three years now. It’s been a lifelong dream of Zoro’s to become a police officer, but his lifestyle choices and stubborn personality hadn’t exactly taken him on an academic path the first chance he got. The ambition was there, but the man had needed a push in the right direction. That’s what Sanji was for.

Sanji releases Luffy’s head and settles it back on his shoulder. “Law should really teach you some fucking manners. I’m one step away from making it my mission to knock over every drink you get tonight.”

“Also you sell bongs for a living. Part-time,” Usopp points out, trying to get back on Sanji’s good side. “Don’t think that counts.”

Luffy grumbles to himself as Sanji and Usopp team up to prod and tease him.

Finally their bartender makes eye contact with them, carefully balancing a tray over to the end of the bar and passing it to Luffy. Sanji cuts the interaction off clean, intercepting the tray before _that_ grave mistake can be made. He likes to prevent unnecessary chaos as much as he can.

Sanji looks down. There’s a variety of shots on the tray, assembled into the shape of the number 25. He smiles brightly as he sets his vodka cran on there to join them.

“Hah. He’ll love this.”

Luffy grins from ear to ear. “So fucking awesome! Let _me_ carry it Sanji!!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“Come on, I bought them!!”

“ _No!_ Piss off!!”

“Fine. Let’s go give it to him then.” Digging through both pockets of his shorts, he pulls out a crumpled dollar bill and throws it on the counter.

Sanji side eyes the sad tip. He would give the man a twenty for this. Usopp seems to be on the same page, Sanji notices with pride, as his friend pulls out his wallet and reinforces it with a couple bills. As Usopp darts off to follow Luffy, Sanji gawks down at the three dollar tip. Usopp too? He frowns, rifling through his pocket with one hand before pulling out a twenty and slipping it over to the bartender, who smiles at him graciously.  

“C’mon Sanji! Hurry up!” Luffy beckons as Sanji rushes to catch up to them, holding the tray up high over the heads of random strangers with poise.

He’s really grateful for his height, good balance and nimble body right now. It makes shuffling through this seemingly endless horde a much less painful task than it needs to be. Finally, they approach Zoro and Nami, who look like they’re deep in conversation. Sanji gauges Luffy and Usopp as the duo stalks up to them, grabbing their attention.

Zoro’s eyes zero in on the tray in Sanji’s hand curiously as the blond presents it to him, grinning. It takes a moment for him to comprehend what’s before him, Usopp and Luffy cheering and slapping him on the back, shouting ‘happy birthday’ amidst the foray of the club. Sanji’s big blue eyes shine brightly with elation as he offers the tray of shot glasses, an array of liquors crafted in a large ‘25.’

Zoro lets out an amused snort, “What’s all this?”

Nami snaps a picture quickly with her phone, the camera’s flash barely gone before Luffy’s hands are on the tray, grabbing a shot and thrusting it to Zoro’s mouth, yelling, “Let’s get wasted!”

Zoro swallows the booze greedily, unsure which liquor it is until he tastes the burn of Fireball on his tongue. Luffy sets the empty shot glass back on the tray, patting Zoro heavily on the back as Zoro motions for everyone to pick their poison. Sanji places the tray on the hightop they’re encircling, stepping back slightly to allow everyone open access to the shots.

Smiling, the five of them pick up a glass and clank them together, shouting “Happy Birthday, Zoro” in unison before tossing them back. They all laugh as the liquor courses down their bodies giving them a satisfying and giddy sense of warmth.

“Hey, Luffy,” Sanji calls. “When’s Ace going to be here?”

Luffy hums, checking his phone. “Said he had a couple errands to run so he’ll be late. Midnight or worse.”

“That guy,” Sanji murmurs. “What’s he up to?”

“Ehh, this and that,” Luffy responds vaguely.

Zoro eyes the tray of remaining shots greedily, glancing at Sanji for permission. Doesn’t want to assume they’re his to drink.

Sanji catches his glance and raises his brows, sending Zoro a kind yet amused expression. Touched that Zoro has asked for permission, he nods to the shots, allowing him another round.

Zoro’s eyes move over his choices, grabbing a glass of dark liquid that he knows is jaeger and shoots it back, sighing contentedly after he swallows. The sound of him slamming the empty glass on the table catches Luffy’s attention, his wild dark eyes darting from the remaining choices to Zoro.

“Bet you can’t shoot the rest of these in thirty seconds,” he dares, rocking back and forth on his heels, anxious for Zoro to take the bait.

Zoro studies what’s left, counting seven shots. Child’s play.

“What do I win?” he crosses his arms, egging Luffy on.

Luffy hums, patting down his pockets, removing a small wad of cash. “Twenty bucks.”

Zoro nods slightly, pretending to weigh his options. Scratching the bottom of his chin, he turns a wicked grin, “Thirty bucks for twenty seconds.”

“There’s no fucking way,” Usopp punches him in the shoulder, shaking his head with disbelief. “Quit being so extra.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Zoro raises a perplexed eyebrow at Usopp’s comment. 

Sanji shoots a sidelong look Usopp’s way, a bemused expression upon his face. That doofus. He’s also entertained by the fact that Luffy is using Zoro’s birthday money to make a bet with him. Money that Law gave him in the first place. What a fucking shitshow.

“Oh there’s a way,” Nami pipes in, wrapping an arm around Zoro. “If I can do it, he can." 

Sanji stands silently watching their shenanigans with slight unease. When he had given Zoro free reign to get wasted tonight, he didn’t expect Zoro to go _this_ hard. It’s not the end of the world; Sanji is taking it easy tonight to watch over his boyfriend and make sure he doesn’t end up in a ditch somewhere. But if Zoro goes on like this, birthday sex won’t be happening tonight. He bites his lip, mulling over the setback with disappointment.

“You’re on!” Luffy pumps a fist into the air, agreeing to Zoro’s terms. He slams a twenty and two fives on the table and steps back, giving Zoro plenty of room.

Zoro pushes the empty glasses away and situates the remaining seven shots in a line. Usopp tugs out his phone, setting a timer for twenty seconds flat. The group leans forward, observing Zoro from all angles before starting countdown. 

As soon as Zoro hears the word ‘go’ leave Luffy’s lips, he grabs the shots two at a time and slams them back, barely flinching at the mix of liquors swirling on his tongue with each shot. He pauses briefly and shakes his head in disgust, glaring at an offensive glass of sweet-tasting vodka.

Usopp cheers him on merrily. It’s been awhile since he’s seen Zoro drink like this. He almost forgot these skills of his existed.  

Zoro uses a shot of amber liquid to relieve his mouth of the taste of vanilla. Holding up his final shot triumphantly, he flashes Sanji a teasing wink as he tips the glass back. The familiar blaze of tequila burns down his throat as the alarm rings on Usopp’s phone.

Luffy and Usopp throw their arms up, shouting victoriously as Zoro steps back with a strong sigh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sanji saunters up to Zoro from behind, rubbing his back lightly and making sure he doesn’t stumble into another patron. Zoro arches forward like a cat, allowing Sanji to rub his back a few more strokes before settling his palm there. He hovers his lips over Zoro’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, very impressive,” he chants smoothly. “If you don’t take a break, your present later will be ruined, hm?”

Zoro turns to face him, but movement to his left distracts him from Sanji’s soft bedroom eyes. Standing in the shadows is the same man from earlier, the one he caught checking out Sanji.

He shoots the creep a menacing glare as he wraps his arms around Sanji protectively, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. To drive the point home, he reaches down and grips a handful of Sanji’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze.  

Sanji succumbs to the kiss easily, desperately even, but never one to torture others with their lust, he knows from the start this kiss would have to be quick. That is, until Zoro grabs his ass, which makes him jump in Zoro’s arms. He separates their lips.

“You drunk fuck,” he admonishes, giving him a glare.

Zoro keeps his hold tight, leaning forward to whisper in Sanji’s ear, “Some dirtbag has been staring at you all night. Don’t like it.”

“We’re in a gay club. It’s gonna happen,” Sanji points out coolly, tilting his head and squinting at him.

“Just keep an eye out,” Zoro growls, releasing Sanji from his arms, “He’s got a look about him.”

Sanji looks around him briefly, not seeing anyone suspicious, before settling his incredulous gaze back onto Zoro. “You worry too much.”

“Be careful,” Zoro glances where the man was standing, the space now empty. The room spins slightly, he blinks to refocus on Sanji. “Please.”

“Did all those shots get you high?” Sanji laughs, following his eyes. ‘Please’ is not a word in Zoro’s vocabulary. “You’re fucking paranoid. Just relax.”

Zoro sighs, the mix of liquor bubbling in his gut and pressing on his bladder. Never took that piss earlier. Giving one last pleading look, Zoro points in the direction of the bathrooms. “Going to the can. Stay with the group.”

“Fine, fine,” Sanji assents. “I’m not a loner like you.”

Zoro picks up his earnings from the table, waving the bills in Sanji’s face, “Booze keeps me plenty company.”

Sanji sighs heavily, crossing his arms as he watches Zoro disappear into the crowd. What a basket case. It’s not like he’s never been a gay man at a gay club before. He’s already well aware what the men are like here, and that someone with his appearance will garner a lot of attention. Hell, when he first moved to Tampa this had been one of his first goddamn lessons. And it’s a two way street. Leave it to Mossy to be completely oblivious to the lustful gazes he also receives.

“Sanji! I’ve been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes,” Nami huffs, tapping her heel on the ground perturbed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Chérie! That moron distracted me,” Sanji apologizes profusely.

“While I’m glad to see you two being so nice to each other,” Nami grabs Sanji’s hand, tugging him behind her, “It’s a sad day when Usopp and Luffy are on the dance floor before us.”

Sanji smiles with a gentle laugh. “You’re kidding. Those guys beat us? Let’s go fix that.”

Nami smirks devilishly over her shoulder as Sanji allows her to guide him through the crowd. They approach the dance floor, the music so loud and booming that they can feel the vibrations on the soles of their feet. Scanning the lively mass while navigating through it, they spot Luffy and Usopp close to the front. Luffy is twirling Usopp around when they sneak up on them.

“Nami!” Usopp calls happily. He reaches out to her and she comfortably settles into his arms.

Luffy, having lost his dancing partner, grabs a hold of Sanji and puts his arms on his shoulders. The four of them dance as separate partners for a bit, but the song’s close to its end. When a new one kicks up, one that brings a wide smile to each of their faces, they dance as a group, jumping excitedly to the lively beat of the music.

Zoro shoulders his way into the bathroom, the blaring music muffling slightly as the door closes. Thank fuck it’s not as crowded as the rest of the club. Locating an empty stall, he positions himself in front of the toilet, gripping the wall to keep balanced. Those shots are starting to hit him, one or two more drinks and he knows he’ll be completely gone.

Zipping up, he stops by the sink for a brief moment to splash water on his hands, not bothering to use the soap. There’s a shorter guy at the other sink eyeing him with a smile.

“Dig the scar,” he giggles, motioning to his eye. “Bet you’re a load of fun.”

Zoro rolls his eyes and ignores the comment, taking his exit. Moving to the left of the bathroom door, he pauses as he feels the phone in his pocket vibrate. Digging it out, he flips it open without checking the small screen for a name.

“Hello?”

“Happy birthday, bro!!”

Zoro chuckles at the enthusiasm, “Johnny! Thanks, man. What’s up?”

“We’re at Level 5. Where you at, bro?”

“Uhh, bathrooms. Go to the bar.” Zoro hangs up quickly, the loud thumping music making it hard to hear on his shitty cell phone. Moving towards the bar, he smiles to himself, glad his old pals stopped by to hang out. Johnny and Yosaku were his first friends in Tampa, before Sanji, Luffy, or any of the others. Zoro’s spent a few birthdays with them in the past, usually ending up blackout drunk grappling in random bars.

Spotting Yosaku’s bald head, Zoro grins and sneaks up behind them, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders. “Didn’t expect to see y’all here.”

“Zo-bro!” Yosaku yells enthusiastically, dragging him and Johnny in for a group hug.

Johnny claps his hand on Zoro’s shoulder as they separate, speaking wistfully, “Twenty-fucking-five.”

“Crazy shit, man. Can’t believe I’ve lived this long.”

“Can’t believe you have either,” Yosaku laughs, “Got shit to do so we can’t stay too late but we each owe you a shot.”

Pure joy defines Nami’s features when one of her favourite songs takes over the dance floor with its catchy, memorable intro. She gives Sanji an enticing look, waving him closer, yelling to him that she loves this song. Sanji takes her hand and reels her in, spinning her gently before settling his hands on her waist. Her arms wrap around his neck.

They hold each other flush, swaying intimately to the rhythm of the music. Nami disentangles herself to lift her arms and slide them down the curves of her body, rolling her hips seductively. Sanji’s smile widens as she spins for him, flashing him teasing glances while she gives him a show, before settling back against his body from behind and grinding as the song’s vibe plunges slow and sensuous.

He wraps his arms around her midsection, giving her an affectionate squeeze before he glides with her dirty dance, slipping his hands to her hips. He lets her guide him into the flow of her beat, curving to rest his chin in the crook of her neck as they sway and thrust. She brings her arm up and around, stroking from his cheekbone to his jaw.

Catching a couple glances of Usopp and Luffy, he sees they’ve mostly got their eyes on his performance with Nami. At times, he spots them dancing goofily with each other like the idiots they are.

When the song ends the four of them are panting heavily and Sanji’s mouth tastes dry. His drink is empty and he notices Nami’s is too, so he crouches down to her ear.

“You stay here and have fun with the idiots. I’ll go get us some refills,” he informs, leaning back and shaking his empty cup to get the message across over the loud boom of the speakers as they transition into another song.

Nami nods at him jovially, sinking into Usopp and Luffy’s arms, joining their antics on the dance floor.

She must be getting pretty drunk to be so willing, he thinks as he furtively takes note of the empty cups in Usopp and Luffy’s hands. He retreats to shift through the mass and get to the bar. Nami might be another one to look after tonight. Sanji’s tolerance isn’t so great, most of the time his friends look out for him when they go out to party. He’s being very careful tonight to not have that be the case. With Zoro out of commission, this very important responsibility falls on him.

Thus, when he gets to the bar he gets a water for himself, a fresh gin and tonic for Nami and a couple beers for the boys. Someone grazes his arm as he waits, he doesn’t pay it much mind – the place is packed – that is until it keeps happening. Eventually he looks over to see a dark-haired man with bags under his eyes leering at him. Looks piss drunk. Sanji scoots away slightly, hoping the bartender will hurry up.

“Can I pay for those?” the man asks, words slurring.

Sanji’s jaw tightens. “No thanks.”

“Y’sure? I—”

The hand caressing against his upper arm snaps the last morsel of Sanji’s patience. He gives the creep a glare cold as ice, flicking the uninvited touch away.

“I’m taken, now fuck off,” Sanji delivers, irked as he taps his foot impatiently, waiting on those damn drinks. He wonders absentmindedly if this is the creep Zoro had warned him about earlier.

He looks anywhere but beside him. Surveying all around the bar, Sanji spots Zoro at the opposite end, with two guys that look very, very familiar. His attention is broken from scrutinizing them when the man beside him slinks off somewhere else after receiving his beer, to Sanji’s content. 

The bartender slides the drinks over his way, and Sanji orders another beer last minute to give to Zoro. After downing his water, he pays and tips, deftly picking up two drinks per hand. Making one last glance at Zoro from his spot, curiously, his boyfriend still hasn’t noticed him. Those shots must have hit hard. Zoro’s usually more perceptive than this.

Carefully he squeezes around lively bodies as he makes his way to Zoro. He recognizes Zoro’s companions when he gets close enough to see their faces. Shit. 

These two. 

Johnny and Yosaku. Or ‘Jonsaku’ as Sanji so affectionately calls them since they’re always fucking together. Two deadbeat morons from Zoro’s past. They’re certainly fun, he’ll give them that, but sometimes he wishes Zoro wouldn’t keep them around. Nothing good ever comes of it. Bad influences.

“Dunno bro, I was high as a fucking kite,” Yosaku laughs, finishing his story. “I woke up buck naked in the front yard. My junk all hanging out and shit." 

“At eight in the fuckin’ morning,” Johnny adds with an impressed nod, clinking his beer against Yosaku’s. “Cheers to that.”

Zoro raises his drink to their toast, not even sure what they’re toasting to, and finishes it off. Each setting their empties on the bar, Zoro delivers a loud belch, causing the duo to let out amused snorts of wisecrack commentary.

Sanji hadn’t noticed Zoro’s shot from the other side of the bar, so he purses his lips after watching his partner slug it back just before reaching him now. He pokes Zoro from behind with his pinky finger, hands full, contemplating on whether or not to give him a beer when the man appears surprised to see him.

Sanji gestures for Zoro to relieve him of one of the bottles encumbering his hands. “Baby sips,” he teases, speaking deliberately slow.

“Zoro Roronoa does not take ‘baby’ slips!” Yosaku snatches the beer before Zoro can reach for it and shoves it into his hands. “Chug it, bro!”

“Party animals,” Zoro shakes his head, mocking grin playing on his lips.

“You say that when I’m here,” Sanji taunts sardonically.

 “I’m a classy motherfucker. Sip my beer with pinkies out.” Zoro grips the bottle in hand, wiggling his pinky finger at his friends. The trio burst into laughter, slapping Zoro on the back in jest. Taking a swig of his beer, he glances out of the corner of his eye, noticing Sanji for the first time. “When’d you get here?”

Before Sanji can react, Zoro wraps a thick arm around his waist, pulling him close, “Y’all remember Sanji, right? He’s my arm candy.”

Sanji glowers as he’s manhandled, putting a hand to his drunk ass boyfriend’s chest to preserve some distance between them. “What’d you just call me, you drunk bastard? Holy shit you reek of—”

Zoro’s glossy eyes zero in on Sanji’s slender neck and he can’t help himself from pressing his face into the soft curve, biting and kissing at his pale flesh with a low growl. 

Sanji gasps and reacts immediately, grabbing Zoro’s face by the jaw and prying them apart. He swipes at the beer in Zoro’s hand, duelling the man for it.

He can’t help saying it with a laugh, “I think I gotta take this away.”

Zoro pouts, searching Sanji’s face credulously, “Said I could have as much as I want, Hoagie.” He glances back at the bottle in Sanji’s hand with longing.

Sanji eyes are full of amusement as he tries not to crack a smile. “It’s coming with me.” 

“Gotta go guys. Sanji’s got the booze. Y’all hanging out?" 

“Nah, man. Just wanted to stop by and feed you some shots on your birthday,” Johnny exchanges a glance with Yosaku, “Some nostalgia for old times.”

Zoro grabs both the guys around the shoulders and pulls them into a big hug. They wave goodbye to Sanji and set off towards the exit, bumping their fists and laughing as they disappear into the crowd.

“C’mon, Mossy,” Sanji urges, shaking his head at the two as they make their ridiculous exit. He takes Zoro’s hand. “We gotta get a dance in before I have to drag your stupid ass across the floor.”

“Can always crawl,” Zoro drawls, his Southern accent becoming more prominent with his drunkenness.

Sanji snorts, closing his eyes with a smile he can’t suppress as he murmurs under his breath, “I fucking hate you." 

He leads Zoro as tactfully as he can through the mob, having to prop the man on his shoulder several times in order to squeeze by without any incidents. Carrying two beers and a full cup while lugging around a drunk idiot is no easy task and he almost topples Nami’s drink more times than he can count. Mossy’s got his beer, seeming to be holding onto it for dear life. It’s the only thing he trusts the man not to fuck up right now.

Zoro allows himself to be tugged and pulled through the club, gripping his drink tightly. Been a fucking awesome birthday so far. Looking past Sanji’s shoulder, he spots Luffy and Usopp dancing with Nami and breaks into a toothy grin.

“Look, look!!” Nami points at their joiners. “Sanji’s back with my drink!”

“And a Zoro,” Usopp adds with an amused laugh.

“Damn man, he looks totally annihilated.” Luffy chimes.

Sanji readjusts Zoro’s arm over his shoulder as he gives them all a helpless grin. “Yeah, you’re not kidding.” He recoils slightly as they all go for the drinks in his hands like a pack of wolves, thanking him loudly 

“M’good, m’good,” Zoro slurs, sliding off Sanji’s shoulder and standing tall, only to stumble backwards a step. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head clear, a pro at finding his second wind.

“And drunk Zoro makes a comeback in all his glory,” Usopp gibes, taking a sip of his new beer.

“Drunk Zoro’s here to stay,” Zoro says with a smirk, watching Sanji for a reaction.

Sanji deadpans, “Well fuck me.”

“Plan on it.”

Sanji responds with a lengthy hum in his ear. This drunken fool still manages to crawl under his skin in the sexiest of ways with his teasing, Sanji begrudgingly admits with a scowl. He finds himself unable to wait to be back at home.

Zoro steps back and gazes at Sanji, eyes hungry with lust. People dance and swirl around them, their friends bobbing a few feet away, and all he wants to do is take Sanji right there on the dance floor. Even in the dim lighting of the club, he looks so _fucking_ sexy.

As their friends dance among themselves and allow them this private moment they so obviously need, Sanji slips his arms around Zoro’s neck and entices him with only a look. His eyes flicker down and Zoro takes the cue, instinct very much left intact, the man’s hands gripping his waist robustly.

Zoro slides his hands down from Sanji’s waist to his hips and pulls their bodies flush, keeping his eyes locked intensely on Sanji’s. The liquor courses through his blood with each beat of the music, unsure if the lightheadedness is from his drunken state or the sudden rush of blood flow to his jeans.

Sanji’s eyebrow perks as he feels a hardness settle on his thigh. He maintains a deadly calm stare as he grinds into Zoro, slow and sensuous. Then, grabbing a hold of Zoro’s hands at his hips, he slaps them roughly onto his ass, rolling into the touch carnally. As he strokes his partner’s neck, Sanji dips in close, nibbling at his earrings while he murmurs sexily, “You get to have this. All. _Night_.”

Zoro bites his bottom lip and bends his head down, pressing his face into the crook of Sanji’s neck. Squeezing his ass tight, he presses Sanji’s crotch to his, grinding hard against him. “F-fuck, Sanji.”

“Can you even last til tonight?” Sanji tantalizes with a curious hum. An entire day’s worth of pent up desire and the vigorous friction stimulating his groin is giving him quite a strong reaction himself.

The music’s cadence plummets drastically and it’s as if the dance floor has opened up and the entire crowd is plunged into a pool of water. All movements slow, all sound is muffled, all breaths are frozen and it feels as though suddenly, they are the only two here. 

Zoro lifts his head from Sanji’s shoulder, acutely aware of the change in vibe. Sanji’s ocean eyes are swallowing him whole and he’s sinking in their depths, unable to breathe. Entranced, he leans in close, their lips barely brushing before he allows himself one small smile. Zoro dives into Sanji’s lingering mouth desperately, drinking in his lips, his tongue, his everything. The taste more refreshing and invigorating than any ounce of liquor he’s had all night.

Sanji hums contentedly into the kiss, its tempo a perfect balance between hungry and mellow. He lifts his arms up around Zoro’s rugged neck, slipping one hand through his short cropped hair. Clinging to him like he’s an island in a vast sea, Sanji lets Zoro’s hold keep him rooted in this moment. Their mouths move frantically, then passionately, then sweetly as the tide fades out and the moment’s gone.

They come back to their senses, bodies emerging around them, swaying to a different rhythm as the next song begins to play.

Sanji looks to his friends, Usopp and Nami apparently breaking out of their own private trance. Luffy is curiously hanging onto a tall dark haired stranger that he must have picked up at random. Sanji smirks knowingly. He’s really missing Law tonight.

A dainty hand clasps around his wrist forcibly, and he looks down to see Nami staring up at him with purpose.

“Come with me to the bathroom,” she demands.

Feeling the need to go himself, Sanji tells Zoro to behave and stay put before letting her drag him off to the women’s washroom.

Zoro watches Sanji and Nami depart as he makes his way to Luffy and Usopp. Searching the room, he gestures to an empty table near the bar, “Y’all wanna sit down? Fuckin’ hot in here."

The lineup at the ladies’ room isn’t too long, thankfully. Sanji is about to let Nami go first but she takes his hand and drags him into a stall with her. Used to antics like these, he still looks away awkwardly as she hovers over the toilet and relieves herself, drunkenly babbling on about their night so far.  

When she’s finished, he helps her up and they switch places. As she stares at her phone, he notices that she forgot to flush so he uses his foot to do it for her. After lifting up the seat, he unzips and lets go but is surprised part way through when Nami carelessly reaches around to hug him around his waist from behind.           

Sanji’s ears go a bit red and he smiles. “You’re drunk, Chérie.”

“Mm, yeah. Feelin’ good. Thanks for dancing with me Sanji. You’re such a sweetheart.”

Sanji chuckles softly, relaxing into her grip enough to allow him to finish his business. “I would never pass up a dance with you.”

They quickly exit the stall and wash their hands. Sanji leads Nami back to the dance floor, where he efficiently scans the room and notices that their friends have moved to a table. He huffs. Told Mossy to stay put, but at least this shift in location actually makes it easier to spot them.

“I’m gonna go out for a quick smoke,” he informs her, before taking her in by the shoulder and pointing over to them. “See Usopp over there?”

She nods, looking pissed. “What, they’re not dancing anymore?” She clenches a fist, narrowing her eyes, “Bet that was Zoro’s idea. I’ll change his mind.”

Sanji watches her carefully as she makes her way over. Nami’s a stable walker when drunk, somehow, even as her inhibitions go way down. She gets to their friends no problem and he smirks as she goes right for Zoro, pointing a finger at his chest. Palming the cigarette pack in his pant pocket, he turns for the exit and ducks out for that smoke.

The fresh air is nice and refreshing, even if it’s hot out tonight. Compared to the stifling environment inside, it’s heavenly out here. The streets aren’t packed but they’re somewhat lively, lots of folk stumbling out one bar and right into the next. Seems they’re not the only ones having a good night.

Sanji saunters off from the main entrance, finding a nice little area at the side of the nightclub to lean himself up against the wall. He can hear the muted music from out here, feel it even, the suppressed vibrations slithering through the wall to brush up against his spine. 

He pulls out his menthols, lifting one from the pack and dragging it out with his mouth. Then he digs out his gold flip lighter and deftly closes the box, sticking it back in his pocket. Lighting up, he inhales, tilting his head up to the sky a moment, closing his eyes with the faintest curve of his lips.

He thinks over his day. He’d requested the day off for Zoro’s birthday, but there had been some kind of last-minute emergency at work and he had to fill in for a bit during the day. Luckily, it wasn’t a full day’s work, he was let off as soon as they had caught up with the rush. Unfortunately it didn’t give him enough time to cook for Zoro in his own kitchen, but he’d improvised, multitasking amidst a crazy rush to make Zoro his favourite meal and surprise him with it at home.

For his present, he’d bought Zoro a brand new pair of shoes since his old ones were disgusting and worn down to hell. His idiot boyfriend has needed a new pair for a while now, since he only wears one pair of fucking shoes no matter how many others Sanji gets for him.

After that, they pretty much got ready for their night and headed over to Luffy’s place for the pre-drink (which is the closest to the downtown core) and so began their escapades.

Sanji opens his eyes, lowering his head and noticing he’s burned a quarter way through his cigarette. He takes it from his lips and taps it, letting the embers fall gently to the pavement. There’s a soft warmth in his gut, he hasn’t had many drinks but it’s enough to keep him cheerful. 

Pensive a moment, his hand subconsciously digs out his phone, needing something to distract himself with. He opens up his Facebook app, scrolling through his feed and smiling with a small nod as he pauses on the pictures Usopp and Luffy are posting, labelled under ‘Zoro’s hootin’ tootin’ birthday bash!!!’ -- clearly a stroke from Luffy’s particular brand of humour. A lot of them taking stupid selfies with grotesque expressions, sometimes Nami even joining in. He sees a recent one from Usopp of the table he’d last witnessed them sitting at, all of them encircling it and chatting merrily. Usopp always does like to capture natural moments like that, the softie.

Luffy managed to grab a couple shots of Sanji’s dance with Nami. His mouth opens in shock at some of the dirtier poses they’d struck. He laughs and scrolls down to the next collection of photos, this time from Nami.

More random moments from their night so far. Sanji’s finger pauses on one. It’s blurry and not centred right, but he can easily make it out. There are several more fuzzy shots of the same moment underneath. He lowers his head, hand hovering over his eyes as his cheeks redden. His kiss with Zoro.

 

        

   

That Nami. Crafty girl, drunk as she is.

His eyes linger on the photo, finger paused on their little moment, the flutter in his heart crawling its way up to the base of his throat, forcing him to release a soft breath.

Cigarette nearly spent, he’s about to tuck his phone away when he hears a vehicle lull to a gentle stop ahead of him. Distracted by its idling, Sanji looks up to see a maroon full passenger van on the street in front of him. The man at the wheel has the window down and appears to be staring at his phone, the illumination noticeable on his face.

Sanji coolly turns his attention back to his own phone, perching one foot over the other as he leans further into the wall, hand in his pocket. 

“Hey, man!”

Sanji perks up and glances around before realizing he’s being called. He springs up from the wall to stand up properly, assuring the driver of the van that he’s got his attention. 

“Sorry to bother you. What’s the easiest way to St. Pete? Don’t want to have to pay any tolls.”

Sanji mulls the question over, shouting over, “Yeah. Gimme a sec.” He takes one last puff from his cigarette before twisting it out on the pavement and tossing it in a nearby garbage bin. Stepping forward, he walks up within a reasonable distance of the van, feeling it impolite to yell from over there. “Mm. Yeah. You wanna take the I-275. Got a smartphone you can plug that into?”

“Phone’s ‘bout to die, we’re gonna be driving blind in a sec here,” the man says with a sheepish laugh.

As his teeth are revealed, Sanji notices he’s got braces. Glasses too. Real nerdy kind of guy. He notices another man in the passenger’s seat, long blond hair, kind of solemn look to him. Hipsters.

“Got a pen and paper at least?” Sanji asks. The driver nods and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. Looks like the blank side of a flyer or coupon or something. Sanji gives him the directions to lead them to the exit from downtown. “From there you just follow it. You’ll drive over a huge bridge across the bay and then it’s straight south to St. Pete. You’re just a few minutes out when you pass exits for Pinellas Park.”

“Thanks. Seems simple enough. We’re just not from around here.” 

Sanji grins. He used to be in that very same boat. “Not a problem. St. Pete is a good time. Take it easy.” He leaves to head back into the club but pauses and turns when another question is posed by the man.

“Sorry, man. Mind if I bum a smoke?”

Inside, Zoro and Luffy remain at the table, Nami had bitched so fiercely about no one dancing anymore that Usopp bit the bullet, promising to join her for another couple of songs. Zoro glances around the room, shit eating grin permanently plastered on his face due to his inebriation. Steak and liquor in his belly, new shoes on his feet. Gotta say, it’s been the best birthday he’s ever had.

“Good idea.” 

Luffy looks ups from his cell phone, “Yeah? Coming here?”

Zoro nods, leaning back on his stool, “Yeah.”

Luffy smiles brightly, reaching over and patting his forearm, “Stoked you’re having a good time.”

They sit in companionable silence, Luffy tapping away at the screen of his phone and Zoro taking in the scenes around him. He’s fucking _shitfaced_. Took more than he thought it would, though. Tolerance is still pretty high, despite how much he’s tamed down over the past few years. At least he’s still consciously aware of his drunkenness and hasn’t passed that threshold of blacking out.

“Man, too bad Law couldn’t come,” Luffy places his phone face down on the table and runs his fingers through his hair.

Zoro lazily shifts his gaze from the bar to his friend, blinking blearily, “What’s that weirdo up to anyway?”

“Working,” Luffy sighs, spinning his phone in circles on the table. “He works a lot.”

It’s a sentiment he can understand, even in his trashed haze. Zoro roughly tousles Luffy’s hair, “C’mon, I’m thirsty.”

They stand, abandoning their table and moving to the bar. “Bet you can’t chug a beer in one gulp,” Luffy teases with a wicked smile. 

“You’re on.”

They get lucky finding a spot at the bar, the bartenders working the growing crowd expertly. Zoro buys their beers with the money he won from Luffy’s earlier bet and downs his right at the bar without even stepping away, easily meeting the challenge. Luffy buys him another beer as his prize.

A shrill sound rings from Luffy’s pocket and he darts for his phone, “Yo! Where you at?”

Zoro listens to the one-sided conversation haphazardly, nursing the bottle of his next drink much slower. As painstaking as it is to admit, Sanji’s right. He better slow down if he wants any chance at being able to perform later when they get home.

 “Ace’s in line,” Luffy tells him, stuffing his phone back into his cargo shorts. Shaking his head, he laughs with adoration, “What an idiot, he’s like twenty minutes late.”

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Zoro slurs with a raised brow. Luffy seems to forget he’s fucking late to everything.

The room spins slightly and Zoro finds himself back at their earlier table, rejoined by Nami and Usopp from the dance floor. His friends are bouncing to the music, jabbering loudly. Nami’s waving a hand in front of his face, laughing shrilly, “Earth to Zoro!”

Staring at her wide-eyed, he questions, ”Ah? What?”

Usopp’s arm is around his shoulders, lowering him onto a seat, “Let’s just get you sitting down, buddy.”

Zoro sinks down, raising his bottle to take a drink but realizes his hand’s empty. He lifts an eyebrow and pats his pockets, glancing at the ground. “Mm, wha’happened to my beer?”

“Knowing you, it’s probably already been sucked down.”

The four turn their heads at the sound of a familiar voice, finding Ace with his arm crossed, freckled face painted with amusement. He’s wearing a baseball cap low over his face, making him hard to recognize. “You look _so_ fucked up but hey, that’s what birthdays are for!”

Zoro grins wide, “Fuck yeah. Been a blast.”

Ace glances around the room, puzzled expression on his face, “Where’s Sanji?”

“Out front smoking,” Nami informs him matter-of-factly. She screeches as Usopp pokes her in the side, slapping him lightly on the chest.

Ace lifts his hat and scratches his hair underneath. “Weird. I didn’t see him out there and I was in line at least fifteen minutes.”

The corners of Zoro’s grin turn down instantly, patting his pockets for his phone. Squinting at the tiny outer screen, he notices it’s later than he thought it was. “When’d he go out there?”

Nami chews her bottom lip nervously, “It’s been a little while now that I think about it… Zoro give me your phone, I’ll call him.”

Zoro passes it over and watches as she flips it open and taps out Sanji’s number. Luffy jabbers on to Ace about their night, seeming unfazed by Sanji’s absence. Even though he’s completely intoxicated, Zoro can’t shake the pool of unease welling in his gut.

Nami’s expression changes drastically, her curious smirk falling to a look of concern. She quickly closes the phone and opens it again, this time holding her hand over her other ear to listen better, hushing Luffy and Ace.

“It goes straight to voicemail,” Nami tells them, slapping the phone closed. Handing it back to Zoro, they exchange worried glances.

“Gonna go check on him,” Zoro asserts, holding onto the edge of the table as he stands.

“I’ll go check the bathroom,” Nami offers immediately, “Maybe he slipped back in and we didn’t notice.”

Doesn’t make sense why his phone would go to voicemail, though. Zoro shakes his head, sloshing his thoughts. The room goes fuzzy. Blinking, he finds himself halfway to the entrance, stumbling while he leans on Ace’s shoulder. Pausing, he wonders why they’re there.

“Blacking out?” Ace stops, giving him a questioning look. “I can go check on Sanji by myself if you want.”

Sanji. _His_ Sanji. He suddenly remembers. Silently, he removes himself from Ace’s hold and forces his vision to focus on the door ahead, moving with purpose across the room. Gotta find him.

They make it out of the club without incident and Zoro spins on the sidewalk, glancing in every direction for a glimpse of the blond. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a small area at the corner of the building, a likely smoker’s spot. He’s been well trained to look for them. Zoro takes a hard turn, walking quickly, eyes darting at the passing faces searching for any sign of Sanji.

A flicker of gold catches his eyes and Zoro stops dead in his tracks, head spinning trying to stay focused. Bending slightly, he takes a few steps towards the curb, eyes narrowing on the object. Very familiar. Kneeling down, he grips the item in his palm, raising his hand for closer inspection.

A gold lighter. _Sanji’s_ gold lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to humbly thank everyone for the warm response to this story's first chapter. We never anticipated a reaction like that! We realize the subject matter is sensitive, but hopefully this chapter demonstrates that we are doing our best to depict it in a respectful, realistic manner.
> 
> It's going to be an emotional ride, particularly in what we've written below, so hang on tight.

 

 

 

  _ii._

 

Zoro steadies himself on Luffy’s shoulder, blinking away the fuzzy haze that threatens to overtake his vision.  His friends are huddled in a circle speaking all at once, expressions serious but it sounds distant, muffled from his alcoholic stupor.  Movements are sluggish as he turns his head from right to left trying to remember the reason for urgency.  Taking a deep breath, he suppresses the numbness from his limbs and becomes acutely aware his hand left hand is clutching a small object.  Tilting his head down, he slowly unravels his fist and reveals the glimmering gold of Sanji’s favorite lighter.

“Where the _fuck_ is he?”  Zoro demands, raising his head to search the faces of his friends for any possible insight.

“Not inside!” Nami shrieks, panic shaking her voice.  Her brown eyes are brimmed with worry as she clings to Usopp’s arm, fingernails digging into his skin.  “I checked the bathrooms, the bar, the dance floor.  Couldn’t find him _anywhere_.”

“We should scope around the building,” Ace suggests, the least intoxicated one here and thus the most level-headed.

“On it,” Luffy asserts, gently draping Zoro’s arm over his brother’s shoulders before darting around the corner.

“I tried calling him from my phone and it went to voicemail again.”  Usopp unlocks his phone screen and shows his call log, several outbound attempts on the list.  “Just in case it was your phone or something,”  he offers sheepishly.

“Oh my God, where could he have _gone?”_ Nami searches the area wildly, red strands of hair loosely swaying with each turn of her head.  Usopp keeps a tight, consoling grip on her hand.

Zoro nods absently as the sidewalk around him starts tilting, lurching with his insobriety.  Needing to stabilize himself, he shrugs off of Ace’s shoulder and bends forward, gripping his knees tight.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he takes a few deep breaths through his nose, trying to push back his inebriation and get his thoughts straight.  Eyes open once again, he notices an unlit cigarette lying on the ground next to Nami’s heel. Crouching down, he leans forward, reaching to pick it up and examine the filter.  Sanji’s brand. Why would that be here?

“The fuck?”  He rises carefully, staggering as he turns to show the others what he’s found.  The tension thickens, each one of them standing still, unsure what to do.  Ace notices Zoro’s drunken wobbling and moves quickly to prop him over his shoulder.

“Guys!” Luffy calls from further down a secluded area of the street, picking something up. “You should come see this.”

He has their unified attention, four pairs of eyes instantly darting over before making their way to Luffy with a fast, sobering pace. Ace lulls behind, dealing with the extra weight of a stumbling Zoro over his shoulder. When they reach Luffy, he holds up a gold iPhone, the screen completely shattered and its backbone bent unnaturally in half.

They all know Sanji owns a gold iPhone of this exact model.

“Oh my God,” Nami chokes out, lifting a trembling hand to her mouth. Their night has so fiercely taken a nosedive, her stomach churns with nausea from the shock. This is an absolute nightmare.

Ace takes the phone and looks it over, his face calm yet worry deeply set in his brows. “He didn’t drop this,” he deduces. “It’s been snapped.”

Zoro snatches the phone from Ace’s grasp and turns it over in his hand, thumb tracing the cracks and breaks in the glass, following the perversely twisted spine.  The metal is pliable from the damage; Zoro applies the smallest amount of pressure and the phone breaks in half, his control breaking with it.

Shoving off Ace, Zoro slams the broken pieces of metal on the ground, causing the glass to shatter further.  Storming the surrounding area, he searches the sidewalk for any sign of struggle.  He stumbles into the street, intending to cross it to look for any other clues.  His stomach jolts, his head growing dizzy with the alcohol surging through his veins at each racing heartbeat.  Despite the pandemonium, the liquor trumps his senses and he feels himself being pulled into oblivion at a rapid pace.  He needs to get sober fast.

Thinking quickly, Zoro bends forward and shoves two fingers into his throat, expelling the contents of his stomach into the gutter.  Eyes prickling with tears at the sheer force of his heaving, he takes a deep breath and repeats the action.  Coughing and retching, he spits on the sidewalk and squeezes his eyes tight.  His throat and nose are on fire, burning with regurgitation.  Gulping for air, the violent churning in his stomach continues and he takes the plunge again, trying to remove every ounce of alcohol from his system.

As Usopp recognizes Zoro’s retching, he slowly walks over to make sure he’s okay, the thick haze of confusion and panic of their rapidly dire situation weighing him down. He looks down in disbelief at the street, when he notices fresh tire treads on the cement, veering right.

“Hey…” he says gently, pointing to the skids. “Someone sped outta here in a hurry.”

“Fuck,” Nami curses, dragging her fingers through her hair in distress as pure dread overwhelms her. “Oh my God _._ This -- this is a nightmare. I’m calling 911,” Nami announces, fumbling with her phone, breaths hitched and panicked. “Oh God, Sanji, no, no, no, no,” she murmurs in shock as she dials, on the verge of hysteria. Her fingers are numb but she can feel the beat of her heart in her throat, hear it loudly in her ears. She doesn’t even know if she’ll be intelligible when they pick up.

Zoro seems to have paid attention to his observation because before Usopp can even reach him, the man is darting off in the direction of the tire marks with renewed vigor. He sobered up by inducing himself to vomit, Usopp realizes with unease. He looks desperately to Luffy, who appears to be already on it, a severe expression settled upon on his face.

Just then, Nami answers the call. “Hello? We can’t find our friend, we think he’s missing, like someone took -- t-took him, we think. We need _help!”_ she blurts, unable to control her breathing properly, fingers tugging through her hair as she paces around the sidewalk in a frenzy.

“Ace, you go check down this way,” Luffy says, pointing down the opposite end of the street. “I’ll go after Zoro.” He doesn’t wait for a response from his brother and is off, matching Zoro’s frantic run, head whipping from side to side with intense efficiency and concentration as he scours every alley, nook and cranny of the area along the way.

Usopp meanders tentatively over to his panicking girlfriend, offering a consoling hand on her back, lulling her frantic pacing to a stop. He can feel under his palm how quickly she’s breathing as she relays their location to the dispatcher, voice shrill.  Her panic dwindles slightly as she gives the details of their situation, taking a deep breath and moving the receiver away from her mouth, eyes stained with tears.

“She says the cops are a couple blocks away.  They’ll be here any minute.”

“You guys stay here and wait for the police. Don’t move,” Ace commands, taking off in the other direction, leaving Nami and Usopp in charge of that very important task.

Zoro leans against the side of a brick building, chest heaving from exertion.  Normally he wouldn’t wear out so rapidly, especially with his adrenaline pumping but the alcohol level in his blood is hindering his performance and he’s finding it impossible to stand straight.  Stopping short of falling flat on his face, he posts himself up against the wall to catch a quick breath and think.  The skid marks faded after he turned down this road and he’s been searching every side street he passes.  

The click-clacking sound of sandals slapping asphalt causes Zoro to glance over his shoulder and spot Luffy turning down the side alley he’s currently using as a rest stop.  Zoro huffs and pushes off of the wall, preparing to resume his hunt.

“Zoro,” Luffy calls softly, stopping short of the agitated man. “Wait. Nami’s called the cops. We gotta go back and talk to them.”

“I ain’t talkin’ to them,” Zoro insists, words still slurring from his inebriation. “Gotta find him.”

“They’re gonna want to talk to you.”

Zoro takes a step towards Luffy, needing to get back to the main road to advance his search.  “I have to find him.”

“If we wanna find him, we need to work with the cops,” Luffy reasserts, face stern.

Zoro ignores his friend’s commands, storming back to the cross-street and shouldering Luffy as he passes. “Don’t care about the _fucking_ cops.  I gotta --”

 _“What’re you gonna do?_ ” Luffy shouts, body tensing as he tries to knock some sense into Zoro. Sirens echo somewhere closeby. “Run circles around the whole city _tonight!?”_

“ _If I fucking have to_ ,” Zoro roars, stopping only a brief second to turn a sharp glare on Luffy.

Light, purposeful footsteps sound behind them, and Luffy turns to see Ace sprinting their way. His brother slows to a stop, panting heavily, sensing the heavy tension in the air.

“Cops are nearby, heard sirens,” Ace says, placing an arm against the wall to catch his breath. “We should go back—”

Zoro takes off past Ace in the opposite direction from the sirens, intending to continue his pursuit.  He staggers slightly, too drunk to run at optimum speed.

“Ace! Help me stop him!”

The brothers dart off towards Zoro’s sprinting form, easily catching up and tackling him to the ground.

The last thing Zoro feels is the slam of them both taking him to the asphalt before his head cracks against the pavement and he finally succumbs to his wavering cognizance, blacking out.

 

* * *

 

As the haze of unconsciousness quells, the first thing Sanji tastes is blood. The first thing he feels is screaming pain somewhere at his foot. The first thing he hears is dull, incoherent chatter, distant and surreal. The sound of cars, too, short beeps as they’re locked. He can’t smell anything at all. And when he opens his eye, the first thing he sees is torn up concrete.

He swallows, mouth extremely dry. Groaning, his throat burns lightly. Sore. Hoarse.

Memories assault him all at once, flushing him with paralyzing panic and adrenaline all throughout his body. He groans and cranes his neck slightly to get a better view of his whereabouts, surmising that he’s in an alley somewhere. He sees movement on a street ahead, catching sight of a walking figure fluttering out of view. Again the memories batter him and he breathes heavily, an aching pressure settling in at his ribs.

He’s on his side, he realizes, as he jolts to sit up. Hot pain at his ankle is what strikes him first from the sudden movement and he looks down to see that it’s grotesquely bruised and inflamed, twisted at an odd angle. He won’t be able to walk on it in a while. It’s been snapped. He touches his face, unable to see out one eye and realizes with a short, alarmed whine it’s swollen shut. His cheeks are tender, his lip is split. His insides deep in his pelvis crawl and burn as he shifts. He sees bruised wrists, hand prints engraved on there in what feels to him like ink.

Quick breaths escalate into pained gasps until he can’t seem to breathe anymore, air pushing itself from his lungs with no return. Desperate, shuddery breaths wrack him and he clutches for the shirt at his chest, finding only skin. He pats his chest frantically, feels the threads and broken seams of what remains of his shirt. It’d been ripped. He remembers.

Sanji’s body trembles violently and he curls over as he hyperventilates, closing his unharmed eye to shut everything out a moment. But he can still feel hands on him, forcing him down, beating him, ripping him to shreds.

He lets loose a final, agonized whine when he hears a voice calling to him, shaking him from his excruciating trance with an impossibly wide eye.

“Oh my God,” a high-pitched woman’s shrill reacts, nearing where he sits.  “I’m calling you an ambulance.  Stay right there.”

Sanji looks up to the woman in shock, clenching his teeth through quivering breaths. He moves slowly, wincing in pain as he attempts to straighten up and sit slumped against the wall. Succeeding, he leans his head against the cool brick. The sun is just rising, he can tell by the lighting. The lethargic sounds of chatter and car beeps he’d heard earlier were the sounds of the city waking up. The woman who’s found him is on her phone somewhere ahead, he doesn’t pay attention to what she’s saying. He rolls his head along the brick wall, looking away. It’s all a blur.  

He clenches a tight fist to his pants which he notices have been put back on somewhat properly, fly unzipped and belt missing entirely. He pats down his pockets. Wallet’s gone. He inhales sharply, unable to believe that this is happening to him. Has happened to him.

“You’re outside of my bakery, off Biscayne.  Hospital is only a couple miles away, the ambulance should be here any minute,” the woman says breathlessly.  “God, are you okay?”

Sanji swallows thickly and takes a moment to respond, wanting to keep his breathing in check and disguise the panic attack currently raging through him. A small smile, a weak attempt at normalcy. He nods to her gently, responding with a hoarse voice, “Thank you. I’m okay.”

“I’m going to wait on the main street so I can flag the ambulance down. Just call me if you need me.”

“Thank you,” he says to her again.

He listens to the sound of her footsteps as they fade away. Sirens blare in the distance. He’s not paying attention to time, it’s lost to him right now as his mind runs in circles, replaying the vicious assault again and again and again.

The arrival of the paramedics is signaled by the siren of the ambulance and flashing lights glowing in dawn.  Two men are swiftly at his side, introducing themselves quickly and assessing his condition.  “We’re here to help as best we can.”

Sanji nods to them, doing his best to show them a comprehensive look. He can get through this.

“What’s your name?” an older man asks while checking his pulse, gloved fingers tender on his bruised wrist.

“Sanji Black,” he answers as strongly as he can.

“Do you know how you got here?”

He looks down. “No.”

“Were you attacked?” the paramedic inquires seriously, hands lightly touching various injuries, testing their severity.

He resists every urge to flinch as they touch him. His lip trembles. “Yes.”

The man stands and exchanges glances with his partner, the younger turning back towards the ambulance.  “Your injuries are severe.  We need to take you to Tampa General. There’s a secondary assessment we must do once we get in the ambulance.  We’re getting the stretcher now.”

His chest falls heavy again. “Thank you.”

Again, he phases out of the present as he lets them do their job. He vaguely feels them lifting him gently onto a stretcher and pushing him towards the ambulance. They load him in, the enclosed space doing nothing to make him feel safe. Instead memories of the van rush back furiously and he has bite back the sudden panic with everything he’s got.

They continue to ask him simple questions on their way there as they further assess his injuries. Questions about his job, his life, small talk to keep him distracted. He clings onto those questions, they’re the only things keeping him here. It isn’t long until they reach the hospital and he’s urgently unloaded and carted off to ER.

“Dr. Trafalgar.”

Law nods his head, keeping his eyes locked on the file in hand.  A clipboard is presented in front of him and he glances it over quickly, scrawling a sloppy signature across the forms to approve a prescription.  The ER doors push open in their normal frenzy and his eyes flicker up, watching to see if emergency surgery is imperative.  His hazel eyes widen when he catches sight of the patient, recognizing him immediately.  Turning on his heel, Law ducks behind the nurses’ station to make a quick call.

The ER crew assigned to Sanji work on his body in a flurry. The broken ankle is at the crux of their work, but before he knows it, he’s got a cast on his leg, his chest is tightly bound in bandages and his black eye and split lip are cleaned with some kind of ointment applied afterwards. He is then wheeled into a separate room in isolation.

“Due to the nature of your other injuries, we will have a specialist come speak with you,” a young nurse advises him with a comforting pat to his hand.  “Did you prefer to speak with a male nurse or a female?”

“Female. Thank you.”

The nurse nods with understanding and excuses herself from his room with promise that someone will return shortly.  True to her word, within minutes a faint knock sounds on his door and a petite, doe-eyed woman enters the room.  She places a small stack of paperwork on the counter before acknowledging him.

“Hi Sanji,” she speaks smoothly, her tone gentle.

“Hi,” he greets with a scant smile, making eye contact. “How are you?”

“Quite well, thank you.”  Her approach is soothing as she casually takes a seat on the small stool, rolling it close to Sanji’s bed.  “My name is Tristan and I’m a Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner.  Are you willing to answer a few questions for me this morning?”

Sanji is silent a moment. Just as she’s about to speak again, he answers. “Yes.”

“Thank you.  I know this will be tough on you, but everything I ask is vital to your health and safety.  Would you like me to contact the authorities or file a police report on your behalf?  You can decline both options.”

He mulls over his options, pensive and nearly declining both before shakes himself of the thought. He answers, “File a report on my behalf, please.”

“I can do that for you. I must tell you that you could still be contacted regarding your case for further assistance.” She pauses, waiting to see if his response changes.

He nods. “Yes. It’s fine. Thank you.”

“You have the option to go through an exam with me today to collect any forensic evidence for your report.  You can also choose to chronicle that evidence separately and we will maintain the forensics for up to two years.  As an advocate for you, I highly urge you to allow me to help you.  I want to make sure you are safe.”

Sanji’s brows furrow. Again, he thinks over his options. “I’ll do the exam,” he decides. Jarringly, he hears his French accent creep up on his tongue. It’s been awhile since he’s slipped up like that.

“Are you French?  My husband’s from Bordeaux,” Tristan says with a small smile, patting his hand with reassurance.

“Sort of,” Sanji responds with a terse laugh. “I’m from Montréal.”

“Very neat.  I hear it’s beautiful there,” she converses soothingly. When Sanji merely hums in acknowledgement, she gets back on track. “Right, so, I just have a consent form for you to sign.  Did you want me to call somebody to be here for emotional support during the exam?”

Sanji immediately thinks of Zoro. It’s like someone reaches right into his chest cavity and violently clutches his heart. “No,” he answers quietly.

Tristan rolls her stool back to the counter and shuffles through the paperwork she earlier abandoned, locating two forms and offering them to Sanji for a signature.  Once consent is received on paper, she tucks those into his file and crosses her legs, clipboard resting on her thigh.  

“I have a series of questions I must ask you. They seem highly personal but they’re medically necessary.  Are you ready?”

Sanji swallows, lips pressing together. “Yes.”

“Do you currently take any medications or use any enhancements?”

“No.”

“Any pre-existing conditions?”

“No.”

“Do you currently engage in consensual sex?”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you engaged in consensual sex?”

“Two days ago.”

“How many partners have you engaged in consensual sex with in the last five days?”

“One.”

“Is your partner male or female?”

“Male.”

“Do you engage in oral sex, anal sex, or both?”

“Both.”

“When was the occurrence of non-consensual sex?”

He takes a moment. “Last night.”

“Was the perpetrator your consensual sex partner?”

“No.”

Tristan nods, jotting notes down on her clipboard.  “Can you provide me with the details of what happened last night, Sanji?”

Heart pounding, he nods tentatively.

 

* * *

 

An earsplitting ring rouses Zoro from his groggy sleep, his head pounding the moment consciousness jars his mind.  Groaning, his throat’s dry and his stomach is lurching.  Keeping his eyes shut tight, he fumbles with his left hand in the direction of the offensive noise, fingers wrapping around his cell phone.  Thumbing the flip screen open, he rasps a terse greeting.  

“What?”

“Sanji was just carted into my hospital.”

Zoro’s eyes fly open and he jerks up violently, feet hitting the floor immediately.  It barely registers to him that he’s on his couch at home.  “He’s at Tampa General?”

“Yes.  Use the ER entrance.”

Zoro closes his phone without response, vaulting off the couch and nearly tripping over the coffee table at his shins.  Still wearing the previous night’s clothes, he slips into his shoes, not bothering to tie the laces.  Keys located, he’s out the door.

 

* * *

 

Sanji feels barren by the time Tristan appears to have all the details she needs. He clasps his hands together, shifting them around anxiously and staring at the floor as he listens to the scratching noises coming from her clipboard.

Interview complete, Tristan sets the pad down on the small counter by the sink and unlocks a cabinet, removing a white box.  The side of it is labeled in bold, blue lettering ‘Sexual Assault Evidence Collection Kit.’

“Now, Sanji, at any time you can decline any part of the examination, okay?”

His gaze still set on the ceramic floor, he responds, “Yes. I understand.”

“The sheet you are sitting on will be collected for evidence in case any fibers or debris fell from your clothing.  I will be placing another sheet on the ground for you to stand on while you undress.  May we collect your clothing for evidence?”

“Yes.”

Tristan hums in acknowledgement, opening the white box and laying out sterile items from the kit.  Ripping open the paper packaging, she unfolds a small paper sheet and allows it to flutter to the floor before beckoning Sanji.  “I know this is hard because of your ankle but can you use myself and the counter to steady yourself?”

Sanji looks up from the floor into her congenial eyes. He nods and takes her outstretched hand, leaning on the counter with his remaining hand as she helps him to stand on the sheet. She tells him she’s going to undress him and he nods, allowing her to help him out of his dress pants and torn shirt. He stands naked before long. It barely fazes him at this point. She informs him that she’ll be taking pictures of his marks and injuries for documentation. He allows her to.

“Let’s get the hard part over with and then I’ll give you a gown.  You’re doing great, Sanji.”

He merely nods with a forced smile, grip on his lower forearm tightening.

“You can sit back on the bed now.  I’ll collect these items and then we’ll continue.”

Tristan gingerly helps Sanji back onto the bed, locating a sheet from one of the cabinets and laying it across his lap for privacy.  With practiced ease, she folds up the evidence sheet with the clothing and uses the packaging from the kit to chronicle the items.  Returning to Sanji’s side, she pats on the bed, “You’re going to have to lie back on your side in the fetal position.  I will need to examine and swab your rectum.”

Sanji’s eye closes a moment before he complies, laying back on his side and curling in on himself facing the wall. He takes in a deep, soothing breath and waits.

“You’ll feel a little pressure.”

He shifts and nods, clenching his teeth softly as he tenses in anticipation. The swab is tender along that area, but he doesn’t move a muscle.

“There’s some tearing back here,” she hums with concern.  “Does this hurt?”

“A bit,” he responds.

“Almost done, I promise.”  A few more seconds and the swab is removed, the sheet moved back to cover him.  Sliding to the kit, Tristan jots down notes for the label before placing it in its container.  “The worst is behind us,” she offers a gentle smile, fetching a gown for Sanji from a drawer at the base of the bed.

Sanji looks on anxiously, itching to put that gown on. To have something to cover the shameful marks that he knows are littering his skin.

Tristan unfolds the gown and helps him dress, tying the strings on the back loosely.  “Next, your mouth.  First we swab it, I’ll have some dental floss for you to use, and then rinse with sterile water.  Sounds easy, huh?”

He hums in response, nodding his head. He can’t muster much energy to give verbal responses anymore. He merely lets her guide him through the motions as he patiently waits for it to be over.

Tristan places her items on a small metal tray and motions for Sanji to open his mouth.  Using a swab, she rolls the cotton along the side of his cheek before depositing the evidence into a sealed container.  “Use this floss on each tooth, please.  Don’t swallow.”   

Doing as instructed, he hands her the floss and awaits her next task. She asks him to swish sterile water around in his mouth and spit it into a cup, which he also complies with accordingly.

Packing everything away neatly, she gifts Sanji with a proud smile. “Next is the fingernails and hair.”  Motions quicker, Tristan scrapes under each fingernail with small wooden sticks and combs through Sanji’s hair tenderly, making sure each piece of evidence is accurately labeled and stowed away.  

“We’ll be taking blood and urine next but then you’re done!  You did really amazing, Sanji.  Thank you for letting me help.”

“No, thank you,” Sanji says, shaking his head, urging himself to smile for her. “Also, um...can I be checked for diseases?”

“Of course. We’ll do that with your samples.  I’ll page someone in here with a wheelchair and we’ll finish up.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Zoro swerves into the parking lot of Tampa General, halting his beat up green Taurus in the first spot he finds.  The door rattles as he climbs out of the car and slams it shut, pocketing his keys as he jogs across the pavement to the emergency entrance.  The waiting room is bustling, every seat full of wary faces.  

Locating the front desk, he grumbles to himself noticing there’s only one nurse seated behind the station with a line two people deep.  Crossing his arms with an irritated huff, he stands impatiently behind a short woman, eyes locked on the attendant intimidating her to go through the motions quicker.

Time crawls as he waits, heart thumping loudly with each passing second.  The bright lights are causing his splitting headache to worsen but he shrugs off the pain, only focused on reaching Sanji.

Finally, the nurse waves him to the counter and he stalks up staunchly, opening his mouth to speak but is cut off.  

“Do you need to see a doctor today?” she asks, eyeing his face curiously.  

“Here to see Sanji Black,” he answers gruffly.

The attendant nods, motioning to a clipboard for him to sign.  “Okay, I need to know your relationship with the patient and I’ll need your photo ID.”

“My partner,” Zoro replies, patting down his jeans pockets trying to locate his wallet.  Nowhere to be found. “Forgot my wallet,” he tells her with an aggravated sigh, “Look, I got a call telling me he’s here.”

“Can’t let you in without photo ID,” the woman says with an eye roll, tapping a small plastic sign with her pen.  “You can come back when you find it.”

“Listen here, lady,” Zoro starts through gritted teeth, “You _will_ let me back there to see him.”

“I most certainly won’t,” the attendant responds tersely, giving him a sharp glare.  “Unless you can produce some photo ID, you’re staying out here.  It’s policy.”

Zoro grips the edges of the counter ominously, leaning forward through the small window and speaking in a low, calm voice.  “Don’t give a flying fuck what your policy is.  Call Dr. Trafalgar.  He knows me.”

The attendant opens her mouth to reply but Zoro delivers a wicked glare, causing her snap her jaw closed.  Reaching for the phone, she quietly pages Law.  Zoro nods in approval and takes a step back, crossing his arms and staring holes through the large silver doors separating him from the emergency room.

A buzzer sounds on the other side and the doors swing open, Law appearing between them, giving Zoro a quizzical look.  Stepping forward to the desk, he speaks quietly to the attendant, “Is there a problem?”

“This man doesn’t have any photo ID and said he knows you, Doctor.  He’s trying to gain access to a patient but the policy clearly --”

“It’s fine,” Law responds.  “I can vouch for him.  If anyone asks, send them my way.”

The nurse nods with understanding and presses a small white button on her desk, opening the large doors once more.  Law leads the way, motioning for Zoro to follow behind him.

“Where is he?” Zoro asks immediately, hot on his heels. “Is he okay?”

Law pauses, turning to look Zoro directly in the eye.  Zoro’s taken aback by their softness, the normally hardened edges offering a semblance of sympathy.  “I don’t suggest asking him that question.  Prepare yourself.”

Zoro’s brows knit in apprehension but before he can ask any more questions, Law taps softly on a wooden door.  A female voice beckons them into the room and the door is opened, Zoro trailing in silently behind the taller man.

Sanji’s seated in a chair by the window, head turned overlooking the bay with a distant expression.  Zoro takes in the puffy black eye and bruised cheekbones, leading to a swollen, split lip.  The clothing he’d worn the previous night is gone, replaced with thin grey pants and shirt, similar to nurse’s scrubs.  His arms are splotched with dark contusions, causing a deep, sickening twist in Zoro’s gut when he recognizes one to be in the shape of a handprint.  Foot propped up, there’s a cast wrapped around Sanji’s ankle and lower leg.  Zoro sucks in a quick breath, devastated to see him in this state.

Far too used to the myriad of specialists walking through that door, Sanji’s response is lethargic and delayed when he hears it open again. He keeps his eye on the undulations of the bay, latching onto the soothing sight like his sanity depends on it. It’s not until he hears a sharp breath familiar to him that he turns and looks, one big blue eye widening at Zoro’s form at the door.  

“Zoro,” he says softly, chest brimming with emotion, hands going for the arms of the chair automatically. Wincing, he settles back down in his seat and watches Zoro’s stern expression flicker with worry as he feels his boyfriend’s eyes scanning him over.

Zoro hears Law and the doctor excuse themselves, the door softly latching behind him.  In three long strides, he’s across the room, kneeling down before Sanji and searching his face earnestly.  Wordlessly, he grips Sanji’s left hand, using his other to trace his fingertips across the blemishes littering his pale skin.  Speaking gently, he implores, “What happened?”

Sanji can’t bear to stare into Zoro’s eyes very long. It’s too much. He focuses on the strong tanned hand protectively squeezing his fingers, feebly hoping Zoro doesn’t feel how swiftly his hand deteriorates into violent trembling.

His eyes suddenly well with a sea of tears and he reaches to pull the man into him, desperately seeking the security of Zoro’s arms. His rock.

It’s like a dam breaks loose. Sanji gives into every agonized feeling he’s suppressed this morning. As his partner perches himself up to hold him tightly, Sanji releases a shuddery breath, choking through every wave of overwhelming emotion blazing through him. He nuzzles his cheek into the back of Zoro’s head, clutching on for dear life as tears pour down his cheeks.

“They attacked me -- outside the club, they grabbed me outta n- _nowhere_.” A shudder, then a choke. “In a van. I -- couldn’t -- _couldn’t_ \-- I,” Sanji stutters with a loud gulp, voice raspy and quivering, utterly clogged with despair. The words that leave his lips next are deeply hushed, “They hurt me, Zoro. Bad.”

Zoro keeps his hold firm, cradling the rocking, frail body in his arms, feeling Sanji’s tears drip onto his skin as they roll down his cheek.  He maintains a deadly calm, needing to stay solid and secure for Sanji’s sake.  Drawing a sharp breath, Zoro pulls his head back just enough to search his broken expression.  “Hurt you…?  Did they…?”

The inside corners of Sanji’s brows curve up desperately as he nods, clutching Zoro’s forearm with a shivering grip. “I -- couldn’t stop t-them. They -- I’m s-sorry.”

A wave of fury surges through Zoro’s chest, flooding his veins with heated resentment.  Body rigid, his instincts scream at him, urging him to find the motherfuckers responsible and rip them from limb to limb.  Sanji’s hold on his forearm is the anchor keeping him from tearing out of the room, his partner’s eyes scrutinizing for any small reaction.

“I’m sorry…” Sanji whispers again, more faintly this time. He closes his good eye, cascading a strong tear down his cheek.

Sanji’s apologies wrack Zoro’s brain, tears of rage stinging his eyes each time they leave his lips.  Moving a hand to the back of Sanji’s head, he combs his fingers through the blond strands, pulling him close again in his secure embrace.  Zoro presses a tender kiss on Sanji’s temple before flushing their faces cheek-to-cheek.  

Sanji melts into the loving embrace, his shuddery breaths evening out as he tries desperately to collect himself. He needs to be strong for Zoro, who he knows must be absolutely seething with rage. “I’m fine,” he says as calmly as he can, even as his eyes prickle with renewed tears. He echoes again, “I’m fine.”

Zoro pulls Sanji’s face down to his chest, resting his cheek against the soft blond crown of hair.  Squeezing tightly, he closes his eyes, feeling his shirt dampen with Sanji’s tears.  Whispering quietly, he offers the only words he can find.  “I love you.”

Sanji’s eye widens with fragility. He grasps the material of Zoro’s shirt lightly and listens to his partner’s soothing heartbeat, closing his eyes. He plunges and sinks into the rise and fall of Zoro’s chest, letting the warmth and comfort of his breaths keep him living as what remains of him closes in on the clutches of death. He whispers through quivering lips the only words he’s been holding onto all morning.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again from us for all your support! Please keep the comments coming, we appreciate all the feedback we receive.
> 
> This chapter references "hookah" which is a water pipe commonly used to smoke flavored tobacco. It's a popular social activity in the US.

 

 

 

_iii._

 

Palms rested on his thighs in the backseat of Usopp’s car, Sanji stared out the window watching the enticing lights of Downtown Tampa blur by as they made their way to the bar.

He’d met Nami at the gym a couple months back. They both partook in yoga and spin classes, activities that focus on endurance and flexibility. She was very friendly from the start, picking up on his natural prowess and hoping to learn a few tricks off of him. They became gym buddies and almost immediately after, fast friends.

New to the city of Tampa, he very much appreciated finding someone as warm and inviting as Nami to keep him company as he adjusted to that major change in his life. He’d learned that she networks well and has a plethora of interesting friend groups for him to assimilate with.

Tonight was only his second night out with her. The first time she dragged him out, she very explicitly focused on going to a gay bar. She likely knew from the start that he was gay, even if he wasn’t loud about it. The moment they stepped in front of the bar, he had looked at her inquisitively and she shrugged, telling him that she hung around gays all the time and could spot one a mile away. And that she was going through a dry spell of nights out in bars like these, which was why she had decided to haul him with her, knowing he wouldn’t be against it.

Presently, they were on their way to a hookah bar where he was going to meet some of her best friends. Her main friend group, she’d told him. Sanji was excited, albeit slightly nervous to meet new people. His apprenticeship has been working him to the bone lately, so he’d needed something to relieve all the pressure he’d been feeling from adjusting to his new job, his new apartment and an entirely new country and culture. All these drastic changes in his life have been piling up on him in a frenzy. As a young adult of only twenty one years, there was a lot on his plate.

“Luffy said he’ll be there with his friend Law,” Nami chattered from the passenger seat.  Turning to face the back, she gave Sanji a sly grin.  “Our friend Zoro will be there too.”

“Honestly shocked Law and Zoro agreed to chill,” Usopp snorted from behind the wheel.  With a glance in the rear view mirror, he quickly explained, “They can be sticks in the mud.”

Sanji laughed politely. “Oh, yeah?”

“They’re fun!” Nami insisted with a playful hit to Usopp’s shoulder.  He gave her an incredulous look in response.  With a roll of her eyes, she hummed thoughtfully, “Law can be a little weird.  And Zoro, well, we know why he agreed to hang out.”  She made a drinking motion with her hand, causing Usopp to snicker.

Tickled by their playful relationship, Sanji smiled gently. “I’m sure it’ll be interesting to meet them.”

Nami agreed enthusiastically, “It will _definitely_ be interesting.”  A small smirk.  “No one knows what Law’s deal is but I know Zoro is single.” She revealed this information with a wink over her shoulder.

Sanji shifted ever so slightly in his seat, scratching his thigh absentmindedly. “I see,” he acknowledged simply with a light chuckle.

“And he’s really hot.” Nami continued.

“Hey!” Usopp cried with a pout.  “What about me?!  I mean, I know I can’t bench press freight trains but I got a build!”

“Oh hush,” Nami teased with a flip on her short red locks.  “Anyway, he’s hot.  He works out like, all the time.  I kept asking him to train me but he can be sort of a dick, so that never happened.”

“He’s missing out. I’m happy I could take his place, chérie.”

Before long, they arrived in front of a bar called ‘Shakky’s Hookah Lounge.’ Usopp dropped the two of them off at the front before driving off to find a good parking spot.

Nami pointed at a beat-up, old clunker parked near the front.  “Zoro’s here.”

Sanji eyed the distastefully green coloured vehicle with horror. “Your friend drives that?” he questioned incredulously. “Doesn’t even look like it’ll start.”

“Half the time it doesn’t,” she grumbled brusquely.  “We got stuck in Orlando once.  I had to help him push it and everything.”

Sanji’s nose wrinkled in displeasure. “What kind of a man would put a woman through that?”

“I know, right?!” Nami snorted in agreement, hooking her arm with Sanji’s.  “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Usopp jogged up to them huffing slightly, nodding behind him towards the parking lot. “Damn it’s packed.  Hope we can get a table.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a hookah lounge before,” Sanji reflected as he held up the door for Nami and Usopp, looking around at the new, bustling environment.  

“You’re a smoker, right?” Usopp asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked inside.  Receiving an affirming nod from Sanji as the blond shut the door, he waved a hand.  “You’ll love it.  I don’t even smoke but I love hookah.”

“I’m sure I will,” Sanji responded with a pleasant expression.

“Let’s go find Zoro,” Nami ordered, pushing past the hostess stand and clutching Sanji’s forearm tightly.

As Nami guided him through the bar, Sanji looked around the place, getting a feel for its vibe. It was dark inside, hookah pipes on every tabletop in sight. Almost every table was occupied, its patrons smoking and mingling comfortably with each other in the jovial atmosphere. He was sure he’d maybe seen a bar or two like this back in Montréal, attracting a very niche crowd he’d always thought, so he never stepped foot in one. They simply weren’t a huge thing up north, it seemed.

Nami expertly waded her way past the crowded tables through two double doors leading to an expansive patio area, lined with booths on either side.  She paused, searching the area before pointing at a large booth in the back corner.  Tugging Sanji along, she approached the table with Usopp following behind.

There was a tanned, rugged man sitting there on his own. His blue tank top showed off muscular arms and small scars dotted the skin there sparingly. His jawline was strong and squared, leading up to three gold earrings on his earlobe. His hair was short and dark, black almost, and as the man looked up at their approaching forms, Sanji took in his facial features. He noted that his brows were sharp, a faint scar dragging vertically down his left eye, clefting a small gap in his brow. Sanji was surprised his eye was still open and functional. The man’s eyes were just as dark as his hair. They evoked something unexpected in Sanji, an alluring kind of intensity emitting from them as the man scanned him over. Sanji maintained eye contact, feeling a deep attraction already beginning to swell and surface.

“About damn time,” Zoro huffed as Nami appeared tableside, surveying the stranger she had in tow.  Long, slender legs lead to a thin, spindly torso. Blond hair much longer than his own was swept out of his face with wiry fingers, two round, deep blue eyes gazing back at him.  Golden strands sliding back over a portion of his face, one eye peeked through the soft wisps of hair.  Corners of his mouth turning up into a small smirk, Zoro reached for his beer and took a long swig before tearing his eyes away to frown at Nami.  “Been waiting for twenty minutes.”  

“So what?” Nami released her hold on her companion and crossed her arms, foot tapping irritably.  “Just means you had a headstart on drinking.”

“Damn skippy,” Zoro agreed with an amused smirk.  He was already a couple beers in.

Sanji took note of the man’s strong southern accent as he bantered with Nami.

“Anyway,” Nami moved on, gesturing over to Sanji. “Zoro, Sanji.” Another point to the dark haired man. “Sanji, Zoro.”

“The Canadian.” Zoro spoke into his beer mug, finishing off his drink with a satisfied sigh.  

Slightly taken aback by his bluntness, Sanji’s eyes narrowed, trying to gauge this brusque personality in front of him with amusement. He held his hand out for a polite shake. “Yes, the Canadian,” he affirmed coolly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Zoro studied the outstretched hand as he pushed himself out of the booth.  Squaring his shoulders, he accepted the gesture with a firm shake, expression fixed in a fierce scowl.  Formalities complete, he tugged his hand away, turning his back to acknowledge Usopp.  “Gonna get another beer. Luffy should be here soon.”

Sanji stared at Zoro’s retreating form in a dazed state of shock, his head spinning from how poorly that introduction had just gone. He looked down at his outstretched hand, pensive. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever received such a rude handshake before in his life.

Usopp patted Sanji on the shoulder, nodding towards the double doors Zoro just disappeared through, “Don’t take it personally.  That’s just how he is.”

“A rude prick,” Nami tempered, sliding into the booth and motioning for Usopp and Sanji to follow suit.

Sanji hummed lightly, sticking his hand in his pocket. “He’d get his ass kicked for that where I’m from.”

“Maybe you should kick his ass then,” Nami teased, leaning over Usopp to speak to Sanji.  

Zoro leaned at the edge of the bar looking for any opportunity to wave the bartender down for a refill on his drink.  Could’ve waited for their server, he supposed, but with the lounge being so packed, this was the fastest route.  Propping himself on his elbows, he stared forward, thinking about the quick exchange he’d just had.  

Nami had talked their ears off about the Canadian for the last few months, bragging about how great he is at the gym taking those stupid classes together.  Finally meeting him in person felt strange; Nami had built him up so much it made Zoro doubt any one person could be _that_ interesting. But he had to admit, the guy’s easy on the eyes, leaving Zoro wondering for a fleeting moment just how limber that lithe body could be.

Finally spotting an opening in the bartender’s attention, he signaled for another beer. Standing straight to dig out his wallet, he glanced at the door and noticed two familiar forms enter the building.  Law’s eyes immediately connected with Zoro’s, tapping on Luffy’s shoulder and pointing in his direction.  Zoro felt the cold beer mug hit his fingertips and he thanked the bartender, leaving a ten dollar bill as payment.

“Yo!” Luffy greeted him, craning his neck to look in every direction.  “Are we late?”

“They just got here,” Zoro assured him, pointing to the patio doors.  Leading the pair to their booth, he stopped at its edge, nodding at Law as he slid in first and Luffy right after.

Sanji watched as two new faces slid into the booth, both dark haired yet they seemed to have totally conflicting dispositions.

The younger looking man squished in the middle had short yet unruly hair, as if he had a perpetual case of bedhead. He was coated in a healthy tan like he spent most of his hours outside. Gave off a real adventurous kind of air. He had a subtle scar under his left eye and was wearing a simple red tank top and black shorts. Didn’t seem to care much about style. He also had one of the most sunny smiles Sanji has ever seen. His body language warm and inviting and his voice chipper, Sanji could easily tell he wasn’t going to have a difficult time getting along with him.

The taller, languid man seated at the wall had bags under his eyes like he was sleep deprived, a real gloomy, unwelcoming expression on his face. His scruffy facial hair and unstylish hoodie told Sanji the man probably didn’t care much about his appearance. Sanji would also guess that he was coated in tattoos based on the visible ink on his fingers, forearms and one creeping up at his neckline. His vibe seemed somewhat similar to Zoro’s, with perhaps more of a brooding than blunt nature.

Interestingly, he did take note that Zoro had motioned for the two newcomers to seat themselves first, leaving Sanji sitting across from him at the end of the booth.

“I’m Luffy!” A hand thrust into Sanji’s space. The blond man accepted the gesture courteously.  With a loud laugh, Luffy nodded towards his more sullen companion.  “This is Traffy.”

“It's _Law_ ,” the man corrected in an annoyed tone, giving Sanji a curt wave.

“Sanji,” he greeted back amiably. “Nice to meet you.”

Zoro called over the waitress, motioning at his glass that he’ll need a refill.  Although still mostly full, he knew it wouldn’t be by the time she returned.  The waitress stopped and greeted the whole group, taking drink orders from each person.  To their luck, she didn’t ask for IDs.  Wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Luffy and Nami use fake ones.  Nami got the approval from everyone to order two of the hookah specials before the server wandered away with promise to deliver their drinks shortly.

The table fell into a comfortable buzz, Law silent as always and Luffy chattering with Usopp and Nami about some random encounter he had with a mutual friend on the way over.  Zoro kept his eyes on the man in front of him, watching as he quietly nodded to the conversation.  The waitress soon arrived with their orders, the group becoming more boisterous with alcohol at their lips.

“So, you’re from Canada?” Luffy asked amicably, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward with genuine interest. “Do you really live in igloos up there? Is it true you ride on mooseback not horseback? Have you ever fought a polar bear?”

Law shifted his hat over his eyes and slumped further in his seat. “Don’t ask such stupid questions,” he scolded Luffy, with a sideways glare.

Sanji’s eyes darted between them in vexation, utterly unsure whether or not Luffy was being serious but now with Law admonishing him, he apparently had his answer. Letting loose an amused laugh, Sanji replied with jest, “Yeah. We do all of that up there.”

“I flippin’ told you!” Luffy shouted, bouncing up and down in his seat and turning his excitement on Zoro.  “You owe me like, forty bucks!”  He started counting on his fingers.  “Ten for the igloo, ten for the mooseback, and twenty for the polar bear.”  Pointing an accusatory finger at Usopp, “So do you!”

“Mm,” Sanji hummed, pretending to be pensive. “In the winter, when all goes to shit, we douse ourselves in maple syrup to absorb nutrients and stay warm.”

“Is that real?” Luffy twisted around to ask Law, “Like is that a real doctor thing?”

“No.”

Sanji chuckled from his spot, pleasantly occupied with the engagement.

“Wait, are you lying to me?” Luffy accused incredulously.

“Yes he is, Luffy,” Nami answered on Sanji’s behalf, grinning wickedly.  “Now _you_ owe Usopp forty bucks!”

“Same here,” Zoro chimed in from his seat, “Make the check payable to ABC Liquors.”

Luffy turned a sheepish grin to Law, who responded with a wild shake of his head, “Don’t look at me.”

Laughing smoothly as he leaned back in the booth, pulling out a cigarette from his pack, Sanji remarked to Luffy, “Tough break, eh?”

Crossing his legs and perching his lighter to the cigarette, he glanced to Nami and pointed a slender finger to his mouth with an inquisitive look. She nodded, confirming that he was allowed to smoke out here on the patio and so he happily lit up.

Meanwhile, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp all exchanged glances, going quiet after Sanji had spoken.  A flicker of amusement in each of the other’s eyes, they nodded their heads in silent conversation.  Leaning towards Sanji, they yelled in unison, “ _Eh_?!” A loud cackle erupted across the table, the trio bursting into laughter after their delivery.

His eyes opening in innocent shock, Sanji looked between the group. “What?”

“Your accent is _so cool_!  So you speak Canadian?” Luffy inquired jovially, eyes wide and intrigued by their new acquaintance.

In Sanji’s opinion, his French accent was subtle but he was beginning to feel as though it stuck out like a sore thumb down here, more than he’d thought it would. Especially tonight as he mingled with a bunch of Americans.

“English, actually. And French,” Sanji answered casually around his cigarette as he inhaled. Better to let this guy’s idiotic comments slide. Sanji still wasn’t sure whether or not he was joking anyway.

Zoro listened as Luffy fired more rapid questions at Sanji about his Canadian lifestyle.  He’s relieved to see the waitress arrive with their hookahs, gesturing her to lean closer once she set the pipes on the table.  “Another beer. And three double shots of Jack.”

“All at once?” She raised an eyebrow, a reaction Zoro was used to.  He nodded with confirmation, turning back to the conversation after she walked away.

Sanji’s brows raised in subtle shock after overhearing Zoro’s drink order with the waitress. That’d been quite the request.

Zoro noticed Sanji’s expression change out of the corner of his eye, commanding a glare across the table.  “What?”

With a barely repressed smirk, Sanji recrossed his legs under the table. “Nothing,” he responded mischievously.

“What’s that shitty smirk for?”

Sanji hummed. “Quite the order, is all.”

“What do _you_ care?”  Zoro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, tone dry and scornful.

“I don’t,” Sanji denied, straightening up in his seat as he could tell their conversation was about to get more interesting. “Just the kind of order Charlie Sheen might make.”

Regrettably for Sanji, Zoro shrugged dismissively, eyes darting to the opening doors and licking his lips at the sight of his drinks.  The server set them down in front of him, checking everyone else for refills.  Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Zoro tore his eyes from the shots to find Luffy offering him the hookah hose.  Shaking his head, he motioned for Luffy to pass the pipe to the blond instead.  Lining up his drinks in a straight line, he managed to get Usopp’s attention with his activity.

“Think you’re about to meet Drunk Zoro.” Usopp nudged Sanji in the side with his elbow, nodding at the dark haired man organizing his liquor with an affectionate grin.

Zoro smiled wide, picking up his first shot and tilting it towards Usopp with an arch of his eyebrow before tossing it back.  Empty glass slammed on the table, he fired the next two in rapid succession, the amber liquid burning his throat as he swallowed it down using two big gulps of beer as his chaser.

Taking the hose from Luffy, Sanji watched with unease as Zoro downed six ounces worth of whiskey in mere seconds. How he could stomach that, Sanji had no idea. This guy was fierce.

Sanji took one last drag from his cigarette before twisting it out in the black ashtray in front of him. He scoped out the nozzle of the hose and grabbed one of the individually packaged mouthpieces that the server had left them a handful of when she’d dropped off the hookah. He broke open the wrapping and stuck it on the nozzle before sliding it between his lips and taking a tentative drag, then a stronger one.

It was a clean smoke, smoothly traveling down his throat without a hitch. The flavouring pleasing to the palate  -- some kind of minty citrus. It wasn’t all bad, actually kind of nice. He could understand why people got together for this.

Absentmindedly, Sanji inhaled a large amount of smoke and released it in a plume, finishing off the breath with a couple large, clean rings.

Luffy’s eyes expanded twice their normal size, vibrating wildly in his seat as he marveled at Sanji’s display.  “Holy shit!  How much weed do you smoke, man?  That’s _sick._ ”

Sanji’s smirk was teasing as he tapped his thumb on the nozzle. “Well, you know, here and there. I picked up a few tricks.”

“Did you see that, Traf?” Luffy turned to the man next to him who sat puffing on the other hookah’s hose.  Satisfied with Law’s solemn nod, Luffy twisted back to Sanji.  “Can you do more?”

Sanji hummed, playfully pensive. “I don’t know. Let’s see.”

He breathed in another big drag and puffed out his lips, making a tight ‘o’ before shooting out clean, tight smoke rings in rapid succession, not a beat missed or a wobble in shape. Halfway through his performance, his eyes peered in front of him at Zoro, whose stare he noticed had settled on him with intensity. He looked away suddenly, surprised by how much that had shocked him.

Zoro sat entranced by the thin puckered lips billowing smoke around them, unable keep from gaping at the sight.  He’d been to this hookah bar several times over with his friends but never before had he thought smoking could look so goddamn _hot_.  Sanji’s eyes shifted, catching him in his lustful stupor.  Clearing his throat, Zoro darted his stare away, shoving Luffy back towards Law as he realized the man half-sitting on him in excitement.

After Luffy relentlessly egged Sanji on to do more tricks, he politely declined, passing the hose to Usopp who had patiently been waiting beside him. “Next time around,” he offered the disappointed man with an easygoing smirk.

After Usopp gratefully accepted the hose, he, Luffy and Nami began engaging in a topic that Sanji couldn’t follow, something about other friends of theirs he wasn’t familiar with yet. Law sat looking bored in the corner, staring at his phone, apparently completely disinterested in their conversation.

Distraction gone, Zoro searched around the patio for any sign of the waitress, taking note of the merry hum buzzing in his head.  The mix of liquor and beer had him feeling tipsy, ready for another round.  Unable to spot his target, Zoro faced forward once again, slouching in the booth.  Feeling his knee brush against something foreign, he glanced down to find his legs positioned on either side of Sanji’s.  Sly grin forming, he slumped a little further in his seat and leaned his right leg fully against the other man’s.

Sanji’s shin had grazed Zoro’s under the table. It’d been his accident while readjusting his legs, uncrossing them to sit normally. To his shock, the other man’s leg emerged back into his space under the table and pressed against his with apparent intent. Sanji kept his leg still, glancing up at Zoro’s face with feigned calm even as he saw the smirk aimed right at him. Nervous about taking the plunge, Sanji’s leg twitched slightly before moving against his will and flattening up against the man’s knee. His body seemed to have decided for him.  

Zoro kept his intense gaze locked on Sanji’s placid face.  Although his expression calm, there seemed to be a hint of interest flickering behind his blue eyes.  Zoro’s speculation was confirmed as he felt the man’s long leg press flush against his knee.  The night taking an appealing turn, Zoro decided to entice Sanji more, taking a sneakered foot and hooking it behind the man’s thin ankle.  With a subtle wink, he brought Sanji’s leg forward to brush against his calf.  

Sanji clasped his hands together at his lap, needing his nerves to flow somewhere unnoticed after his leg had been handled with such obvious intent. And now, the insanely attractive man was looking at him with pure undeniable interest, the wink solidifying that fact. Maintaining his stare with a quiet expression, Sanji shifted his calf back along Zoro’s and caressed lightly, keeping the base of his foot perched against Zoro’s ankle.

He was letting his instincts follow the rhythm Zoro created, but what the man in front of him was unaware of was that Sanji honestly didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. This brand of temptation was kind of foreign to him. He wasn’t sure what would come of this.

Just as he felt Zoro about to respond, Nami suddenly jarred them from their provocations under the table.

“Right, Sanji?”

Turning to her with apologetic eyes, Sanji grinned sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, Nami. I spaced out a second.”

Nami looked between him and Zoro curiously, a knowing smile sprouting on her face. “I was just telling these clowns we all need to go to the club together.”

Sanji brought his arms up from under the table and put his elbows on the surface. Making an interested noise, he combed his fingers through his hair, mussing his strands distractedly as he leaned over the table to make proper eye contact with her. “I’d absolutely be down,” he happily agreed.

“Can I see more tricks now?” Luffy pleaded as he exhaled a puff of smoke, offering the hookah hose to Sanji.  Zoro suddenly stood from the table and stalked off towards the double doors, not giving a second glance to the group.

“Yeah, sure,” Sanji complied charmingly. His attention was split between taking the hose handed to him and taking curious glances at Zoro as the man left. Once he was out of sight, Sanji focused his attention on the rest of the group, leg still tingling from the remnants of Zoro’s teasing.

He took in a lungful from the hose and blew out a large ring, before spouting three smaller rings through it. Luffy and Usopp watched in absolute awe as he repeated the same trick, before attempting a different one. This one was easy. He softly pushed the smoke out his mouth with his tongue and sucked it back in his nose. They seemed to enjoy that one too, less than the tricks he’d started with, however.

“Hmm, I don’t know what else to show you,” Sanji said, shrugging helplessly. His accent was suddenly very noticeable and so, attention drawn on him, he ran a hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

“How much can you inhale at once?!” Luffy motioned with his hands to measure the air around him.  “Like, how big can you make a cloud?”

“Uh, well, let me try,” Sanji said, putting the plastic mouthpiece to his lips again and patiently taking in a lungful of smoke. When his lungs cut him off and he couldn’t suck in any more, he relented and bent his head back to slowly release a massive plume towards the ceiling. A short cough escaped him at the tail end of it so he stretched towards his mug to take a large sip from his cider.

Luffy buzzed in his seat at the large cloud formed above Sanji’s head, grabbing Law’s arm and shaking him with excitement.  “Freakin’ _awesome_!” He shouted, not paying any mind to Law’s fingers attempting pry off his hold.  Grinning at Nami, he enthusiastically cried, “We _have_ to do the smoke train.”

“Smoke train!” Usopp yelled, fist pumping the air.  “It’ll be amazing with Sanji’s lungs.”

“Smoke train?” Sanji asked curiously.

Zoro stumbled back to the patio from the bar inside, grin plastered on his face from his drunkenness.  A couple more shots was all he needed to nicely plunge off the ledge he was teetering so precariously.  Plopping down into his seat, he raised a curious brow at Usopp’s animated gestures to Sanji, realizing he was explaining how they shotgun smoke to each other in what Luffy affectionately calls the ‘smoke train.’

“...Yeah so you can either press your mouth against the other person’s or if you’re not comfortable, which I totally get, you can use your hand like this.”  Usopp illustrated the motion by cupping his hand in a tube around his lips.  “See? And you just press the other end to your partner’s mouth.  We try to see how much smoke we can get around the table in one hit.”

“Ah, I see,” Sanji murmured. “Well, I’ll start then.” Filling his lungs with smoke, Sanji leaned over to Usopp, bringing a clasped hand in the shape of a tube to their lips and exhaling gently into his hand. The smoke traveled smoothly into Usopp’s mouth and they separated, Usopp turning to keep the chain going.

“This is a complete train, Zoro,” Nami chided from her edge of the table, shooting a glare at the dark haired man.  “That means you have to participate.”  Nodding assertively, she turned to Usopp and pressed her lips against his as he exhaled the smoke into her mouth, thin wisps escaping at the sides.

“Like I couldn’t tell.  Luffy’s about to piss himself over it,” Zoro scoffed, resting an elbow on the table and propping his chin in his hand.  There was no bite in his remark, his words slurring slightly as he spoke.

Rolling her eyes at Zoro, Nami cupped her hands, creating a pathway between herself and Law and exhaling, depositing the smoke into his lungs.

Law nodded at Nami as he turned towards Luffy, pressing their lips together gently to continue the train.  Luffy sat still for the transfer, making sure no smoke escaped their mouths.  Nami and Usopp exchanged a side-long glance at the interaction, both obviously leering at how comfortable the two seemed with their lips pressed tight.

Zoro shifted forward in his seat, anticipating his turn as Law and Luffy broke apart.  Whipping around to face him, Zoro didn’t have much time to react before Luffy grabbed his face in his hands and pressed their lips together firmly, exhaling the smoke into Zoro’s mouth and down to his lungs.

Heart in his throat, Sanji watched in anticipation as Zoro planted his elbows on the table and confidently leaned over, giving him a cocky smirk. Tentatively, Sanji drifted forwards to meet him in the middle, the intoxicating pull of the man’s lustful half-lidded stare making him inclined to give into his mouth. But last minute his nerves got to him and he flaked, hastily planting a curled hand to Zoro’s lips, forming a solid bridge between them. He drew in warm smoke from the other man’s lungs, feeling like he’d just made a fucking ass of himself.  

All eyes on Sanji as he’d just completed the train, the blond separates from Zoro and exhales slowly, casting out a remarkable amount of smoke into the air from his thin, sharp lips.

The group collaboratively cheered at their success, earning glances from the other patrons on the patio.  Usopp clapped a hand on Sanji’s shoulder, smiling from ear-to-ear, “That was epic, man!  Your lungs are really impressive.”

Zoro sat back in his seat crossing his arms with a deep-set scowl on his face, feeling slighted by Sanji’s last minute rejection.  He’s jarred from his grousing by the force of Luffy stepping into his lap, climbing over him to move out of the booth.  “What the fuck?!”

“Gotta pee!” Luffy exclaimed, accompanying his words with a little dance to prove it.

Drifting into Sanji’s space slightly, Usopp motioned with his hand for the slender man to scoot over. “Me too.”

Sanji quickly got out of the booth and allowed Usopp to run off with Luffy to the washroom. Realizing it was getting late, Law flagged down their waitress and asked for his check. The rest of them followed suit, the waitress walking off to retrieve their bills. When the other two returned, Luffy crawled over Zoro to get back to his seat and Usopp paused in front of the table, pulling out his phone for a quick picture to post on Instagram.

Towards the end of his shoot, many of them caught onto him sneaking pictures and turned in their seats to face the camera for a more engaging photo. When Usopp put his phone away, Sanji swiftly stood to allow Usopp back into his spot beside his girlfriend just as their waitress made her way over with their checks.

After settling up, they only lingered to finish their drinks and to take a couple final smokes from the hookahs. Then they all got up and made their way to the exit. Sanji noticed Zoro’s gait was swaying a dangerous amount, the man nearly stumbling into a table before they got to the front door. Feeling discomfort in his bladder, he contemplated whether or not to use the restroom real quick, but decided to wait and see what the group planned to do next with their night and followed them out the door.

Outside, the six of them ambled over to a quiet spot in order to mingle. Sanji lit up almost immediately. Hookah was enjoyable, but for him nothing beat the harsh nicotine rush that a cigarette gave. Since no solid plan was being discussed yet, Sanji settled on making his way to the washroom after his smoke.

After several minutes, he glanced up to see Zoro riffling through his pockets lackadaisically, probably to find his keys. There was no way this drunk bastard was going to drive himself home tonight, was there? The blond took one last deep drag from his spent cigarette and stepped over by Zoro, releasing a plume near his head, teasingly letting it caress the man’s face. The intoxicated man shot him a strong look before Sanji turned to the rest of the group.

“Don’t mean to hold you guys up but I’m just gonna run in for the restroom real quick,” Sanji told them. They nodded in acknowledgement as he stalked off, back to the front door of the lounge. With his back to the group, he blushed furiously, honestly not understanding his actions tonight.

Zoro’s eyes followed the retreating form, the smell of cigarette smoke still lingering, feeling that teasing gesture could’ve been an invitation to something more.  Staggering slightly, he steadied himself against the wall of the building, muttering back to his friends, “Gotta piss.”

Without pausing for response, Zoro re-entered the lounge through the glass door, storming with purpose straight to the small bathrooms tucked in the back.  Shoving open the heavy door, Zoro noticed the short line of urinals completely unoccupied, the door of the only stall closed with movement behind it.  Propped up against the wall, Zoro crossed his arms and waited for Sanji to make his exit.

Ears perked at the sound of the stall door unlatching, Zoro sprang into action, grabbing Sanji by his thin forearm as soon as he stepped out into the open area.  Pulling their bodies flush, he leaned in close, feeling Sanji’s warm breath against his lips.

“Come home with me.”  

Sanji’s eyes widened, the grip on his forearm powerful, the deep set desire in the man’s eyes alluring, their heart-pounding proximity a dizzying force. Zoro’s impulsive endgame culminating their play tonight has utterly shocked him, his chest fluttering from the man’s words. Drunk as Zoro was, to have someone wanting him like this was invigorating. He was incredibly flattered, he realized with a subtle flush to his cheeks and ears.

But he couldn’t. Not tonight. He wasn’t ready.

Loosening Zoro’s grip at his arm, Sanji sent timid eyes his way, doing his best to maintain a charming smile. “Maybe next time,” he declined gently, heart pounding in his ears.

Zoro studied Sanji’s expression with a fixed look, keeping his own features carved with indifference.  Message loud and clear, he dropped the man’s forearm, wordlessly stalking out of the restroom.  He teetered his way through the crowded lounge and soon found himself passing his friends on the sidewalk in front of the bar.  His drunken stupor taking him on autopilot, he rummaged through his pocket to locate his keys and stepped into the lot towards his car.

A firm grasp on his shoulder stopped him in his stride and he shifted his gaze over his shoulder to find Law’s frowning face staring down at him.  

“Keys,”  Law ordered, palm up and waiting.

Zoro noticed Sanji exit the lounge behind their huddled group of friends, eyes glued on him until Law’s irritated glare came back into his vision.  Blinking a few times, he realized what he was about to do and quickly deposited the keys into Law’s outstretched hand.

“I’ll drop you off at home,” Law told him, keeping his hold on Zoro’s shoulder and guiding him to his black sedan parked in the back.

 

* * *

 

Early morning light seeps in through the curtains of their living room. Unable to sleep through the rest of the night, Sanji is swiping through ancient pictures on Usopp’s Instagram. His friend basically has a catalogue of pictures on here, dating back to before Sanji had even moved to Tampa. He pauses on one wistfully, a group shot from the night he’d met Zoro at the hookah lounge. That was four years ago.

       

Traipsing down the stairs, Zoro pauses on the bottom step catching a glimpse of the back of Sanji’s bowed head from where he sits on the couch, casted foot perched up the coffee table.  Stepping lightly as he crosses the room, he peeks over Sanji’s shoulder to see the tablet lying on his lap, a group photo of their first meeting on the screen.  Bending forward, Zoro places a soft kiss on the top of Sanji’s head, the fine blond hairs tickling his nose as he speaks, “Mornin’.”

Reaching up, Sanji wraps his arm around to hold the back of Zoro’s neck with a gentle smile. He ignores the way his ribs scream at him with the motion. “Hey.” He laughs, pointing to the screen. “Look at this.”

Zoro reaches around, grabbing the tablet from Sanji’s lap and standing.  Making his way to the other side of the couch, he drops next to Sanji and gently rests an arm around his shoulders.  “Ah, the night you blew me off,” he taunts with a smirk.

“Who wouldn’t turn down a creepy bathroom stalker,” Sanji teases, patting his chest playfully. He catches Genghis’ smokey tail peeking around the doorframe of the kitchen and narrows his eyes. “I fed your stupid cat. Piece of shit hates me even when I limp over to his bowl with a fucking cast on.”

Zoro’s face lights up in a teasing grin, looking over the back of the couch and catching sight of the Siamese disappearing out of the room. “He's a great warrior. If you serve him, he thinks you're his peasant.”

Sanji squints up at his boyfriend. “You’ve been watching too much Game of Thrones, you dingus,” he chastises. They’ve been marathoning the series for a couple months now. Frankly, Sanji’s never seen him so invested in a show before but nudity plus violence usually does equate to a good time in Zoro’s books.

Zoro opens his mouth to retort but he pauses, eyes falling on Sanji’s casted leg propped up on the coffee table. “How did you get down the stairs?”

“I flew,” Sanji says, pausing a moment. “The railing you idiot.”  

“Should’ve woke me,” Zoro grumbles, not liking the thought of Sanji being so reckless in his current state.  The past few days Zoro had helped him up and down the steps. Deciding it’s not his place to scold, he changes the subject instead.  “Breakfast?”

Sanji strokes his chin, fingers rustling the faint facial hair there. He hums as he reaches for his crutches. “I gotta check the fridge to see what I can do with the leftovers from --”

Zoro covers Sanji’s mouth with his hand, leaning into his space with a serious expression.  “No.  I’m making breakfast.  What do you want?”

Sanji pries Zoro’s hand from his mouth, looking up with agitation. “I always make you breakfast. That’s not about to change.”

Zoro parts his lips, ready for rebuttal but is interrupted by a knock on their front door.  Exchanging glances with Sanji, he moves off of the couch and checks the peephole.  Clenching his jaw, he turns back to him, “Police.”

Sanji’s expression remains calm, but there is a hue of grimness to it as he looks to the ground and nods, bringing his injured foot to the floor. Best to get this over with.

Zoro opens the door wide, greeting two middle-aged police officers with a raised brow.  The taller of the two looks at him with indifference before glancing at the small notepad in his hand.

“We’re looking to speak with Sanji Black.  Is this his residence?”

Zoro takes note of the man’s thick southern accent as he steps aside, beckoning the officers inside.  Leading them further into the living room, he gestures to Sanji’s injured leg, “Y’all here to help find the motherfuckers who did this?”

“Zoro,” Sanji bites lowly under his breath, shooting him a sharp glare from the couch. He looks to the two officers with a welcoming air. “Come in. Have a seat.” The men step into the living room, taking off their caps and keeping a relaxed stance in front of Sanji.

“Don’t worry about it,” the shorter cop drawls, eyeing Zoro patronizingly as he takes a seat on the sofa across from Sanji, the other man following suit.  “We appreciate your buddy’s enthusiasm.”  They lean forward and introduce themselves to Sanji, offering their hands.

Taking turns to give both of the officers a friendly shake, Sanji settles back into the couch and hums lightly, itching to cross one leg over the other. But with his cast in the way, he keeps both feet planted on the hardwood floor. “What can I do for you?” he asks them calmly.

“Tampa General filed a police report on your behalf.  We’re here to find out your side of things, see if we can get a couple descriptions and a timeline of events.”

Zoro moves behind Sanji’s sofa, leaning protectively behind him, gauging the two officers sitting across from him with skepticism.  He knows their type, southern good ol’ boys.  They both exude an air of indifference and seem to be acting out of routine rather than concern.

Sanji takes note of Zoro’s change in location, feeling the familiar frequency of his boyfriend’s intensity. He’d known as soon as the police stepped through that door that Zoro can’t be here for this. At the very least, he can’t be in the same room as these men.

“It’s no problem,” Sanji concedes with a warm smile. He turns to face Zoro over his shoulder, giving his boyfriend an insistent look. “Zoro, could you go put on a pot of coffee for them and figure out breakfast?”

Zoro scowls down at Sanji, easily able to figure out that he’s trying to get him out of the room.  Hell, Sanji’s the one who makes fun of him constantly for not knowing how to work their stupid coffee pot.  Agreeing bitterly, Zoro throws one last threatening look at the officers before stalking into the kitchen.

As Sanji watches Zoro stalk off impatiently, he turns back to the policemen, deliberately running a hand through his bang to fix it over his black eye. Thumbing the light material of his sweatpants apprehensively, he takes a deep breath and nods to them.

“We can start.”

Zoro crosses his arms and glares at the coffee pot on the counter before him, mind still in the living room with Sanji and the two cops.  Their voices are hushed; he’s unable to hear Sanji speaking from where he stands at the other end of the kitchen.  A heaviness settles deep in his chest, reluctant to believe anything Sanji is saying will matter to those two keeping their asses warm on his furniture.

He easily spotted the thinly veiled apathy droning in their eyes as they introduced themselves to Sanji, uncaring and unwavering to the swollen black eye the blond thinks he’s hidden.  The shorter of the two policemen left Zoro particularly seething, a flicker of disgust crossing his expression for a half-second when Sanji had addressed him in his normal affectionate tone.

Jabbing random buttons on the small appliance, Zoro becomes more agitated with each high-pitched beep mocking his fumbling.  He growls and shoves the pot forcefully against the backsplash, making the executive decision that there’s no way in hell anyone is getting any coffee.

Treading to the refrigerator, Zoro open the doors wide, searching the shelves for breakfast ideas.  A whole lot of shit only Sanji knows how to make.  Picking up a tupperware bowl, he uncovers the lid and pulls out a bite of steak leftover from his birthday dinner.  The memory of emptying the contents of his stomach in a street gutter flashes in his mind and he snaps the lid shut, shoving the container back onto the shelf.  

Fingers drumming against the fridge handle, he digs through the door and drawers, needing to find something simple to cook.  He doesn’t want to risk Sanji feeling like he has to come rushing into the kitchen to help.  It’s about damn time Sanji let Zoro take care of _him._

Settling on the tried and true classic of bacon and eggs, he digs out a rasher of bacon and reaches for the carton of eggs when his hands freeze, ears perking at a question posed from the living room.

“Can you describe the men who attacked you?”

Zoro closes the door of the refrigerator, abandoning his ingredients on the countertop and moving closer to the opening of the kitchen.  

“I can try.”

Compelled by his desperate need for information regarding Sanji’s attacker, Zoro listens on intently, breathing still so he can make out every single syllable.

“One of them had braces. And glasses. Geeky looking. Medium build, I guess. Long brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. Small, pushed in nose. Tall. Maybe...6’5”, 6’6”, something around there. I remember his height surprising me because he was the driver and I had only seen him sitting before.

“Another one was this long-haired guy. Blond long hair. He wore it down, kind of wavy, scraggly. Arched nose. Had a gothic look to him -- had these tattoos going up his forehead from his brows. Three lines on each side. His brows were shaved, actually. There was another tattoo, on the front of his neck. Black gothic cross. He was tall too, probably just a couple inches shorter than the driver. Skinnier though. He was in the passenger’s seat.”

Zoro’s jaw clamps rigid, his temple throbbing from the strain in his muscles.  Hand fisted tightly, his heart pumps fury so hard into his veins he can feel each one rising and pulsing with every beat.  It’s no wonder Sanji came out as battered as he did given the sheer size of both of his attackers.  Zoro presses his forehead against the wall, trying to bite back curses and control his breathing.

“And then the last guy, he was...he was the shortest of them, just around 6 foot maybe, but had the biggest build. He’d been hiding in the back of the van. I never saw him until he got out. Muscular...strong. Red hair. Think it might’ve been dyed, I wasn’t sure. Like a punk, you know. Dark lipstick, spiked up hair. That type. Wore goggles on his head, too. Thick nose, deep set eyes. And he had these crazy scars...they were all along one side of his forehead, left side I think, and down to his ear -- his ear looked like it had been burned, like really badly burned. The scar kept going down his neck, down his chest...it was huge. I don’t remember how far down it went but it...it looked like something terrible had been done to him.”

Sanji mulls over his memories, scanning his mind for anything else important. He has his hands clutched on his thighs, digging through his pants and into his skin painfully. He can feel himself beginning to sweat as he closes in on drowning in these memories. That last one. The man with the scars. Sanji frowns deeply, eyes distant and severe as he tries to steady his breathing. He had been the worst of them.

The policemen merely sit in front of Sanji and offer him silence as they lazily jot down notes, doing nothing to help guide him along. Perhaps their callousness is for the better. He wants this to be done and over with. And he wants these homophobic bastards out of his goddamn house.

On impulse, Zoro’s right arm swings back violently and thrusts forward, his reflexes halting his fist at the last moment and keeping him from punching a hole into their kitchen wall.  He had allowed three motherfuckers to grab ahold of Sanji, three sets of handprints had bruised his skin, three bodies had clashed against his.   _Three_.

Knuckles white, he spins and presses his back flush against the wall, using its hard sturdiness as an anchor to keep him weighted beneath his rage.  Taste of iron trickles on his tongue, alerting him that he’s bitten through his cheek.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he etches Sanji’s descriptions into his mind, the looming figures tattooed on his brain permanently.  Every shuddered breath and emotional dip in Sanji’s voice scratching the images deeper, leaving Zoro’s vision red with their disembodied forms.

A sick sense of shame slams into his gut, leaving him spinning and nauseous with guilt.  Sliding down the wall until he plops on the tied floor, Zoro stares forward with a deadly calm, keeping his hard-fixed glare boring through the wall across the room.  Too drunk, too _fucking_ drunk.  He’d been too fucking wasted to keep an eye on Sanji, to notice he was gone, to protect him.  

He let this happen.  

The two officers stand, putting their caps back on securely. They nod, one of them drawling in a monotonous tone, “I think we’ve got everything we need, Mr. Black. Thank you for your time today.  We’ll let you know when we have more information.”

“No, thank you,” Sanji says quietly, his normally soft gaze freezing solid at their backs as  they exit his living room. He lets out a breath after hearing the front door shut and muffled thumps down the steps. Utterly exhausted from duelling the stress of his memories for the sake of two dickbag cops who very likely won’t follow up on shit, Sanji slumps back into the couch, rolling his head on the cushion to stare at the kitchen. Zoro isn’t in sight.

“Zoro,” he calls gently.

He hears some shifting behind the wall before his partner emerges from the kitchen, looking rough indeed. A thick sheen of sweat on his forehead and his hands are balled into enraged fists. His face looks more constipated than usual. Sanji sighs.

Forcing himself to straighten up on the couch, Sanji gives Zoro a tender look. “C’mere,” he encourages, giving him a beckoning wave over before patting his hand down on the cushion beside him.

Zoro unclenches his fists slowly, fingers stiff from the lack of bloodflow.  Heavy gaze locked on Sanji, he drifts to his side, the urge to wrap tight, protective arms around his partner increasing with every step.  Lowering himself into the cushions, Zoro angles his body towards Sanji, another wave of shame coursing through his veins as his eyes flicker down and catch sight of the bruised prints around his slender neck.

Surging forward, Zoro grips Sanji in a tight hug, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries.  Pulling his lithe body flush against his torso, Zoro cards his fingers through golden hair and places a gentle kiss to soft lips.  Exhaling slowly, he locks away the earlier turmoil and allows himself to enjoy the serenity of having Sanji safe in his hold.

Tightening his grip around Zoro, Sanji returns his kiss with a quick peck to the side of his mouth before pressing his lips delicately to Zoro’s cheek. He leans their heads together, temple to temple before lifting one hand to the back of Zoro’s head, stroking his hair soothingly. He gives whatever he’s got left, every last drop, letting the tide of his affection tepidly lap over the coarse edges of Zoro’s ache, trusting that they’ll erode in time.

Minutes later, they’re settled in the comfort of each other’s arms on the couch, breakfast forgotten, nodding off with the strong morning rays gleaming through the curtains.

 

* * *

 

Drowsily, Sanji’s good eye blinks open slowly as he wakes from his peaceful slumber on the sofa to the sound and harsh vibrations of Zoro’s phone going off by his leg. It’s a call. Breathing in deeply, he pats his hand on the cushion of the couch, shimmying as gently as he can in Zoro’s hold. His injuries seethe from the migration and he winces, determinedly bearing the pain and grasping the phone with triumph.

He glances at the screen. It’s from the hospital. He’d been anticipating this call ever since he gave them Zoro’s number. Brows furrowing, he makes sure the volume is turned down low before clearing his throat and answering quietly.

“Hello?”

“May I speak with Sanji Black please?”

“This is.”

“Hello, Mr. Black.  This is Nancy at Tampa General.  We’re calling to follow-up with you regarding your recent test results.  I need to schedule an appointment with you for as soon as possible to discuss your results and treatment.”

 

* * *

 

                                                                                                                             


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the both of us are really floored with the positive response to this story. Please keep letting us know your thoughts, we're eager to receive them and discuss! 
> 
> Special note: This chapter has graphic depictions of soft marijuana use. Please be advised that recreational drug use will be a theme referenced and displayed throughout the course of this story. (This is chapter 4/20 after all.)

 

 

 

_iv._

 

“It’s hot as balls!”

Luffy’s blaring voice destroying his eardrum, Sanji cringed as he unloaded his cooler from the back of Law’s sedan. As Luffy sprinted off and cartwheeled around on the sand, Sanji walked the cooler over to the spot they’d picked out, mentally sketching out a plan for where everything was going to go. When he arrived back at the sedan to grab the canopy and other supplies, he noticed Nami and Usopp at the trunk attempting to help as well.

The sun already blazing his pale skin around his salmon tank, he rushed back to the car to halt their kind gesture, eager to coordinate everything himself.

“That’s okay, I’ll get it. You guys go have fun,” he said.

Nami happily walked off, tanning lotion in hand as Sanji assured her he’ll bring her a towel to sprawl out on with his next trip out. Usopp attempted to feign reluctance, but Sanji could tell he was buzzing with excitement to goof off with Luffy so he kindly told him to fuck off. The man scampered off shortly thereafter.

Law stepped aside as Usopp rushed past him over the short beach access bridge to join Luffy’s gallivanting in the sand.  Striding to his car, he silently bent forward and tugged the awkwardly angled canopy out of the trunk, leaning it over shoulder and reaching down for more of their haul.

“You don’t have to do that, you drove us here. Go and relax,” Sanji urged, attempting to take the folded up canopy from Law.

“Would rather help than get sand kicked in my eyes,” Law maintained his hold, nodding in the direction of Luffy’s loud giggles.  “We can get it all in this trip.”

Unable to argue, Sanji acceded and relinquished the canopy as they filled their arms with the remainder of their supplies, Law closing the trunk behind him and locking the car up.

It’d been four months since Sanji’s first meeting with them at hookah and he definitely felt comfortable around them now. It was strange how in such a short amount of time these incredible people had all grown on him so much. They almost felt to him like family, something he desperately needed being so far removed from his life up north.

In comfort with his new friends, Sanji had bonded with each of them in unique and interesting ways. Nami, being the first one he’d been introduced to, had become something like a sister to him. She confided in him for everything and invited him out with her the most frequently, whether it be a new class at the gym, hot yoga, a bike ride around town, shopping, grabbing a bite to eat or just a relaxing coffee. She always made him a part of her day when his schedule could afford it and it made him feel incredibly cherished.

He’d become fast friends with Luffy just as he expected to, even if the guy could definitely push his buttons with his rambunctiousness. Once Luffy had confirmed that Sanji smoked weed from time to time and was an amazing chef, their friendship had been sold. Sanji loved his ability to inspire the people around him, he looked up to it even. It was nice to have that one friend who could make fast decisions and lead the group on all kinds of adventures around town, or the state even. Today had been one of those occasions.

Sanji got along quite well with Usopp. He enjoyed teasing him with threats to make him anxious -- always easy to get a rise out of him. It was kind of addictive. But overall, since being around Nami often meant Usopp came with her, he’d gotten to know him well. Usopp was a dork, but he was smart, kind, artistic, sensitive. Really a very good match for Nami, they played off of each other well. And to his surprise, he’d had some good heart-to-hearts with the man, more than he’d even had with Nami so far. Sanji felt pride in becoming like an older brother to him and he offered advice whenever he reached out for it.

Law had been a mystery to him for a while. Sanji never saw much of him anyway since the man was extremely busy dealing with the tail end of medical school. But from what he’d gathered, underneath all of his quirks, callousness and strange social cues, Law had a really good heart buried in there. He had a good set of morals and stuck up for his friends.

And he had a really, _really_ weird relationship with Luffy. Whatever those two were. He was still trying to figure it out. They were definitely banging, that much he was sure.

He was fairly certain Nami and Usopp thought he and Zoro were fucking. That wasn’t the case, but with the way they danced around each other these past four months, it was no wonder they’d come to that conclusion. Since their tension at hookah, they had continued their games. Sanji has gotten good at that particular game, he thought with a subtle smirk. It was fun and it was new for him, being so intensely attracted to someone like this. They would fight and bicker at times and tease each other with grazing touches at others. He never thought flirting could be this invigorating. To feel desired the way he did.

But, he’d been unable to take the plunge just yet. Sanji was beginning to wonder just how much of an idiot Zoro thought he was at this point. It was embarrassing. To elaborate, he’d been expecting them to fuck at some point, so a couple months ago he bought some lube and condoms and stuck them in the glove compartment of his car. The fact that he was _preparing_ himself for a sexual encounter with Zoro and still holding off was pathetic and he knew it. Zoro would probably give up on him soon, if he hadn’t already.

A couple times he’d caught wind from Nami of Zoro’s one night stands. It wasn’t a big deal. It would be crazy of him to make it so. He just wanted to get over his block and dive fully into their tension soon before the man’s interest dwindled entirely. Lost in his mind, Sanji continued to ponder their strong attraction to each other as he set up the canopy with Law.

Zoro spotted Law’s black Camry as he whipped into the sandy lot by their favorite beach access, noticing the lack of cars as he parked.  Not many people out on a Monday afternoon.  Shutting off the engine, he paused a moment to tug off his work shirt and toss it on the backseat.  Rummaging underneath some paper bags in his front passenger floorboard, he found his charcoal swim trunks. He raised his hips to shimmy out of his work pants and swiftly redressed in his beach attire.  Didn't have time to change at work since he booked it from his shitty job the moment he was off the clock.  

Resting on the passenger seat was a large camping thermos and a bottle of tequila, a short pitstop on his way to meet the guys.  Twisting the lid off the Cuervo, he took a long swig before dumping its contents into the thermos.  Drinking on the beach was technically illegal so he didn’t want to be as obvious with the large bottle.  The red solo cup in his drink holder seemed decently clean so he grabbed that as well before making his exit from the car.  

Hot Florida sun had managed to turn the sand and asphalt beneath his feet into burning embers.  Door already closed, he decided to forgo grabbing any shoes and jogged quickly across the lot to the wooden bridge, relieved to step on a cooler surface.  Luffy’s yells were already loud and energetic, a small breeze carrying the chirping laughter past his ears.  Zoro easily located his friends as the shore came into view over the dunes.  Just like he’d guessed, the beach was pretty secluded.  

Nami was already laid out on a pink towel a few feet away from where they had set up a small canopy.  Usopp and Luffy had a frisbee they were tossing back and forth, Law watching from where he stood under the shade. He was accompanied by Sanji, who was rifling through random bags of shit, seeming to be setting up for their afternoon.  Even as everyone else relaxed and enjoyed the sun, Sanji just had to be up and busying himself fixing random shit.  Wasn’t surprising.  Zoro had caught onto this behavior of his quickly after he joined their small crew.

Nearing the group, Zoro watched on as Luffy lobbed the frisbee in a bad toss, the wind picking it up and sending it his way.  Couple hops to the right and he caught it, nodding at Luffy and Usopp as they turned and noticed his arrival.

“What’s up, y’all?” Zoro greeted, spinning the frisbee back to Usopp only for it to land lamely at his feet.

He frowned as Luffy’s eyes sparkled with amusement and he exploded into laughter, falling clear onto the sand while pointing directly at Zoro’s head.  Fits of giggles shook his body as he curled into himself clutching his gut.  Usopp’s reaction was more delayed, his eyebrows shooting up incredulously only for him to burst into cackles, bending forward and sputtering uncontrollably.  

“The fuck you two laughing at?!”  Zoro’s frown quickly plunged into a dark scowl, irked at their unintelligible stammering and guffawing. As he stormed over to the two nimrods heckling him from the sand, he heard an eruption of laughter sound from behind him.

Sanji keeled over, knees on the sand as laughter wracked his entire body. “What --” he began, but exploded into another fit of roaring cackles, unable to get through even two words. Tone rising dramatically at the end, he managed to spit out between his heaves, “What the _fuck--!?”_

Zoro stopped in his tracks and whipped his attention away from the duo choking with laughter to the canopy behind him.  Flipping his black sunglasses to the top of his head, his blood boiled as he spotted the stupid blond chortling in the shade.  Gripping his thermos tighter, Zoro shot a quick glance at Law and found even he was smirking from where he stood.  

“Oh, fuck off,” Zoro muttered, uncapping his thermos and pouring himself a healthy drink.  He was already regretting agreeing to meet up with them in his current state.  “Bunch of asswipes.”

“Your hair!” Luffy spit out, rolling around in the sand while pointing and laughing. “Why -- why’s it _green?”_

“Oh my _God,_ Zoro, what in the fuck were you on when you went and did that,” Nami chimed in from her towel on the sand, sunglasses raised with delicate manicured fingers. She slid them back down before Zoro could explain himself, disinterested in their ensuing antics.

Zoro took a large gulp of his tequila and slid his sunglasses back over his eyes.  “Dunno, got shitfaced with Johnny and Yosaku last night.”  He pointed at his head.  “Woke up like this.”

“Those guys are _hilarious,_ ” Luffy spouted. “Damn man, they got you _good!_ Okay, okay, this needs to be on Snapchat _now.”_  

Cheeks burning and tears streaming down his face, Sanji coughed loudly as he bent down on all fours, clutching his abdomen. Just when he thought he had calmed, he looked up and took in the sight of Zoro’s bright ass green hair glowing in the midday sun and lost it once again, his howling laughter pitched high and biting. He slumped over on his side, unfit to perch himself up any longer.

“Shut the fuck up,” Zoro snapped at the cackling blond, seething as his annoying laughter grew louder with every breath.  He knew his hair was a shocking sight, he even chuckled at himself when he saw it this morning.  But the sheer level of obnoxiousness Sanji was reaching left Zoro fuming.  “Sound like a goddamn hyena!”

Wiping a tear from his eye, Sanji lazily registered the slight, getting up to stand on wobbly legs. Releasing a long sigh, he asked hoarsely, “Say again? What’d you call me?”

“ _A_ _goddamn hyena_ ,” Zoro sneered, drawling his words slowly and emphasizing each syllable.  Sanji had melded comfortably with their friend group the last few months; the quiet, shy man from the hookah bar replaced with a feistier version of himself, full of lip and attitude that incensed Zoro at his core.  Their bickering and teasing only further ignited his intrigue and lust for Sanji.  

Putting a hand to his hip, Sanji opened his mouth in astonishment. “Shouldn’t talk. You look like a fucking carrot.” A small chortle burst through sealed lips as he raised a hand to his mouth.

“Suck my dick,” Zoro jeered with a dismissive wave as he stormed to canopy, elbowing Law as he walked, who still had an amused grin on his face.  

“It suits you,” Law chuckled, earning himself another jab to the ribs.

Zoro crouched to the ground, refilling his cup completely before abandoning the thermos next to a brightly colored beach bag that he knew to be Nami’s.  Standing up and sliding back past Law, he spied Sanji’s shit-eating grin still turned in his direction.  Raising his hand, he used his open palm to cover the stupid expression and shoved Sanji’s face away as he moved into the beating sun.

Reaching up to the assault on his face, Sanji teetered on one leg before balancing and correcting his stance. “Asshole!” he spouted, following Zoro out from the shelter of the canopy into the blazing sun. As Zoro settled by Luffy and Usopp, Sanji strolled up beside him and reached over to take a tuft of green hair between his fingers and rub the short strands through with his thumb. “I didn’t even know hair dye could _be_ this green.”

Zoro went to smack Sanji’s hand away but found his arm captured by Luffy hastily swooping in to catch the three of them in a selfie.  Satisfied with his picture, he typed out a quick message on his phone before turning to Zoro, “Speaking of green, can we use your car?”

Jerking his head away from Sanji’s prodding, Zoro dug into the pocket of his trunks and located his keys, throwing them to Usopp.  “Crack the windows when you’re done.”

Luffy grinned wide, exchanging excited glances with Usopp and patting the pocket of his own red swimsuit enthusiastically, “Let’s go.  You wanna come, Sanji?”  He gestured to his lips to indicate they were about to smoke.

Sanji looked between the two of them and the canopy, where he had still been busy setting it up to perfection. He shrugged, stepping over to follow them. “Sure.” It was his day off. He could stand to loosen up a little.

Usopp and Luffy beamed, excitedly waving for him to follow as they took off towards Zoro’s car. Just before pouncing into a jog with them, Sanji sent one last fleeting look to Zoro, teasing him with a crooked smirk.

Raising a curious brow at the expression Sanji shot his way, Zoro watched him retreat across the beach behind the other two and disappear over the dunes.  Taking another sip from his cup, he scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to take the other man’s flirtations.  Seemed like every time he went for Sanji he would end up rejected, only to be reeled in again with another look or touch.  It was goddamn infuriating.

“What are you drinking?” Nami called over to him, tearing his gaze away.

“Jose Cuervo,” Zoro replied, sloshing his cup as he made his way across the sand and plopped down at the foot of her towel.  He rubbed his chest absent-mindedly, fingers tracing the deep scar running across it.

“It’s not even two yet,” Nami chastised, glancing over her shoulder with a concerned look.

Zoro shrugged in response, taking another drink and enjoying the burn on his lips.

Approaching Zoro’s shitbox, Sanji eyed Luffy as he fiddled around in his pocket, pulling out a small silver grinder and a Ziploc bag that looked ages old, small fragments of weed scattered within. After Usopp unlocked the car, Luffy climbed in front of the wheel, Sanji taking the passenger’s seat and Usopp settling for the back.

Scrounging around in his pockets once more, Luffy came up empty-handed, turning to Sanji. “Got any papers?”

Sanji looked at him helplessly. “Nope.”

Pouting slightly as if offended, Luffy prodded, “You smoke all the time!”

Sanji narrowed his eyes. “I smoke _cigarettes_ , you idiot. I don’t roll my own tobacco!”

“Chill, guys,” Usopp eased from the back with a smug expression. “I got papers, Luffy.”

As the pothead beside him ground what looked to be his last sad bud, Sanji looked around Zoro’s car, intending to do some light snooping with his eyes. He’d never really been inside it. He didn’t have the need, having recently bought his own car. It was pretty disgusting inside, not a shocker considering the ramshackle state of its outside. Smelly, filthy, outdated, unstylish all around, dents and scrapes all along the interior.

He shifted and heard crinkling at his feet as Usopp and Luffy carefully rolled up the joint. Liquor bags littered the area at his feet, some flattened underneath to the point where he couldn’t even see the surface of the mat. Sanji grimaced, a spark of worry surging through him.

By the time Luffy and Usopp have jarred Sanji out of his concerned thoughts, the two have already taken a couple drags from the smouldering joint and are passing it over to him. He captured it elegantly between his fingers and brought it to his lips.

Zoro looked over his sunglasses from where he sat rubbing suntan lotion on Nami’s back to the sound of three sets of giggles coming back from the dunes.  She’d persuaded him to help with the promise of not complaining about his drinking for the rest of the day.  The trio looked pretty blazed, Luffy’s tell-tale sloppy grin shining bright as he waved energetically in their direction.

“Traff!” Luffy yelled, catching Law’s attention from where he sat leaned against one of the canopy poles.  He stood up and shielded his face from the sun with his hand, eyes squinting in Luffy’s direction.  

Zoro’s gaze followed Luffy with interest as he took off across the sand straight for Law, gesturing his arms wildly while yelling, “Let’s show them the thing we’ve been practicing!”

“No!”  Law shouted back, crossing his arms but Luffy showed no sign of stopping.  Panic quickly overtook Law’s features as Luffy’s barreling run sped up into a gallop and he closed the distance between them.  Zoro stood up, treading nearer to Law so he had a better view of the impending shitshow.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Usopp take his seat beside Nami.

Just when it appeared Luffy was going to slam straight into Law and knock the two to the ground, he leapt at the man, limbs flailing.  Zoro’s jaw dropped in as he witnessed Law hoist a cackling Luffy above his head like a figure-skating duo or some shit.  The kind thing you see during the Olympics. They had to be the weirdest fucking couple he’d ever met, if that’s what they even were.  Who the fuck knew.

“We’re getting good at this _Dirty Dancing_ shit,” Luffy cheered as Law dropped him onto the sand, face flushing with what Zoro assumed to be embarrassment.  Hell, he’d be embarrassed, too.  Luffy was always trying to get everyone involved in his stupid hijinks.  Law just happened to be the one person who always willingly satisfied the whim.

Zoro let out a loud snort, causing Nami to turn her head and acknowledge him lazily, “Wouldn’t make fun of anyone else while your hair looks like _that._ ”

“Yeah, dumbass,” Sanji cut in with a grin. Stepping well into Zoro’s space, he lifted his hands up to clutch the sides of the man’s head and ruffle his hair. “Look at this,” he giggled. “It’s like _moss._ ”  

“Moss?” Zoro grabbed at Sanji’s hands and attempted to pry them away, finding himself enjoying the feeling of the spindly fingers in his grip.

“Yeah, it’s _mossy_ ,” the blond chuckled, smiling brightly even as Zoro tugged his hands away. “Why’d you dye it? Looks awful.”

“Handsy today,” Zoro taunted with a smirk, moving Sanji’s roaming fingers back down to his sides.  “Was gonna shave my head tomorrow but think I might keep it since you like it so much.”

“You’d be a social outcast for me? Aww, Mossy, that’s too sweet,” Sanji mocked, placing a hand gently over his heart.

“Figured with you being Canadian and all you needed some solidarity,” Zoro belittled, patting Sanji condescendingly on the cheek.  Pulling away, he searched the ground for his abandoned alcohol, finding it and finishing off the dredges of his cup.

Bringing a hand to his cheek, Sanji hummed to himself as he watched Zoro scrounge up the last drop of what he assumed to be liquor. “Some solidarity, huh…” he murmured thoughtfully, loud enough for the man to catch.

Zoro studied Sanji, tapping his empty cup against his thigh.  Back to that cocktease mode.  The guy switched gears so much it made Zoro dizzy.  Deciding to test the waters, he took a step forward as he hungrily eyed Sanji’s wiry frame, “Could use some ‘solidarity’ right now.”

Lips thinning as a wave of uncertainty crept through him, Sanji took a step back, nervously looking to the enticing waves of the ocean roaring to his side for comfort. Pulse blaring in his ears, he brought a hand to his hair and sifted through the strands, smoothing some behind his ear. “Gonna go dip my feet,” he explained lamely, before stalking away with a fierce blush. Stupid. He was so fucking stupid.

Zoro stood dumbly as Sanji sauntered off, pissed at himself for even trying anymore.  Even when stoned, the man still managed to get under his skin in the worst of ways, taking him to the edge and then leaving him hanging.  He wasn’t nearly drunk enough to deal with this shit.  With a shake of his head, Zoro took long strides to his thermos waiting under the canopy and tipped back a large shot right from the canister.  

Luffy’s head perked up at the sight of Sanji heading to the shore’s edge, dragging Law up by the arm as he stood.  “Come swim with me!”

“You can’t swim,” Law sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  Tugging off his t-shirt, he nodded to the water as Luffy tore out of his own tank top and ran to the splashing waves.

Desperate to escape his most recent self-inflicted case of complete and utter humiliation, Sanji shucked off his shirt, tossing it above the tide line in the sand. Then he slipped out of his flip-flops, placing them by his discarded tank top. He stepped up to the waves and let the water cool his searing feet a moment before walking in and wading fearlessly through the ocean.

Wanting to rinse himself of that sorry excuse of a moment with Zoro, he dived in as soon as he was waist deep. He soon resurfaced floating flat on his back, pulling damp strands from his face and rubbing the salt from his eyes. Squinting up at the sunny, cloudless sky with a foggy mind, he let the sea soothe and caress him in his solitude.

“You coming with?” Usopp beckoned Zoro as he helped Nami off of her towel, tilting his head towards the water.

“Dunno,” Zoro said seriously, thumb rubbing down the scar across his chest, “Don’t want a repeat of last time…”

“You did _not_ get that scar from a shark attack, Zoro,” Nami huffed with annoyance.  Even still, she was unable to keep herself from giggling along with Usopp.  The shark attack was one of many entertaining explanations for the deep scar that ran diagonally down his torso.

Zoro cracked a smile at their amusement, taking one more drink of tequila before placing the thermos and his cup back on the ground, burying the bottoms slightly so they don’t get blown away.  Hot July sun and an empty stomach were helping him catch his buzz quick.  Not to mention, he woke up still drunk this morning before work.

Smirking to himself, he crept up behind Usopp until the water hit their shins and then ducked down, grabbing the man and flinging him over shoulder.  Nami cackled with delight at Usopp’s shrieks, Zoro carrying him out into the water and plunging with him into a wave.  Usopp resurfaced sputtering and wailing, Zoro thundering with laughter.

“My turn, my turn!” Luffy called out noticing their horseplay, abandoning Law to wade towards the duo.  Bobbing up and down with the waves in the chest deep water, he hurdled towards Zoro and hung off of his back.  

Zoro grimaced as Luffy crawled up his back and precariously balanced himself on his shoulders, reaching up to hold his scrawny shins tightly.  Whenever they swam together, he always ended up being Luffy’s diving board.  

“Three, two, one…” Luffy cackled as he finished his countdown, launching himself off of Zoro’s shoulders to backflip into the water.  

Turning quickly, Zoro grabbed Luffy’s hand in a strong grip and hauled him out from under the water’s surface, all too familiar with his weak swimming skills.  No matter how many times he’d almost drowned, Luffy always was the first one begging to dive under.

Clawing his way up Zoro’s torso once more, Luffy laughed maniacally as he perched again on his broad shoulders.  Grounding himself in preparation for another springboard, Zoro was surprised when a suggestion piped up from above him instead.

“Guys!  We should totally play chicken.”

Law splashed closer, interest piqued at the idea, his height giving him an advantage in the ocean’s small waves.  Lucky for them, the water was pretty flat making it prime for swimming and playing.  Eyeing Luffy’s position, he shrugged, “Sure.  Guess I’ll partner with Sanji?”

“No,” Luffy said quickly, falling off of Zoro’s back and paddling to Law.  Heaving himself to sit on the taller man’s shoulders, he grinned down at Zoro.  “I’m even higher up here.”

“We’re game!” Nami called over, legs already dangling over Usopp’s chest.  

Usopp waded to where the two taller men stood, testing to make sure he could still handle the game at that depth.  Shifting Nami on his shoulders, he piped up, “Where’s The Sanj?”

Zoro glanced over to where Sanji was still floating on his back, seemingly unaware of their plans.  Grinning wickedly, he motioned for his friends to wait a moment and then dove under the water, swimming in Sanji’s direction.  Situating himself underneath the blond’s outstretched body, Zoro reached up and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s middle, pulling him under the ocean’s surface.

Spaced out completely, Sanji didn’t detect a thing as something snaked around his waist and tugged, not giving him a chance to yell or take a breath as he was dragged underwater. He struggled, kicking at his assailant and attempting to pry their strong grip from his abdomen. Finally, a flailing kick connected and freed him, allowing him to dart up and resurface with a loud gasp. Something green bubbled at the surface and then broke through the water just beside him.   

Aggressively slicking back wet strands and rubbing his face, Sanji shrieked through heavy breaths, “What the _fuck!_ You piece of shit!”  

Zoro laughed boisterously, too amused by the stupid expression on Sanji’s face to care about his insult.  “Lookin’ a little waterlogged, blondie,” he teased, extending his arm underwater and grabbing Sanji’s elbow to tug his body closer.  “‘Bout to play chicken.  We gotta kick ass.”

Zoro’s pull wasn’t gentle and Sanji found their chests nearly level, the only thing keeping them apart being his palm on a large wet shoulder. He could feel his cheeks warming up considerably. His skin was flawlessly tanned from remnants of Filipino ancestry, making small scars glint around bulky arms with the contrast, lustrous in the sun. It all sent Sanji spiralling into a trance. And the massive one at his broad chest that he only knew several conflicting stories behind. He’d seen the scar months before, the unabashed way Zoro brandished it around like armour an irresistible turn on for Sanji.  

There was no give on this body, skin taught and muscles rigid, well trained. He was so powerful and sturdy, it captivated Sanji completely -- the way he felt positively rooted in the man’s grip.

“Ah? Chicken?” Sanji finally said, lackadaisical. “Haven’t played that since I was a kid.”

Zoro’s ears perked at the faint sound of Sanji’s accent revealing itself with his lazy speech.  A small surge of lust pulsed in his veins and he felt his skin heat up, glad to have his lower half hidden in the water.  The sun glistened on the drops of water that trickled from Sanji’s dampened hair tauntingly.  Zoro eyed a particularly large droplet as it travelled down his slender neck and dipped into the hollow crevice of his protruding collarbone.  His supple, sinewy body left Zoro’s mind racing, thinking of the various positions he could bend and fold him into.   

Splashing Sanji lightly in the face, he tore his hungry stare away and started swimming back towards the group.  “C’mon, Canuck.  The game’s a-waitin’.”   

Wiping the water gently from his face, Sanji smiled to himself, heart thumping in his chest as he gracefully swam after Zoro towards their friends. Luffy was already on Law’s shoulders, same for Nami and Usopp.

“Yeah, Sanji! Hurry up and get on Zoro so we can start!” Luffy chanted, eager to begin.

Drifting around to Zoro’s back, Sanji took in a deep breath as he stared at the broadness of his shoulders. Eyes softening at the man’s powerful muscles gleaming in the sun, Sanji tentatively placed his hands on Zoro’s shoulders and quickly scrambled onto his back. His foot slipped on wet skin, forcing him to hang on tight as he completed his mount and let his legs dangle over his chest. His foot grazed lightly at the skin there, feeling the subtle scratch of scar tissue.

Sanji looked across from him at Law, having never seen him shirtless before. Just as he’d surmised, the man had a lot of ink on his upper body. The most noticeable of which was a large tribal heart tattoo plastered right on the centre of his chest. He couldn’t believe this was a man about to become a doctor at times.

“Okay! _Go!”_ Luffy shouted, kicking off the game boisterously.

Nami immediately out of the question as a target, Sanji glanced over to her helplessly. She pointed between them and nodded slyly over to Luffy and Law and the blond grinned, instantly liking her plan. A team up. He quietly instructed Zoro to charge at the duo and suddenly they lurched forward at a pace so jolting he had to press firmly on Zoro’s chest to keep his balance.

Luffy’s arms were already flailing wildly as he released a battle cry, attempting to defend himself from the double attack on all sides. Sanji smartly dodged the man to the best of his ability as he thrashed about, carefully looking for openings. Finding one, he lashed out but Luffy caught his arms and the two of them duked it out in a gruff grappling match, Nami helping out from the sidelines.

Zoro gripped Sanji’s legs as saltwater splashed in his face from their battle against Luffy.  Law had the upperhand in this match due to his height, focusing more on stabling the jostling man on his shoulders than combatting Zoro.  Seeing an opportunity, he smirked and squeezed his grip tighter, fingertips tantalizing under the hem of Sanji’s shorts and stroking the soft skin of his thigh.  

Panting as he dealt with Luffy across from him, Sanji’s eyes bulged as he felt Zoro’s fingers slide under his trunks to touch his thigh. Cocky bastard, feeling him up in the middle of a friendly match like this. Realizing he was in for another battle below him now, he growled and resolved himself to focus on toppling Luffy, who wasn’t giving up easily, even with Nami attempting to tug him from behind. Sanji could see that Law had a death grip on Luffy’s legs which seemed to be effective in keeping his partner upright.

Zoro heard an amused snort next to him above the commotion and turned his head, finding Usopp watching his hands with an eyebrow raised.  Zoro scowled, caught in the act and connected their eyes in an electrifying glare.  Usopp’s features twisted up in horror as he realized the precarious situation.  In an instant, Zoro forcefully turned and kicked the man’s feet out from under him causing Nami to tumble in the water with a cry.

Sanji shouted and nearly tottered as Zoro made a quick, usual movement and suddenly ahead of him Nami and Usopp were down. “The fuck, Mossy!?”

“Picking off the weak,” Zoro retorted, shifting his hold on Sanji and plunging his hand deeper into the leg of his trunks.  “And stop calling me that!”

Resisting the urge to gasp at Zoro’s more aggressive stroke, Sanji’s leg flinched as his body fired up with desire. He swallowed and mustered all of his willpower to keep his main target in full sight. Fuck. Every time Zoro upped the ante like this in their games, he was usually left at a loss. It was frustrating yet it always had him coming back for more, eager to test his own limits.

“Hahaa!” Luffy laughed maniacally in triumph as Usopp and Nami swam to the shore, Nami complaining loudly about needing to dry off. “Now it’s just you and me, Sanji!”

Sanji snorted with a dark grin. “You wanna play rough, huh?”

Again they clashed, wrestling madly for the upper hand. Luffy was a lot stronger than he looked, but Sanji’s capable legs squeezed around Zoro’s neck each time he was seconds from hitting the sea. Not to mention Law was a tall fucker and the height advantage was beginning to corner them. But Zoro was a stronger base, his grip unrelenting and firm, preventing him from slipping off when he came close. But the arrogant prick was too absorbed in his gruff flirtations to take the match seriously.

Muscles beginning to burn in exhaustion, Sanji let loose a strained growl aimed at Zoro when he nearly fell again due to his carelessness. He kicked at his chest with the sole of his foot. “You’re fucking _useless_ for someone who lifts heavy shit for a living!”

Hearing Sanji’s snide remark, the corners of Zoro’s mouth immediately fell into a sneer, provoked by the hard jab in his chest.  Useless?  He was the whole reason the dumbass hadn’t fallen into the water with Nami.  Bucking his shoulders, he used his grip on Sanji’s legs to throw him off his back entirely and drop the man into the ocean with a loud splash.   Before he sank underwater, Zoro heard Sanji cry out in shock, his words garbled by the waves crashing around them.  He crossed his arms and scratched his head, trying to figure out if Sanji was insulting him on his way under.

“We won, Traff!” Luffy celebrated with an elated grin, arms in the air. “That was fucking awesome!”

“They sabotaged themselves,” Law pointed out dully, bending backward to let Luffy slide off his shoulders with a whoop.  

Utterly appalled by what Zoro had just done to him, Sanji boisterously resurfaced, sputtering and wiping the salt from his eyes. He waded back over to Zoro and jabbed a sharp finger into his chest, leaning into his face with furious blue eyes. “What was _that?_ You dumb shit! You just fucked us over!”

“You said ‘hoagie,’” Zoro taunted with an amused grin as he smacked the jabbing hand away, confident that had been what he heard Sanji shout as he submerged.  “Hungry or somethin’?” 

Giving Zoro a forceful shove at his chest, Sanji spiralled into a tangent, ears warming up in both anger and embarrassment. “Shut the fuck up! I didn’t say that shit! What the fuck was that back there!? We could’ve won if you hadn’t--!”

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrists and flung him back into the water, going down with him to keep his head dunked under surface.  Relenting after a few seconds, Zoro waited for Sanji to resurface before jeering, “Hadn’t what, _Hoagie_?”

Coughing and gasping for air, Sanji managed to hook his leg around Zoro’s neck, plunging the man’s head underwater. They power struggled for several moments, wrestling frantically as they both made a sound case of attempted murder by drowning before rising from the water with a stagger, panting and seething.

Turning his back on Zoro, Sanji threw his arms in the air. “The fuck is ‘hoagie’ anyway!?”

“Your new name,” Zoro scorned viciously, enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the blond each time he said that word.

“It’s a sub!” Luffy piped in immediately, rubbing his stomach. “What’s for lunch?”

Sanji gave the both of him his meanest glare, arms slumping to his sides in defeat as he answered Luffy. “...Sandwiches.”  

“Hoagies.”

Sanji wanted to wring Zoro’s neck until that smartass throat of his closed for good. He pointed at a menacing finger at him, glowering ominously. “ _Don’t.”_

“Bread.” Law visibly shuddered, grimacing with disgust.  “I have Celiac.”

Immediately, Sanji’s eyes softened as he looked over to Law. “You can’t eat bread?” he asked, dismayed.

“Not without keeling over in pain,” Law spoke truthfully.  He offered an apathetic shrug, “Don’t worry about me, though.  I’ll be fine.”

“Damn man, this one time he ate some pizza and we had to spend the entire movie in the bathroom.  The place said it was gluten-free but it wasn’t.  It was _sick_.”  Luffy added with a short laugh.  “It’s like bread is poison or something.  I’d die if that was me.”

Stomach plummeting at Luffy’s words, Sanji’s mind rapidly began going through his options for Law. He straightened up, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully as he addressed Law. “I didn’t know. I’ll figure something out.”

“No biggie,” Law assured with a wave of his hand. 

Zoro examined Sanji silently, taking note in his shift of attitude with Law’s menu restrictions.  Usually his gluten-free bullshit was a source of annoyance for their group, always holding them up from going to any restaurant of their choosing.  As he thought back on things, Zoro realized that Law had been busy since Sanji came around.  It’s very likely he had no idea of the affliction until this moment.

Law tugged Luffy by the arm and nodded towards the beach, taking their leave as they waded back to the shore.  Zoro watched their retreat and moved his gaze to Sanji, trying to catch his eye with a smirk.  Curiously the man just floated by him, not even a glance offered his way.  Feeling slighted, Zoro’s gaze fell on the canopy at the shore, reminding him of the thermos he had waiting.  

After trudging through the waves, Sanji grabbed his shirt and sandals from the sand, heading for the canopy where he noticed Usopp and Nami lingering around. Usopp appeared to be scrounging around for something to eat. As soon as he’d reached them, he grabbed his towel and swung it over his neck, patting his face dry.

“Get out of my shit Usopp,” he warned, watching in amusement as the man jumped and backed away from the cooler. “I’m about to pull it all out, you little scavenger.”

He handed Usopp several sandwiches, snacks and his own homemade lemonade, giving him enough to bring to Nami. Then his mind zeroed in on the situation at hand. Law wouldn’t be able to have anything but chips and fruit. He frowned, angry at himself for not planning this more thoroughly. He’d made tons of sandwiches, enough to feed them all three times over. He’d really been depending on them to fill their stomachs. He was screwed.

As Luffy and Zoro buzzed around him for their lunch like the shitheaded mosquitos they were, he got them out of his hair by throwing food and drinks at them. Then he stood, carding fingers through his hair as he looked from the cooler to Law, shaking his head.

Grabbing his own portion of fruit and chips to compensate, Sanji strolled over to Law, who was resting on the sand with his back to the canopy pole. He bent down to hand them to him. “Here.”

Law perked his head up from where he sat, eyeing Sanji’s offering hesitantly.  Accepting the fruit, he afforded an apologetic shrug, “Sorry, can’t do the chips.  If the bag doesn’t say ‘gluten-free,’ it’s really not worth the risk.  This’ll be fine.”

Zoro watched the exchange from where he stood at the back of the canopy pouring a hearty shot of tequila into his lemonade, making the sweet drink a little more tolerable.  Gulping the full cup down in one chug, he tossed it on the ground and sighed.  Deciding to stick with drinking straight from the thermos, he leaned back against the canopy pole, munching on a sandwich and continuing his observation.

Sanji couldn’t leave Law with just a couple measly pieces of fruit while everyone else gorged on a filling meal. The small bags of chips dangled from his grip uselessly. “If you don’t mind me driving your car, I could go grab something at the closest store,” he suggested, mind racing for options.

Law snorted with amusement but quickly frowned as he spotted the sincerity in Sanji’s face.  Shaking his head forcefully, he reassured, “No, I’ll be fine.  Really.  Don’t worry about it.”

Sanji was silent a moment before mumbling, “Well, if you’re sure.” He repressed the urge to apologize, knowing that would be a bridge too far. Drifting back to his cooler, he stared down at what was left of the sandwiches, mostly his portion, frustration bubbling up within. If only giving these up could solve the issue. But they _were_ the issue.

Brows knitted, Sanji took a slow slip from his lemonade, appetite swiftly gone. When Luffy and Usopp rushed back up to him for seconds, he indicated for them eat up what was left and not waste a bite.

As the afternoon progressed, their group laid out underneath the warm rays of the sun enjoying the cool breeze that whipped across the beach.  The couples floated together, Nami and Usopp sharing her beach towel and giggling softly while looking at Usopp’s phone.  Luffy had his head in Law’s lap, animatedly chattering and almost smacking the man in the face repeatedly with his gestures.  Sanji sat on his own beach towel, smoking and staring out at the ocean.

Zoro managed to drink his thermos almost empty, only about a fifth of the bottle left.  He’d already negotiated for Usopp to drive him back to his apartment so with that burden lifted, he was free to get as trashed as he wanted.  Laying sprawled on his back, he tilted his head up as he heard Nami call over to him.

Hearing soft steps to her right, Nami had spotted an officer on beach patrol heading their way. “Zoro, better hide the evidence,” she teased, nodding subtly in the cop’s direction.

“Who cares,” Zoro dismissed, sitting up completely and rubbing his temple.  The tequila mixed with the beating sun was having a bad effect on his buzz, his skin crawling with agitation.  “He can fuck off.”

“Just don’t get me involved,” she said, putting her sunglasses back down to shield out the ensuing shitstorm. “Can’t say I didn’t try.”

Overhearing the low-key conversation between Nami and Zoro, Sanji’s eyes darted over to the cop approaching them. He turned to Zoro, who sat sprawled out in the sand like a drunkard, looking like he couldn’t give less of a shit. Reckless moron.

“Hi folks,” the officer greeted them, stopping a few feet away from their canopy.   Lifting a hand, he presented Zoro’s red solo cup from earlier as he asked, “Found this back a few yards.  Reeks of tequila.  You guys been partying out here?  You know it’s illegal to drink on the beach.”

Zoro’s hand twitched agitatedly as he scowled behind his sunglasses.  Problem with tequila was it could give him a real mean streak; most of his bar fights were from tequila nights.  In his drunken haze, he felt the cop was berating them, threatening their good time.  Feeling like he needed to protect their good day, Zoro staggered to his feet, prepared to jump into action if needed.

With Zoro as drunk as he was, Sanji knew something needed to be done before this turned ugly fast. He smoothly stood from his towel and stalked over, cutting off Zoro’s path and addressed the police officer with a pleasant smile, “Good afternoon, Officer. It’s such a nice day, we just wanted to liven the mood. Sorry, no one’s drunk or disorderly.”

The policeman took in the scene before him, nodding at Sanji’s words.  “I can agree with that.  So this is your set-up?”

“Yes, this is our humble abode,” Sanji answered, playing up his accent to hopefully get off easier.

“Not from around here, are ya?”

“I’m from Montréal,” Sanji explained coolly, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Originally.”

“Well, we pride ourselves on our clean beaches here in Tampa.  Got a lot of sea turtle nests to protect.  I won’t say anything about the alcohol but I do need your ID for this littering violation,” the officer reprimanded seriously, pointing at a nearby ‘No Littering’ sign.  Tone a little softer, he gave Sanji warm eyes, “You understand, I’m sure.”

“Of course, Officer. I understand completely,” Sanji acceded warmly, stalking over to his bag to grab his ID. He plucked it out of his wallet and walked calmly over to the officer to hand it to him. The officer peered at the ID, splitting his attention from the card to his notebook, scrawling a few moments.

Zoro looked on blankly, not sure why Sanji would so willingly offer his information and receive the ticket.  As the cop bid them farewell and Sanji thanked him, Zoro held his hand out expectantly, assuming the blond would slam the citation into his palm.  He was taken by surprise as Sanji casually strolled by, tucking the small piece of paper into his pocket and returning to his towel.

 

* * *

 

Picture frame in hand, Sanji gazes into the Snapchat photo Luffy had taken of them poking fun at Zoro’s green hair while laying in bed. He’d asked Luffy to save the snap and send it to him, eventually deciding to frame the hilarious moment and keep it on his nightstand. Nostalgia wells from within and he smiles at their younger faces as well as the words plastered close to the bottom of the photo.

With a loud gasping snore, Zoro stirs from his sleep, reaching down immediately to scratch his junk.  Keeping his eyes closed, he pats the mattress next to him, hand wandering to find Sanji.  Fingers brushing against soft skin, he flips onto his side and snakes an arm around Sanji’s middle, tugging him across the bed into a tight embrace.  Nuzzling into the curve of his partner’s neck, Zoro cracks an eye open and is met with the glaring image of his younger self.

“Too early for that shit,” he mutters as he pushes the picture away.  Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he takes note of the early hour and wonders how long Sanji’s been lying awake.  

Warmth settles in at his chest from Zoro’s loving embrace as Sanji laughs, struggling to stick the photo back in his partner’s face. “Mossy, Mossy, _Mossssy_ …” he taunts lazily. “You really did look like a Chia Pet with that hair, hm?”

“Shaddup, Hoagie.”  Zoro steals Sanji’s lips in a chaste kiss to prevent him from continuing his teasing.  His hands twitch to wander lower but he forces their grip to remain stationed on Sanji’s waist.  Too soon.

Sanji smiles softly into the kiss, moving his lips gently against Zoro’s, creating a mild, tender flow. He notices Zoro’s hands itching to move down, how his boyfriend stops himself and Sanji briefly considers guiding those palms lower. But an uncomfortable shiver runs through him, blocking him from desiring such touches right now. He separates from their chaste kiss, eyes lowering with affliction as he thinks on how they’re about to start their day.

“We should start getting ready,” he suggests.  

Zoro raises his arm and gives a contemplative sniff, “Eh, I’m ready.”

Sanji narrows his eyes at him in disgust. “You better plan on using deodorant, you gross shit.”

“Sure,” Zoro accedes even though he hadn’t really thought about it.  Flopping back onto his back, he peers down at yesterday’s clothes rumpled on the ground.  Sanji won’t let him get away with that either.  He’s lived with the tight ass long enough to not make that mistake.

Sanji presses further, “And wash your face. You need a shave too.”

“M’just gonna shower,” Zoro concedes, climbing out of bed and rifling through his dresser drawers for a clean pair of boxer briefs.  Pausing, he turns to Sanji and nods towards the ensuite bathroom, “Need help?”

The question jars Sanji from his mind as he’d settled back into gazing at the picture. Touched by Zoro’s concern, he doesn’t let it show much and offers a playful grin. “Just go clean yourself up, idiot.”

A little over an hour later, Zoro buckles himself behind the wheel of Sanji’s blue Kia Soul, their designated driver with Sanji’s foot still in a cast.  Backing out of the driveway, he glances at passenger seat to his partner staring out the window.  “Gonna need directions.”

Sanji guides Zoro along on the road towards Tampa General, fingers fidgeting slightly at his lap most of the way there. They tease and chat with each other like normal, but Sanji’s insides are an increasingly tangled cluster of nerves as they close in on the hospital. When they pull into a parking spot his hands are clasped tightly together, leg bouncing very slightly off the floorboard.

Zoro shuts off the ignition, noticing the shaking leg out of the corner of his eye.  Placing a calming hand on Sanji’s thigh, he strokes his thumb soothingly and turns to face Sanji fully.  Speaking lowly but assertively, Zoro gives his stilled leg a gentle squeeze.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sanji’s eyes glisten with affection as he stares into Zoro’s meaningful gaze. He closes his eyes briefly, smiling softly with a couple nods as he brings his hand over Zoro’s with a grateful squeeze. The moment ends when Zoro exits the car to grab Sanji’s crutches from the back. Sanji is just positioning himself outside the passenger’s side door when Zoro catches up to him, helping him down solidly to the ground and into the support of the crutches.

Zoro intentionally keeps his pace slow as he ambles across the parking lot with Sanji, staying at his side at all times and studying their surroundings for any cracks or bumps that might hinder his awkward hobble.  As skilled as Sanji’s become with the crutches, Zoro still feels a pressure in his chest every time the aluminum clacks on the ground, their rhythm taunting his transgressions.  As they enter the sliding doors of the hospital’s main entrance, he steps aside and allows Sanji to lead them to a large information desk.  

The medical receptionist acknowledges Sanji with a smile, taking down his name and flipping through a clipboard.  She points them to the elevators with simple directions and they’re on their way to the right floor.  Locating the small sexual health clinic, Zoro holds the door open for Sanji and follows him inside the empty waiting room.

Once checked in at the front desk, they take a seat and stay in comfortable silence, Sanji staring forward at the tan door.  Zoro lazily turns his eyes to a small television tucked in the corner blaring the morning news.  His attention is tugged back when the door opens and a short, squat woman appears with a smile.

“Mr. Black, you can come back now.”  

Sanji uses his crutches to hoist himself up and Zoro follows suit, motioning to himself for allowance to follow behind.  The nurse gives an approving nod, turning her back to hold the door open.  Zoro looks to his partner for the same permission and finds himself on the receiving end of a small smile.

Inviting Zoro along with a warm expression, Sanji limps on his crutches, following the nurse into a cozy hallway as she leads them towards a small, private room. Zoro’s reassuring words in the car still echo in his mind. He knows his boyfriend would bust an artery sitting there in the waiting room if he hadn’t let him come with and honestly, he could use the support. His body is crawling with anxiety as the nurse motions for them to take a seat.

“The doctor will be here in just a minute.  Sit tight,” she gives them a brief smile before taking her leave, door closing with a quiet click.

As they wait, Sanji’s clasped hands shift and groove in and out of entanglement as he stares intensely at the floor. His mind reliving the procedures he’d endured in the hospital the morning after, he becomes lost in thought, mind racing through his worries -- all the possible diagnoses that could come of this. It has to be something, he wouldn’t be here if it was nothing. He already feels dirty from the inside out. He just prays whatever it is, it won’t kill him.

Suddenly, Zoro is gently taking one of Sanji’s fidgeting hands and thumbs his palm in a comforting gesture. He takes his eyes from the floor to gaze at the tanned hand offering him consolement, expression loosening as he lets Zoro’s quiet touch distract and soothe him.

The door opens and a skinny dark haired woman walks in, offering them a polite hello before taking a seat and looking over some papers.

“Sanji Black?” The doctor looks between the two of them, unsure which one to acknowledge.

“Yes,” Sanji acknowledges, directing the doctor’s attention to him.

“I’m Doctor Mendez,” she introduces herself, flipping through a grey folder.  “I understand we called you in for some test results.  Is that correct?”

Sanji nods, smoothing out the wrinkles of his pants at his thigh, heart pounding. “Yes.”

“Looks like we did a full panel on you,” she says thoughtfully, glancing up and noticing his gesture.  “To offer a bit of relief, your HIV test came back negative.  However, we did receive a positive result for Chlamydia.”

Sanji’s hands stop their fidgeting. He is both intensely relieved and disgusted at the doctor’s words, eyes already downturning to the floor as his body and mind sink into numbness. Zoro’s rubbing at his palm revives him once more and he takes a breath, looking up at her again and remaining present in the moment. “Where do I go from here?” he asks calmly.

“We’ll go ahead and give you a dose of antibiotics today and make you a follow-up appointment to ensure it’s cleared up.  You should stop any sexual activity for at least seven days.”

“What shouldn’t we do?” he asks her to clarify.

“Any form of oral, vaginal, or anal sex should be abstained from for seven days.  Chlamydia can spread even without ejaculation.  Kissing is fine but nothing more than that,” the doctor speaks calmly and neutrally, offering an understanding smile.

Sanji acknowledges her detailed answer with a series of nods, relieved that they’re able to carry on at the pace they’re already going.

Snapping the medical file shut, Doctor Mendez gestures to Zoro, “Is this your partner?

“Yes,” Sanji confirms.

She turns to address Zoro directly, “If you haven’t been tested yet, we’ll do that today.  As a precaution, we’ll also give you a dose of antibiotics just to be safe.  There won’t be any residual impact if your tests come back negative.”

“Sounds good,” Zoro agrees with a nod.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you all taken care of and then I’ll bring you back to Mr. Black with the antibiotics.”

Sanji watches Zoro nod beside him, giving his hand one final squeeze before he stands and lets the doctor lead him out into the hallway. The door creaks and closes gently, leaving Sanji alone with his diagnosis. Bowing, he puts his elbows on his thighs and runs fingers through his hair, drifting his palms over his forehead, holding his head in his hands. Jaw clenched, a rattled breath escapes him.

Chlamydia. Those bastards had left their fucking mark. Whichever foul prick it’d been.

Body feeling abruptly foreign and polluted, he lets his hands fall to the arms of the chair, leaning back and tilting his head towards the ceiling. Wrapping his fingers around the wooden arms, knuckles white, he’s never felt so desperate for a fucking smoke in his life. He sighs, attempting to ease the stress in his body. At least it's not a death sentence.

The STD test was quick and easy for Zoro, the whole process taking twenty minutes tops.  Pills swallowed, another appointment scheduled for Sanji, and they were out the door.  Now Sanji’s staring out the window, chain-smoking himself through his pack of cigarettes as they make their way home.

Stopped at a traffic light, Zoro drums his fingers on the black steering wheel.  “Don’t think I’d ever done that before.  Probably got it from me.”

Pulled from his melancholy by Zoro’s droll sense of humour, Sanji cranes his neck and smirks, appreciating his boyfriend’s attempts at lifting the mood and indulging in them. “Probably contracted it from Jonsaku the other night.”

“They _were_ all over me,” Zoro agrees with a sigh, tone dripping with sarcasm.  

“You never did tell me if you had a thing with them,” Sanji prods with a snort.

“Really wanna know?” Zoro asks with a cocky grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I really don’t,” Sanji says, sticking out his tongue.

“Good ‘cause I don’t kiss and tell.”

Knowing Zoro for four years, Sanji can recognize when his boyfriend’s being a total jackass. Still, he shudders at the thought and absentmindedly goes to distract himself by reaching into his pocket to check his phone. He shakes his head when he comes up empty-handed, remembering that he’s currently out of luck in that department.

Zoro notices Sanji digging in his pockets, something he’s habitually done the last few days.  Probably looking for his phone.  Glancing at the street signs, he changes lanes to turn into the next shopping plaza, knowing there’s an AT&T store there.  “We’re gonna get you a phone.”

Brows raising as he glances over to Zoro, Sanji’s features perk up. He loves how perceptive Zoro is, nothing getting past the man. “Good. I’m starting to get antsy over here without shit to scroll through.”

“‘Course you are.  Just as bad as Luffy and Sopp.  Nerds.”

They pull into the parking lot and Zoro parks outside of the storefront.  Sensing discomfort from Sanji, most likely due to his battered appearance, Zoro leaves the ignition running and offers, “I’ll go do it.  I’m on the account?”

Sanji nods and looks to Zoro with gratitude. He smiles merrily, rifling through his wallet and handing Zoro his credit card. “Don’t fuck around and get me something from the nineteenth century you damn fuddy duddy. iPhone 6, same model I had before.”

“Nah.  Gonna see if they still sell Nokias,” Zoro says with a wicked grin, taking Sanji’s card and tucking it into his own wallet.  

“ _Shit._ Don’t even remind me.”  

Zoro climbs out of the car, stopping before closing the door.  “Keep it locked, Hoagie.”

Jogging across the parking lot, Zoro enters the store and is met by a voracious assault of salesmen.  It’s good that Sanji stayed out in the car - he’s too polite to shake off the sharks.   Crossing his arms, he squares his shoulders and speaks firmly, not allowing the impending sales pitch to even begin.  “iPhone.  Newest model.  Whatever other shit is involved.”

Inside the car, Sanji is fiddling with the radio with an evil smirk, scrolling through it for his favourite pop station to piss Zoro off. The man only listens to oldies, obscure folk shit and classical. Sanji enjoys all of these music genres, but he has a wider variety of tastes. Zoro can be so rigid at times.

Suddenly, he hears the car unlock and Zoro gruffly opens the door to his left, climbing in and handing him a bag. Accepting it and digging through its contents, he grins as Zoro wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sound of Katy Perry blaring on the radio. The man doesn’t waste a second turning it off.

“Was listening to that,” Sanji teases.

“Not anymore,” Zoro mutters, switching back to the oldies station.  He puts the car in gear and turns out of the lot back to their route home.

Pleased with himself, Sanji simply gives a lazy laugh, enjoying the rise he’d gotten out of the man. He pulls out the box and his eyes bulge at what he sees. It’s not his old phone’s model, it’s the newest version. “What the hell? You numbskull. You went and got the new model!”

“I know,” Zoro asserts, corners of his mouth tugging up into an amused grin as he keeps his head forward, focused on traffic.

Grumbling at the unexpected extra expense to be added to his credit, Sanji pulls out the receipt and clicks his tongue when he sees Zoro had paid with his own card. He shakes his head, burning a hole through the smooth paper. “Zoro. I told you to use my card.”

“You did tell me that.”

Putting the receipt back in the bag, Sanji thumbs the brand new phone’s glossy box pensively. “Damn idiot,” he mumbles. “I know this shit is like nine hundred dollars. Don’t think you’ve gotten away with this.” He’ll plan to budget and pay it off.

“There’s an indestructible case in there.  Use it.”

Sanji hums, a small smile playing at his features. He opens the box, prying the phone out of his container and peeling off the plastic protecting the screen and camera. He can’t remember the last time he had a black iPhone, but this one is matte black and he thinks it looks rather slick. Leaving the phone case in its packaging to be dealt with later, Sanji turns the phone on and waits as it loads up for the first time.

“Same phone number?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

As he waits for the phone to load all of his previous apps and contacts, Sanji thinks about his job and all the time off he’s going to be taking to allow his foot to heal. “What will I even do with six weeks off work,” he ponders aloud.

“Hang out with Genghis,” Zoro suggests with a shrug.  “He’ll enjoy attacking you all day.”

“One day I will turn that fat bastard into a roast,” Sanji jokes evilly, placing a fresh cigarette to his lips and lighting up. “And you’ll be none the wiser.”

“He’ll scratch your eyeballs out before that happens.”

Sanji laughs jovially, shaking his head as he takes a drag and plays around with his new phone. “Why does that little bastard hate me so much. I feed him. I give him water. I clean his shitty litter box daily.”

“He’s a mighty warrior.  He only fears those as powerful.”

“Shut up before I decide to pillow smother you in your sleep tonight, _Khal.”_

Moments later, they pull into the driveway of their quaint townhome with blue siding. Zoro helps Sanji with his crutches as he exits the car and they make their way inside, Sanji unlocking the door. Once indoors, Sanji heads straight for the washroom on the main floor while Zoro stalks briskly into the living room.

Picking up the textbook he abandoned on the coffee table last night, Zoro kicks his shoes off and out of the way before plopping onto the couch.  Genghis appears from down the stairs and hops onto the cushion next to him, hefty frame causing a dip in the pillow underneath.  Zoro idly pets his ferocious beast behind the ears, waiting for Sanji to return.  

Sanji opens the bathroom door gruffly with a hissed curse, his crutches making the task awkward as all hell. He limps his way over to Zoro in the living room, carefully dropping down beside him on the couch with a huff as he reaches over to lean his crutches on the armrest. He dips the back of his head into the cushioned material behind him and closes his eyes, sinking in comfortably with a sigh.

“Been emailing my advisor,” Zoro starts nonchalantly, keeping his attention on the cat that’s climbed into his lap.  “If I double my course load, I’ll graduate in June.”

“Hmm,” Sanji hums in thought, eyes still closed as he listens. “Think you’ll do it?”

“Already signed up.”

Sanji’s eyes open and he rolls his head along the couch to give Zoro an astounded look. “Really? What’s that all about?” he inquires lightheartedly.

Zoro nudges the cat off of his lap and slides closer to Sanji, reaching forward and touching his bruised cheek softly.  “Gotta do my part so shit like this doesn’t happen.”  Stroking his thumb gently, he explains, “Sooner I graduate, sooner I start with the force.”

Gazing at Zoro tenderly, Sanji turns his eyes to his lap and lets his face fall somber. So this has amplified Zoro’s drive to enforce justice. His expression softens once more. At least something good came out of it. “Sooner you graduate, sooner my wallet will be free,” he provokes.

“Yeah, ‘bout that,” Zoro starts, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck, “Double classes means double tuition.  Gonna get a loan.”

Sanji nods thoughtfully, tucking blond strands behind his ear. “You know I’ll support you as much as I can.”  

Zoro gives a confident nod, leaning back against the armrest and opening his textbook.  

Reaching out, Sanji fiddles affectionately with Zoro’s gold earrings before stroking short strands of dark hair along the curve of his ear, content with their collective decision. His hand drifts over the squared angle of his chin before it’s gone just as Zoro reaches up to brush over the echo of his touch. Sanji smiles delicately and turns his attention to a light vibration in his new phone, tugging it out of his pocket and pressing the side button to liven the screen.

It’s a snap from Luffy. He smirks and double taps the notification, bringing Snapchat up on his screen. He presses on the snap, smirk exploding into a massive, open-mouthed smile at what he sees. He chokes, bringing a hand to his mouth before bursting out into pitchy, uncontained laughter, squirming on the couch in pure hilarity, his howls reverberating off the roof of their home.

“ _Ohh_ , you -- you gotta see this,” Sanji gasps out, wiping a tear.

Zoro looks up from his textbook raising a quizzical brow at Sanji’s sudden outburst.  He glances over his partner’s shoulder to see what’s on the screen and grimaces at the image.  

Sanji tilts the screen Zoro’s way and replays the snap, laughing hysterically at his partner’s dull expression.

Zoro scowls, shoving the phone away as soon as Sanji turns the picture to him again but his reaction is in vain.  Dropping the phone, Sanji falls over into the other armrest, curling into himself and choking with laughter.  

“Idiots.”   

Picking up the abandoned cell phone, Zoro holds down the replay button one more time, shaking his head when Luffy’s snap appears on screen.  He’s posed in some store, holding a Chia Pet and grinning at the camera wildly.  The bottom of the photo is captioned with a multitude of laughing emoticons surrounding two words.

“ _It’s Zoro!!”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Hoagie" joke is a reference to this iconic ZoSan moment in Thriller Bark: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_FASIx0C3A


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

_v._

 

“Too busy to give an old man a call?”

Sanji’s brow creases at the gruff voice already grating in his ear. “Always too busy to talk to you,” he retorts. “How’s it going up there? Get any snow yet?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t stick around. They’re calling for snow next week, we’ll get a load then,” Zeff responds. “Could be better up here. Those dumbass contractors can’t get my restaurant right. I’m close to firing them all and remodeling the place myself.”

“Your bones are too brittle for that shit, ya old fuddy duddy,” Sanji asks. “Need me to fly up there and give them a talking to?”

“I can handle them myself, Eggplant.  Why don’t you bring that horse you call a boyfriend up here and I’ll put him to work instead?  He better not still be living off of your paycheck.”

“You’ll have to wait until June for the workhorse to visit.  He’s doubled his course load,” Sanji explains with an annoyed huff. “Then he’ll be in the academy over the summer.”

“Why doesn’t he just take normal courses and get a job?”

Sanji combs a hand through his bang. “Because I’m happy to help him out. Get off my case already, old man.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the phone before Zeff sighs and changes subject.  “How about you, Eggplant?  How’s it going?”

Sliding a hand over the subtle remnant of the bruise on his eye and touching the yellowed skin, Sanji stares at the cast on his right leg with a deep frown. “Everything’s fine. Hard to complain living down here where there’s some fucking sun.”

“Today’s the American Thanksgiving, right?  Having your little friends over for dinner?”

“Actually we’re doing it unconventional this year. We’re on our way over to a friend’s place right now,” Sanji answers, looking to Zoro at the wheel beside him.

“Well, don’t let me hold you up any longer.  Say hello to the workhorse for me.”

“And you say hey to the guys for me. See ya, geezer.”

“Don’t catch a cold.”

Sanji’s lips curl up in the subtlest smile as he takes the phone from his ear and stares down at the ended call, Zeff having hung up before he’d gotten a chance to. Old man always ends their calls like that.  

“Old grump doin’ good?” Zoro asks absentmindedly as he slows to turn into Nami and Usopp’s neighborhood.  “Didn’t understand a lick of what you said.”

Sanji puts the cell phone in his pocket, smile lingering on his lips. He slips back into French so easily, sometimes it’s hard to remember he’s speaking it. “Said he’s about to kick some dumbass contractors’ asses. And that he wants to put you to work for him.”

“Don’t think so,”  Zoro quickly replies as they turn into the driveway of Usopp’s tan rental home. He likes Zeff and all but the idea of having that man’s critical eye turned on him leaves much to be desired.

Usopp’s house is small and plain, looks exactly the same as it did when he started renting it years ago, chipped paint and all.  He and Luffy used to share the place but then Nami moved in around when Zoro started being friends with them.  At one point it was a full house, Zoro having crashed there for about four months when he was between jobs.  It’s chock-full of memories, both good and bad.  Even when Zoro lived in his shithole apartment, he still considered this place to be home.  Until he moved in with Sanji.

Sanji unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches behind him to the back seat to grab his crutches. He gets out on his own, having become quite adept with these things over the past two weeks, and closes the door. He hobbles around to where his boyfriend is reaching into the back seat, grabbing the bottle of wine and a bagged container seated there. The door shuts and his car beeps as Zoro locks it behind them on their way to the front.

Law’s car isn’t in the driveway so they must be the first ones to arrive.  Moving ahead, Zoro pushes open the brown door, not bothering to knock.  Standing aside, he lets Sanji shuffle in first before he enters, closing the door with a solid push, remembering the doorframe sticks.  He can hear voices in the kitchen so he hollers in that direction, “We’re here.”

Two weeks has healed the bruises all over Sanji’s body, most noticeably the ones on his face, so he feels much more comfortable seeing his friends again. He’s only seen Nami since the incident and that had only been one brief check up from her several days ago. All he has to worry about are his tender ribs and ankle, but he’s brought his prescription to help kill the pain on those.

Usopp emerges first into the hallway from the kitchen to greet them, planting a jovial hand on Sanji’s back and patting.

“It’s The Sanj!” Usopp laughs with a bright smile, turning to Zoro. “And Z! Thanks for coming guys.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow at Usopp’s god awful nickname for him and dons a snarky grin, “Z? That’s _Khal_ to you.”

Sanji shoots Zoro a dull expression before squinting in disbelief. “What is _wrong_ with you? I’m getting rid of our HBO subscription when we get home, you fucking _dumbass_.”

“Like hell you are.”

“And you call me the nerd,” Usopp grumbles, eyeing the bagged container and dark bottle in Zoro’s hand. “What’d you bring? We said we had everything covered.”

“It’s my homemade bread pudding,” Sanji admits with a sly shrug. “I had to bring something. The wine’s a good vintage, it’ll be smooth--”

“I better not have just heard you say you brought something, Sanji,” Nami appears in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.  “You need to be taking it easy.”

Sanji laughs, face lighting up as she slides further into his space. “If I sit still too long, Zoro’s shitty cat scratches up my cast.” He opens his arms to envelop her in a long warm hug.

Zoro jerks the bag away from Usopp’s wandering hands and frowns at Sanji’s complaint.  He knew Genghis was a menace but didn’t realize he would be so hard on Sanji while he’s trying to heal.  “Kick his ass.”

“That little shit’ll put me in a body cast if I do that,” Sanji jests, separating from Nami’s tight embrace. “You’re the one who keeps warning me he’ll scratch my eyes out.”

“Gonna have a talk with him,” Zoro mutters as he turns to Nami, holding up his haul.  “Kitchen?”

Nami gives Sanji another dirty glare before she nods to Zoro, pointing back with her thumb. Sanji lifts his hand to the back of his head and scratches with a sheepish smile. She begins telling Sanji a funny story from the other day as she leads him inside and gives him a place to sit at their modestly set up table in the dining room.

Zoro moves into the kitchen and deposits the dessert and wine bottle onto an empty counter, eyeing some breadsticks that are laying out on a sheet already cooked.  Picking one up, he takes a large bite and wanders into the dining room to join Sanji at the table.

Nami looks up from where she’s laughing with Sanji and spots Zoro munching on his pilfered snack, her expression immediately darkening into a scowl, “Can’t you wait, you pig?!”

Sanji instantly perks up at Zoro’s shit manners. “Zoro, don’t fuck with Nami’s shit! What the hell are you doing, you gremlin?”

“Little garlicky,” Zoro jokingly criticizes with a snarky smile, finishing off the breadstick in one bite.  “Better hide them before Luffy’s here.”

Nami reels back and slaps Zoro hard on the shoulder. “Better hide them from _you!_ You’re just as bad as Luffy, I swear!”

Usopp watches the exchange and waits for Nami to disappear into the kitchen before he leans over to speak lowly to Zoro, “They are kinda garlicky.”

“So whipped.”  Zoro snorts with a shake of his head, loudly guffawing as Usopp sputters with protest.

With an almost wistful stare, Sanji watches Nami disappear into the kitchen and stands, situating his crutches under his armpits and hobbling over to join her. He’s sick of sitting around doing nothing when he still has perfectly good hands.

As soon as he enters the kitchen, Nami peers menacingly over her shoulder at him. She abruptly turns, waving a knife in his direction. “Sit your ass down, Sanji! You’ll just get in my way!”

Back straightening at her hazardous handling of the knife, Sanji smiles timidly and apologizes, putting his hands up before turning around and heading back into the dining room with a pout.

Zoro smirks as Sanji reappears in the dining room with a dejected look.  He knew Nami would tell him off - that’s why he hadn’t felt the need to interfere when his partner had tried to hobble in to help.  Every day the task of keeping Sanji sitting still becomes more impossible.  Giving a haughty grin, he chides the pouting man, “She sure told you.”

“You shut up,” Sanji grumbles, slumping back down into his chair with a long sigh.

Zoro opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the sound of the front door crashing open and a boisterous yell, “Yo guys!”

The racket of sandals clacking against tile echoes off the hall walls and Luffy appears into the dining room, Law lurking behind.  Dropping a large container onto the tabletop, Luffy announces animatedly, “ _Dudes!_   Chicken wings!”  He beams at each of them before his dark eyes settle on Sanji, expression lighting up tenfold.  “ _Sanji!_ ”

Sanji blinks and stares at the container that’s just been dumped in front of him, expression falling as he realizes Luffy’s about to give him one of his famous anaconda hugs. The legs of his chair screech as he flinches back violently, arms already outstretched to ward him off.

Zoro grabs the tail of Luffy’s shirt before he can pounce, reigning him back with a hard jerk. “He’s still injured.”

Sanji looks on and breathes out a sigh of relief. Luffy’s face is full of remorse so he cracks a wide grin, opening up his arms with a light laugh. “It’s fine, Luffy. Just come at me gently.”

Law taps on Luffy’s shoulder, nodding to Sanji, “Whatever you’re planning right now, minimize it by about fifty.”

“You jerks, I know how to be gentle!” Luffy huffs, wrenching out of Law and Zoro’s holds.  Sticking out his tongue over his shoulder, he bends down and gives Sanji a tender hug, planting a small kiss on his temple.  “Missed seeing you around, Sanji.”

Sanji’s eyes lower, blue irises softening as he lifts his palm to the centre of Luffy’s back and pats him solidly with gratitude. Luffy may be their group’s version of the Tasmanian Devil, but he is boundlessly good-natured. He responds softly, “Thanks. Missed you too.”

“Do you have room for this in your fridge?” Law turns to Usopp, nodding to the six-pack of soda he’s holding.

“Coke Zero?”  Zoro shakes his head, eyeing the black cans.  It’s all the weirdo drinks.  Even at bars, he’ll order Jack and Coke Zero.  

“ _Cherry_ Coke Zero.”

Sanji curls his hand over his mouth in thoughtful mischief at Law’s correction. “You sound so proud.”

Law turns a dull, unamused look on Sanji, studying his face briefly.  “It is quite the extraordinary find.  Didn’t think they sold this anymore.”  

“The day I find Coke Zero ‘extraordinary’ is the day I want you to take me out back and shoot me,” Zoro drawls seriously, leaning forward in his seat and resting his chin in his palm.  Law shoots him a dirty look, his hold on the six-pack tightening.   

Zoro’s savage line is so blunt and ridiculous that Usopp and Sanji can’t restrain their laughs. Zoro looks on proudly at his work.

“That was such a _good burn_ ,” Usopp snorts loudly, hand beating the table as he pitches into a fit of laughter.

Law sighs and exits the room, grumbling under his breath.  Luffy chuckles at his retreating form as he pulls out chair next to Sanji and rips the lid off of his container.  “I’m about to kill these chicken wings.  Who wants some?”

 _“Hey!_ I’m about to serve dinner, Luffy!” Nami calls from the kitchen, always the omnipresent entity hovering in on the group. “I need some hands in here.”

Sanji sends Zoro a sharp look, nodding to Nami’s cries in the kitchen. “Go help her,” he demands brusquely.

Zoro shoots him an obligatory scowl but doesn’t argue, pushing back from the oak table and heading into the kitchen.

“Who’s whipped now?” Usopp snickers, jumping when Zoro’s face reappears from around the corner wearing a harsh glare.  He breathes an audible sigh of relief as Zoro disappears again.

Sanji glances to Usopp with a knowing grin, crossing one leg over his casted one. “Took some effort to train that beast. Know how I learned?”

Usopp’s brows raise at the blond curiously.

Sanji smirks. “Nami.”

Zoro holds his arms out while Nami piles stacks of plates and silverware into his hands, squawking the whole time about being careful with her nice dishes.  As if he hasn’t heard this song and dance from Sanji a thousand times.  Turning on his heel, he dumps the load onto the tabletop in the dining room, ignoring the glare he receives from his partner as the plates clank together and returns to the kitchen to get another load.

Abusing her assigned servant to the best of her ability, Nami has the table set and ready within minutes, placing the steaming tray of lasagna at the center of their array of food with a proud smile.  She takes her seat next to Usopp and halts all activity with the raise of her hand.

“I know we said we’ll be unconventional but it is Thanksgiving.  Before we eat, everyone should say one thing they’re thankful for.” Back straightening, she plants her hand on her chest, taking an unabashed stance. “I’m thankful for the big fat raise I just got at work.”

Usopp side eyes his girlfriend, squinting as of course she uses this moment to brag about that. Always money with her. He decides to get cheeky. “I’m thankful for Final Fantasy XV finally being released after a decade of waiting.”

Nami gawks at him openly, slapping him in the back of the head. “Nerd. Okay, Law, you’re next!” she expedites.

Law shifts uncomfortably in his seat, tapping tattooed fingers on the tabletop and rolling his eyes. “Well, I _am_ thankful I found Cherry Coke Zero again, even though all of you are assholes.“

“Chicken wings!” Luffy cries out from his position at the end of the table, sucking on the bone of a wing he’d just finished off during the exchange.

“Zoro?” Nami prods, rolling her eyes and Law and Luffy’s answers. “Don’t be an idiot like everyone else.”

Zoro leans back in his chair, searching his brain for something to say.  Truthfully, what he’s most thankful for is that Sanji was found alive after that awful night.  Deciding it’s best to keep the conversation light, he grins at the group, “Graduating in June.”

Zoro smiles fondly as his crew of friends loudly cheer and congratulate his announcement.  He looks to Sanji, warmth pooling in his chest with honor at the loving eyes focused on him.

Sanji beams proudly at his boyfriend’s announcement, his clapping dwindling with everyone else’s before Usopp and Nami badger Zoro with questions on the how and why. After it’s quiet again, all eyes are on him and he shifts in his seat. “I’m thankful for this idiot to leave the nest that’s become my wallet,” Sanji jokes, nodding over to Zoro with a shiteating grin. Everyone laughs, except Zoro of course, who is staring at him with arms crossed, mouth sealed but upturned with a hint of amusement. “No, actually, what I’m thankful for is…” he drifts.

“Sanji?” Nami asks gently.

Sanji’s grip around the edge of the oak table tightens. His suffocated, aching right foot and his sore midsection are suddenly very distinctive even with the pain killers. He can hear his own voice in his head, the desperate screaming, the pleading, from that night. The petrifying moments he thought it was over for good. Eyes lifting to everyone at the table with a genuine smile, he says, “I’m happy to be here. With everyone.”

The table is quiet with understanding, each one of them reflecting back on that night solemnly.  Zoro reaches over and places a protective arm around Sanji’s shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze.  Looking up at their friends, his eyes immediately connect with Law’s in a knowing gaze.

Sanji’s throat tightens and he tucks his hair behind his ear when he sees what he’s done to kill the mood -- to the solemn faces of his friends staring back at him which were smiling and laughing just seconds ago. He got carried away in his gratitude.

“We’re happy you’re here too, Sanji,” Luffy concedes with a soft smile, earning several nods of agreement. “But next time you should be the one to cook for us.”

Sanji turns to Luffy, gesturing to him with his thumb as he smirks and shakes his head, addressing the table. “Not sure if I miss slaving to fill the bottomless pit over here, but yeah, next year’s Thanksgiving is on me.”

“Everyone can dig in now,” Nami announces with a clap of her hands, “Except for Luffy because he doesn’t appreciate my food.”

“I heard you telling Traffy that the lasagna is gluten-free,” Luffy points an accusatory finger in Nami’s direction, “I wanted to eat gluten!  What’s Thanksgiving without _gluten_?!”

Nami gestures violently to a small dish of lasagna placed tactfully in front of Law’s seat, “I told him I made him his own gluten-free lasagna, you moron!”

Luffy surges for the larger tray of lasagna immediately, serving himself a heaping plateful and passing the meal to his left.  They each take turns serving themselves from the community dish, Zoro piling his plate as tall as Luffy’s as soon as he gets the opportunity.  Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Nami uncork Sanji’s bottle of wine as well as another bottle she had sitting on the table already.

“Chérie, this lasagna is amazing. What did you do?” Sanji compliments as he blows on a steaming mound on his fork, excitedly taking another bite. Nami blushes from his praise and proceeds to give him hints, playing him at a guessing game, not wanting to give up her secrets so easily.

“Wine?” Usopp offers, hovering the bottle over Zoro’s glass.  When he declines with the shake of his head, Usopp sets the bottle down and points to the kitchen, “I got Gentleman Jack.  Lemme go grab that.”

“Nah,” Zoro stills him with a wave of his hand.  “None for me.”

As Sanji accepts Nami’s bottle of wine, he glances over beside him to Zoro, the man not catching his look. After pouring himself a glass and transferring the bottle over to the next taker, he leans into Zoro’s space to murmur, “Not even a beer?"

“Don’t need one.”  Zoro doesn’t look directly at Sanji as he gives a curt nod and continues digging into his food.  The mere thought of alcohol has his insides twisting; he needs to stay painfully sober right now.

Sanji frowns and turns back to his plate, fork paused over the delicious meal. Zoro’s blaming himself for what happened that night, he realizes. He chews the inside of his lip. Maybe he hasn’t been acting normal or strong enough, making Zoro worry and feel at fault. He really should have come up with something else to be thankful for, moments ago. Anything else.

The table settles into comfortable silence as everyone enjoys the meal.  By the time they’ve had their fill, Nami announces that dishes must done before she serves dessert and coffee.  Rounding up the assistance of Law, they clear the table promptly and disappear into the kitchen, the sounds of glasses clinking and water running sifting into the dining room.

“Wanna go out on the patio?” Usopp suggests and receives agreeing nods from the remaining three.

Zoro pats his full gut and shoves away from the table, grabbing Sanji’s crutches for him and helping him out of his seat.  Luffy bounds to the back sliding glass door and leads them to the large screened-in patio, stopping to rummage through a small chest tucked into a corner and pull out a deck of cards.

The enclosed patio is cozy, decorated with colourful Christmas lights along the edges of the frames with lots of tribal themed patio furniture and potted plants at every corner. A circular high-top is at the centre of the room with a ceiling fan just above it. It’s their go-to spot to hang out at the end of the day whenever they’re all together like this.

Plus, Sanji can smoke out here. He’s lighting up as soon as he’s situated at the table, knowing already that it bothers no one in their group.

Luffy’s phone beeps and he tugs it out of pocket to read the incoming text.  “Ace said he can’t make it.  He’s at his new boyfriend’s house.”

“The pineapple guy?” Usopp asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! That guy.”

“Pineapple?” Zoro inquires further.

Sanji perks up in interest as well. This is information they’ve missed out on from their time away from the group, it seems.

“He’s got a pineapple tattoo,” Luffy explains, pointing to his forearm.  “It’s huge.  Bigger than Traffy’s.”  

“Hm, Ace taking serious interest in a guy?” Sanji says curiously, blowing smoke up towards the ceiling and watching it dissipate in the fan. “He must be something special.”

Zoro lies on the patio couch and unbuckles his jeans, releasing his expanded stomach and ignoring Luffy’s protests about playing poker with them.  He closes his eyes, allowing his gut to settle and listens to the sounds of the cards shuffling and Usopp explaining the rules of their game.  Dozing off, he seeps in and out of consciousness, hearing the distant noise of laughter from his friends and the sliding glass door opening and closing.

He must’ve fallen asleep completely because suddenly a cold hand is on his skin and a familiar voice is speaking his name, jerking him from his food coma.  Rubbing the drool from his mouth, he cracks a bleary eye and finds Sanji leaning over him.  

Giving the snoring idiot a helpless look, Sanji asks, “Ready to go home, snoozer?”

Zoro nods, sitting up groggily and running a hand through his hair.  Buckling his jeans back up, he searches for the shoes he kicked off and notices Sanji’s cast has changed.  The white plaster is covered in an ornate swirling pattern in varying shades of blues, rolling waves and intricate pools speckled with freehand doodles covering the spaces between.  Must be the work of Usopp - his artistic prowess unmatched by anyone else in their group.  On the side of Sanji’s cast there’s a messy scrawl, Luffy’s name in all capitals.

Usopp and Nami are seated at the patio table but Luffy and Law are nowhere in sight, probably already left.  Zoro makes eye contact with Usopp and gives him an appreciative nod, grateful that Sanji’s burden could be softened in even the smallest of way.  Yawning and cracking his neck, he mumbles, “Let’s go.”

At the front door, Sanji gives them both his warmest thanks and squeezes them snugly, promising to be their personal belly stuffers next year.  Zoro allows Nami to hug him goodbye and gives Usopp a small wave before he steps out towards the driveway, lights flashing on Sanji’s car as he unlocks it.

The drive home is silent as they let the radio play. Sanji stares out the window, already replaying their pleasant evening in his head. He’d had two glasses of wine at dinner and a cider during their game of euchre, so he’s still feeling a residual mellow buzz. But  still his mind drifts back to Zoro refusing a drink at dinner. He can’t help but feel at fault for Zoro’s guilty conscience.

While his boyfriend had a serious problem with booze in the past, Zoro has made tremendous strides since they became official. Sanji's willingness to help him with school and get him a step closer to his dream job has inspired him to take these steps towards a more promising future. For a good while now with those motivating factors, Zoro has been able to drink moderately without slipping back down the familiar and dangerous slope of alcoholism. His progress has been astounding. So it’s a sour thing to see Zoro not able to justify enjoying one drink just because of one night he could never have predicted or prevented. That night could never be Zoro’s fault.

It brings Sanji back to his lingering thoughts at the dinner table from earlier. If he’s to protect Zoro from feelings of guilt, he needs to not show any moments of weakness like that again.

Leading his thoughts astray, Sanji begins to think about a taboo subject between them as of late: what’s going to happen with their sex life. Sanji knows one day soon, he will get back into it with Zoro. He has to in order to maintain any sense of normalcy, not just for Zoro’s sake. It’s just a matter of when. After all this STD nonsense is sorted out, it’s free game for them. He’s been missing the sex as of late. Sometimes his skin crawls at the thought, but most of the time, he finds himself wanting it back in their lives very badly.

Sanji smirks to himself as his eyes dance along the passing scenery of Tampa at night and he thinks back to the first time he’d taken the plunge with Zoro.

 

* * *

 

Slamming his car door shut, Sanji stalked briskly towards the seedy bar in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. After receiving the call, he’d crawled out of his warm bed in Tampa at 3:20 in the fucking morning for this shit, to embark on this fucking ridiculous wild goose chase. Forty minutes later, he had arrived in some backwoods ass town called Lithia and was about head inside one seriously grimy bar in what was sure to be the experience a fucking lifetime.

Crushing the filter of his cigarette between his teeth as he finished it off, he tossed it aside angrily and eyed the severely tarnished door to the place, growling under his breath before swinging it open and stepping inside. It was mostly barren indoors, sad middle-aged men drunk off their rockers dozing at the bar as some replay of a football game played on the television screen above. Some of the men drowsily looked up in his direction, squinting at him like he was a misplaced piece of their routine. Well, he couldn’t argue there.

Sanji scanned around the place for the stupid bastard responsible for careening him straight into this late fucking night excursion.

Zoro watched the doors open from his table tucked in the corner on the other side of the bar.  Smirking to himself, he studied Sanji’s already agitated body language and decided he better not keep the man waiting.  He had no cash for a cab and didn’t feel like walking the twenty plus miles back to his apartment.  Best to try getting out of here with as little discord as possible.

Finishing off the last swallow of his beer, Zoro pushed away from the table and waved goodbye to the barman.  Approaching Sanji, he cracked a grin and rumbled, “Missed last call by an hour.”  

“Don’t fucking test me, Zoro,” Sanji spat through clenched teeth, taking in the appearance of the man in front of him. To his shock, Zoro didn’t even look that drunk or bedraggled. He seemed fine. This only fueled Sanji’s rage more.  He sighed, trying to keep his anger in check as he bit out, “Let’s just go.”

Zoro shrugged and motioned for Sanji to lead the way, falling in step behind him as they made their journey out the door and into the humid night air.  

As they approached his Kia, Sanji groused heatedly, unable to repress his frustration entirely. “This is fucking ridiculous. Got me out here at four in the fucking morning. I have to work in three hours!” Unlocking his car, he tugged the driver’s side door open aggressively. “Where the fuck’s your shitbox anyway? Jonsaku drive it off a goddamn cliff on one of their binges?”

Zoro tugged opened the passenger door of Sanji’s car as he unlocked it, irked by Sanji’s reproach.  He waited for them to settle into their seats before answering coolly, “Rode out here with them. They bailed.”

“Classic move for Beavis and Butthead, fucking inconsiderate shits,” Sanji grumbled, sticking his keys in the ignition and firing up the engine. He ripped out of the gravel parking lot and merged back onto the highway, car lurching as he stepped harshly on the gas. They were silent for several moments, but Sanji wasn’t ready to drown out this conversation with radio just yet. He opened his window, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting up. Then he spoke, “Why couldn’t you just get a cab?”

Zoro stared straight ahead, keeping his eyes glued on the dark road and gave an apathetic shrug, “No money.  Used it on my tab.”

Sanji scoffed. “Of course.” He paused a moment, taking a drag and blowing smoke out the window, tapping off embers and watching them dance and glow on the road behind them in his side mirror. “Fucking irresponsible. You gotta get your shit together, Zoro. Pulling me outta bed like this. You’re not even drunk enough for me to be here, you know that?”

Zoro clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes narrowed ahead, not wanting to indulge Sanji in his hissy fit.  Fucking asshole could’ve just said ‘no’ when he called.  Instead, he showed up and single-handedly destroyed Zoro’s lingering buzz with his brazen chastising.  Each word was grating under his skin, his pulse quickening with every goddamn remark.

Sanji continued his rant, too angry to care about any repercussions right now. He was absolutely sick of this man’s shit and someone had to tell him off for once. Constantly making his friend’s stick their necks out because of his own self-imposed bullshit. “Could’ve used that money for a cab and spared me the fucking hassle, but no, you’re too much of an _alcoholic fuck_ to think that shit through!”  

“Enough.”   

Silenced by Zoro’s singular biting word, Sanji looked over to him, tossing his cigarette out the window which he’d burned through in record time. He shook his head, staring at the man, jaw clenched tight. He posed with scorn, “Tell me, Zoro. Really, tell me. Have I ever seen you sober?” His fingers tingled at the wheel as he knew his seething anger was slipping and he could do nothing to stop it. “Did I _meet_ you sober? Have you ever _been_ sober around us? Are you _ever_ sober?”

“The fuck kinda question is that?” Zoro sneered, turning his head to acknowledge Sanji fully.  Stupid bastard was crossing the line.  “What’s your goddamn _problem_?”

“ _You’re_ my problem!” Sanji yelled furiously.

“ _You’re your own motherfucking problem!”_ Zoro roared back, reaching up and clenching the grip handle in a white-knuckled grasp.  Muscles tensing, he glared at Sanji from across the center console, his earlier concealed rage unleashed and brimming at the top of his throat.

Sanji glanced over to Zoro in absolute outrage. “How fucked are you!? I’m not the one pulling stunts like this at four in the goddamn morning! Making my friends stick their necks out for you and your _bullshit_ \-- _!”_

“You don’t fucking get it, do ya?” Zoro rumbled, violently tapping his temple and scowling at Sanji, “You’re _fucked_ in the head, you stupid son of a bitch.  Didn’t call anyone but you because I fuckin’ _knew_ you’d drive your happy ass out here.  Spineless asshole.”

Sanji seethed, teeth clenching and fingers shaking on the wheel. “Oh you’ve got some fucking _nerve,_ you selfish prick--”

“ _You’ve_ got nerve gettin’ so high and mighty with me.  Comin’ out here and preachin’ at me like you’re somebody.  You’re just chicken shit.”  Zoro lowered his tone to a deadly calm, pressing against the passenger door to keep himself from lashing out physically, fighting the desire to pummel the bastard trying to give him a sermon.  

 _“Chicken shit,_ you’d better fucking _\--”_

"Don’t make a fuckin’ lick of sense,” Zoro snarled, eyes boring into Sanji as they sped through the night, “Wanna bring up _my_ drinking and _my_ problems? I fucking know I got problems.  What about _yours_?  Man up and figure your own shit out.”

Heart pounding in his ears, Sanji laughed derisively and shouted, “ _I have a job,_ I’m working on a _career!_ I live in a fucking _house._ I don’t go pissing away every dime I make at the fucking _bar!_ So don’t you fucking sit there and tell me to manage my shit!”

“Yeah, you manage your shit so fucking well,” Zoro retorted cynically, unable to keep himself from digging deeper at Sanji, “Don’t ‘piss away’ your money.  Tell me, why haven’t you asked me to pay you back for that fuckin’ littering fine?  Bet you weren’t even plannin’ on it.  Fucking pathetic.”

“Oh okay, _nice_. So doing you a favour is pathetic now? Cleaning up after _your ass_ is pathetic? Fuck right off, Zoro, you fucking ingrate.” Sanji was trembling with anger and confusion, all control lost. He didn’t even know what words he was spitting out his mouth at this point. Zoro was beginning to cut to the core of him and he didn’t know how to take it. No one had ever dug into him like this. Losing momentum fast, he could feel his eyes prickling with tears of rage and desperation.

“No one fucking asked you to put your neck out there, shithead.  You prance around like a fucking idiot, doing these _‘favors’_ for everyone but really, you know what you’re doin’?  Just lookin’ for some kind of approval like a goddamn lost puppy.  Hopin’ if you’re nice enough to people they’ll actually fucking like you.  That’s not how it works, jackass.  Goddamn pitiful son of a bitch.”   

Sanji’s grip around the leather wheel tightened further, knuckles white. His lips firmly shut, brows intensely furrowed, he felt something in him break and all he could do to cling to his sanity was vise that fucking wheel and focus on the road ahead.

“Y’know, I used to think you did this shit because you wanted my dick or somethin’ but I’ve figured your ass out.  Always puttin’ yourself out there for fucking _everyone._  Wanna know why?” Zoro berated with a biting laugh, “Because you don’t give a shit about yourself.”  

The road ahead blurred, pavement and gravel all blending into one as Zoro’s words pierced straight through Sanji’s heart. He felt like the breath had been shot right out of him, leaving him winded, body flushed with adrenaline and despair as he let the words sink in deep. Heart racing, he bled out where he sat.

He’d seen it. No matter how much Sanji tried to live with it disguised, Zoro had seen it. How empty he was inside.

Zoro sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and staring forward once again, having said his piece. Months of observation and interest in Sanji had led him to this conclusion and he was confident in his admonition. With a subtle shake of his head, he glanced at Sanji out of the corner of his eye, noticing the his rigid stance and grip on the wheel.  Deciding to go for broke, he spoke quietly and candidly, “Don’t see why not.”

Sanji nearly choked at Zoro’s words and the strange tenderness with which they’d been spoken. He had to pull over the car right the fuck now. Shifting his foot to the brakes, he slowed the vehicle and flowed onto the gravel, bringing it to a stop and putting the car in park. He sat deep in a trance staring straight ahead. Where there was swirling rage and twisted up emotions there was now tranquility and comfort. He had never felt the lifelong turmoil inside of himself dissipate in a single breath like this, from four simple words.

Zoro sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, assuming Sanji pulled over to kick him to the curb.  Wasn’t surprising after that fight.  At least the ride had gotten him a few miles closer to home.  With any luck, he’d make it to his apartment before work.

Grip loosening from the wheel in his serene state, tightly-guarded words slipped softly from Sanji's lips with ease, no resistance, “My family disowned me. For who I am.” He turned to Zoro then, baring him the naked emotion in his eyes.

Zoro paused, hand already resting on the handle and looked back at Sanji.  His expression was open, genuine.  His eyes were soft and round, brimming with sincerity.  Zoro settled into his seat once again and stared forward, digesting Sanji’s words and remaining silent in case he needed to say more.  

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sanji tried to catch Zoro’s gaze once more, but the man remained firm, hard stare ahead. As he brought his hand up gently to Zoro’s jaw, he was met with a dark, searching gaze cutting right through him. And he realized that he loved this man deeply, and needed to give him everything of himself from now on.

Tilting his head, Sanji plunged in and sank with eyes closed, capturing Zoro’s lips in a gentle, idle kiss.

Zoro jolted with the touch of soft lips against his, not expecting the forward motion from Sanji.  Hadn’t happened before and he was shocked it would happen now, after everything they just laid out.  Still he felt caught, absolutely pulled in by the smoky taste of Sanji and the heat warming his skin at the spark of their touch.  Months of desire melted with the kiss and he found his hands cupping Sanji’s thin cheeks, towing his face closer, pressing their lips harder as he craved more.

As the kiss deepened, heart utterly racing in his chest, Sanji allowed Zoro to lead his hesitant lips along. He wanted Zoro, craved him, would give him anything in this moment and so he firmly pushed his nerves back. He smoothed his palm up through Zoro’s short cropped hair, strands which were darkly filling out back to normal from a recent buzz cut. A surge of confidence rushed through Sanji and he opened his mouth for easy access, urging Zoro to take the next step.

As Sanji’s lips parted allowing him the room he needed to take what he wanted, Zoro stroked his temple lightly before pushing forward, tongue tracing his bottom lip and tasting every corner of his mouth.  Hungry for more, he thrust his right hand to the back of Sanji’s head and gripped a fistful of hair, tugging him close as he desperately assaulted his lips.

Head jerking forward, Sanji's lips melted further against Zoro’s, his mind racing at the sudden intensity of the kiss. Zoro tasted strongly of liquor and the tongue at his lips felt strange, foreign, but altogether good. It belonged to Zoro and this spurred him on. He felt breathless as he let the man take his mouth like no one ever had before. His hand smoothed around to the back of Zoro’s powerful neck, a wave of yearning striking Sanji suddenly. He drank in Zoro’s attentions thirstily, like he had for months until this point, wanting more but not knowing how to show it. He could only let himself be led.

Allowing himself to get lost in their kiss for a brief moment, Zoro continued his attack on Sanji’s mouth, biting and tasting every inch touched.  Needing to resurface for air, he broke away and stared into Sanji’s face as his chest heaved from the fierce tension and the harsh pounding in his veins.  A strong magnetic pull made his skin tingle, urging him to press flesh against that slender frame and connect even more.  Motioning to his lap, he commanded through panting breaths, “Come here.”

Doing his best to swallow his anxiety and keep his expression calm, Sanji felt his cheeks heat up from Zoro’s beckoning gaze. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, before giving Zoro a lustful, controlled look and lifting a slender leg over the centre console of the car. Willing himself to climb into Zoro’s lap gracefully, he settled in, their chests only bridged apart by the slightest gap. Tucking stray blond strands behind his ear, Sanji locked eyes with Zoro and realized if he didn’t make a move now, something would look seriously wrong. Hands over the man’s shoulders, he slid them tentatively down the material at Zoro’s broad chest and dipped in to forge their lips once more.

Kissing back fervently, Zoro separated after a few beats and ripped off his own t-shirt in one swift movement, tossing it to the backseat of the car.   Pushing his hands under the hem of Sanji’s shirt, he traced his fingertips across his sinewy torso, enjoying the goosebumps rising on his flesh with every touch.  Reaching Sanji’s ribs, Zoro tugged off his shirt gently, licking his lips at the pale flesh illuminated by the bright moonlight.  Wrapping a strong arm around Sanji’s slender waist, Zoro drew the man forward and planted his mouth on his collar, nibbling lightly across the protruding bone.  He moved his free hand to Sanji’s shoulder blades, using his strong grip to pull their chests flush.  

Sanji never knew skin to skin contact like this could feel so good. Zoro’s chest pressed against his felt as comforting as he’d always imagined it would. His teeth on his collarbone were a shock, but it excited him enormously. He found himself wavering between pleasure and fear, unsure of how to find steady footing. Something hard prodded at his upper thigh and, knowing what it was, Sanji spiraled into uncertainty. He shifted back very subtly, unable to control his mind’s worries.

Sensing Sanji’s hesitation, Zoro removed his lips from his skin and drew his head back, glancing up with a curious grin, “This okay?”

While embarrassed by the check up, it made Sanji remember why he’d just fallen only moments ago. He could feel the tingling urgency at his groin building and he let loose a soft sigh, needing to go further no matter what. He wanted Zoro to show him more. Everything he’d been missing out on for so long. He stared into Zoro’s searching eyes with certainty, breathily responding, “Yes.”

Zoro nodded with a smirk, placing his left palm flat on Sanji’s chest and stroking it down his torso slowly, hooking his thumb into the hem of his pants and tugging on them roughly.  Right hand fumbled on the bottom of the seat and he found the lever he needed, leaning the back to a laying position.  Reaching around, he pressed Sanji flat against him, gripping his hip tight.  Starting on his shoulder, Zoro trailed a line of searing kisses across his skin and up his neck to his earlobe, nibbling as he whispered, “Need to be inside you.”

His ears throbbing with every vigorous beat of his heart, Sanji’s eyes widened at the quiet words, breath hitched at his throat. Zoro’s hips rolled into him, merging their erections through their pants with his need. This man wanted him. _Really_ wanted him. He couldn’t feel more elated -- or afraid. He closed his eyes briefly and soothed his mind, deciding that even if he would have ideally liked to go slower, it didn’t change the fact that he still wanted it desperately. He wanted someone to show him what it was like to be loved like this. His private moments at home, the lube and condoms in his glove compartment, all the preparations he’d made for this moment he knew was coming. He wasn’t unprepared. He was just being a coward. And he didn’t want to show it. He couldn’t bear to let Zoro know the truth behind his nerves -- that he was the first to ever touch him like this.

He gave Zoro an affirmative grind at their hips, smirking delicately and reaching behind him with a slightly trembling hand to his glovebox.

Zoro groaned quietly at Sanji’s grinding, ripping at the zipper of his own jeans and maneuvering to shimmy them down his thighs, letting them drop to his ankles.  Erection resting against his navel, he began deftly unbuttoning Sanji’s pants, shoving them down forcefully in his excitement.  Sanji turned back around just in time for Zoro to grab his hips and readjust their position, hard-ons pressing against each other.  Zoro gripped both of them in one hand, stroking them together lazily and watching Sanji’s face for a reaction.  “You like that?”  

Mouth opening in pure shock and pleasure at the feeling of his cock against Zoro’s, Sanji moaned, unaware that a sound like that could leave him so involuntarily. He clutched the lube and condom at Zoro’s chest, hips grooving automatically to feel more of Zoro’s arousal against his. Head lowering, his hair obscured his face as he let himself be further consumed by Zoro’s bold lust, answering quietly, “Yes. More.”

Zoro wrapped his free arm around Sanji tightly, moving a hand lower to grip his ass and give it a hard, bruising squeeze.  Forcing Sanji’s hips aggressively against his, he continued stroking and grinding, each noise escaping Sanji’s throat pulsing into his already solid erection.  Mouth moving against skin desperately, he sighed with satisfaction as his lips finally located Sanji’s, gasping into deep, blazing kisses with every caress.  As they teased, Zoro trailed his fingertips to Sanji’s entrance and rubbed it lightly.  

The kiss was a welcomed distraction as fingers pressed at his hole, the brash action electrifying Sanji and leaving him stunned. He could feel Zoro’s greed, his lust, his want and need in this kiss. He only hoped the response of his own lips felt just as passionate. The gentle prods from behind became more daring, making his cock jump with need, utterly surprised when a finger breached inside, experimentally rubbing along his inner walls, teasingly close to his entrance. His own private touches there hadn’t prepared him for how amazing it felt to have another person rub inside so intimately. It was breathtaking. Thighs flinching at the unique sensation, Sanji released a muted, wanton groan.  

Zoro broke the kiss and tilted his head back, grinning at Sanji’s flushed face.  Glancing down to the hands clutching at his chest, he spotted the condom and lube clenched in Sanji’s grasp.  A sly grin played on his lips as he realized Sanji was just acting like a prude all this time.  Removing the items from his grasp, Zoro worked expertly to tear the condom from its wrapper and readjusted to slide the latex over himself in one fluid motion. Thumbing open the top of the lube, he removed his teasing hand from Sanji, allowing him a brief moment to rustle in his lap and hastily slip off his pants.  As Zoro waited for the squirming to settle, he coated his fingers in the cool gel and rubbed his fingertips together to warm it. The burning need to bury himself inside Sanji motivating him to work quickly, he leaned forward to swallow the waiting, thin lips once again and pressed a slick finger inside.

The penetration had Sanji’s mouth agape on Zoro’s mouth, body sinking down to urge the man for more. The finger pressed deeper, rubbing him intimately, causing him to lean back, his hand unwittingly brushing back his hair and flipping it over to the other side of his face. It felt so good, his cock began to burn with need and when a second finger breached, he brought a shaky hand to his front to begin stroking himself. It was so amazing already, he was beginning to let his fears and uncertainties be washed away. He only focused on how Zoro made him feel as his desire thrived and climbed.  

“Fuckin’ tight,” Zoro groaned breathlessly as he massaged.  Keeping his teasing fingers prodding inside, Zoro used his other hand to snag Sanji’s jaw in a sharp grip and forced their eyes to lock.  His dark stare smoldered into the blue-eyed, lust-filled gaze and his cock jumped with violent desire.  Pressing their mouths close again, Zoro murmured in a low rumble, their lips brushing with every syllable, “Can I fuck you, Sanji?”

He was so deep in his haze, this brand new incredible experience that Zoro was so generously giving him, that Sanji almost said yes straight away. Something within him halted, lurched -- himself, he realized. Telling him he wasn’t good enough to be loved like this, that he was undeserving. He paused his strokes, his grinds settling and for a lingering moment, he plunged into nothingness, response frozen in place as he hovered on Zoro’s lips.

When he was met with silence, Zoro reeled his head back and moved his hand to Sanji’s cheek, trailing his thumb gently across his bottom lip.  Not wanting to move further without clear permission, he raised a quizzical brow and questioned in a milder tone, “Want to?”

Broken out of the harrowing void settling in at his heart, Zoro’s face was a breath’s width apart from him, dark eyes peering into him earnestly. It filled him back up, more than Zoro could ever know, these small check ins with him. It confirmed that he’d chosen the right person -- warmth settled in at his core, occupied that chilling void, making him feel like he was on the cusp of a major transformation. The person inside beating him down felt all of a sudden very small, stunted, diminished, archaic. He was desperate to revitalize his confidence and sexuality with Zoro, to build someone new entirely, someone he could finally be comfortable with.  

Drooping in, Sanji submerged into Zoro with a bold, wet kiss, letting his lust linger there a moment before separating their lips. Heart hammering in his chest, he whispered throatily, “I want you inside me.”

As the words rolled off of Sanji’s tongue, Zoro felt himself go dizzy, all the blood rushing to fill the head of his throbbing cock.  The dam broken, Zoro gripped Sanji’s hips viciously, adjusting himself under his nimble frame and using his left hand to align himself against his entrance.  Pressing the tip into Sanji, he could feel the muscle clench reflexively, causing him to curse under his breath at the wave of pleasure jolting through him.  He’d been waiting too fucking long for this moment.  Pushing forward, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sanji and drew him close, their hot skin flush inch for inch.  One snapping thrust and he felt himself halfway sheathed inside.

His hands lifted to Zoro’s shoulders, needing something to hang onto as the pressure at his entrance increased tenfold. He did his best to relax and give Zoro no resistance. Once he did, Zoro bucked and drove deeper inside, causing his grip on the man’s shoulders to squeeze as he let a pleasured sigh escape him. He did all that he could not to moan loudly. It was strange, the feeling, like a burning stretch. Slightly painful, but more uncomfortable than anything, in a way that felt incredibly good. Necessary. As he relaxed further around him, Sanji sank down, needing more of this incredible sensation. Like being filled in a place he didn’t know needed filling. Now that it was there, he never wanted it to leave.

Zoro paused as he filled Sanji completely, taking a few deep breaths and suppressing his climax.  Sanji’s heat surrounded him so tightly he felt he could orgasm any second.  Reaching down, he clamped both hands firmly on Sanji’s waist and rolled his hips upward with a sharp snap.  Zoro groaned with his movement, heart beating erratically and chest heaving.  Leaning forward, he stole Sanji’s lips in a depraved kiss before commanding, “Ride me.”

High from his newfound pleasure, Sanji hummed on rough lips before nodding and wrapping an arm around Zoro’s neck, keeping one perched on his shoulder for leverage. He didn’t care whether or not he knew how to do this. He just wanted to do it, to bring Zoro as deep inside him as he possibly could. He lifted himself up slowly to the head of Zoro’s arousal before sinking down again, rolling his hips and shuddering from the increased pleasure it gave him and Zoro, apparently. He gave a contented sigh, picking up the pace eagerly, more greedily. He feasted on the control it gave him, the sexual empowerment and freedom, letting it release him from his chains. The pressure at his cock intensified madly with every brazen stroke Zoro gave it, every plunge he took along the man’s hot length, every brush and graze deep inside him building tension, getting him frantic, making him sigh and moan. He succumbed comfortably to the urgency of his impending release.

Zoro groaned, bucking his hips upward to match Sanji’s frenzied riding thrusts.  Every moan that came from Sanji’s lips made him slip further and further into his impassioned haze.  Unable to keep the pressure from building deep inside him, he desperately reached for Sanji’s hardness and stroked the length with their rhythm.  Zoro could feel Sanji shuddering above him, signaling his climax.  A violent need to hear Sanji’s orgasmic cries burst within him and he increased momentum, his tight grip jerking harder with each propelling motion.

Sanji’s mouth stayed open through his orgasm as he shuddered and let the waves pulse and shoot through him. It left him completely breathless for what felt like minutes until he lifted his head and panted heavily, sucking in air greedily. His body tingled after it was over, muscles pleasantly numb as he sagged into the strong body entangled with his, putting his forehead on a sweaty shoulder and focusing on catching his breath with Zoro. Reinvigorated by his catharsis, he closed his eyes and smiled, never so happy in his life.

 

* * *

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update as we've decided to change our posting schedule to the middle of the week. We're really excited to hear back from you on this one so please don't hesitate drop us your thoughts below. We're so grateful for every ounce of feedback we get!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for such a warm response to last week's chapter. It means so much to us!
> 
> Gentle reminder of the heavy themes in this fic as indicated by the content warning we've used.

 

 

 

 

_vi._

 

Zoro eyed each passing car subtlely, holding the dark bottle to his side every time one sped by. The neighborhood he was walking through had become familiar to him, several nights spent driving to the same place. This was the first time he'd made the journey by foot. Been about a week since he’d traveled anywhere other than home or work, sometimes not showing up for the latter.  Didn’t much matter; as long as he could still lift boxes, his job wouldn’t fire him.

Spotting his destination down the street, he picked up the pace, swigging a large gulp from his bottle and shaking the contents to gauge how much was left.  Probably another few yards worth.  The blue townhouse was situated on the corner, blue car parked out front.  Blue eyes.  That was Sanji.  All blue.

They’d been hooking up for a couple months; Zoro didn’t remember the exact timeline.  Long enough for Nami to take notice but not enough for Luffy.  She hadn't said anything to him yet, which he appreciated. Made it simple. Things with Sanji were easy and that’s what was important.

Finishing off the last of his Jim Beam, he opened the lid to one of the neighbors’ trash cans lined up at the road and dumped the empty bottle in.  Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he jogged the rest of the way to Sanji’s place and up the driveway.  Two hard knocks on the front door and Zoro leaned against the wall, arms crossed and waiting.

Hearing two familiar whacks on his door, Sanji paused at the stove, glancing to the front before hastily taking off his apron and setting a lid on the pot. He strode to the front door briskly, fixing his hair along the way. He was fairly certain who he’d find standing out there, but he checked the peephole just in case. Smirking, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

Zoro grinned at the sight of Sanji standing in the doorway, indulging in a swift visual grope of his body before locking their eyes and raising an eyebrow, “Hey.”

Eyes widening at the sight of the man -- haggard, dirty, hair unkempt, face unshaven, wearing the same drab clothing he’d last seen him in days ago -- Sanji stepped aside and beckoned him in. “Get in here. Geez. You look like you’ve been sleeping in a ditch for the past week.”

Zoro shrugged as he stepped past Sanji into the house, kicking off his shoes by the front door.  “Lights been out at my place.”

As Zoro floated past, he wafted with him the pungent scent of liquor. Not like the sight of him alone wasn’t a good enough clue. He followed up, “Power outage?”

“Sorta.”  Zoro crossed his arms and glanced around the living room.  The lights were out at his apartment because he hadn’t paid the bill - went a little too hard at the liquor store this week.  

Sanji studied him with suspicion, not appreciating the half-assed answer but knowing it wasn’t in his place to pry. A thought came to him. “What about the little bastard?”

“He comes and goes.  Wanders around huntin’ lizards.”  

Sanji hummed, crossing his arms as he gave the scraggly man another lookover. “No one’s been able to get in touch with you for a week, you know. The hell’d you get up to?”

“No power, no phone, Hoagie,” Zoro quipped, hand finding his stomach as the smell of food drifted past.  Even if he hadn't been so hungry, he could concede it smelled fucking tasty.  “You cookin’?”

Sanji nodded coolly, brow twitching at Zoro’s incessant use of that ridiculous nickname. “Yup. But you gotta clean up before I let you step foot in that kitchen, _Mossy._  You reek. Go take a shower.”

“Fuck off,” Zoro grumbled as he raised an arm and took a whiff, lowering it again and nodding in agreement with Sanji. Memory clouded from the whiskey, he pointed above and asked, “Upstairs?”

Sanji’s brows gathered in mild confusion. It wasn’t like Zoro hadn’t used his shower before. “Yeah. Upstairs.”

“S’alright,” Zoro slurred, swaying slightly with the response. A hot shower would do him some good.  Avoiding Sanji’s stare, he turned and headed up the stairs, taking two at a time.  Easily locating the bathroom inside the master bedroom, he paused and hollered down the hall, “Towel?”    

“There are some folded up in the bathroom. They’re clean,” Sanji shouted up. He heard the door creak but no click of it shutting and then the sound of running water. Eager to have something on a plate for Zoro by the time he came back down, Sanji settled back in his spot at the stove and mulled.

Zoro’s lifestyle was worrisome. He'd been inside Zoro's place a couple times and it hadn't been pretty. Then there was his habit of going AWOL. Every now and then he seemed to disappear for a bit and come back faded and worn like this. It was becoming a growing trend and it was aggravating as shit, but Sanji had come to realize that the best way to deal was to be patient and accommodating. This was only the second time Zoro had showed up at his doorstep like this and while Sanji was happy to help, it was a serious problem he didn’t know how to approach. He could already tell the man’s alcoholism was deep-rooted, something Sanji might never be able to get to the heart of. 

It’d been three months since their first time in his car. Afterwards, Sanji had wondered if they were serious, but that had swiftly been quashed due to the man’s rough lifestyle and detached nature. There was no way Zoro would be able to commit to anything given how much of a mess he was. And his situation wasn’t serious relationship material to Sanji, either.

But he stuck around anyway. Gave Zoro what he needed. Began putting in his time, seeing if he could be a healing factor in his life to get him healthy enough for them to be something more to each other.

Sometimes, it was painful living like this. Searching through the cracks for glimmers of hope in their potential. Having to settle for being a fuck buddy when he wanted so much more. Sanji knew it was a precarious place to be emotionally, but he couldn’t help how deeply he’d fallen for the man. There was no climbing back from that. He could only wait and hope that Zoro would fall too.

The most pleasant thing that came of it so far was the sex. After losing his virginity, everything was a new and exciting experience for him. Since their hookup in the car, their fooling around had become frequent and intense. He was learning so much and every time, he could feel himself becoming more and more comfortable with his sexual side and increasing erotic prowess. Zoro was a rough lover, but when his care and devotion did shine through, it shone brightly. Sanji found himself addicted to those peeking rays, constantly chasing them during their intimacies and outside of them.

Stepping out of the shower, Zoro ran the towel across his torso and through his hair, catching most of the drops of water.  Just what he needed.  Peering at the pile of dirty clothes on the ground, he knew if he tried to re-dress in those the idiot downstairs would give him a verbal beatdown.  Unsure what else to do, he called out the door, “Clothes?”

Downstairs, Sanji huffed and turned off the stove, sauce simmered to perfection already. “Yeah. Hold on,” he called up, dashing up the stairs to grab a clean set of gym clothes folded in his room that Zoro had left here not long ago. He stalked over to the ensuite bathroom and cracked the door open, hot steam hitting him like a wall. Zoro stood naked by the mirror, rubbing his face and hair with a towel. Sanji let his eyes lustfully scan that powerful body over and set his clothes on the counter. Noticing Zoro’s dirty clothing sprawled on the floor, he bent down to pick it up and head over to the wash with it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Zoro smirked as he noticed Sanji bent over, ass high in the air and distracted.  Not one to waste a good opportunity, he spun around and swung his hand through the steam, palm flat and connecting with Sanji’s backside in a loud smack.  Chuckling at the look of shock on Sanji’s face as he jumped with the contact, Zoro gave his cheek a firm squeeze and used his grip to pull him close against his still naked body.

“Horny bastard,” Sanji growled as he attempted to pry Zoro’s strong grip from his waist. He straightened up, turning in Zoro’s arms to face him and bring a flat palm to his chest, tracing over his scar pensively. He looked up to Zoro’s face and through the smug gaze staring back at him he noticed the whites of his eyes were completely yellowed. From the binge. Sighing, Sanji swooped in and surprised Zoro with a quick, firm kiss, liquor still strong on the man’s breath. He pulled back and demanded, “Dinner first. It’s ready downstairs.”

Zoro smirked and released his hold on Sanji, eyes shifting to the small pile of clothes waiting for him on the counter.  Didn’t remember leaving those here.  Tossing the towel on the floor and earning an admonishing squawk, he dressed quickly in his tank top and sweats and pushed out the door towards the enticing aromas floating up the stairs.

They ate together, teasing and bickering as usual, Zoro eating two heaping mounds of seafood pasta like he hadn’t had a proper meal in over a week. Sanji knew it had to be the truth. Zoro helped him with dishes and cleaning up, Sanji drifting upstairs afterwards to have a shower and complete their routine.

Sanji cleaned himself thoroughly and meticulously as usual in preparation for climbing into bed with Zoro. He pulled the curtain aside and grabbed his towel, beginning to dry himself off. Suddenly, the door burst open and Zoro was striding towards him with intensity, the man already stripped of his clothes. Sanji laughed at the sight, allowing Zoro to tug him flush to his chest. Sanji’s eyes drooped seductively as he taunted, “Can’t get enough of me, can you?”

“Won’t be sayin’ that for too long,” Zoro tantalized with a smirk before bending forward and hauling Sanji over shoulder.  He grinned as he received a loud yelp at the action, followed by a wave of laughter as he moved them into the bedroom and dumped his still dripping form onto the mattress.  Leaning over, Zoro attacked Sanji’s lips in quick, playful kisses before kneeling at the side of the bed, gripping his shins tight and tugging him to the edge, legs spread.   

Sanji’s laughs turned into gentle hums and sighs as Zoro’s mouth swallowed his rapidly hardening cock without delay. The first time Zoro had given him a blowjob, he didn’t last long through it, the unfamiliar feeling of a tongue on such sensitive skin had been too overwhelming, too good. Sanji had built up more of a tolerance as he got used to it. He’d come to love giving them, too. As Zoro riled him up with sloppy licks and sucks, Sanji dug his elbows into the soft bedding and perched himself up to get a good look at him, his body warming with a shiver at the lewd sight. He was rock hard already, wondering and waiting for what Zoro had planned.

Zoro’s glanced up, sly grin forming around Sanji’s length as he spotted the lust-filled eyes gazing at him wantonly.  Bobbing his head a few more beats, he pulled his mouth off of Sanji entirely, gripping his wet erection in a strong hold and stroking it lazily.  As much as he enjoyed sucking Sanji off, that wasn’t the plan tonight.  Moving his mouth lower, he grazed his teeth against the soft skin of Sanji’s inner thigh until he reached his destination.  Using the flat of his tongue, he gave a hard, experimental lick.   _Fuck_ , he tasted good.  Watching Sanji for a reaction, he continued his teasing, needing to taste more.

Feeling Zoro’s warm tongue drag boldly across such an intimate place had Sanji down to one elbow and then, as the licks persisted with flourishing intensity, none. Spine sinking into the mattress, Sanji let his calves stay comfortably seated on Zoro’s shoulders and brought a hand up to his face. Fuck. His mouth there felt _amazing_. This was the first time Zoro had done something like this to him. With a quiet moan, his hips swelled as he slid closer to the edge of the bed, craving more, beckoning him to go deeper.

Zoro continued circling his tongue around Sanji’s entrance, pleased with the squirming he was edging out of him.  As he sucked and nibbled on the outer skin, he continued stroking Sanji slowly and brought his other hand to his mouth to wet a finger.  Prodding Sanji’s hole gently, Zoro followed the motion with the tip of his tongue, tasting the heat with his fondling.  Using his index and thumb, he stretched Sanji’s opening and dove in deeper, lapping every inch he could reach.

Sanji writhed under the spell of soft strokes on his erection and the fierce penetrative tongue swirling inside him. Mouth open in pure bliss, he panted heavily, unable to repress a lustful moan with Zoro’s merciless attentions. His thighs squeezed a little tighter around Zoro’s neck, feet planted firmly on the man’s shoulder blades as he attempted and failed to keep still. The urgency at his cock was swelling at a rapid pace and he could tell he was going to have to use a lot of willpower to keep himself from climaxing early. Zoro’s tongue was a spine-tingling sensation inside him, but he needed something deeper. Now. Shakily, he reached over Zoro’s hand at his erection, stopping his lazy strokes and giving him a pleading look.

Zoro smirked into Sanji, gaze flicking forward at his touch and seeing his blue eyes begging for more.  Movement jolting to a quicker rhythm, he continued fingering Sanji vigorously, leaning his head back and demanding with a feral grin, “Tell me.”

Three months ago, Sanji would have complied with the demand without hesitation -- Zoro liked it when he vocalized what he wanted, he had come to notice. But Sanji had become more defiant with experience, enjoying the way it riled Zoro up. He didn’t beg easily, but he adored possessing Zoro with the obsession of getting him there. And of course, he loved to put himself through it. It was becoming a solid part of their play. Panting with a lewd smirk, Sanji licked his lips and sang out lowly, “Tell you... _what?”_

Zoro’s smirk immediately fell into a hardened scowl, skin burning and cock throbbing at Sanji’s defiance.  Pressing forward again, he thrust his tongue in and out of Sanji rougher, swirling around the entrance each time before diving back in.  His pumping on Sanji’s cock became more rapid, his prodding fingers rubbing and stretching deeper.  Moving his mouth up, he sucked on Sanji’s sac teasingly before growling again, “Tell me.”

Hips jutting up with an arch of his back, Sanji threw his head back on the bedding and tilted his chin to the ceiling, hand on his forehead. He groaned in waves with the sensation of Zoro everywhere it mattered. But the man was mindful -- when Sanji began to get too overwhelmed, his hands and licks would slacken, leaving his body a craving, trembling mess. Maybe he’d gotten ahead of himself. Why deny himself the pleasure he so desperately needed. Releasing a whimper as he squirmed, Sanji let a whisper escape his lips, “Fuck me.”

“Louder.”    

Sanji panted, teeth clenching. “Fuck me!”

Zoro stopped all movement, lifting off the ground and leaning between Sanji’s legs as he lied across the bed, placing both arms on either side of his head and pressing their faces close.  In a calm, commanding voice, he ordered, “ _Louder._ ”

Jerking up on one elbow, Sanji sent Zoro back with fierce eyes as he growled loudly, “I said _hurry up and fuck me!”_

Lightning quick, Zoro jerked open the top nightstand drawer to dig out a condom and the lube.  Wrapper ripped and tossed, condom on, lube poured over himself, he was slick and ready within seconds, hauling Sanji’s legs over his shoulders once more and lining up with his entrance.  Their foreplay had him stretched and prepped, ready to take Zoro whole.  He pushed forward slowly at first and then with a quick snap of his hips, he was fully inside, Sanji’s muscles tensing and squeezing around him.  He knew he wouldn’t last long and in an instant he was thrusting, pounding into Sanji, grunting with every motion.  Sweat poured down his temple and he watched Sanji’s face as it flushed with pleasure, features beautifully twisting into what Zoro knew to be his peak.  

Eyes shut tight, Sanji lost himself in the relentless pace, his body lurching back with every strong thrust of Zoro’s pelvis, every graze he reached inside of him. His hands gripped strong biceps tightly, offering more leverage to fill Zoro’s length in him as deep as possible. Whatever sounds he was making were a muffled blur to him now as his impending orgasm sprouted and bloomed, furling in at his thighs and groin. He let it take him over and surge, pleasure peaking and relinquishing itself in intense waves as he spurted onto his stomach with a strained gasp.

Zoro unleashed one final grunt and halted his movements, his body shuddering into Sanji as he released.  Quick as it came, it was over, only the euphoric afterglow lingering as he pressed his forehead against Sanji’s knee and caught his breath.  Opening his eyes, Zoro gently lowered Sanji’s legs back to the bed and pulled himself out, flopping onto his back and wiping the sheen of sweat that’d built up on his forehead onto the blanket beside him.  Staring at the ceiling, he let out a sigh before glancing at Sanji, “Got anything to drink?”  

Still catching his breath, Sanji slid his hand through his hair before lowering it from his face and giving Zoro a quick sideways glance on the bed beside him. Zoro may have had a problem, but he wasn’t the type to take his booze without Sanji offering it. The man’s integrity was strong, a quality in him Sanji admired deeply. Besides, he was in too good a mood to refuse, brimming with rejuvenated warmth and joy. He could control it here in his home at least, it was his house his rules. And Sanji could actually go for a drink -- not to mention a smoke.

Giving a satisfied sigh, Sanji responded, “Think I got some beer in the fridge. And cider.” He had a stash of wine stored in his house as well, but Zoro didn't have to know that. Sitting up, he tapped his lips impatiently, looking to the man still rested on his back beside him. “I need a smoke. Wanna head out to the porch?”

Zoro contemplated the offer a moment.  He knew the last few bucks he had in his wallet was enough for a bottle of Burnett’s, much more effective than some beer.  But that also meant having to walk back home to his dark apartment.  Sanji’s place was warmer.  Comfortable.  With a subtle smirk, Zoro accepted, “Yeah.”

Sanji got up first, eager for that smoke. He started the shower for a quick rinse, Zoro stepping into the bathroom soon after to drop the condom in the toilet and relieve himself before flushing. Remaining shirtless, Zoro already had his track pants on by the time Sanji stepped out and towelled himself off. Sanji quickly slipped into something cozy and they headed down the stairs towards the back of the house. Sanji swiped his cigarettes and lighter off the kitchen counter as Zoro opened the fridge behind him.

Peering into the fridge, Zoro noticed a short line of bottles, the green glass of Yuengling and a few Redd’s ales.  Well aware the alcohol content of the cider was much higher than the lager, he grabbed one for himself and gestured to Sanji, offering the same.  

Nodding smoothly, Sanji accepted the cider, popping off the lid with a fridge magnet bottle opener before jerking his head towards the sliding door. Resting his hand on a switch panel on the wall, he turned on the soft yellow lamp outdoors to illuminate the porch in the limited light of dusk before dragging the glass door open. Zoro followed behind him as their bare feet made contact with the wooden planks of Sanji’s back porch.

His backyard was small but cozy and Sanji did his best to stave off overgrowth and keep it well maintained. A windchime sang above them from the warm breeze caressing their skin. Placing his cider at his feet, Sanji settled down on a cushioned bench in the corner, crossing his legs and cupping a hand over the cigarette in his mouth as he lit up.

Expertly twisting off the bottle cap of his cider, Zoro plopped down onto the bench next to Sanji and took a long pull from the drink, letting out a low belch.  Without even looking he could feel Sanji’s glare radiating next to him.  The breeze felt good, helped to dry the thin layer of sweat still dampening his hair.  Scratching his chest absentmindedly, his fingers ghosted across his scar causing his face to crack into a playful smirk.  

“Ever told you how I got this?” Zoro asked mischievously, keeping his stare focused on the dark backyard.

Eyes flickering in intrigue of Zoro’s whimsical tone, Sanji blew out a large cloud of smoke before responding. “Haven’t heard the truth, I don’t think, with all the crazy shit you spin.”

“Let’s try this one,” Zoro started with a chuckle, shifting his gaze to meet Sanji’s, “Blackout drunk on some private property in South Georgia, tried hopping a fence.  Didn’t know it had barbed wire on top till I woke up on the ground bleedin’ out.”

Raising a quizzical brow, Sanji shifted in his spot, elbow hanging off the wooden rail of his deck as he stared at Zoro, trying to read his stoic expression. “Another one for the books?” he asked curiously, attempting to extract the truth.

Zoro chugged down the rest of his cider, placing the empty on the ground before turning back to Sanji and patting his knee lightly, “Honest truth.”

Cheeks warming from the comfortable touch, Sanji gazed into Zoro’s eyes with suspicion, scanning his face for any hint of untruth. “You’re not fucking with me?”

“Nope,” Zoro shook his head, allowing his hand to linger on Sanji, thumb stroking his thigh, “Would be way cooler if I was fucking with you.”

Sanji narrowed his eyes playfully, heartbeat picking up as he began to realize Zoro wasn’t fucking around. This candidness had to be a good sign for them. He pulled from his cigarette, blowing out a teasing plume into Zoro’s face with a crooked smirk. Head bobbing with his words, he rebuked, “You’ve gotta be shitting me. You tore up your chest on fucking barbed wire like a chump? You know what kind of leverage you’ve just given me?”

Lifting his hand from Sanji’s leg and waving away the cloud of smoke hovering around his head, Zoro shot a dirty look and grumbled, “Didn’t tell you for blackmail.”

Spirit lifting immediately, Sanji laughed loudly and lifted a slender foot, resting it on Zoro’s thigh, toes digging in and pushing on the man’s leg impishly. “What’s this? We fuck and then you go spitting truths? I’m starting to feel like I’ve got you hooked, Mossy.”

“Don’t call me that, _Hoagie,_ ” Zoro gave a quick snort, crossing his arms and leaning back on the bench.  “Nothin’ like that.  Repayment for the shower and the food.”  Giving a sideways glance, he wiggled his eyebrows, “Sex is just a bonus.”

Sanji’s teeth nearly snapped his cigarette in half at the use of that absurd nickname again. But his retort was stopped short, caught in his throat from Zoro’s added comment. He craned his neck to stare off distantly into the darkened form of his yard’s fence. Just when this idiot brought his hopes up he shot them right back down. The insensitive dick. Lost in his mulling, he couldn’t think of anything to come back at Zoro with, so he merely hummed at him and focused on enjoying his smoke.

“Gonna drink that?” Zoro pointed at the bottle of cider still resting by Sanji’s feet.

Tossing Zoro a sidelong glare, Sanji folded over to swipe it and bring the neck of the bottle to his mouth. “ _Yes,_ ” he groused. “What are you, ready to double fist already? Fiend.”

“Empty,” Zoro frowned, tapping the bottle he abandoned on the ground with his big toe, “Care if I grab another?”

Sanji took a small pensive sip from his cider, letting the crisp taste fizz and cool on his tongue.  He was caught between yes and no, reminded of the pungent taste of hard liquor from Zoro only moments ago in his room. He didn’t want to encourage the problem, but what right did he have to refuse. That would be downright impolite. Not only that, Zoro had just made it clear he wasn’t much more than a good fuck. He had no place in meddling if that’s how it was. He reminded himself for a second time that night that this was his house. He could cut Zoro off whenever he deemed it necessary.

Shrugging as he bent over to crush his cigarette out in the ashtray by his feet, Sanji nodded with a wave towards the kitchen. “Go for it.”

“Shit’s decent for cider, not too sweet,” Zoro gestured to the bottle in Sanji’s hand, staying seated on the bench.  Watching Sanji’s lips wrap around the neck of the bottle as he took another sip, Zoro felt his skin flush as the memory of their earlier session lingered in his mind.  Leaning over a little closer, he nudged his shoulder against Sanji’s and donned a wide grin, “You taste better.”

Blinking as he processed the lewd words, Sanji’s head jerked to give Zoro a stunned look, shying away from the man’s shoulder in his shock. “That’s disgusting. Did you really just say that?”

“Pretty mouthy considering I made you squirm like a virgin,” Zoro jeered with a raised brow.

Sanji turned his gaze forward, ears warming up. Man. If only Zoro knew he really had been virginal to that particular act today. And back in the car. He shook his head with a smirk, speaking lowly, “You sure are a cocky bastard, aren’t you?”

“Just a man who likes to eat ass,” Zoro retorted with a chuckle, drifting further into Sanji’s space and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “And yours is great.”

Sanji couldn’t hold his composure through that one, blushing furiously as he put his face in his hands and let Zoro squeeze him playfully against his body. Laughing through his palms, he murmured in utter defeat, “ _Shit.”_

Grinning with triumph, Zoro bent forward and whispered directly into Sanji’s ear, “Can’t fuck with me.”  He gave a teasing lick to Sanji’s lobe.  “I know your weakness.”

Jumping as his ear was wetly tickled, Sanji couldn’t help his laugh while he flattened his hands to Zoro’s chest and attempted to pry away from him. He reflected on how much he’d enjoyed the sight and sensation of Zoro’s mouth buried in him and decided he really was screwed with this newfound weakness. “I guess we’re even then, shithead. You really have no shame.”

Zoro responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Sanji’s torso and hauling him over into his lap.  Planting his lips firmly against Sanji’s, Zoro gave him a biting kiss before tilting away and murmuring, “Wanna taste again.”

Humming into those fierce lips with a smirk, Sanji slipped his hands up to Zoro’s jaw line to clasp it and hold his face firm to his, tilting his head and taking the reins of their kiss. He wiggled his hips provocatively on the man’s lap, pausing his lips on Zoro’s. A throaty sigh before he seductively sang, “You can have another taste...”

Nodding his head towards the back patio door, Zoro gripped Sanji’s hips tight, long legs wrapping around his waist as he stood.  Lips locking again as they entered the house, they never made it past the couch.

 

* * *

 

Zoro watches the morning sun glisten across the dew speckling the grass of their backyard, sitting on the corner bench of the back patio.  Shirtless and still in pajama pants, he’d woken up early and found himself unable to go back to sleep.  Not wanting to risk disturbing Sanji, he came downstairs to sit outside and have a quiet moment, reminded of the good times they’d had on this same bench.

Couple weeks ago, Zoro had received a call from the hospital telling him he was clear of any STDs in the check they did.  Earlier this week, they got one more giving the same news to Sanji.  Felt like a burden lifted, especially from Sanji.  But with one load removed, another weighs heavier between them, one less barrier keeping them from the topic of intimacy.

Ever since that night, he makes sure to be mindful of the physical attention he presses on Sanji.  Fleeting kisses, softer touches.  Hands never lingering or moving too low.  It’s a careful balancing act, not wanting to make Sanji feel unwanted but not knowing where the boundaries lie.  As a man who always trudges forward with his head held high, this kind of tiptoeing is new territory, completely foreign.  This isn’t a situation he could just barrel through, he knows that to be true.  As much as Sanji tries to smooth the tension and act like things are back to normal, Zoro still tries to keep his distance, not wanting to fuck up and make a wrong move.

If the STD had been their only roadblock, these feelings of uncertainty wouldn’t even exist.  Hell, Sanji could’ve gotten one of the bad ones and it wouldn’t have mattered to Zoro.  He’d gladly risk anything to be with Sanji, even if that meant his own health. Or his life.  Their struggles are deeper, harder to find than just a couple cotton swabs and pissing in a cup.  This isn’t something that just goes away with medicine or time.  

Rubbing the back of his neck, Zoro glares harder at the ground, forehead wrinkling with his frown.  Patience must be his most important virtue during this time in their lives; now more than ever, he has to focus on Sanji and go at his tempo.  Their last few years together had been spent moving to the beat of his own bullshit - the drinking, the fighting, the lack of direction.  All of that’s behind him now and Sanji is his future.

As long as it might take, he’s devoted. More than willing to go at Sanji’s pace and give him what he needs.  Zoro must be the healing factor in Sanji’s life. The protector, the comforter, the supporter.  Sanji is what’s important.  

Standing, Zoro cracks his neck and takes a long swig from his drink, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.  Shaking the bottle to gauge how much is left, he finishes off the rest and sighs contentedly.  Tapping the empty against his thigh, he heads into the house and crosses into the kitchen, stopping at the faucet to refill his water.   

Upstairs in the bedroom, Sanji wakes to a cold, empty bed. He checks his phone for the time. It’s six in the morning which is too damn early for Zoro to be out of bed. Brows furrowing in suspicion, he rises to shower and get ready for the day. Hobbling into the bathroom, he does his usual routine, encasing his cast in a thick plastic bag to keep it dry in the shower. When the water is hot enough, he undresses and steps inside carefully. He knows he’ll be a while in here -- he has a lot to think about.

Being cleared of the STD has had him feeling relieved all week, like a weight’s been lifted. He feels like he can breathe again, like his skin isn’t crawling the way it had been after receiving the diagnosis. As Sanji lets the water pour down his skin, he finally is beginning to feel clean again.

Sanji doesn’t think about that night often. It’s been pushed to the very back of his mind for the sake of normalcy, not to mention his sanity. When the memories dredge themselves up from the depths of his mind, he crams them back down to where they belong. He’s become quite skilled at it, though he supposes he’s always been good at that sort of thing. Ultimately, it doesn’t do his loved ones any good to dwell on what happened to him. He had proven that like an idiot at Thanksgiving dinner.

He’s been wanting to rekindle intimacy with Zoro as of late. They just haven’t had a good opportunity to get in the mood. Zoro’s been distant, not nearly as sexually aggressive as Sanji’s used to. In fact, that aspect of him has faded entirely. Sanji knows Zoro must be waiting on him, conscious of his mental wellbeing right now. At first, Sanji had appreciated that respectful distance Zoro had placed between them, but now he’s finding it to be a bit of a drag. He’s been feeling better all week and eager to get back into the normal swing of things, so he plans to initiate something with Zoro any time now.

Turning off the water, Sanji steps out and towels himself off before moisturizing and rubbing some product through his damp hair. After giving himself a quick, clean shave, he slips his cast out of the bag and leaves it in one of the sinks to air dry. Dressing into freshly washed clothing, he suddenly is jarred by a fierce itch on his lower shin inside the cast.

Damn this fucking cast. He’s ready to split the thing open and peel it off any day now. Sometimes he can ignore cast itches well enough, but once in awhile he gets a beastly one in there that he can’t do shit about. This is one of those. Supporting himself against the wall in the bathroom, he bends his leg up to try wriggling his fingers inside the cast.

Growling in frustration as he proves to himself for the nth time why attempts like these are feeble, he hops over into the bedroom to sprawl out on his back on the queen sized bed, wanting to try scratching from an upward angle. His fingers are thin enough to _almost_ reach, which fuels his determination to not surrender to this abominable fucking itch. Using a kitchen utensil is rapidly becoming more and more appealing by the day, which absolutely horrifies him.

As his fingernail eludes the itch one last time, Sanji’s sanity finally snaps. “You _motherfucker_ ,” he growls out, teeth clenching as he kicks out into the air. “Fucking stubborn piece of shit. If I have to use a fork on you I will. I don’t want to but _I will.”_

Zoro pops his head into the doorway of the bedroom, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the picture before him.  Sanji’s laid back on their bed, fingers shoved in his cast, face twisted into fury, and he’s cussing at his foot with complete candor.  Stepping inside the room, he crosses his arms and nods to the cast with an amused chuckle, “It insult your cookin’?”

Sanji head snaps over to Zoro after hearing his voice, surprised that he hadn’t heard him come up the stairs let alone approach their bedroom. He springs off his back, sitting upright on the bed to address him. “I got the worst fucking itch in this thing,” he growls out. “Swear I’m about to tear this fucking cast off.”

“Nah, not worth the effort.”  Zoro moves across the room and plops onto the other side of the bed next to Sanji.  Leaning forward to study the cast, he keeps his hand on Sanji’s knee.  “Tore one off when I was a kid.  Had to get it recasted the next day.”

Staring off dazedly at Zoro’s arms, Sanji smirks and lifts his hand to graze Zoro’s hairline. “I’m sure you broke lots of bones as a kid, you little shit.” Bringing his gaze back to his cast, he taps his foot on the bed and grumbles, “I don’t give a fuck. Rip it off before I lose my goddamn mind.”

Zoro twists his neck and delivers a mean glare at Sanji’s request.  He knows from personal experience that the cast needs to stay on; the clean break of Sanji’s ankle should take several more weeks to heal.  Hell, Sanji still depends on crutches.  There’s no way Zoro’s just going to rip this shit off of him.  Expression relaxing, he points to his own ankle and the jagged scar that runs across his lower shin, “Had a cast on that.  Son of a bitch itched like hell.  Learned how to deal with it.”

“Yeah?” Sanji asks charmingly. “Show me, Cast Master.”

“Got one of those blower things?” Zoro motions to his hair, no idea what they’re called.  “Think you do.”     

Sanji gawks at him. “You mean my _hairdryer_ , you halfwit.”

“Fuck off,” Zoro shoves Sanji’s knee lightly as he gets up and moves into the bathroom.  Scratching his head, he kneels down and looks in the cabinet under the sink, calling over his shoulder, “Where?”

Sanji sighs, folding his arms around his knees as he leans forward and attempts to peer inside the washroom, nosiness overtaking him. “Bottom drawer on the right,” he informs, projecting his voice. His heart is already filling with glee at Zoro’s resoluteness to fix his little problem. Roused, he wriggles slightly in his spot, pressing his thighs together as he listens to relentless rummaging from the bathroom.

Using Sanji’s directions, Zoro locates the hair dryer and returns to the bedroom, plugging the cord into the outlet on Sanji’s side of the bed.  Settling back by his partner, he fumbles with the switches before locating the button to make it blow cool air and turning it on.  

“Lie back and bend your knee.”  

Loins tingling at the demand, Sanji eyes Zoro and slowly does as requested, crooning smoothly. He anticipates Zoro’s touch, eager to see his ‘cure’ play out.

Zoro pauses, picking up on Sanji’s hum as he lies back on the bed, pulse jumping at the sound.  Probably wishful thinking. Sliding his hand up Sanji’s calf, Zoro strokes skin softly as he moves the leg of his grey sweats out of the way.  Pointing the hairdryer down to the edge the cast, he uses a finger to pull the plaster from the skin and allows the cool air to dry out the itch.  

As he feels the aggravating itch float away on his skin, Sanji gives Zoro a beguiling look and sighs slow and long in relief. “Wow, look at that,” he draws out seductively, already feeling a tingling semi poking through his sweats. “It worked, Cast Master.”

“Master, huh?”  Zoro shifts to gloat, lips already contorted into a cocky smirk. Gaze flickering down, he raises an eyebrow as he spots a slight swelling in Sanji’s pants.  Glancing back up, their eyes connect and Zoro finds a familiar shade of lust darkening the deep blue.  

Licking his lips, Sanji smiles. “Yeah,” he loftily breathes, eyes flickering down to the rippling muscles of Zoro’s arms, trailing to his hand. Spreading his legs, he takes the man's hand by the wrist and places his palm firmly over the bulge in his pants, controlling Zoro’s strokes with teasing rhythm. His lustful eyes don’t leave Zoro’s dark gaze which is increasingly misting over.

Zoro finds himself acutely aware of the obnoxious whirring of the hairdryer in his remaining hand.  No concentration left to fumble with the buttons, he jerks it powerfully, ripping the cord from the wall and tossing it onto the floor.  He tilts forward, hand gripping Sanji’s hardness tighter and taking control of the caresses for a brief moment before realization strikes.  Needs to go at Sanji’s pace.  Backing off slightly, Zoro lightens his clutch and keeps focused on Sanji’s stare, his own erection creating an unabashed tent in his flannel pajama pants.

Forcing Zoro into his body with decisive grip on the back of his neck, Sanji presses their mouths together, sucking and nipping at rough lips, indulging in his boyfriend’s authentic taste. He leaves Zoro’s hand to rub his erection while he smooths his own palm over his partner’s hardness, stroking over it earnestly. He’s surprised by how effortless this is -- how easily it’s all sliding back into place for them as wild lust begins to sear him from within.

Hips jolting at the touch, Zoro sharply grasps Sanji’s jaw in his free hand and dives deeper into the kiss, lips and tongue commanding dominion over his mouth.  Breaking for a couple quick gulps of air, Zoro presses forward again, biting on Sanji’s lower lip hungrily and squeezing his erection in a rigid hold.  Fuck, it feels all too familiar.  All too easy.  Zoro’s stomach drops.  Removing his hold on Sanji’s jaw, he traces his fingers softly on his cheek and pulls away from the kiss, eyes searching for any sign that his aggressiveness may have caused strife.

Sanji’s brows furrow as he studies Zoro’s face, knowing what that tender look means. Lips thinning in mild aggravation, Sanji places a hand to Zoro’s chest, forcing him back so he can crawl into a more practical position on his knees, cast hanging off the edge of the bed. Pulling the hem to those flannel pajamas down, Zoro’s hard length meets open air before Sanji plunges down, swallowing him whole.

Instinctually Zoro’s hand finds the back of Sanji’s head, fingers entangling the blond strands in his grasp.  Letting out a low, rumbling groan he watches as Sanji teases with his tongue, licking and sucking along his erection with fervor.  Through the thick haze of lust, Zoro recognizes Sanji’s need and knows it matches his own craving, understanding they need to let this happen.  But only at Sanji’s pace.  Fingers stroking his partner’s hair lightly, Zoro releases another grunt, “ _Fuck_.”

Releasing Zoro’s cock from his lips, Sanji sends him a playful look before shuffling over to his nightstand, hastily grabbing their lube and fumbling out of his sweatpants. When he’s back to Zoro, he lifts a slender leg over his waist, hovering over the man with an arm dangling over his shoulder. Popping the lip to the bottle of lube, he takes Zoro’s hand and squeezes some into his palm, never taking his eyes off his face. He allows Zoro to rub it through his fingers, warming it thoroughly. As he waits perched on his knees, the clunky cast at his leg agitates him on the flat surface of the bed and his ribs twinge with discomfort. Ignoring the nuisance amidst his fog of desire, Sanji licks his lips and takes Zoro’s hand again, leading him under the swell of his sac and up the curve to his hole, encouraging a tentative finger to enter him.

Following Sanji’s lead, Zoro massages his entrance and caresses past the taut muscle to feel his heat.  Keeping his gaze fixed on Sanji’s face, the corners of Zoro’s mouth pull into a soft grin as he watches the pale cheeks flush even deeper with pleasure.  Stretching further, he adds a second finger.  Noticing Sanji twitching differently than usual, he tilts his head and asks with a questioning look, “You okay?”

Rattled by Zoro’s question, Sanji sees that he’s noticed his discomfort amidst his honest signs of pleasure. Not wanting to look Zoro in the eyes as he says it, Sanji leans into his partner’s cheek, pressing himself there affectionately. “Awkward like this. My ankle,” he breathes softly, seductively, trying to keep things normal. “ _Zoro,_ ” he draws out his name with a playful chuckle. “Need you to fuck me on the bed.”

Zoro feels his heart thump straight to his erection.  With a nod of his head, he pulls his fingers away and cups his hand under Sanji, bringing his other arm to wrap around his waist and flip them over gently onto the bed.  Positioning long legs on either side of him, minding to handle the casted ankle with care, Zoro kneels before Sanji and reaches to continue his prepping.  Two fingers seem to be good but he tests a third, wanting to make sure Sanji is ready to take him.

Panting with impatience, Sanji shifts away from Zoro’s returning fingers, looking to him with sultry demanding eyes. “I’m good. Just fuck me,” he gruffly instructs.

Tugging his fingers away, Zoro trusts that Sanji knows his own limits.  He reaches for the lube and coats himself, enjoying the feeling of the cool gel against his hot skin. Using Sanji’s thighs as leverage, Zoro adjusts their hips and pushes in slowly, keeping his eyes locked on his partner’s face for any signal of discomfort or displeasure.  He’s met with a lustful gaze and it motivates him to push in fully, sighing with the sensation.  Leaning forward, Zoro places his palms flat on either side of Sanji’s head and gives him a teasing smirk, “Good?”

Nodding in Zoro’s hands, Sanji clenches his walls around Zoro and smirks into a fierce, sensuous kiss. He breaks, grazing teeth and purring provocatively, “ _Real_ good. Now move it, will you?”

Zoro grins into the kiss and begins thrusting his hips slowly, pulling out almost all the way and pushing back in flush.  Keeping his lips pressed against Sanji’s, they share quick, shallow breaths as the tempo increases, Zoro reaching a hand back and gripping Sanji’s thigh tight.  Curling his other arm around Sanji’s neck, Zoro cradles his head into his shoulder and snaps his hips more vigorously.

Moaning softly against Zoro’s chest as his thrusts become more fervent, Sanji is lost in his passion and pleasure entirely. Zoro inside him is so good, so right after all this time deprived of it. A sharp pain shocks him with one particularly fierce plunge, gone immediately after. He jolts, rattled by tactile memory. Eyes shoot open and dart across dark skin, staring at scar tissue in horror as it grows, crawls up the man’s neck, spreading, blighting, mutilating. Searing across the nub of his ear. Red hair. Thrusts cruelly tearing through him, ripping him to pieces. His chest heaves.

Hands restraining limbs. Heavy fists snapping his head back. Revolting touches, ridiculing words, scalding thrusts. Screaming. Laughing. Pleading. A life-sucking grip crushing his throat. The menacing darkness closing in, looming, threatening to end him forever.

A hard press at Zoro’s chest, Sanji commands gravely, “Stop.”

Zoro removes himself immediately from Sanji, the hand at his chest and the demand jarring him from their intimacy.  Sitting back to the foot of the bed and creating a safe distance between them, Zoro looks on with worry as Sanji sits up.  The severe expression painted across his features leaves a sick lurching in Zoro’s stomach.  He fucked up.  

“Sanji?”

At the soft call of his name, Sanji’s expression deepens but he lowers his head, letting his hair fall into his face before Zoro can see. He feels immense shame and embarrassment and disgust hit him all at once. “I’m sorry,” he impulsively whispers, grooving nails into his upper arm.

“Don’t.”  Zoro waves away the apology with a dismissive hand, eyes hardened in a steely glare.  This wasn’t Sanji’s fault - not by a long shot.  His own mistake for letting himself fall into their all too familiar rhythm.  Forehead wrinkling with apprehension, he stills his arms to his side, not allowing himself to succumb to the impulse pooling in his gut urging him to pull Sanji into a comforting embrace.  His forced contact has already done enough damage.

Sensing Zoro’s immense guilt, Sanji immediately snaps out of his mortified state and straightens up, dragging his casted leg across the bed awkwardly as he crawls over. He takes Zoro’s head in his hands, thumbing the man’s cheek and forcing him to stare into his tender, reassuring eyes. Zoro’s eyes are hardened but years of experience have trained Sanji to see how they’ve cracked and damaged. He’s still trying to wrap his head around what happened back there, but it could never, ever be Zoro’s doing. And he will not allow him to feel at fault for this.

“Hey,” he says gently, pulling him into a loving embrace as he nuzzles his cheek into short hair against his temple. He takes Zoro’s hesitant hand and places it around his waist, leading him back into normalcy. “It wasn’t you.”

Zoro’s arms tighten around Sanji’s torso, squeezing into the embrace and holding him close.  Silent and still, heartbeats pass between them before he pulls away and studies Sanji’s face seriously.  He seemed to be doing fine until Zoro took control.  Maybe that’s what his partner needs.  Control.  Brow knitted, he inquires sternly, “What if we switched?”

Sanji stares at Zoro with severe, searching eyes which swiftly fall into perplexity before his face lights up, amused. “Me topping?” he asks wryly.

“If it’ll help.”

Sanji ponders over the idea a moment. He’s honestly never felt the desire to top his boyfriend like that. The control he takes from Zoro, playfully riling him the way he does until Zoro takes it back -- it’s all he ever craves. And the way Zoro gives him what he needs, embeds love through actions, fills Sanji up when he’s empty from giving too much, it all makes him whole again. The way Sanji opens up and swallows all of what Zoro struggles to show through words or emotions, accepts what he gives, all of that pent up love that only Sanji can take. It’s balanced. It’s their kind of normal. It comforts and suits them both even after all this time and Sanji never wants it to change.

Sanji cups his cheek, feeling the depths of Zoro’s affection touch him from that simple offer alone. “It won’t help,” he states softly, gazing lovingly before squeezing Zoro’s cheek and pulling harshly. “I mean, on what planet would I ever stick my dick in that cesspool you call an asshole. Like hell I’d trust you to clean that thing out properly.”

“Idiot,” Zoro retorts with a laugh, jerking his face away from Sanji’s grasp and shaking his head.  Amicable silence settles between them, Zoro wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist and pulling him back into a comforting embrace.  Warmth pools in his chest and blankets him, relieved that the harrowing moment seems to have passed.  Pressing his cheek to Sanji’s, he smiles.  Comfortable and easy, that’s what’s important.

Sanji laughs lightly, happy to have gotten a rise out of him. Having successfully pulled him back into the comfort of normalcy, Sanji smiles as he settles into Zoro’s loving arms with a kiss to his cheek. Blissfully sighing, Sanji sings to him delicately, “I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate any and all thoughts so please comment below and let us know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have enjoyed the feedback and support we've received so far! Your comments have humbled us and helped us through these chapters. As a reminder, this fic is adult and includes adult themes. This chapter references and details casual drug and heavy alcohol use. This chapter also alludes to our main pairing having more-than-friendly interactions with others. If these topics are hard for you, we suggest you don't read this one but if not, we urge you to move forward and enjoy seeing this story unfold. 
> 
> This chapter is set entirely in the past and it's a long one.
> 
> We also encourage you to leave [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hP50WZuE0LI) open in your tab, and play it when the song title is dropped in this chapter. It will enhance your reading experience.

 

 

 

 

 

_vii._

 

“Yo! You want an oreo? They’re minty and _awesome_.”

Sanji glared at the box being shoved in his face by Luffy, pushing it away sharply. “No! Almost broke my tooth with that, you fucking dope.”

“More for me!” Luffy laughed with a half-hearted shrug, tossing back a handful of his oreos and chasing them with a swallow of his drink -- a mix of grape kool-aid and Smirnoff vodka.  Tugging his phone out of his pocket, he read over his group text with a curious smile, cookie crumbs spitting as he exclaimed, “Keimi’s on her way!” A defeated sigh.  “But no word from Zoro.”

Sanji merely hummed in response. At the mention of that name, he slipped his hand into his pocket, squeezing the pack of cigarettes there angrily. Closing off the end of the year with Luffy’s New Year’s party tonight, it had been five months since his fling with Zoro had begun. For the past couple months, Zoro had been more and more distant, their weekly sometimes daily hook-ups dwindling down to roughly once every two weeks. As of late, the last time they’d fucked had been two and a half weeks ago. During that time, Sanji had texted him not one but _two_ booty calls, only to receive one lazy ass excuse and a fuckton of nothing on the other.

It was clear to him that Zoro’s interest in him was waning. And Sanji didn’t know what the fuck to do about it. This party was going to be the first time he’d seen him in over two weeks. He wavered between option A, flirting relentlessly and option B, giving that jerk the frostiest cold shoulder, true Northerner style. Either way, he was determined to spark something in the man again. While his patience was running out, he held out hope in becoming something more to Zoro than just a good lay.

“How many people did you invite again?” Sanji asked Luffy, perching himself on the kitchen counter with his elbows and smoothing his fingers over his faint, well groomed goatee. After taking a strong gulp from his lager, Sanji checked his watch. Nine o’clock. Luffy’s house should start filling up in the next half hour or so.

Luffy paused his rapid hands as they shoved oreos into his mouth, chewing slowly and counting on his fingers.  “Uh, besides us like, ten?” he replied, digging the last cookie from the packaging and staring at it intensely.  A crooked grin broke out across his face as he raised it in front of Sanji’s face.  “Dude.”

“I said I didn’t want one,” Sanji grumbled irately, lifting his hand in warning, about ready to slap that shit out of his face.

“No man, _look,_ ” Luffy shoved the cookie closer, pointing at the bright green inner filling.  “It’s a _Zoreo_.”

As Luffy continued to completely disrespect his personal space, Sanji smacked the cookie away. It smashed in half on the fridge and clattered to the floor, leaving a trail of crumbs. “Fuck off with that!” A beat as Luffy yelled at him and scrambled for the oreo on the floor. “It’s a _what_?”

“It’s a fucking Zoreo!”  Luffy shouted excitedly, picking up the pieces off of the ground and holding up the half still that still had green, mint filling attached.  “His _hair!_  I gotta show Traffy.”

“Traffy won’t care,” Sanji stated sharply.  

“You’re right.  I don’t,” came a dull call from the living room.

Turning his head with Luffy to Law’s quip, Sanji cut Luffy off before he could shout something over to the living room. “Zoreo, huh.” With a smooth grin, he put both hands in his pockets and chuckled. “For that fucked up hair he had, right? Not bad.”

Luffy tossed the cookie into the air and caught it in his mouth, pointedly avoiding the dirty look shot his way by Sanji.  Wiping the crumbs from his fingers onto his denim shorts, he stood as Law appeared in the kitchen doorway, two people hovering behind him.  With a friendly wave, Luffy greeted the duo, “Penguin!  Shachi!  What up, homies?”

Law pointed to the two behind his back, “Penguin, Shachi.”  Pointing again towards Sanji, he gave a curt nod, “Sanji.  Introductions over.”  Turning a somber look to Luffy, his nose scrunched with disgust, “Did you just eat that off the floor?”

“Sure did.”

“I hope you catch something nasty,” Sanji said, narrowing his eyes. Clutching his cigarettes in his pocket and the beer in his hand, he moved past the small group with another polite nod to the newcomers. “Going for a quick smoke.”  

“Wait, Sanji,” Luffy beckoned him back to the room.  “Bout to do a couple caps of molly, wanna join?”  

Sanji took a second to mull over the question. He was definitely down for a strong high from the stuff tonight, but not just yet. Gesturing to his beer, he declined, “I’ll stick to this right now. I’m down for later?”

“Sometimes Traff and I get a little crazy on this,” Luffy smiled sheepishly, plucking a baggie from Law’s outstretched hand and sorting through it.  “Makes my limbs feel like rubber.  Lemme give you a couple now, kay?”

“Hey, thanks.” Sanji accepted three capsules filled with white powder with a grateful smirk, Luffy smiling brightly back at him before he turned to head out for that smoke. He opened the sliding door and stepped out into the screened in patio, distracted from the outdoor crowd as he dropped the capsules into an empty spot of his cigarette pack. He ambled over to them slowly as he lit up, Usopp greeting him before anyone else.

“Sanji! Get sick of the weirdos in there?”

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Sanji plopped down on an empty lawn chair, dragging the ashtray on the floor closer with his foot. He exhaled, responding through a cloud of smoke, smirking with jest. “Damn straight, the freaks. Some of Law’s friends just showed up.”

“That’s Penguin and Shachi,” Nami chirped in from her seat on the other side of Usopp, leaning across her boyfriend to smirk at Sanji.  “Ever met Johnny and Yosaku?  Imagine them but quieter.”

“They kinda hero-worship Law,” Usopp added, scratching his head with a bewildered look.  A snort.  “Guess they _are_ Johnny and Yosaku -- those guys are obsessed with Zoro.”

Shaking his head, Sanji sighed glumly. “The world doesn’t need two sets of Skinny Petes and Badgers.”

“Oh!” Vivi giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand as she grasped the _Breaking Bad_ reference.  “Does that make Zoro and Law weirder versions of Jesse Pinkman?”

Nojiko chuckled softly from her seat. “Law can be Pinkman. Zoro’s got Mike written all over him.”

“He _is_ a fucking psycho.”

Sanji perked up at the unfamiliar voice, noticing a man with dirty blond hair settled next to Vivi.  Must be the boyfriend he’d heard so much about. Laughing lightly at the man’s quip, Sanji gracefully stood and walked over, wiping his hand on his dark jeans before sticking it out for him to grasp. He spoke through his cigarette, “Sanji. Nice to meet you.”

“Kohza.”

Pulling away, Sanji strolled back over to his spot and sat. He shot a friendly look Nojiko’s way, exhaling smoke languidly. “Zoro’s face is permanently constipated. So Mike is a good fit.”

“Where is he anyway?” Usopp checked the smartwatch on his wrist between his small fit of laughter, the rest of the group joining in at Sanji’s remark.  “He’s bringing like all the liquor.”  

Nami snorted. “Probably drank it all on the way here and put himself on some crazy drunken detour.”

Sanji’s brows furrowed with slight concern at how accurate Nami’s assumption likely was. He pulled again from his cigarette, bending down to tap off the embers into the ashtray at his feet. “Luffy said he hasn’t heard back from him yet.”

Before anyone could respond, the sliding glass door opened and a stranger joined them on the patio, a short woman with cropped, light brown hair.  Nami stood from her seat immediately and rushed to hug her friend, faces lit as they greeted one another.  

“Who was that girl with pink hair in the kitchen?” the newcomer asked, nodding into the house.  Her warm eyes landed on Sanji, a friendly smile spreading across her cheeks.  “So many new people I haven’t met!”

His face brightening at the bubbly personality he was being presented with, Sanji stood once again to walk over and greet her properly with a handshake and smile. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Sanji.”

“I’m Keimi!  Nami’s told me about you.  The chef, right?” she replied energetically and squeezed his hand.  

Nodding, he confirmed, “Yes. And you’re studying fashion design, right?”

“Yes!” she chirruped, suddenly grabbing Sanji by the shoulders and exclaiming, “Nami’s hyped up your cooking so much! I totally have to try it!”

Sanji laughed sheepishly as she rattled him around, speaking about a mile a minute.

“So I think that girl you mentioned is Law’s friend,” Usopp offered from his chair, smiling at Keimi as she made their way into the room and found a seat on one of the patio couches.  “He said he was inviting a couple people.”

“Law has friends?” Keimi asked bewildered, blush tinging her cheeks as she realized what she said.  Covering her mouth with embarrassment, she quickly changed the subject.  “Where’s the drinks?  We better be drunk before the new year.”

Inside, they could hear the muffled sounds of clapping and banging, clearly the loud asses inside were getting riled.

“Sounds like they’re doing shots in there,” Sanji surmised with a shiteating grin. He snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray before finishing off the rest of his beer, eager to toss back some liquor. Nevermind drunk before midnight, he needed a strong buzz for whenever Zoro decided to show his dumb ass, if he even planned on it.

“Let’s go inside.”  Keimi stood from the couch and nodded at Sanji as she opened the sliding glass door.   

Pulling the door closed, the raucous energy inside was immediately more forceful on his senses. Loud yelling and banging assaulted his eardrums as Sanji bore witness to Luffy and a girl with dyed hair standing on the kitchen counters, downing liquor and raising their arms like they were giving a goddamn sermon on shot taking. Face lit up with amusement, Sanji approached the audience briskly, slipping in quietly.

“That’s Bonney.”  Law made his position next to the doorway known as he shouted over the whooping laughter of their group.  “She can out-drink anyone, maybe even Zoro.  Luffy better not try to keep up.”

“Out-drink Zoro?” Sanji said curiously and scanned her over, her long magenta hair tied up in a messy bun. She wore a simple white tank top and dark grey sweats and had an oddly placed piercing on her cheek. Seemed like a life of the party kind of girl. No wonder Luffy was having a blast with her up there.

“Excuse me,” Keimi squeezed past Sanji and approached the other counter, pouring herself a shot into a red solo cup from a bottle of vodka waiting.  She smiled back at him, “You gonna watch or drink?”

He smirked at her enthusiasm and shifted next to her, pouring himself generous shot into his own cup. He felt like he’d just found the perfect girl to get liquored up with.

Three massive shots later, his body was pleasantly warm and tingly from the vodka so he grabbed another one of his beers from the fridge to sip on and keep his good buzz going. Keimi had gotten distracted and wandered back outside. Everyone previously gathered around the counters had dissipated, coagulating into their own individual groups around the house. Sanji looked around for his next destination, spotting Luffy and Law sitting on the loveseat in the living room, completely entangled. He strolled over to take a seat on the couch across from them, crossing his long legs and sipping quietly on his beer.

Luffy had his hands gripped in Law’s black hair, tugging at it forcefully and causing it to stick up messier than usual.  Law’s hands splayed at Luffy’s chest, tattooed fingers rubbing and caressing underneath his shirt.

“You feel like Coke Zero _tastes_ ,” Law mumbled softly, leaning his head into Luffy’s pull.

Promptly uncrossing his legs with a distasteful glare, Sanji pushed himself from his seat and stalked off to find saner company. Those two idiots were already high as a fucking kite. As much as they had several screws loose, it kind of made Sanji itch for the capsules in his cigarette pack. But he needed to find someone to do it with. He felt relieved he hadn’t dropped with those loons.

Ambling back out into the patio where all kinds of segregated conversations were taking place, he plopped down next to an empty spot beside Usopp, who was currently sitting alone, head buried in his phone. He pulled out his cigarettes and nudged his friend repeatedly with his elbow, motioning for him to look down into the pack. Usopp’s curious face turned into a wide grin after peering inside and he looked back up to Sanji with mirth.

“Down, Nerdsopp?” he asked. “Sure look it, nose buried in there like that. Don’t bust the pack.”

Usopp personally took it upon himself to swipe the box and tap the capsules out. “You kidding? Always down to get weird with The Sanj.”

Tires squealed outside of Usopp’s house, Johnny and Yosaku’s lifted jeep parking out front.  Zoro hopped out of the back, grabbing the brown box that was resting on the seat next to him and hauled it over shoulder, the bottles inside clinking with his movement.  His friends followed behind him as he stalked across the yard and through the front door.  

Ska music blared from the living room, Zoro letting Johnny and Yosaku pass him before he shoved the door closed.  Wandering into the main space, he raised an eyebrow as he spotted Luffy and Law on one of couches about two articles of clothing away from fucking each other right there.

Zoro dropped the box of liquor on the coffee table in front of them with a loud bang, causing the pair to jump, Luffy’s grin widening at his arrival.  Johnny and Yosaku waved wildly from behind, their tattered flannel shirts speckled crimson at the sleeves.  Zoro smirked proudly, black eye swelling and a trickle of blood dripping from his cut eyebrow.

“Party’s fuckin’ here.”

The molly had kicked in nicely for Sanji by the time he heard tires squealing outside, indicating the arrival of new guests, likely crazy assholes to be tearing in here like that. He and Usopp had comfortable arms around each other’s shoulders as Usopp had him staring down into the small screen of his phone, showing him some crazy ridiculous anime fight sequence. There was a lot of gore and unrealistic breast jiggling and it was altogether fucking weird but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it, like watching a train wreck unfold. Couldn’t look away.

“You know,” Sanji said, breaking their comfortable silence. “This is some weird shit, but I gotta say. Those boobs are nice.”

Usopp laughed, shaking Sanji around in his grip. “Right? Good to know I’m not torturing you with this.”

“I may be gay but I still enjoy a nice rack.”

Usopp nodded his head enthusiastically as he slid his thumb across the screen, rewinding back to a particularly good shot as they watched together. He shook Sanji again jovially in his grip, chuckling amicably. “You’re a cool dude.”

Sanji sank into his touch, molly making his skin drown in the contact. “And you’re a fucking dweeb. Bet you watch hentai, don’t you?” Silence. “Before Chérie, right?”

The phone nearly slipped out of Usopp’s increasingly sweaty hand. “...Maybe.”

Zoro slid open the back door and peered across the patio, surveying the crowd that’s formed out there.  Johnny and Yosaku were back in the kitchen unloading the booze, leaving him to roam, his own personal bottle of Jaeger in hand.  Mostly people he knew, a couple he didn’t.  A familiar blond head bowed in the corner with Usopp.  Zoro quirked a brow, grin playing on his lips. 

Meandering onto the patio, he nodded at Nami and her small group of friends, turning his head quickly as he noticed her scowling at his injury.  His button-up shirt open, he scratched his stomach lazily as he pulled back a swig of liquor, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat.  He was already edging on plastered, him and Yosaku started drinking when he got off work at three.  Johnny stayed sober, which was a good thing considering the fight they just got in outside of Whiskey Peak Liquors.  Won’t be goin’ back to that place anytime soon.  

Pulling up a chair beside Sanji, he leaned over to glance at Usopp’s phone.  Cartoon shit.  Watching a brief moment, he shook his head and slumped back in the seat, taking another swig from the bottle and chuckling, “Tits, huh?”

Sanji had eyed Zoro as the man walked into their vision before pulling up a chair beside him. Black eye, blood trailing down his brow, unshaven, unkempt, shirt unbuttoned. Could smell the liquor reeking off from where he currently sat at his side. Straightening up as Zoro leaned into his space with an arm over his thigh, Sanji had to resist every urge to touch him back. He found himself wavering between both his plans, but after seeing the state Zoro was in, he was too angry to indulge the man with his attentions. Cold shoulder it was tonight, even as his body and mind screamed for contact.

Sanji turned to give Zoro’s bruised body another lookover, pausing on the rippling muscles of his torso, bared from a gracelessly unbuttoned hideous red and white striped t-shirt. “Well don’t you look nice -- look like a goddamn candy cane. The hell happened to your eye? Those two dumbasses haul your ass here from under their jeep?”  

“Fight.”  Zoro sloshed his bottle and looked around the room, scoping out the rest of the party.  A good dozen or more people littered the small space.  Ears perking as he heard the noise of his buddies from inside, he stood and disappeared back into the house without another word.

Sanji watched him go, a scowl taking over his features. He had been planning to be the one to leave, but apparently Zoro had no qualms about fucking off just after settling in with them. He chewed the inside of his lip as Usopp used his Youtube app to put on some classic old school rap, Wutang Clan.

“How’s your thing with him?” Usopp asked casually as he bopped along to the first song in the album.

Sanji settled back in the cushion, brows knitting deeply. He focused on attempting to rub out a wrinkle in his jeans as he responded truthfully. “We’re just fucking.” He clasped his hands together tightly at his lap. “Wouldn’t call it a ‘thing’ to begin with.”

The kitchen counters were littered with a variety of bottles, Zoro and the guys having pooled their money to pick out a good selection for getting fucked up.  Johnny stood in front of the fridge with Luffy and Yosaku cheering him on as he chugged back a beer, probably trying to play catch-up since he was mostly sober when they showed.  Law leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face, gripping a solo cup tight.

“Fuck yeah!” Johnny whooped, slamming the empty to the floor and fist bumping the other two.  Noticing Zoro’s entrance, he flicked his ever-present sunglasses to the top of his head and shouted across the small space, “Bro! Bout time you joined us!”

“Ain’t shit out back,” Zoro drawled, swapping his Jaeger bottle for a can of Bud Light and licking his lips.  Cracking open his drink and taking a large swallow, he turned to Luffy and asked, “Feelin’ good?”   

With a bright smile Luffy responded, “Yeah! This is the good stuff, _damn._ Want some?”

“Nah.” Zoro shook his head, gulping back the rest of his beer and crushing the can in his palm.  Just ain’t doin’ it.  He tossed the empty at the trash can, turning his attention back to the array of liquor and smirking as he spotted a bottle of Everclear.  Twisting to Johnny and Yosaku, he gave them a mischievous grin and shook the bottle in their direction.

“Oh fuck yeah, dude,” Yosaku whooped, hopping on his back.  A roar of encouragement echoed from Johnny and Luffy, even Law tipped his drink in approval.  

“Let’s get fucked _up!”_

From the patio, Sanji and Usopp perked up at the sound of whooping and hollering inside. Whatever was going on, Sanji could tell shit was about to get crazy in there. Sitting arm to arm with Usopp, he watched the man lock his phone and slip it into his pocket.

The sound of the sliding door opening and closing filled the patio, numbers dwindling as almost all the guys and some girls migrated indoors to scope out the commotion.

“Let’s go see what’s up,” Usopp said mischievously, standing.

Contact sorely lost at his arm, Sanji stayed seated, shaking his head at Usopp as his friend beckoned him with his eyes. “Nah, I’m good.” Zoro was bound to be at or near the centre of the scene and dealing with that heartless asshole was at the bottom of his list tonight. He glanced over to Nami, several of her girlfriends and her sister relaxing across the patio, everyone else having made a mass exodus indoors. He smiled. “I’ll keep Chérie and the gals company.”

Usopp shrugged and made his way off with Kohza, patting the man’s back as they stepped inside and slid the door closed.

The girls were all comfortably mingling in a circle at a corner of the patio -- Nami, Vivi and Nojiko seated on the couch with Keimi sitting cross legged on a cushion on the floor. Lighting up as he ambled their way, Sanji grabbed a chair and quietly set it down, silently joining their circle, picking up on the buttend of their conversation. Something about a sale at Sephora.

“I hope I’m not intruding?” he asked with charm.

“Sit, Sanji,” Nami said with a devilish grin. “ _Join us._ ”

Laughing nervously, Sanji took a drag from his cigarette, making sure to tilt his stream of smoke to the ceiling. “Chérie, what are you planning?” he asked, amused.

Before Nami could answer, Keimi reached up to Sanji excitedly, grabbing his arm. “Do you mind if I bum a cigarette off you?” she inquired energetically.

Sanji smiled gently. “Of course not, Keimi.” He pulled his pack back out and handed her a stick, cupping his hand around the tip and lighting it up for her. Pulling back, he waved the pack towards the others, inquiring, “Would anyone else care for one?”

Nami and Nojiko nodded and Sanji complied immediately, sliding two out halfway from the pack before standing to offer them over. Nojiko’s fingers brushed intimately over his, and he flinched slightly at the bold action. He locked his eyes with hers, sharp brows were raised at him in interest, dark gray eyes staring into him intensely.

Always courteous with ladies, he lit up for the two sisters, wriggling in his skin as Nojiko kept her eyes on him the entire time. Man, she had a stare like Zoro. He’d met her briefly before with Nami but always quick run-ins, nothing to really take home with him. He was quickly getting the feeling that she would make herself memorable tonight. Nami always had described her as brazen and confident.

Sanji went to sit back in his chair when Nami grabbed his hand, encouraging him to squeeze in with them on the couch. “Slide over,” she demanded down the line with a wave of her hand. “There’s enough room for your skinny ass, Sanji, you don’t have to worry about that.”

Smiling brightly at Nami’s unique brand of hospitality, Sanji squished in beside her, skin flaring up from the newfound warmth at his side and he cozied up quickly. He crossed his legs and bounced his foot slightly in the air with anticipation.

“So! Girls,” Nami called, blowing out a stream of smoke and wrapping a friendly arm around Sanji. “It’s time for some Q and A for my dear friend Sanji here. Anything you’d like to ask him? Specifically the awkward shit?” She peered down at the bottle of tequila at her feet. “This boy’s extra cute when he blushes. For every blush, he’s got to take a shot.”

Sanji’s jaw dropped as he panned across the faces of all the women in their circle, their expressions a mixture of devious and sheepish. He closed his mouth, eyes wide and curious as a feeling of dread washed over him.

“How big is Zoro’s dick?” Vivi asked bluntly.

Sanji’s cheeks and ears lit up as he stared at her in shock. She looked on with slight abashment. Vivi? This sweet little thing? “Nami has corrupted you, dear,” he said quietly in embarrassment.

After handing Sanji the tequila and a small plastic red cup, Nami’s arm went around Vivi’s shoulders as she settled back in the couch, grinning pridefully. “This bitch has always worked for me.” She nodded her head to Sanji, separating from Vivi to rest her cheek down on his shoulder as the man raised a hand to his flushed cheek. “See girls? Cute right? Drink up and answer, Sanji.”

Sanji poured himself a shot and tossed it back, surprised at how smoothly it went down. Despite serving as the main topic of their sex talk, Sanji was starting to feel pretty good. His beer had run out with Usopp and, not wanting to go inside to grab another drink, he would gladly continue to blush for these ladies to get more of this tequila in his system.

“Zoro’s got a fat cock,” Nojiko answered for Sanji, giving him a small smirk.  “Johnny and Yosaku live down the street from me.  Those boys are always daring each other to streak around the neighborhood during their drunk-fests.”

Keimi almost tumbled over in her spot on the ground with excitement. “Oh! You’ve seen Yosaku’s dick? What’s it like?”

Nojiko chuckled lightly and shook her head, “Nothing special.  You’re better off going after Johnny.”

“Keimi, you and your shit taste in men,” Nami said savagely, shaking her head. She pursed her lips, smirking impishly as she turned back to Sanji. “You need to confirm, Sanji. This is your Q and A. _Does_ Zoro have a fat cock?”

Trapped under her mental hold, Sanji slowly nodded, hand slipping down his face. There was a long uncomfortable silence before he admitted, heat in his cheeks, “He does.” Another shot.

“What about _you_ , Sanji?” Nojiko crossed her legs and leaned an elbow on her knee, taking another drag from her cigarette.  Gaze flickering to his lap, she arched a sharp eyebrow, “How would you describe yours?”

Sanji laughed shortly, dropping his head to the back of the couch and rolling his head atop Nami’s. “I’m feeling a little violated right now,” he said, bemusement and defeat in his voice. He knew he was due for another shot, but he couldn’t slam one back so quickly after the one he’d just taken. “Chérie, I give.”

“Good thing I know the answer to this question,” Nami giggled with a sly grin, patting him on the knee.  “Piece of advice for you, Sanji.  Get Zoro drunk on gin and he spills his guts.”

Sanji buried his face in her red locks and groaned quietly as he realized she wasn’t about to cut him a break. He mentally stuffed away that tip about gin for later, though. And even if he wasn’t excited for a description of his dick to be announced in front of four women, or _anyone_ for that matter, he was intrigued in what Zoro had told her. That fucking bigmouth.

“Let me see if I can remember exactly what he said.”  Nami scrunched up her face in feigned ignorance, causing the other girls to giggle.  Tapping her chin delicately, she grinned wide, “Ah, yes.  I believe he said it’s,”  she lowered her voice to a deeper tone, “‘Fucking perfect.’”

Sanji nuzzled into her hair more in embarrassment, closing his eyes and letting himself forget where he was for a second. If his dick was so ‘fucking perfect’, then why had Zoro gotten so tired of looking at it? Insensitive prick.

Sick of the conversation revolving around him, he finally unearthed himself from Nami’s hair once the girls had settled, face full of exuberance with an idea to turn the attention away from him. He recrossed his legs and took a puff from his cigarette, asking genially, “Don’t I get to ask questions to the lovely ladies in my company?”

The kitchen party had quickly outgrown the small space and flooded into the dining room.  The table was lined with solo cups, shots of various liquors poured into each one and waiting in rows.  Usopp had taken control of the music and had the small crowd bopping to some surfer rock, Kohza over his shoulder helping him build a playlist.

“Shot for shot, dicks,” Johnny announced, waving his hand over the table to the contenders.  A common practice for them, trying to see who could out drink one another while chugging back a random assortment of liquors.  Johnny and Yosaku were the masters of coming up with creative games to get fucked up -- they just usually sucked at winning them.

“Excuse me?” Bonney asked incredulously, pointing at her chest.

“Shot for shot, dicks and chick.  Last man standing!”

Zoro, Yosaku, Johnny, and Bonney waited at the edge of the table eagerly, stares turned on Luffy as they anticipated his signal.  They looked on as a teasing lean against Law led to more.

“Quit sucking Law’s face and pay attention,” Zoro growled, picking up an empty beer can from the table’s edge and chucking it in Luffy’s direction.

“Sorry, sorry,” Luffy laughed, rubbing his head where the can hit and detaching himself from Law.  They had put on more clothes compared to when Zoro first saw them almost fucking on the couch but they were still just as handsy with each other.  Climbing into a dining room chair, Luffy perched at the other end of the table and bellowed, “Drink!”

Penguin and Shachi cheered, beers raised at the sight of the four of them tossing back the booze.  Yosaku tapped out first, a few shots in he found some Jaeger and about puked right there on the floor.  Johnny lost it then, laughing so hard he broke the cardinal rule of spilling a drink. That left Bonney and Zoro glaring at each other over their cups as they chugged back liquor competitively, eyeing each other with every swallow.

“Not bad, musclehead,” Bonney chastised with a laugh, gaze hovering on his open shirt.  She had removed her bun before they started drinking, her long magenta hair billowing in her face as she threw cups aside.

Zoro picked up a second cup, swallowing two shots at once and donning a cocky grin, “Double fist?”

“You’re on.”

“Show her who’s boss, Zoro!”  Luffy cheered from his seat, bouncing up and down in the wooden chair.  Johnny and Yosaku started chanting his name, pounding their fists on the table and stomping their feet.  Usopp joined their chanting from where he stood, fist pumping in the air.  

Penguin and Shachi started beating on the walls and egging Bonney on more, the whole room thumping with their shenanigans.  Bonney grinned at them and tossed another one back, making a face into the empty cup at the offending liquid, “What sick fuck put _wine_ in this?”

“Nice one, bro!” Yosaku high-fived Johnny with an obnoxious laugh.

Bonney scrunched her nose in disgust, “Okay, that shit’s nasty.  I’m tapping out.”  She put a hand on her hip and pointed her finger in Johnny’s face.  “It’s only ‘cause you cheated, though!”

“Sore loser,” Zoro teased with a grin, drinking the remaining cup he had in his fist and earning himself a slap on his bicep.

“Zo-bro is the undefeated champ!” Yosaku clapped him on the shoulder with a jovial laugh, the rest of his crowd erupting in cheers and laughter.

Zoro shook his head at his friend’s excitement.  Every fucking party they went to they played this game.  Truth be told, it didn’t affect him as much anymore. His tolerance was sky high.  Took a lot to really fuck him up.  Still, his day full of drinking plus what he had tonight had him feeling fuzzy.  Scanning the room, Zoro confirmed once again that blondie was still missing.

“Hey, did you guys bring any party favors?” Luffy slid up next to them, eyeing Johnny and Yosaku greedily and motioning to his lips.  

“Oh, shit yeah,” Johnny replied, digging into the pockets of his blue jacket and pulling out a baggie.  “This shit’s from Colorado.  Dank as fuck.”

“How much do we owe you?” Law asked smoothly, appearing at Luffy’s side and studying the bag.

“Naw, y’all are good people,” Yosaku waved the offer away.  “Just keep inviting us to these parties.”

Luffy already had the baggie open and was sniffing the buds, shoving a particularly large one in Law’s face, “Look!  It’s crystallized.”  Turning to Johnny, he dug into his pocket and offered him two capsules of molly as payment.  “This is good shit, too.”

“Fuck yeah, bro.”  Handing one to Yosaku, they grinned and swallowed them down, picking up random shots from the table to wash the caps back with.  Twisting back to Luffy, he scratched his head, “What was that?”

“Molly.”

Zoro mosied back into the kitchen leaving the fist bumping pair behind him.  Turning on the faucet, he dipped his face down and took a drink directly from the running water before standing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  

“Wimping out?”

Zoro glanced over his shoulder and spotted Bonney in the doorway.  They’d just met right before their drinking game but she seemed decent.  High energy -- reminded him of Luffy. Had a stomach for liquor, that was for sure.

“Stayin’ hydrated,” he responded simply before turning his back on her.  He looked over the opened bottles and located the tequila, filling a cup with the clear liquid before heading back to his friends.

“Your favourite feature in a guy?”

The women on the patio looked around at each other before Vivi asked shyly, “Personality-wise or physical?”

Sanji scratched his head, humming before answering, “How about both?”

Keimi answered first, “He has to be _fun_. And I’m all about them buff arms!”

“Intelligence,” Nojiko said promptly. She then leaned over to toss a look Sanji’s way, “A perfect cock.”

Sanji shot Nami a look, the woman simply shrugged, whispering to him that her sister knew fully well he didn’t fuck women. Honestly, Sanji had always said to himself that his sexuality wasn’t set in _complete_ stone. He had just always known that he much, much, _much_ preferred men. He couldn’t lie that Nojiko was pretty damn charming and her apparent interest in him was very flattering. It made him wonder if women like her could be that one percent.

Nami nudged Vivi along, the meek girl responding, “Personality-wise, I like a man with ambition. Physically? Um. I guess I really like a nice smile.”  A blush tinged her cheeks.  “And glasses are sexy.”

“Basically just described Kohza, dork,” Nami chirped, taking a sharp shot of tequila. “I like 'em creative. Especially in bed. I’m a sucker for nice fat lips. Guys who know how to use them are a bonus. I swear, so many of them are terrible kissers. Kissing girls is so much better.”

“Isn’t that Usopp? I can’t imagine that dork skilled with those things,” Sanji said, laughing. He rubbed his thigh, feeling a harsh wave of his buzz hit him all of a sudden.

“Oh, Usopp is a sensitive boy, but I’ve taught him well,” Nami revealed, finger to her lips. “How about you, Sanji?”

“I have to answer my own question?”

Nami waved the bottle of tequila at him tauntingly. “If you want any more of this you do.”

Sanji chuckled, smoothing a hand through his hair. “Hmm. So that’s how it is. I guess Chérie has forced my hand.” He took a moment to think it over, pulling out the last of his cigarette’s life before responding, “I like broad shoulders, a nice back you know? That’s sexy.” He didn’t need to think on his next answer, but he let it swirl around in his thoughts for a beat. His expression softened. “I like someone kind. A good heart.”

Nami let out a loud snort before glancing at Sanji and bursting into loud cackles, falling into Vivi’s shoulder and covering her face with her hands.  “A good heart?” she managed to choke out between giggles.  “I’m sorry, Sanji but why are you attracted to Zoro again?”

Sanji turned to her, heart sinking a bit. He’d been wondering that very same thing. But he knew what he’d seen and felt in that car that night. Curiosity piqued by her reaction, he pried, “Why do you say that?”

Nami sat back up, smoothing her hair and turning to face him fully, “He’s like a brother to me and all but he’s not _kind_.”  She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, pouring a shot and offering it to him.  “He’s got the shoulders, though.  And I’m sure he’s a good lay -- he fucks around enough.”

Sanji stared ahead and clenched a fist to his jeans. Nami had mentioned this to him before, that it was never meant to be a serious thing between him and Zoro. Though that warning didn’t help him fall any less. He was always sure he and Zoro used a condom due to this underlying problem, but to have it confirmed again still hurt. He’d hoped for a little bit there that he had managed to hook Zoro’s attention entirely. But with how disinterested he’d been in even just the sex alone -- Zoro had probably already found a better lay.

Inebriation getting the better of him, he pressed for more information under a shroud of scorn. “That guy. I’m not gonna catch anything from him, am I?”

“I would definitely make sure he keeps it wrapped,” Nami advised him matter-of-factly.  Catching Nojiko’s eye, they giggled as if they were sharing their own private joke.  “Zoro’s hook ups are usually _gross._  You’re his best catch yet, Sanji.”

Sanji’s eyelids lowered as he stared to the ground. That definitely didn’t bode well for any kind of exclusivity between them. Chest sinking, again Sanji wondered, if he was such a good catch why had Zoro stopped caring.

“He looks like a bad kisser,” Keimi quipped from her cushion on the floor, shifting to stretch her legs out straight in front of her.  Sighing gently, she continued with a small pout, “Nami’s right, men suck at kissing.”

Sucking down the shot Nami had given him, Sanji let his mind and body be caressed by another wave of inebriation, blending with his high pleasantly. Tapping his hand on his leg, he informed with a small smirk, “He’s not bad if you like to kiss rough.”

“I saw him going at it with some girl once,” Vivi leaned forward to talk across Nami. “It didn’t look like fun. Kohza isn’t the best kisser but at least he’s gentle. But I guess she liked it, she went home with him and all.”

Sanj’s brow arched. So Zoro was into women as well. He was excavating all kinds of facts about him tonight. Tapping his foot in the air in his comfort, he kept the conversation’s momentum going, adoring finding out all of their cute little secrets. “How do you all like to be kissed?”

Nami side eyed him, plan forming in her head. “Why don’t you guess?” She waved her hand around the circle. She knew her group was drunk enough for it, she must have passed the bottle of tequila around seven or eight times already.  “Go ahead and show us what you think we like.”

Sanji’s smile turned into a smirk at the eager expressions waiting for him. He hadn’t made out with anyone except for Zoro, but he’d become much better at it than the man in the span of their time together that was for fucking sure. He actually had full confidence that he could give these women what they wanted based on what he’d picked up about them during their conversations tonight. And they knew he was gay so there was no need for awkwardness.

Close proximity forced Nami to be his first target. He took her jaw in his hands and dove into her mouth fiercely, teasing her closed lips with his tongue. Her soft lips opened immediately, tongue beating his to the punch, slipping into his mouth, all while the ladies’ whistles and hollers egged them on. In the end he had to pry himself away from her, honestly unsurprised with that result, before telling her, “Knew you liked tongue, Chérie.”

“Beat you to it,” she said with a smirk and a wink.

Sanji stood and turned to kneel over Vivi, leaning in and holding her face delicately in his hands and gazed gently into her soft warm eyes. “Well, you’re easy, my sweet. You just said you like it gentle.” He tentatively closed the gap between them, caressing her lips with smooth, calm waves. He sprinkled in some more passionate movements before tilting back, enjoying the blush that has sprouted on her cheeks. He laughed softly. “Was that okay?”

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, hand to her chest.

“Good,” he said genially, before twisting down to the floor to Keimi, who was already blushing in anticipation. “Now for you, Keimi,” he announced, grasping her smoothly at the back of her neck and tilting her into him, kissing her plump lips wet and sloppy with hovering breaths cooling his trails. He ended the kiss with a soft nip to her bottom lip, dragging the delicate flesh playfully before leaning back to see the result of his work. “You like some fun, hm?”

She was wide eyed and gasping, looking around at the other girls in amazement. “Whoa,” she breathed. “That was the best kiss ever!” She reached around to give him an unexpected hug and a sloppy peck on the cheek as she whined. “Why can't you be my boyfriend!”

Sanji laughed, blushing from the compliment until he was ripped from Keimi’s arms unexpectedly. Before he could register who it was, his lips were crushed into a firm, carnal kiss and he knew who had snared him from the vibe alone. A wandering hand stroked up his thigh around to his ass, squeezing and sending an electrifying tingle up his spine. His mouth was being ravished by a relentless trio of tongue, lips and teeth and another hand grooved into the small of his back, pushing him flush against a large chest. The hand wandered up into his hair, pulling him back fiercely so he could get a look at the culprit.

“You take what you want,” Sanji spoke breathlessly, staring up into the intense, focused eyes of Nojiko. An inkling of attraction sprouted in him, likely due to her striking similarities with Zoro. It was clear to Sanji now if it hadn’t been before that he certainly did have a type and it was of the silent, gruff, intense variety. It made him very eager to go inside and see what Zoro was up to, despite his solid intentions to avoid him tonight.

Nojiko released her vicious grip on Sanji’s hair with a knowing smirk, staring down at him smugly. “I do,” she said before smoothly strutting back to her place on the couch.

The girls were jeering as Sanji lingered in his spot, body tingling from two separate brands of high entirely. Loud hollering from inside broke him out of his trance until finally he stood, deciding he would go indoors to see what counter that jerk was currently passed out on, probably plastered off his face. Noticing Nami offering him a large shot of tequila for a job well done, he accepted the small cup gratefully with a charming smile.

Sanji posed with one arm around his stomach and another raised, cup in the air. “Well ladies, it’s been a pleasure, but unfortunately I must bid you adieu,” he delivered smoothly, closing off his performance for the ladies with several theatrical bows before straightening and downing the liquor in one clean gulp.

Confidently strolling over to the door, he continued bowing, smiling and chuckling as they clapped and applauded while he made his grand exit, their enthusiastic whistles and hoots spurring him on. Walking inside with what he knew must have been a stupid grin on his face, he barely got a chance to take in the situation before Usopp stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, pointing out to the patio.

“They seem happy. What’d you do to them out there? Give them a show?” Usopp asked, grinning stupidly as he took a swig from his beer.

Sanji laughed, his body high relishing the touch and provoking him to pat Usopp’s cheek with a toothy grin. “Let’s just say I satisfied them for a while. Don’t be jealous if I steal all their attention from now on.”

Zoro frowned deeply as Law wiped his forehead with a wet cloth trying to get the dried blood out of his wound.  The man had separated from Luffy somehow and ended up glued to his side.  He pushed the prodding fingers away brusquely and sneered, “This necessary?”

“Yes.” Law’s hand was back at his brow immediately, pressing against his cut harder and rubbing it more aggressively.  “If it’s dirty, it’ll get infected.”

Zoro sighed and crossed his arms, stance rigid as he waited for Law to finish playing doctor.  His eyes flicked down as he felt pressure on his chest -- a slender, tattooed hand had made its way onto his skin, fingers idly ghosting his scar.  He glanced around the room with an annoyed scowl, eyes searching for Luffy but instead spotting a familiar form saunter into the kitchen.

“Gonna be midnight soon, let’s get ourselves a drink,” Sanji suggested, checking his watch. Arm wrapped around Usopp’s shoulders, the two merrily strolled inside, intending to make their way to the kitchen to grab some beers. From a distance Sanji noticed Law wiping Zoro’s brow with a cloth, brows furrowing as he witnessed a hand drifting onto Zoro’s chest a brief moment. He pursed his lips, wondering about them.

Not wanting to even deal with the jealous twist in his gut, he was almost relieved when Luffy barrelled into them, hugging them both tightly and bouncing in his spot.

“Guys! This stuff is great huh?” Luffy exclaimed, glancing down and noticing that Sanji was empty-handed. “Sanji! Hurry get a drink! It’s almost time!”

“Was already on my way before you almost knocked my lights out, shithead,” Sanji mumbled as Usopp slipped off to greet Nami, who was coming inside with her posse, likely to celebrate when the clock struck twelve. Luffy quickly took Usopp’s place, wrapping an arm around Sanji and walking with him to the kitchen to grab that drink, babbling incoherent nonsense. Classic Luffy on molly -- he could get to a point where he spoke in an intelligible blur.

Zoro watched as Sanji entered the room, Luffy attached at his hip.  The exact two people he wanted to find.  Just as he placed his arm on Law’s bicep, intending to move him out of his way to go greet the duo, he was stopped by the sound of a loud alarm blaring from across the tile.  

Luffy tugged his phone out of his pocket, an excited smile spreading across his face as he shouted loudly over the noise of the party, “Thirty seconds til midnight! Grab a kissing buddy!”

Chaos ensued across the house as everyone dived to locate their midnight partners.  The couples grouped up immediately, Nami excitedly hanging off of Usopp’s arm with Vivi and her boyfriend standing at their side.  Johnny and Yosaku were already huddled in a corner together touching each other’s faces in their drugged and drunken stupor.  Nojiko strutted across the room and separated them, keeping Johnny for herself and shoving Yosaku at Keimi.  Law’s two friends, Shachi and Penguin, were dumping their pockets empty onto the dining room table, confetti and noisemakers ready to go.  Bonney had her arms around their shoulders, laughing with them and digging through their bounty.

Zoro grimaced as the countdown began echoing off of the kitchen walls and tile, Luffy leading the crowd through the final moments of the year.  Law tossed the wet cloth onto a nearby counter and settled both his hands on Zoro’s chest, fingertips dancing across his skin, etching out his scars.  Slim hips pressing into his as the final seconds of the year were chanted across the space.  There was no time to swap him out for Sanji -- couldn’t be helped.  Zoro turned back to face Law and moved his hands to rest on his waist as they waited for the countdown to end.

Sanji glanced over Zoro’s way, jealousy pooling in his stomach as the man seemed perfectly content and settled with Law. The two definitely had something, he surmised sorely. He could see Luffy being kinky enough to trade partners like that, Law being easygoing himself, and Zoro wasn’t the type to care about boundaries if the other person was flexible with them too. He clenched his teeth. Wasn’t even going to make an attempt for him, was he. So that’s how it was.

Anger consuming him, Sanji barely perceived the sudden burst of excited cheers filling the room until the arms wrapped around his neck abruptly shot up to squish his cheeks, pulling him in for a long, wet smooch. Luffy jerked his head back, forcing Sanji to get a good look at his dilated pupils. High as shit this guy, must have dropped a second or third time. It made Sanji eager to catch up himself. The stuff was definitely good. His tolerance was not as solid as Luffy’s to molly, he didn’t mess around with the shit nearly as much, so he’d need to watch himself with it.

Luffy’s hands didn’t leave Sanji’s face as he studied his eyes, utterly fixated. He flicked Sanji’s lashes, smiling as the blond flinched back.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Sanji laughed out, attempting to pry himself out of Luffy’s unrelenting hold, as good as it was making him feel. He glanced over to Zoro who was just leaning back from his kiss with Law, still entangled with him. Eyes locked intensely on the scene, his attention was tugged back to Luffy practically spitting into his face.  

“Your eyes are so pretty! So _blue!”_

Zoro separated from Law’s lingering kiss, his normally subdued personality seemingly replaced with someone much clingier as an effect from his inebriation and his high.  Grabbing him by his thin shoulders, Zoro turned his body in Luffy’s direction and grumbled, “Over there.”

“You taste like a bar anyway,”  Law taunted with a smirk before drifting away.  A small glimmer of clarity flickered behind his hazel eyes and had Zoro scratching the back of his neck briefly speculating if the man was even fucked up at all.

Zoro shook his head and twisted to the counter, eyes gleaming as he wondered what to drink next.  Dozen or so types of booze lined up the grey surface with fluctuating levels of liquor.  A green bottle caught his attention, face lighting up with a devious grin as he read the label.  He grabbed the bottle swiftly, shaking it and slamming the neck against the sharp edge of the counter to crack it open.

Clinking beers with Luffy and then Law as the man lurked at their side, Sanji tilted it back and took a long drink to commemorate the new year. Just as he brought the bottle down, he heard loud banging to his right, taking in the unbelievable sight of Zoro attempting to smash a bottle of champagne on the counter’s edge. Damn. Shit looked expensive too.

He stepped forward, jutting his hip out with a palm raised up. “What the hell’re you doing? You’re gonna bust the damn thing open all over Nami’s floor, you brute.”

“So?” Zoro slammed the bottle to the counter’s edge with one more forceful crash and beamed proudly at the sick cracking of the neck and the sputtering of foam spritzing out of the end.  Belting out with laughter, he immediately crossed the tile and sprayed Johnny and Yosaku in a shower of champagne.  The excitement was riled up further as Penguin and Shachi littered the floor with their confetti and Bonney swung a noisemaker in the air.

Utterly appalled at the maniac’s insanity, Sanji ducked out of the way and watched in horror as the bottle’s contents shot out like a hose straight into the living room. Nami’s aggravated expression was enough to make him step forward.

“Zoro, you psycho!” Nami screeched as the spray was turned on her, causing Usopp to sputter in laughter behind his hand.

“What the fuck’re you doing! Stop that you drunk fuck!” Sanji shouted angrily, grabbing over Zoro’s hands and wrestling for the bottle.

Zoro’s brow shot up as Sanji grabbed at him, smirking as they grappled lightly.  The stream of champagne was already sputtering out.  Using Sanji’s grasp on the bottle, Zoro tugged the man flush against his own chest and leaned into his space, slurring in a thick accent, “Gettin’ too big for yer britches, Hoagie.”

Sanji huffed against Zoro, eying the man dangerously with a downward tilt of his head. He wasn’t supposed to be in the mood for this. But he _was_ . Fucking Zoro. Fucking molly. Smirking playfully, he jutted forward ever so slightly, eyes locking with Zoro’s in an unrelenting glare. “I hope whatever the fuck you just said translates to ‘I’m gonna mop up that mess I made on the floor like a drunken fool’, _Mossy_.”

Zoro shook his head, grasping Sanji’s jaw and jerking his face towards the kitchen.  Keimi had an armful of towels ready to clean with as she laughed at Yosaku’s dripping form.  “They can handle it.”

Pulling Zoro’s hard grip from his jaw, Sanji stepped back, shooting him mean, cold eyes. “God, you’re a prick. Smell like a fucking distillery.”

“Better than smellin’ like a chimney,” Zoro taunted with a smirk, reaching forward and gripping Sanji’s elbow lightly to draw his body close again.  Leaning into his space once more, Zoro’s eyes flickered to Sanji’s lips as he moved to close the gap between them.

Sanji’s lips tingled with need, desperately wanting to feel Zoro’s mouth on him after half a month without, but he forced himself to turn his head. Rough lips pressed harshly into his cheek and he jerked back, ripping his arm out of that tantalizing grip, sending Zoro the frostiest glare he could manage.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow as he pulled back from Sanji, studying his frigid expression with an intrigued smirk.  More of their games -- always a hot and cold between them.  Even though they’d been fuck buddies for awhile now, they still went through the same song and dance they always had.  It was almost like foreplay. Opening his mouth to respond, his teeth clattered shut as he felt a hard smack pop in him the back of his head.  Turning around, he was met by a biting glare from Nami.

“Get your ass in there and clean up. _Now._ ” Her threatening tone told him she meant business but she was hard to take serious, the champagne spray causing her dark makeup to run down her face.  Looked like a witch.

Zoro’s eyes connected with Luffy’s as he was mimicking her from behind.  He stopped his impression to toss him two thumbs up before succumbing to laughter.  Usopp and Law snickered at his side, the whole group amused at the shitshow Zoro had created.

“Fine,” Zoro conceded, pushing past Nami and into the kitchen to begrudgingly take care of the mess.  Didn’t feel like listening to her bitch.  Johnny and Yosaku were at his side immediately, fist-bumping and high-fiving over the hijinks.  Was damn worth the scolding he received from Sanji and Nami.

“Bros.”  Yosaku stopped his celebrating and scratched his chin, somber expression forming on his features.  Glancing around the room at the puddles on the floor, his dark eyes lighting up with a playful glint. “Yo, instead of cleaning this up let’s shotgun some beers.”

Bonney appeared at their side as the rest of the party faded away, groups of people leaving.  Hearing the suggestion, she nodded her head vigorously, slapping the two on their backs, “I’m in.”

“Fuck yeah, good thinking!” Johnny pumped his first into the air.  Twisting quick on his heel, he wobbled slightly as he slipped on a puddle of champagne. Laughing maniacally, he regained his balance and made his way to the fridge to grab some cans.  

The main celebration over with, Sanji, Nami, Luffy and Usopp were at the front door, just having finished saying their exuberant goodbyes to several guests who had other plans for the rest of the night. Now the count had trickled down to maybe ten people.

Eager for another smoke, Sanji’s body was tense, his mind fired up from Zoro riling him so easily just moments ago. He had resolved to treat Zoro coldly for the rest of the night, which technically he hadn’t failed at just yet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t craving the man’s body desperately. He wanted sex tonight, had been wanting it for weeks, but every last morsel of his pride was telling him he needed to hold out no matter what. He could not give in to Zoro tonight, if anything, for spite alone. That dick had made him wait, he would stick to his guns and feed that shit right back at him. He wouldn’t bend over at his beck and call -- hell, god forbid it would trigger some actual _feelings_ from the oblivious moron. The man apparently didn’t have an emotional bone in his body.

As he headed over to the back for that smoke, Sanji spotted the shitshow in the kitchen, Zoro and his douchebag friends chugging beers with Bonney. About to look away, he nearly missed Johnny reaching into the fridge and pulling out what looked like one of his beers. He was the only one drinking Sam Adams here. He stopped in his tracks. Normally this wouldn’t bother him, he was altogether a generous person, but he felt paralyzed by his rage tonight, unable to rein himself in as he stalked over to the kitchen. Not like he owed shit to Zoro’s trashy friends.

“Hey,” he called, stepping up to Johnny as the guy popped open his beer on the side of the kitchen counter. Sanji’s glare deepened. “That’s my beer.”

“We brought all the fuckin’ liquor, dude,” Johnny started, raising the dark sunglasses from his face and squinting at Sanji.  “You can’t share a couple beers?  The fuck?”

“I haven’t touched your shit tonight actually,” Sanji informed gruffly, narrowing his eyes as the man lifted his sunglasses. Who the fuck wore those indoors in the middle of the night? This mentalcase apparently. He pointed at the bottle in Johnny’s hand. “Oh, I can share beer. With my friends. Not dickheads like you.”

“Whoa, bros, cool off --” Yosaku stepped forward to try to pacify the tension between Johnny and Sanji but he was thrown off completely as his foot slipped in a puddle of alcohol slicking the tiled floor.  Arms flailing, he managed to grab Zoro’s shoulder with one hand but the beer he’d been drinking flew out of the other, contents splashing into the air.

“What the fuck!” Sanji cried, jerking back with his hands raised as the bottle thumped against his chest, ricocheting off of him and shattering all over the kitchen floor. Whatever was left of the beer splashed all over his face and torso, soaking through at the upper front of his shirt and down to his thighs. Anger spiking when he looked down to the shattered glass on the floor, he swept a mop of beer-soaked strands aside and stepped up into Yosaku’s space as the man clung from Zoro like the pathetic mess he was. He yelled condescendingly, “I think maybe you’re done for the night, asshole! Stumbling around like a goddamn toddler! Gonna try out for the fucking Majors with a pitch like that?”

Zoro steadied Yosaku at his side before shifting to glare at Sanji, looking him up and down.  Despite the haze of his drunken stupor, he could see the tension building in Johnny’s body from Sanji’s freak out.  Stepping between the firecracker blond and his friend, he crossed his arms and sneered at Sanji, “Quit bein’ a bitch.”

“The fuck did you just say to me?” Sanji sneered back, raising an arm in the air and glaring daggers. “Fucking drunken prick. You’re not far off either, fucking tanked to shit. Showing up here like a fucking trainwreck with these shitshows, fucking up Nami’s floor -- where the fuck do you get off calling me that? Huh? You’re fucking unbelievable.” A final dismissive hand gesture and he twisted around, careful to step around broken shards of glass as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and stormed off into the bathroom to clean himself the fuck up.

Zoro’s eyes followed Sanji as he made his exit and disappeared out of sight down the hall.  Feisty little fucker.  Zoro knew that comment would rile him up.  Sanji never took well to his insults, usually dishing them back tenfold until they couldn’t stand it anymore and ended up in bed.  Turning back to his friends with a subtle smirk, he shrugged, having no excuse to offer them.

“He was being a bitch,” Bonney commented, squatting to the ground to pick up shards of glass from where the beer bottle shattered.  Luckily Nami and Usopp had migrated back to the patio, otherwise she’d be throwing a fit.  “What’s his problem?”

“Needs to get laid,” Zoro said with a drawl as he cracked open a beer and swallowed a gulp.  Johnny and Yosaku chuckled in agreement, completely unfazed by Sanji’s dramatic exit.

Luffy and Law entered the kitchen, heads turned having watched Sanji’s departure.  Nodding back towards the hall, Law asked, “He okay?”

“He’s a punk,” Johnny sniffed, adjusting the sunglasses back on his face.  He flinched as he received a sharp jab to the shoulder from Zoro.  Rubbing his arm, his body relaxed back into his normal lazy stance.  “Nah, just a misunderstanding, bros.”

Luffy shrugged, picking up a can of beer from the counter and rolling it between his palms.  “Sanji’ll be fine,” he said with a thoughtful nod.  Glancing between the beer in his hands and the group before him, his face broke into a huge grin.  

“Wanna bet who can shotgun a beer the quickest?”

Slamming the door behind him, Sanji was thankful the bathroom wasn’t occupied. He was so fucking mad, fingers trembling as he turned on the tap. He viciously applied soap to his hands and rubbed it onto the beer stains on his shirt, before soaking his hands with cold water and getting to work scrubbing it out with the soap. It didn’t take long for him to mentally badger himself for using cold water to try and clean it out. He must’ve been more fucked up than he thought. Turning the knob the other way and waiting for the stream to heat up, he perched himself on the sink with his head bowed, nose wrinkling at the pungent scent oozing off him. He growled. He was going to smell like beer the rest of the fucking night, wasn’t he. Water hot, he applied it onto the wetness, hoping for the best.

As he scrubbed aggressively with his fingers, Sanji clenched his jaw in fury, thinking about Zoro’s bullshit comment back there. He could agree that he’d let his anger get the best of him, but Zoro didn’t seem to give two shits about him and that frustrated Sanji immensely. For everything that Sanji felt for the man, did for him, for how much he cared about his wellbeing -- the drinking, the fighting, the dead end job, all of it a constant flurry of concern in his mind -- he just wished for one moment, like that time in the car, Zoro could show him a little acknowledgement. Something, _anything_ to give Sanji the impression that he actually still gave a shit. If he ever did.

It wasn’t just the incident in the kitchen. It had been all night. Sure, Zoro had made several moves on him, but everything was physical. Sitting beside him outside, leaning over to cop a feel on his leg, grabbing him in the living room, trying to kiss him. Every time Sanji showed that it wasn’t what he wanted, Zoro fucked off. He clearly just wanted to get his dick wet again. And he would likely go to someone else if Sanji didn’t give in, like he’d relearned from Nami earlier on the patio. His brows grooved together.

He’d told himself that he would be patient. But this was rapidly becoming too much for him to take.

Zoro’s flirtations with Law earlier and likely others when he hadn’t been around, it all made Sanji’s chest ache. He couldn’t help his jealousy, no matter how wrong he knew it was. They weren’t official. They were just fucking. Zoro had no obligation to be monogamous with him. Before Nami’s confirmations, it had hurt to even imagine it, but now knowing what he knew, it was agonizing to watch Zoro’s attention be split between him and other people. He knew he wasn’t the only one on Zoro’s radar, but he wanted so badly to be.

Nami had also said Zoro wasn’t a kind person. He knew what he had seen back there, in the car, he kept telling himself this. He knew what he’d felt. It was this glimmer of profound kindness he saw in Zoro that made him want to be as close to him as possible in order to alleviate whatever pain the man was in. The alcoholism, the binges. He wanted to fix Zoro, but he couldn’t in the position he was in now. Zoro would never take him seriously enough the fickle way things were to let that happen.

Sanji began to worry that maybe what he’d seen had been what he wanted to see. He laughed. Pathetic. Was he really so pathetic and lost inside that he’d imagined Zoro’s heart this entire time? Due to one half-assed line, one good first time? All their good times in the beginning, when they’d started this fling -- had Sanji just been a fleeting curiosity for Zoro, passion snuffed out just like that?

The thought alone killed the man inside that Sanji had built up so well these past few months, his confident self. That he wasn’t good enough to be loved on such a profound level. That he’d just been following a pipe dream.

Outside, he heard a voice that had to be Luffy’s excitedly shouting towards the front of the house, sounding like he was currently greeting someone mercilessly. Moments later, the music amped up and Sublime blasted through the walls of the small bathroom. Finishing up with his clothes, Sanji turned off the tap and gripped his hands over the sink once more, studying himself in the mirror for the first time since walking in here. His vision and mind fuzzy, this was when it hit him that he felt a lot more fucked than he thought he was and his high was starting to turn in a bad direction.

His hair was matted with beer, so he turned on the tap again to wash it out. When he was done, faucet off, Sanji attempted to muss and brush his soaking hair out, frustrated that he didn’t have any product here to help it dry nicely. He slid his bang over one side of his face, staring morosely into large bulging eyes as he trailed his fingers over thick brows, prominent cheekbones, wormy lips and finally down to a narrow chin. He primped and prodded around his face, alternating between tucking his wet strands back and letting it hang forward before ultimately becoming sick of looking at himself entirely.

Turning away, his thoughts quickly returned to Zoro. He wondered what the hell the man saw in him to begin with. He shook his head of the thought. Fuck him. He was fucking sick of Zoro treating him like a piece of meat anyway.

He could feel his high taking a sharp nosedive on him and so just as he was about to leave, he remembered one last capsule in his cigarette pack. Quickly, he rustled through his pocket and tapped it out into his palm. Yeah. Fuck Zoro and his bullshit out there, ruining what could be a good fucking night. Popping the cap into his mouth, he turned back to the sink, running it cold and cupping water in his hands to help him gulp it down greedily.

Wondering how long he’d even been in here, Sanji turned the knob on the door and opened it to get back to the life of the party.

Door finally opening, Zoro made his move.  He charged through the crack and filled the small space, backing Sanji against the wall and closing the door behind him, fumbling with the knob to lock it. Wet strands of hair pushed slightly out of Sanji’s face, gifting Zoro with a full view of two round, blue eyes staring at him with shock.  Eyebrow arched, lips pursed, tension thick in the air.  Didn’t see this coming, then.  Zoro smirked.  Good.

Trapping Sanji between his body and the wall, Zoro dove for his lips and captured them in a searing kiss, skin heated with excitement to finally have a private moment with the other man.  Left hand tangling in the blond strands, he moved his right hand to a more adventurous region, sliding down Sanji’s belt and cupping his groin with a playful squeeze.  

Sanji’s resolve was shit, apparently, because immediately he’d become lost in the intensity of Zoro’s pace, of his passionate kiss, feeling a smidgen of what he truly wanted until his dick was brusquely groped. Rage took over in an instant and Sanji forcefully shoved Zoro off of him, the cocky bastard stumbling back and nearly ripping the shower curtain off the pole. Marching forward, Sanji loomed over Zoro, eyes blazing with fire.

Zoro placed a steadying hand against the wall, hauling himself out of the entanglement of shower curtain and glaring into Sanji’s darkening eyes.  The fog of intoxication briefly cleared by his confusion and agitation, he questioned gruffly, “The fuck was that?”

Leaning into Zoro’s face so the man could get a good look at his rage, his outright refusal, Sanji seethed lowly, “Hey, prick. Should’ve taken it when I _offered.”_ Sanji didn’t bother waiting for Zoro to respond and stormed out. Seeing those eyes darken with affliction had been enough of a victory. Fucking asshole’s bulging ego could stand to have a hole poked through it.

He still needed that fucking smoke. Pace quick, Sanji was desperate to get as far away from that bathroom as humanly possible and headed for the patio. He strolled to the other side of the house, scanning the living room briefly. The vibe was a lot more chill with half the guests gone -- felt more like an after-party than anything. Everyone still kicking around had basically split into two groups: the kitchen crowd and the couch crowd in the living space. Bonney and Jonsaku were still sucking back beers like water in the kitchen while Luffy, Law, Nami and Usopp were entertaining a newcomer in the living room.

Sanji’s angry pace softened as he momentarily forgot about his smoke and approached his friends. Luffy was skanking around with what looked and smelled like a joint in his mouth, bopping and singing along to Caress Me Down by Sublime with Usopp and the new guy.

“Luffy!” Usopp cried, grabbing for the joint a Luffy’s lips. “You’re hogging it! Pass the dutchie!”

Moving out of Usopp’s grasp, Luffy took another large hit and blew smoke at his friend’s frowning face.  “The dudebros gave it to _me_ \-- it’s mine! I want all the tokes!” He jerked his head, shouting out lyrics from the song, “And then she pulled out my mushroom tip! And when it came out it went drip, drip, drip, I didn’t know she had the G.I. Joe --” He swept his hand to the air and clenched a lively fist, Usopp relenting to join him as they posed, slapping their thighs with the funky beat and bellowing, “-- _kung-_ foo grip! And it went _unh…”_

Shaking his head at their shenanigans, Sanji stared at the TV behind them, song thrown on through Youtube with bright album art serving as their foreground. Sanji had never seen the new guy before, but he looked extremely comfortable with the guys. He was tanned, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt, showing off his biceps and a gorgeous flame tattoo crawling along his upper arm. Chin length black hair parted in the middle with waves freely framing down his handsome face. Sharp yet chiseled features, a powerful yet slender body -- altogether very attractive. Seemed pretty free-spirited, reminded Sanji a lot of Luffy from the get-go.

Sanji halted in his spot as the man locked his warm brown eyes with him and immediately he felt a surge of excitement pulse through his body. The man grooved over in his direction with a charming smile, eyes not leaving his, holding out his hand as the song reached the first Spanish verse. The man expertly let the foreign words roll off his tongue, Sanji comprehending some of it due to his fluency in French and his familiarity with the song. As Sanji studied his handsome face more, he realized the man had freckles lightly dusting over his nose and cheeks. Instantly charmed by his charisma, Sanji took his hand with a chuckle and allowed himself to be reeled onto the floor.  

Zoro drifted into the living room from the dark hall, quirking an eyebrow at the change in atmosphere.  Loud music blasted through the television speakers and thumped on the walls playing a song he was more than familiar with given his years of friendship with Luffy.  Everyone was bobbing and jamming, the smoky haze and smell of weed filling the air.  Gaze shifting across the space searching for anything to drink within reach, his eyes locked on Sanji dancing in the middle of the room with a recognizable face.

Stare hardening, Zoro maintained a blank expression as he started towards the kitchen, keeping Sanji within his field of vision.  The man’s face was beaming with happiness as he danced and sang.  A glaring difference from the utter rage he’d experienced only minutes ago.

Swiping a bottle of Jack Daniels off a side table, Zoro guzzled down two large mouthfuls and sighed contentedly.  The room instantly warmed around him with the burn.  His eyes were torn from Sanji’s smile as Luffy crashed into his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and shoving a joint in his face.

“Take a hit!”  Luffy commanded with a laugh, pressing the wet tip to his mouth.  “You look like you need one.”

“ _Seriously_ ?!”  Usopp appeared at Zoro’s other side, voice shrill and face fallen with betrayal.  “Zoro doesn’t even _smoke!”_

Zoro plucked the joint from Luffy’s fingertips and handed it to Usopp, earning an incredulous cry from Luffy.  “Hey! I was offering that to you, Zoro!  How drunk _are_ you?! Jeez.”

“Twice,”  Zoro replied simply, tapping the whiskey bottle against his thigh and ignoring the deadpan stare from Usopp.  

“Alrighty then!” Luffy said jovially, exchanging an amused grin with Usopp from Zoro’s inebriated response.

Zoro shot one last lingering look at Sanji before turning and heading into the kitchen, greeted by the drunken cheering of Johnny, Yosaku, and Bonney.

“Let me grab us some beers and then we can do introductions, hold on,” the freckled man said after the song ended, gesturing for Sanji to take a seat on the couch while he jogged to the fridge.

Sanji couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, still swept away by their silly performance to the song. He followed the man’s form with his eyes to the fridge, spotting Zoro there getting bombarded by Luffy and Usopp. His mood dampened, feeling a twinge of guilt over his most recent explosion at him. He still felt Zoro deserved the rejection but not like that. He’d gotten a little too fired up in there.

Well, if it led to serious repercussions then so be it. It was all becoming a lost cause anyway. Maybe he was overly attached and it was time to move on.

Cushion sinking directly beside him, Sanji was startled out of his thoughts as the man held a cold beer out to him politely. Sanji took it gratefully. He’d been in need of another drink for a while now.

The man stuck out his hand, “I’m Ace. Luffy’s older brother.”

Sanji grasped his warm hand and shook. “Sanji. Heard about you a lot from Luffy. It’s nice to finally put a face to all that.”

“Ah, well, I hope my little bro didn’t talk your face off too much about me. I’m not that interesting, you know?” Ace drolled, slugging back a large gulp of beer, ending it with a gasp. “You’re the one from Canada, right? The Quebecker?”

“That would be me,” Sanji confirmed, twisting in his seat to cross one slender leg over the other and lean back against the armrest, engaging Ace more openly. The guy was so polite and yet there was a spark of mischievousness, his voice slick and whimsical. He was impressed Ace even knew what to call a French-Canadian. Most people down here didn’t even know Québec existed.

Snapping his fingers, Ace’s expression lit up in realization as he leaned in closer, “Ah, that’s why you sounded off with your Spanish accent back there. Still much better than those guys, though.” He nodded back to Luffy and Usopp.

Intrigued, Sanji asked, “You speak fluently?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I remember Luffy telling me you were in Mexico for a while, for work. Did you learn there?”

“I always kind of dabbled, but yeah, became fluent in México. Spent some good, wild years down there. Just crossed back over the border a couple weeks ago,” Ace explained with a wink, knee brushing Sanji’s shin as he shifted closer, eyes glowing with excitement. “But enough about me. Let’s hear about you. What brought you to Tampa, Sanji?”

“Why don’t you assholes do me a favor and clean some of your shit up?” Nami tapped her foot on the kitchen tile, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the rows of cans and bottles littered across the countertops and spilling out of the trash. The floor was still wet from the explosion champagne and spilled beer, the celebratory confetti sticking to the tiles and tread underfoot.  “You wrecked the kitchen!”

Johnny and Yosaku exchanged sidelong glances before shrugging and turning to acknowledge Nami.

“We’ll clean up in here, sis…” Yosaku started, posing with a hand on his chin.

“Yeah, we’ll clean up,” Johnny reiterated and crossed his arms.  One more quick glance to his buddy before he continued, “But first, you gotta drink a Johnny-Sak Cocktail.”

Zoro snorted from where he leaned against the wall near the kitchen entryway.  The ‘Johnny-Sak Cocktail’ was one of their more disgusting inventions -- a cup filled with the most random assortment of liquors.  Inspired by a Long Island, they traded out the classic concoction for Jaeger, Everclear, and tequila topped off with a beer.  He’d blacked out before after a night of those fuckers.

Nami sighed and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.  Eyes half-lidded, she took a step forward and purred, “If I drink this, you promise to clean up my kitchen? That means trash, mopped floor, and dishes.” A devious grin flickered across her lips.  “And I get to keep all the leftover liquor.”

Zoro shook his head -- the guys had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.  For such a petite woman, Nami could drink.  There were a few nights out where she’d even kept up with him.  They were on the losing end of this bet. Bodies buzzing at the suggestion of torturing someone new with their drink, the duo nodded wildly at her terms.   Zoro sighed and took a swallow of his whiskey, an amused grin spreading across his lips.  Idiots.

A bored expression painted Nami’s face as they all watched Johnny create the drink, Yosaku over his shoulder sputtering out directions.  Bonney sat on a dining room chair that was pulled into the corner, beer resting on her thigh as she looked on with interest.  Zoro was surprised she was still here.  Luffy and Usopp had disappeared to the back patio to smoke another joint with Law.

Cocktail shoved into Nami’s hands, Zoro blinked back the blur in his vision and beamed proudly as she quickly chugged the drink, dropping the solo cup to the ground with an anti-climatic clatter and tossing the guys a wink.  Jaws dropped, they stayed silent for a beat before jumping into the air, fists pumping and yelling loudly at Nami.

“Fucking awesome, sis!”

“Your balls are bigger than mine!”

Nami smiled and patted both of them on the shoulders, “Now, now, boys.  I’m gonna go sit on the patio.  Better have my kitchen clean by the time I come back in!”

They’d chatted for how long, Sanji didn’t know, but one moment he’d been pleasantly engaged in playful dalliance with Ace and the next, he’d hit a thick wall of hazy consciousness. Ace’s form was blurred, his focus on him shuddering. He couldn’t keep his teeth from clamping down, having a serious case of lockjaw from the drug overwhelming his system.

He snapped out of the haze a moment, realizing Ace was asking him a question, and that’s when he knew he was absolutely _obliterated_ off the decision to double drop on such potent molly.

“You single, Sanji?”

Floating in a myriad of intense sensations and thoughts, Sanji couldn’t seem to piece the words together. “Uh, what? Hm?”

Ace chuckled lightly, “Are you okay?”

Zoro tilted his head back, hearing Ace and Sanji in the living room.  They’d be chattering behind him for a while now, but his ears perked at the sound of Ace asking Sanji if he was okay. He peered into the living room to eye the situation and make sure he wasn’t needed.

Ace’s question tore through Sanji all of a sudden, sobering him enough to answer. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, lifting his beer to his mouth with great effort. It felt heavy in his hand as he swallowed, muscles fraught with what felt like lead. He focused on resting the bottle between his thighs as smoothly as possible even though it felt like his body was compressing in on itself.

“Okay,” Ace said, laughing again. “So, I was asking, are you single?”

Again he processed Ace’s question a little slow, but it got through and he focused on the handsome face, body tingling with need all of a sudden. He allowed the wave of desire to hum through him as it dawned on him that sex was something he did now after so many bleak years of inexperience and emptiness. And he was so, so happy for it. Even if Zoro didn’t give two shits about him, got bored of him, at least Sanji had an attractive, enthralling man right here in front of him who was clearly interested.

“I’m single.”

His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t stop rubbing them together, along his thighs, along his arms. He was stretched between three realities: wanting to touch and feel his skin, wanting to touch and feel others’ skin, and wanting to sink into this couch forever. A searing hand was placed on his cheek, gently. He leaned into the touch, completely lulled by how good it felt.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Another fragmented moment of clarity allowed him to focus on Ace’s attractive face and Sanji was diving right in for his lips, utterly swept away by all the powerful feelings and sensations surging through him. Ace’s genuine concern for him, his charisma, his magnetism -- right now it was pulling him in like nothing else.

Zoro’s blurry drunken vision focused into a cold stare fixed on Sanji’s mouth pressing against Ace’s.  Their kiss didn’t break, Sanji’s hands moving, stroking, grasping in familiar motions that made Zoro’s own jawline tingle with the ghosting sensation.  Blood pressure rising, his mind fogged with the memory of their earlier altercation, the image of Sanji’s furious glare flashed through him with each pulse of his heartbeat.  His own body was shoved away so violently and now those same hands that wrenched him off were clinging to Ace, pulling him closer.

Ripping his eyes from the scene, Zoro moved out of view to the other side of the kitchen, hands reflexively darting for the bottles of alcohol, the whiskey in hand suddenly too tame.  Jose, Jim, Jack, the Captain – all familiar but not who he needed.  The uncapped bottle of Everclear caught his attention, still half-full and the 190-proof label seducing him, knowing it could provide the oblivion he wanted to achieve.

It took him a solid five months to earn Sanji, countless tantalizing encounters, quiet moments of observation, the bickering, the fights.  Ace attained what he’d been so patient for on the first introduction.  Zoro held the clear liquor bottle in a white-knuckled grip; the strong odor of pure grain alcohol lurched his stomach with a sick sense of unease.  What was he, a goddamn pity fuck?

Sanji’s earlier words drummed in his mind, room tilting as he guzzled back a mouthful of burning liquor.  Sanji had offered a couple times and Zoro had intentionally ignored it.  Not because he hadn’t wanted to – it was the opposite.  He wanted it too badly, found himself craving Sanji in ways that didn’t just make his dick hard.  Late night conversation, teasing laughter, comfortable silence.  It was _too_ easy with Sanji.

His skin was lit on fire with all the alcohol pulsing through his veins, hours of drinking culminated to a night’s end with quarter of a bottle of Everclear joining the fray.  The kitchen had emptied; Johnny and Yosaku taking the trash out at Nami’s request and Bonney mysteriously disappeared.  That mystery settled with a hand on his hip and long strands of hair tickling his bicep as her face leaned in close.

“Some strong stuff,” a chuckle came to his ear, fingers tucking into the waist of his sweatpants and tugging him around.  Zoro’s dark pupils connected with a soft brown-eyed stare, supple body leaning into his and hands caressing his lower abdomen, hesitating barely above the buckle of his pants.  A delicate eyebrow cocked as an aroused, teasing smirk was offered to him, an unspoken question settling with the tension pooled in their hips as they pressed together.

Five months he’d been hooking up with Sanji and in that time he’d never slept with anybody else.  Five months of satisfaction and comfortable contentment.  Five goddamn months of being at ease.  Zoro set the bottle down on the counter and raised his hands to trace a soft curve.

Sanji didn’t give a shit, so neither would he.  Not anymore.

Zoro nodded his head towards the entryway, lips curving into a carnal grin.  Bending forward to Bonney’s ear, he questioned in a low growl, “Upstairs?”

The next moment of clarity came as his head was collapsed on someone’s shoulder. He jerked up, eyes wide, finding Ace staring back at him with concern. Hands grasped Sanji’s face and suddenly Ace was leaning in. Sanji pursed his lips and waited for another blazing kiss but nothing came. His eyes lazily opened back up, taking in the blurry sight of Ace studying his eyes closely.

“You went under for a second there.  Same shit Luffy’s on?”

Nodding as his vision shuddered, Sanji rubbed a hand over his brow and through his hairline, doing his best to focus on responding coherently, “Yeah. It’s strong.”

A comforting laugh. “Definitely looks like it. Molly’s a rough one when it hits too hard.” Ace rummaged around in his pants and pulled out a dime bag of white powder and his car keys. “Want a bump? It’ll help you resurface.”

Sanji eyed the white powder eagerly -- cocaine, the stuff was his saviour right now. “Yeah, please. Thanks.”

“Had blow before?”

Sanji nodded, confirming. He’d always been good at keeping drugs where they belonged -- at parties. The only thing he remained addicted to in his daily life was tobacco. Fuck, he’d never even had that smoke from earlier, had he.

Ace opened the small baggie and dug one of his keys into it, bringing up a small mound of the powder back up with it. He lifted it under Sanji’s nose, keeping his other hand on the side of the blond’s head to keep him steady.

Head raising after he was finished, Sanji felt his mind clear and a pleasant tingle surged through his limbs, stabilizing his previously unbalanced high. He felt much more present in the moment, like his head had been screwed back on straight. His body was still desperate for touch and warmth, but his awareness was back and so he had those desires firmly in check.

“Here, you lay down,” Ace instructed, gently leading Sanji down on his back, positioning a pillow under his head. “I’ll grab you water and put on some coffee.”

Folding his arms over his stomach, Sanji stared at the ceiling a while, Ace showing up again soon after to hand him a glass of water and disappearing once more to rattle around in the kitchen. He sat up to guzzle the water greedily, feeling as though the unreasonable heat of his body had thoroughly dried him out. Ace made sure to not let the glass go empty and Sanji greatly appreciated his thoughtful efforts to keep him hydrated.

Still feeling the fierce kisses he’d shared with Ace, Sanji closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by regret. His attraction to him had been genuine even before he’d hit the wall of that second drop, so he knew there really was nothing to be ashamed of. But last he remembered, Zoro had been in the kitchen. Had he seen the whole thing play out? Had it affected him in the slightest? Sanji shifted up to take a look around, finding the living space empty save for Ace in the kitchen. Faint conversation could be heard from outside on the patio. He wondered if Zoro had wandered out there.

Zoro wouldn’t have cared anyway, Sanji reminded himself with a painful twinge. He clutched the material at his chest and settled back onto his back on the sofa.

The comforting smell of coffee brewing filled the room, and only moments later Ace was coming by with a steaming cup, placing sugar and cream on the coffee table in front of the couch. He went to put some in but Sanji stopped him, getting up to accept the cup as it was.

“You sure? I made it strong,” Ace warned.

“It’s okay,” Sanji replied with a grateful smile. He let another wave of intense sensations roll by, riding it out with ease. “I like it black. Thank you.” A pause before he added last minute, “For the help.”

“Don’t worry about it. A friend in need you know. Been there many times myself. Man,” Ace laughed. “Been much worse. I should tell you about this time in Cancun, was in this sketchy after-bar. High off my _shit_ in the _worst_ place possible.”

Sanji folded his legs up to his chest, keeping the steaming mug atop his knee, sipping tentatively. His face went through several expressions as Ace told his crazy story. Ace offered him a couple more bumps and he took them, feeling clearer from it. He didn’t know how much time had passed, how many stories, or how often he stared into the bottom of his empty mug before he began tapping his foot on the couch. Damn, unfortunately he was really beginning to need a piss, Ace’s stories so enthralling that he kept holding out until the next one before getting sucked back into a new one all over again.

Some time later the sliding glass door banged open as Law jogged through it, not bothering to close it back as he made his way through the house with a low groan.  Bathroom door jerked open, the faint cry of ‘oh God’ could be heard echoing as the door slammed shut and locked.  

Luffy followed through the door laughing and pointing down the dark hall with a shake of his head.  “Traffy, go easy on the toilet paper,” he called out loud before thumping up the stairs to use the bathroom in Usopp’s room.

Head craning at the disruption and his bladder about ready to erupt, Sanji checked his watch as Ace continued on about some crazy peyote experience in the Chihuahuan Desert. It was getting past two in the morning now. Thankfully Ace ended the story before he had to interrupt, not wanting to be rude. It really was about time for him to find a spot in the house to crash anyway. He was utterly sick of dealing with this intense high and wanted to sleep it the fuck off.

He stood, focusing all his energy on doing it as soberly as possible. “Just gonna use the washroom,” he explained tiredly. “And probably find a spot to crash for the night. Thanks so much for the company. It was great to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. And no problem. Anytime. Let’s do it again soon...” He tapped his fingers on his lips and kissed them loudly, smiling as Sanji shook his head and laughed. He then stood, chuckling blithely. “I’m gonna go smoke with them out there, see what level of ridiculous conversation they’re on, you know?”

“Have fun navigating through that,” Sanji joked. “See you in the morning?”

Ace pursed his lips and shrugged, staring at his phone. “I might have somewhere else to be tonight, so I can't say.”

Nodding, Sanji bid Ace goodnight one last time and strolled quickly over to the washroom, frowning as the door was closed with the light on. How long was Law planning to take in there? Fuck. He hovered in front of it and made to knock, but reconsidered. There was another bathroom upstairs in Nami and Usopp’s room. It was a risky move as he hadn’t scoped out who was and wasn't out on the patio. He didn’t want to run the chance of walking in on them, but what other choice did he have, he felt about ready to piss himself.

Using the railing to guide him, he made careful yet hurried steps up the staircase, eager to get to a toilet and then find somewhere to sleep off this strong high. He heard aggressive thumping footsteps curving around to the top of stairs, Luffy’s gangly form rushing down at him all of a sudden. He flinched as Luffy grinned and gave him a funny look, shaking his head and taking him by the shoulder, beckoning him back down the stairs.

“Damn man,” Luffy chuckled, glancing behind them up the stairs.  “Don’t go up there, go tinkle outside or something.  I can try to get Traffy out of the bathroom but he’s probably pooping up a storm.”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Sanji griped, aggravated as he was being led away from relief. “Why the fuck can’t I go up there? What’d you do to Nami’s bathroom?”

“I just peed!  But Zoro’s in there boning that Barney girl.”

Nami tapped her fingers lightly on the patio table’s surface, rolling her eyes at the stories her boyfriend was exchanging with Ace.  They were in a heated battle of one-upping each other with crazy tales and wisecracks.  Sighing heavily, she glanced at the time on her phone and frowned, “Where’s Sanji been? I thought he was crashing here.”

Ace paused his story and hummed, “Yeah, he went to the restroom and said he was gonna turn in for the night.”

Nami pushed away from the table, stretching as she stood and entered the house, intending to go find her friend.  Ace had told them how high Sanji had been, he may have ended up passing out already.  She needed to check up on him.  Obnoxious laughter could be heard from the hallway, the sound of Luffy’s cackles echoing off the walls.

“Traffy! If I stick my dick up there, I can watch you poop!”

Nami had seen Law run inside earlier before Ace came out so she knew Sanji would have had to use her bathroom.  Heading towards the stairs, she paused as she heard the sound of someone descending, narrowing her eyes as Bonney emerged at the bottom.

“Great party,” Bonney said with a grin, twisting her messy hair into a bun at the top of her head.  

Nami scrutinized her dishevelled appearance with a discerning eye, sweats hanging low on her hips and tank top turned inside out.  If that didn’t make things obvious then the large bite mark blemishing her shoulder certainly drove the point home.

“Glad you came,” Nami replied coolly, eyes flickering to the top of the steps.  They said their goodbyes and Nami started up the stairs, the door latching behind her with Bonney’s departure.  Treading down the dark hall to the room she shared with Usopp, she held her breath as she turned the knob and peeked into the room.

The stench of sex and liquor reached her nostrils first and she scowled deeply, shoving the door open completely and glaring at the scene before her.  Blankets balled up and half falling off the bed, sheets skewed, the sound of loud snoring filled her ears as she spotted Zoro sprawled out on the bed, boxers pulled up barely covering himself.

“Fucking moron,” she swore under her breath.

Resting at the base of a tree out front, Sanji had his knees drawn up, elbows perched, head bowed in the overlapping folds of his arms, a burnt cigarette hanging between two fingers. Face twisted up and buried, teeth clenched, body tensed as if to squeeze them out, tears plunged down his cheeks in waves. His residual high was billowing once more, the state of his mind crudely reacting with his comedown, intensifying the burn of his heartbreak tenfold.

“Sanji?”  Nami called out tentatively, closing the front door behind her and crossing the lawn to where the man was seated.  Sensing the somber cloud surrounding Sanji, she hesitated a few feet from where he was positioned, unsure if she should keep her distance or wrap him into a hug.

Sanji lifted his head at the sound of Nami’s voice softly calling his name. He sniffed, turning his head away from her approaching form to wipe his nose and eyes. He felt her presence halt at his side and he looked up at her, following her worried gaze down as she knelt.

“Chérie,” he said, voice raspy.

“What’s the matter?” Nami reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Sanji’s arm, brown eyes searching his tear-stained face.

High muddling his mind and taking his emotions to new heights, Nami’s concerned gesture was enough to plunge him over the edge into the chasm currently cleaving his heart in two. Forearm tensing in her arms, he trembled, fresh tears cresting and spilling down. He bowed his head again to clench blond locks in a crushing grip, choking through rickety breaths.

Face full of concern at Sanji’s reaction, Nami shifted to sit closer to him and rubbed a hand down his back soothingly.  Leg pressing against his, she spoke in a quiet but firm voice, “Sanji, look at me.” A pause.  “What _happened_?”

Palm to his forehead, disheveled blond locks spilled through his fingers as he sobbed out, “I fucked up.”

Nami pursed her lips, continuing her soft strokes on Sanji’s back.  She wasn’t sure what he meant, she knew he was pretty high.  Needing more to work with, she pressed, “What do you mean?  What happened?”

“I -- I was a dick to him all night.  Then me and Luffy’s brother, we --” A deep breath.  “He fucked Bonney.”

Nami bit her bottom lip, brows furrowing.  “You knew he slept around though.  That’s what he does.”

“I know,” Sanji said, voice evening out. “I don’t want him to.”

“When I set you two up, I didn’t do it as a serious thing.  I told you that.  I didn’t know you’d start to _actually_ like him.”

“I hadn’t been with anyone else before him.”

“Oh my God.”  Nami tilted her head back, eyes widening.  “He was your _first_?”

Lifting his head to lock eyes with Nami, face sullen and hopeless, Sanji murmured. “I think I love him.”  

“Holy shit,” Nami closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.  “This isn’t good.”

Hair clenched in a vise grip, Sanji said, “Nami, I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t give a shit. About me. About us.”

“He doesn’t give a shit about anything, Sanji.  He’s a dick.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Get rid of him,” Nami said with a sharp nod.  “He’s not worth being upset over.”

“I can’t,” Sanji gasped out. “I just want him to love me back.”

“He’s not worth it, Sanji.  Just let it go.  I don’t even think he knows what love is, just get out of it now before you’re in too deep.”

Late night talks on his porch, perceptive eyes, comfortable touches brimming with affection.  “He’s not heartless,” Sanji murmured.

Nami stayed silent for a moment, picking up on the tenderness in Sanji’s voice.  Sighing heavily, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “You’re right, he’s not heartless -- he just has some problems.”  She gave him a tight squeeze.  “But you deserve better than this.”

“I want to help him.”

“He doesn’t want to help himself.”

“I could change that.”

Wrapping her other arm around Sanji, she held him in a tight hug for a moment before letting go and giving him a gentle pat on the arm.  “I’ll get you an Uber,” she said, tugging her phone out of her pocket.  “Light up a couple smokes and we’ll wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^Luffy's snap.
> 
> We know this was...a lot. Please tell us what you think. And,
> 
> Trust In Us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really appreciate all the feedback we got on last chapter. As always we look forward to your comments. Unfortunately due to both of us going through hard/busy times, we won't be replying to chapter 7's comments individually. Let us just say thank you so much for the in-depth commentary. 
> 
> This chapter depicts a very intense moment in Zoro and Sanji's past. We hope you can appreciate it in the grand scheme of things. Trust In Us.

 

 

 

 

_viii._

 

Morning rays peeking into the kitchen, Sanji bends over to shower kibble into Genghis’ bowl from a measuring cup, leaning off his ankle, cast blissfully gone and replaced with a compression brace just the other day. The bulky cat speedily hobbles over, nearly knocking the cup right out of his hand as he finishes pouring it in. He growls as the cat circles the food, showing him his asshole and balls before chowing down ungratefully.

“Lil shit. You piss me off. Choke on it and die, lardball.”

Their morning routine.

Over the years Sanji has somehow fallen into the pace of taking care of Zoro’s piece of shit cat, and yet he still hasn’t managed to garner his affection or even acknowledgement. The thing’s like a miniature Zoro and that’s too many Zoros for one house. Sanji often feels teamed up against, it’s too much of an unfair advantage. Not to mention all of Genghis’ attention goes to Zoro, who always responds with a scratch or a cuddle like he’s top priority here and not his own goddamn boyfriend.

Placing the bag of catfood back in his cupboard, Sanji grumbles to himself. Jealous of a damn cat. What the fuck has his life become.

Sanji limps over to the stovetop to get a peek at a pot full of boiling water where eggs are being poached to perfection. He’s making a nice breakfast for Zoro today, his boyfriend has been getting up as early as him to buckle down on his course load and study. When everything on the stove is settled, he makes his way over to open the front door and check the little mailbox attached to the wall just outside.

The box squeaks as he stretches to open the lid, rustling inside for a stack of mail. He shuffles through them after closing the door, walking slowly back to the kitchen. Utility and mortgage bills and a credit card offer, most of it’s garbage and spam, but one catches his eye. The logo for Tampa General in the upper right hand corner. Another hospital bill -- third one yet, hopefully the last one. Shit’s expensive.

His insurance is good, but not enough to cover everything and it adds up awfully quick. He’s still jarred by shit like this even after four years in this country. One visit to the ER and he’s being forced to cough up his hard earned cash for every nurse and doctor and technician to lay a finger on him. Ridiculous. Of all the things he misses about Canada, health care is currently at the very top of that list.

Sanji lays the stack on the kitchen counter, plucking the unopened hospital bill out and peeking a quick glance behind him at the back of Zoro’s unsuspecting head on the couch. He slips the envelope on top of the fridge, hiding it there temporarily.

His gaze turns down to watch Genghis lick his bowl clean like the fatass he is. The cat then goes to scratch up the wood of his cupboard, shitty bastard’s usual spot. Spatula at the ready, Sanji darts over and lifts it up, jerking forward menacingly. “You little shit! Dégage!”

Genghis twitches from the scare tactic, growling as Sanji threatens him a couple more times with the spatula before getting bored and strolling off towards Zoro in the living room, tail high in the air.

Grumbling, Sanji returns to the stove, finding that everything has come together nicely. He begins the delicate task of plating their breakfasts, gently placing the poached eggs on top of peameal bacon, about to go for the hollandaise sauce on the stove when he sees something brown and large skim across to the right in his peripheral.

“Oh fuck,” Sanji swears, eyes bulging as he skids back on the kitchen floor into a counter, utterly petrified. He winces at the stiff ache from his ankle and shouts, “Fuck. _Shit._ Zoro! _Zoro!_ Get your ass over here! Now, now, _now!”_

Zoro looks over his textbook from where he lies on the couch petting Genghis, hearing Sanji’s desperate calls from the kitchen.  Hauling himself up, he runs a hand through his hair as he ambles over and curiously peeks around the entryway, grinning at the sight before him.  Sanji’s face a mix of horror and outrage as he pins his body against a counter, eyes locked across the room.  Zoro follows his stare and lets out a laugh as he sees the palmetto bug that has him so riled up.

“Cockroach!" Sanji cries, pointing to the offending pest with a shaky finger. “Kill it! Hurry!”

“Just a palmetto bug,” Zoro drawls, taking a step into the room and crossing his arms.  “Probably Genghis’ prey.”

“ _Just fucking kill it now!”_ Sanji screeches, witnessing in terror as the roach skitters down onto the cabinet, heading to the floor. He scampers to Zoro’s side, desperate to be out of its path completely, awkwardly shuffling on his bad foot. “Shit, shit, _shit._ ” Pushing Zoro towards it, he commands again, “Oh my fucking -- get it, _get it!”_

Zoro remains firm in his stance, chuckling at Sanji’s shoves behind him.  He glances down at his socked feet, raising an eyebrow, unsure what to use to kill it with.  His ass would be kicked to the curb if he used anything in the kitchen.  With a shake of his head, Zoro calmly stalks to the palmetto bug paused on the cabinet and defeats it with a closed fist.

“It’s dead.”

 _“Fuck!”_ Sanji shouts, completely appalled by Zoro’s method. “That’s _disgusting!_ That hand’s not touching me ever again! Clean that--” A gag as he points to the goop left behind on the wood by the crunched bug. “Clean that shit up!”

Zoro wiggles his fingers at Sanji threateningly as he moves to grab a paper towel, letting out an amused snort when his partner jumps back.  He cleans up and dumps the body into the trash before making his way to the sink to wash his hands.  As he scrubs, he notices Genghis bound into the room, ears perked at the commotion.  Zoro glances to his feet as the cat rubs against his legs and shakes his head.  “Beat ya to it,” he taunts, bending down to scratch Genghis behind the ears.  “Need to train more.”

Heart still pounding in his chest from the code red, Sanji glares at the two of them. “I fucking hate you both.” Going back to his plating, he garnishes the eggs benedict with chopped chives and a sprinkle of pepper. He twists all the knobs in use on the stove, turning off the gas before balancing the plates on one forearm and grabbing napkins and cutlery in the other hand. He takes only one careful step before he’s halted by Zoro.

“Gimme that,” Zoro takes the plates from Sanji before he can react and nods towards the living room.  His partner’s fresh off the crutches and new to the compression brace.  Zoro knows his ankle has to be stiff.  “Sit your ass down.”

Sanji’s mouth opens in shock as Zoro walks off with the plates, hastily hobbling over with a frown. It’s been six weeks since Thanksgiving, they’re now into the early weeks of January and his ankle has made great progress. It's stiff and slightly painful, feeling more like a sprain he can wobble on than an incapacitating break. Rib pain gone  entirely, his body is almost back to normal. “This foot’s strong enough to kick your face in, you know.”

Zoro sets the plates down in their usual spots and sinks into the couch.  “Try me,” he says as Sanji sits down next to him.  Settling his plate in his lap, he holds his hand out for a fork.

Smirking with mischief, Sanji reaches his right foot over to dig his big toenail into the skin of Zoro’s calf, laughing as the man visibly cringes. He throws the fork into Zoro’s lap, placing a napkin on his head like a hat and pulls his foot back, letting it drift overtop the flat of his boyfriend’s foot. He kneads his toes over him comfortably.

Zoro tears the napkin off of head and gives Sanji a dirty look.  The caresses at his feet keep him from being too annoyed as he picks up the fork from his lap and digs into his breakfast.  Glancing at his textbook, he asks with a quiet burp, “Got time to take me to class?”

Slicing through his breakfast cleanly, Sanji shoots Zoro a sharp glare for his bad manners but sighs and cuts him a break, letting it slide. He leaves his foot rested warmly over Zoro’s and responds grumpily, “Yeah, it’s doable. You know I had all this time off and your shitbox decides to give problems _now?_ ”

“Got another twenty thousand miles last time this happened,” Zoro shrugs as he speaks through a mouthful of food.  This is typical behavior for his car to act up like this but it always remains loyal.  “It’ll be fine.”

“The thing’s ancient. It’s gotta give eventually.”

Zoro shrugs again.  “What time you workin’?”

Sanji hums, waiting to swallow his food before answering. “Gotta go in at 9:30 for prep.”

Sliding his empty plate on the coffee table, Zoro pats his stomach and sighs contentedly.  “That’s fine.  Can work out before class.”

Only a quarter of the way through his meal, Sanji sets his plate down on the coffee table for a moment, reaching over to give Zoro’s bicep a squeeze. “Yeah, your nose has been so buried on those books you’re starting to lose some muscle, geek.”

Flexing his arm beneath Sanji’s grip, Zoro studies his muscle tone seriously.  He’s been neglecting his normally long hours at the gym the past few weeks but not because of schoolwork.  Didn’t want to leave Sanji unless necessary.  “Gonna start bulking.”

“Such a dbag jock,” Sanji teases, smoothing his palm over the hard, tantalizing muscles of Zoro’s arm before retreating his hand back to his lap, eyes still dazedly locked on his bicep.

His eyelids lower as he contemplates their intimacy problems as of late. Since their attempt many weeks ago, they have kept things very light. Kissing and playful touches only. As much as Sanji still wants Zoro, he’s terrified of hurting him the way he had that morning. He doesn’t want to see those cracks in his eyes ever again, so he’s determined to initiate sex when he’s for sure good and ready. It’s hard for him to tell, because he actually feels not only ready but downright desperate for Zoro’s loving touches most of the time. But there’s this small part of him that knows if he spurs them into another session, it will only end badly and set them back again.

Turning his gaze back to his food losing heat on the table, he stares at it in a trance. The nightmares lately haven’t exactly put him at ease about how ‘ready’ he actually is, either. They’d started not too long ago, maybe a couple weeks. It’s affecting the quality of his sleep and he’s concerned that Zoro might be catching on if he hasn’t already. It’s getting so bad he’s become nervous about going to sleep next to the man, wishing there was a way to guarantee Zoro won’t hear or see anything out of the ordinary. His anxiety about it is only progressively making them worse, too. It’s out of his control. He has to figure something out.

“Better eat.”  Zoro studies Sanji’s forlorn gaze at the plate of food left on the table.  He hasn’t eaten nearly enough -- a habit that’s been getting worse lately.  “Might be traffic.”

Wordlessly, Sanji picks the plate back up, setting it on his lap and eating at a quicker pace even as he lacks the appetite. When his plate is empty, he wipes his mouth with a napkin, crumpling it and dropping it on top. He stands, taking Zoro’s plate from the table and carefully making his way back to the kitchen when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

After setting the dishes in the sink, Sanji pulls out his phone and checks it. A text from Ace. He reads it over with a small nod before relaying it to Zoro. “Ace says he’s down for Tequila Wolf tonight. We finally get to meet this Marco guy he’s so into,” he comments with a sly chuckle. “When’s your last class?”

Tequila Wolf.  Zoro’s been to that place countless times during his years in Tampa.  Rubbing the back of his neck, he climbs off the couch and heads towards the stairs to start getting dressed.  Tonight will be another personal test to his willpower.  He hollers his reply as he starts up the steps, “Out at six.”

Sanji hums. “I’ll be out after dinner rush, probably around eight. So you can hit up the gym again and _‘bulk up’_ for me, stud,” he calls, poking fun, emphasizing the huskiness in his voice.

Zoro stops at the top of the stairs as Sanji’s words float up to him, the taunting tone thumping through his veins and perking up a lower region.  Taking a deep breath, he calms himself down and continues into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.  After he’d hurt Sanji a few weeks back, he’s committed himself to not making any moves.  No matter how much he’s straining to be with his partner in that way again, Zoro’s determined to keep his distance until Sanji’s truly ready.  

After rinsing off the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, Sanji heads upstairs to join Zoro and clean up nice for his first day back at work. He wants to make sure his limp is the only thing his co-workers pick up on. Forty-five minutes later, they’re out the door and on the road. Sanji drops Zoro off at USF’s gym and then makes his way into heavier traffic to get downtown for work. He’s the sous-chef at an extremely high-end restaurant located right in the heart of the city on the bay. At twenty-four years old, soon to be twenty-five, he’s in an extremely prestigious position and he’s excited to be back. All that time off had really started to fuck with his head. He needs to get back into the pleasant distraction of routine.

Zoro’s day was unexpectedly spent mostly in the gym, his first class -- a two hour lecture -- cancelled last minute so he doubled up his workout routine.  Two more classes that afternoon and then another session of lifting in the evening.  Felt good to be back into it -- working out always provided him a good distraction, something to focus on that’s easy and simple.  During the tail-end of his night, his mind trailed to their impending meet-up with Ace and his new flame.  Tequila Wolf was where he’d gotten the scar on his eye so many years ago - a big drinking spot for him and the boys.  

He hasn’t had a sip of liquor since the incident and doesn’t plan to break that streak tonight.

Workout complete, Zoro finishes his rinse-off in the gym shower just in time to receive a phone call from Sanji saying he’s on the way.  By the time he makes it to their drop-off location, he only has to wait a few minutes before he spots the blue Kia drive up the road and pull to the curb.  Clambering into the front passenger seat, he tosses his bag into the back and leans over to give Sanji a quick kiss.

“How was work?”

“Busy, busy,” Sanji smokily responds, pulling Zoro in for another stingy kiss, this time longer. Holding the back of his head, he peers softly into Zoro’s eyes, smiling. “Your skin’s on fire. Get a good workout, ‘stud’?” he asks, rehashing his previous joke.

Zoro swallows hard, teasing smirk playing on his lips at the tantalizing tone of Sanji’s voice.  He presses forward and gives Sanji one more wet kiss before ducking out of his hold entirely and buckling up.  “First class cancelled.  Been at it all day.”

Whistling playfully, Sanji puts his car in gear and pulls out of the lot, sending Ace a quick text that they’re on their way. “Ace and Marco are there. They’re on their first round.”

Zoro nods and reaches over, squeezing his partner’s thigh gently in response, shooting the phone in Sanji’s hand a dirty glare.  They stay in comfortable silence throughout most of the drive, Sanji muttering curses under his breath as he navigates back through the downtown traffic to their destination.  The drive is uneventful until some bastard cuts them off, earning himself a blaring honk from Sanji.  The guy rolls down his window to yell at them but Zoro throws him a sharp glare and the window is instantly rolled back up.  

They arrive at Tequila Wolf but Sanji has to park a small walk away from the entrance, cars cluttering the side of the street in front of it. He begrudgingly pays the steep price, slamming the slip on the dash of his car with a curse before locking it and strolling up to the bar with Zoro. Sanji swings the door open, holding it behind him as Zoro hovers in at his back.

The place isn’t packed on a weeknight, so they have no problem finding Ace and his blond friend in a nice booth by the window. Sanji points at them to indicate to the young waitress that they’re joining their friends. Tequila Wolf’s vibe is hipster rustic, cozy and chill with eclectic antique decorum on the walls, tables and chairs having a sort of mismatched coherence characterizing the place. Cheap prices, good food. It’s a popular spot for younger adults, especially students. Perfect place to have a couple drinks and catch up with friends.

They approach the booth, Sanji doing his best to disguise his limp as much as possible but knowing that his gait is going to look off no matter what. Ace’s face lights up as he sees them. He stands to give them a spot to themselves on the other side.

“Hey guys, you made it,” he opens his arms to enclose Sanji and Zoro in a three-way hug, patting their backs jovially.

“Ah, traffic was shit,” Sanji explains gruffly, politely eying the blond man sliding out of the booth to stand and greet them. Sanji is already holding out his hand as Marco comes to join them.

“Marco,” he says with a nod as he grips the offered hand, lidded eyes friendly and gentle. “Heard a lot about you two.”

Sanji accepts his warm hand firmly, “Sanji, pleasure.” He steps aside for Zoro to come in and shake his hand, gesturing to him, “And this is Zoro.”

Zoro grasps Marco’s hand in a hard grip and gives it a good shake.  He’s pleased to be met with the same vigor, a subtle smirk lighting up the man’s features.  The lines in Marco’s face show his age -- much older than them from what Luffy and Usopp had said.  His heavy eyes were worn but still vibrant.  The mop of blond hair at the top of his head gives him a more youthful appearance but Zoro could sense this guy had life experience unmatched by the rest of them. They all settle back into the booth, Ace and Sanji sliding in first leaving Zoro across from Marco.

Their waitress is friendly and has a sweet face, quick to check up on them and introduce herself to the joiners. “Hey guys, nice to see you made it in. I’m Steph and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I grab you something to drink or did you need a moment to look over our drink list?”

“Water,” Zoro orders immediately, not bothering to open the drink menu.  He keeps his eyes forward, feeling Sanji’s gaze at his side.

Sanji looks to Zoro’s distant face, frowning slightly. He glances in front of him, seeing that Ace and Marco are both drinking beer. Lifting his head to their waitress, he smiles graciously and gives her a simple request. “I’ll be easy and have whatever red wine is your favourite, Steph, thank you.” The waitress perks up at the request and is off to the bar. He focuses his friendly gaze on Ace’s new love interest. “So Marco. What do you do for a living?”

“I own a tattoo shop down in St. Pete.”  Marco takes a sip from his beer before continuing.  “It’s a small place but it’s all mine.”

“He’s done some ink for me already,” Ace chimes in, sticking his arm out to show them several small pieces. “Gonna do a big piece on my back soon, aren’t you?” he teases, nudging him with his elbow before patting him on the head and pointing over with his thumb. “This guy hangs out with birds in his spare time.”

“Birds?” Sanji asks, looking between them for answers, intrigued.

“I volunteer at the Florida Exotic Bird Sanctuary out in Hudson,” Marco explains with a shrug, setting down his beer and lifting the sleeve of his t-shirt to show an impressive gold and blue parrot tattoo on his bicep.  “Always been a bit of a fanatic.  Since I have the freedom, I try to take care of these little guys.”

Sanji leans in to get a good look at the intricate tattoo. It looks natural on his skin, has a sense of belonging. “That’s an interesting passion,” he says warmly, straightening up in his seat as the waitress comes back, tray in hand, setting down their drinks. He acknowledges her with a gentle smile, bending forward to accept his wine without having to make her reach over. She asks if they’d like any food off the menu and Sanji looks to Zoro. He shakes his head, and so Sanji explains that for now the drinks are fine. He settles back as she’s on her way, stirring the glass around in his hand to let the wine breathe before bringing it to his lips.

Zoro takes a sip of his water before leaning forward, forearms on the table.  “Almost got a tattoo once,” he quips, glancing at Sanji for a reaction.  “Piss drunk with my buddies.”

Setting his glass down, Sanji crosses one leg over the other under the table and twists to Zoro, hand to his cheek as he eyes him curiously. Pleased that Zoro is breaking out of antisocial mode on his own, he comments with a polished voice, “I think this one’s new for me.”

Zoro grins, his drunken exploits much more entertaining conversation than the small talk they were having.  Turning his attention to Ace and Marco, he starts with some backstory.  “Two buddies of mine, Johnny and Yosaku, we partied real hard back in the day.”

“Johnny and Yosaku,” Ace rubs his chin thoughtfully, rolling the names off his tongue slowly.  “I think I’ve met them.”

“They were at that New Year’s party years ago,” Zoro tells him, receiving a blank stare in response.  Cocking an eyebrow, he describes them further, “Loud drunk dumbasses.  Rear-ended Nami’s car when they left that morning.”  Satisfied with the nod of acknowledgement he receives, he continues, “Found some shabby tattoo shop after a night of Jaeger bombs.  Johnny got this shit face tattoo, looks real fucked up these days.  Yosaku got some other shit down his back.  Only managed to escape it because I passed out drunk waiting for them.”

Marco laughs, picking up his mug and shaking his head as he takes a drink.  “Too many horror stories about drunk tattoos.  Shit like that gives us good artists a bad name.”  He sets the drink back down and tilts his arm, showing off a large pineapple tattoo running down his forearm.  “Nothin’ wrong with a good tattoo though.  Ever thought of getting one seriously?  I know a lot of good artists in the area.”

“Nah,” Zoro shakes his head, tugging down the collar of his shirt slightly to show off the tip of his chest scar.  Marco’s eyes widen, gaze following Zoro’s hand as he points to the scar over his eye.  “Pretty marked up already.”

Sanji’s eyes dance over the scar, a silly grin sprouting on his face. His idiot boyfriend is trying to act so cool, if only they knew how unglamourous the story behind that mark actually is.

“Isn’t that chest scar from like, some hunting accident?  With a bear?”  Ace inquires seriously, fingers tapping on the table.  “That’s what Luffy always tells me.  Or maybe it was a shark…”

Sanji hums, chuckling as he lets his foot bounce under the table in amusement. “Well, it’s a little bit of everything, isn’t it Zoro?”

Zoro shoots Sanji a sidelong glare.  “Yeah, a bit of everything.”  Tracing his finger down the scar over his eye, he turns back to Ace.  “Got this one in a fight here.”

Sanji locks eyes with Zoro. He knows this one.

Ace’s grin is vast. “You stirred up trouble even in a place like this?”

“Yeah.”  Zoro takes another drink of his water.

“Don’t know you very well yet but this place doesn’t seem like your…” Marco pauses, looking Zoro over.  “Doesn’t seem like your style.”

“It’s not,” Zoro agrees, reaching over Sanji and picking up the drink menu.  Opening to the back page with familiarity, he points at the Friday and Saturday specials.  Full pitchers of beer for cheap and good prices on well drinks.  

Ace’s brows rise in understanding. “Well that explains it.” Turning to Marco, he points to Zoro’s drink. “Don’t let the water fool you. This guy can _drink.”_

“I believe it,” Marco chuckles with a grin.  Gaze remaining on Zoro, he implores further.  “That’s a pretty deep scar.  Why don’t they have your mugshot posted at the door?”

“Happened out front,” Zoro jerks his head towards the door.  “Some rude bitch’s boyfriend shit talkin’ Yosaku for stumbling into her.  Guy had a knife.  Lucky I didn’t lose my goddamn eye.”

Having heard this story several times and knowing that they’ll likely have more questions for Zoro about it -- who wouldn’t -- Sanji decides to use this opportunity to squeeze out of the conversation and head to the washroom. In his rush to pick Zoro up and not be overly late to meet Ace and Marco here, he’d held off on using the bathroom at work. He coaxes Zoro out with a soft grip on his shoulder and a wave of his hand, telling him quietly where he’s going. His boyfriend nods and pushes himself away from the table to get up for him. He limps to the washroom, thanking their waitress along the way for her lovely taste in wine.

Ace watches Sanji’s awkward steps, jarred by how unusual it is to see the man walk without his usual grace. He gives Zoro a serious look, leaning in with his elbows on the table. “Looks like his foot’s getting a lot better. Last time I saw him he still had the crutches.”

Zoro peels his eyes away from Sanji’s limping form as it disappears to the restrooms in the back and connects his stare with Ace’s.  “Been a good recovery,” he concurs, eyes darting to study Marco’s face before returning to Ace.  “Cast came off few days ago.”

Ace presses the knuckle of his thumb to his mouth, nodding slowly. He sends Zoro a sympathetic look. “And how are you doing?”

Slumping into his seat further, Zoro crosses his arms and shrugs.  He’s spent the last few weeks focused solely on Sanji -- there’s no need to think of himself.  Seeing that his shrug wasn’t enough to pacify Ace’s expectant gaze, he picks up his glass of water and answers passively, “Takin’ it a day at a time.”

Marco gives Ace a questioning look and receives a small smile in response.  He turns to face Zoro fully, expression blank but voice earnest, “Ace told me what happened.  That’s rough, man.  Hope the cops are giving those guys their own beat down.”

Zoro grips his water glass tighter, turning his stare to the bathrooms, waiting to catch sight of Sanji returning to the table.  Those fucking cops haven’t followed up once since they came by and took the testimony.  Probably filed that shit away like the useless bastards they are.  Shit cops like them are part of the reason why he decided to graduate early.  Their police force is in desperate need of good people if they’re sending asswipes like that to answer assault cases.  

Warm relief pools in his chest as he spots the familiar head of blond hair emerge from the back of the restaurant and limp towards their booth again.  Eyes flickering back to Marco, he shakes his head and sneers,  “Cops ain’t done shit.”

Marco’s eyes flicker with sympathy as he glances to Sanji making his way back towards them. “I’m sorry to hear that, man.”

The air is tense as Sanji returns to the table, even though Ace pretends they weren’t just talking about him, covering it up with light-hearted conversation. Sanji can see it in Zoro’s hardened eyes as they share a glance while his partner stands, allowing him to shuffle back to his spot by the window. He hadn’t been oblivious to the fact that his situation would become the new topic of discussion as soon as he’d left.

Taking a short sip from his wine, Sanji decides to lighten the mood and refocus on Ace and Marco, asking them how they met and opening up that line of discussion. They talk and drink for the next couple hours. Sanji notes that Zoro’s impressive vivacity from before his bathroom break had been completely snuffed out, replaced by a hardened version of himself as his boyfriend sits there stiffly, only speaking when spoken to and with short terse answers. Eventually Sanji breaks and takes his hand under the table to squeeze for the rest of their night.

Before long they grab their bill, Marco swiping it before Sanji can and paying for everyone’s drinks. Sanji offers to leave the tip at least but Marco assures him he's got it covered and that Sanji can buy them a round or two next time. After a warm goodbye outside and a promise to meet again soon, the two couples are on their separate ways. Having consumed three glasses of wine, Sanji hands Zoro the keys to his car and they hit the road into the late hours of night.

Sanji taps a hand on his knee as he stares out the window in thought. “What’d you think of Marco?”

Zoro keeps his vision forward, focused on his driving and grunts, “He’s fine.”

Sanji continues, staring at Zoro’s tense grip on the wheel.  “Seems like he’s got a good head on his shoulders. Ace needs someone like that.”

Zoro reaches over and takes Sanji’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.  Eyes never leaving the road, he simply replies, “Don’t we all.”

Sanji clutches in response, caressing the back of Zoro’s hand with his thumb. Lips curving up, he focuses his stare out the window once more and lets them slip back into relaxed silence as they make their way home.

When they arrive they quickly get themselves ready for bed, exhausted from a long day. Sanji is just finishing up flossing his teeth when anxiety buzzes in his mind, worried about how his sleep will go tonight. He hates feeling so out of control around Zoro. He knows it’s the last thing Zoro needs.

Slipping into his pajamas, Sanji walks slowly towards their bed where Zoro is already rolled over on his side, facing away from him. The position alone is enough to tell Sanji that something is wrong. He climbs under the sheets and grips his arm, coaxing him to turn around and look at him.

Feeling Sanji’s grip on his arm, Zoro glances over his shoulder to his partner, eyebrow raised at the action.

“C’mere,” Sanji says gently, ghosting his fingers along Zoro’s jaw line and dipping into his lips, kissing him tenderly, hand raising to cup his cheek.

Zoro feels the edges of his hardened exterior cracking as Sanji’s mouth presses against his, pent-up affection rushing forward and releasing itself as he moves his lips slowly.  Rolling onto his back, he reaches up and wraps his arms around Sanji’s slender frame, tugging him flush against his chest as they continue their kiss.  Hand caressing through soft strands, Zoro allows himself a brief moment to be absorbed in their touch before he realizes the hand at Sanji’s back is drifting too low and he halts himself, fixing his control once more.

Spurred on by Zoro’s passion, Sanji deepens their kisses with a bit of tongue but keeps them just as slow and languid, savouring every dip and wave of affection. He feels Zoro’s hand on his back slip down before stopping and sliding back up. It’s then that their kisses lose momentum until Sanji’s lips are hovering over Zoro’s, still eager to continue but it’s as if Zoro has turned to stone. He leans back to search his eyes and sees the cracks. Head lowering in sorrow, Sanji rests his ear against Zoro’s warm chest to listen to his heart, strong beats confirming that he’s still in there, coaxing Sanji into what he hopes will be a dreamless sleep.

He wakes again coated in sweat, head darting up from Zoro’s chest as he looks around the dark room in mild confusion. Working on steadying his breathing, Sanji’s hand twitches at Zoro’s abdomen and he remains frozen for a minute, swallowing as he processes the nightmare and uses his grip on Zoro’s sturdy body to root him into the present.

Brushing sweaty locks from his face, Sanji snaps himself from his trance and attempts to get a look at Zoro’s expression in the dim moonlight peeking through the curtains of their room. Zoro’s face is neutral and he appears to be asleep, his breathing slow and steady, but not even a hint of snores rattling through his nostrils leaves Sanji suspicious.

He whispers gently to make sure. “Zoro?”

When there’s no response, Sanji shifts off of Zoro’s body a bit, curling in at his side, entangling his legs with his and wrapping an arm around his stomach. He nestles his cheek against Zoro’s shoulder and lets his eyes droop closed, alone with his thoughts and memories.

This had been a strange one, set apart from his usual re-experiences inside the van. It started off pleasantly, he and Zoro were having sex, happily, healthily. There was a transformation partway through for Zoro -- not into one of Sanji’s offenders, but into a former version of himself. Zoro’s past self, a man so hollow inside he had nothing in him to give. Sanji never forgot that haunting vacancy and how it had been the only time he’d ever seen and felt Zoro as a truly broken man.

Sanji hadn’t dreamed. His stress had trudged up an unpleasant memory.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in his car, Sanji kept his grip tight on the wheel as he shifted the gear into park on the street, staring at the dingy apartment, if you could even call it one -- that shit was one-story high. It was more like a bungalow home split into four separate rooms. External air conditioners sticking out under the windows ungracefully, paper-thin doors that he could probably stick his foot right through. Looked like a damn motel pasted into this odd little suburb on a rough end of town.

A deep set frown marred his features. How Zoro could call this a home, Sanji would never know.

Exhaling smoke slowly, he rolled up his window and climbed out of his car, making sure to lock it as he scoped out the sketchy area. Tossing his spent cigarette aside, he made his way to Zoro’s apartment with a warm container in hand, his stare fixated on the first door to the left. He’d been here only a handful of times, mostly to pick up Zoro when the shitbox was acting up or to drop off a hot meal, clean up his place and fool around. He was glad their usual routine was for Zoro to come to his place because every time he came here it was a sad sight and it made his heart ache for the man. It was also just plain disgusting and probably a goddamn biohazard.

He glanced down, plants twisted and overlapping with overgrowth, unmaintained as usual. Crushed beer cans, liquor bags and other garbage littering the lawn, brown dry patches marring the unity of healthy green. Sanji had noticed empty garbage bins all along the street -- clearly this neighbourhood had a pick-up this morning and there was no bin in sight at Zoro’s section of the road. The fat bastard ambled over to him sluggishly -- a large siamese cat, previously an underweight stray that Zoro had plucked off the streets and spared, only to overfeed the thing like the moron he was. Zoro was weirdly attached to Genghis, probably made him his drinking buddy resulting in the big fat beer gut throwing off the cat’s gait. The mean shit glared at Sanji like he was an oversized lizard stepping foot in his domain and Sanji glowered back hostilely.

As he approached Zoro’s door, unease settled deep in his bones, burdening his stroll and slowing it to a meandering pace. New Year’s had been just a couple days ago and when Sanji woke up in his bed the next day, he’d felt nothing but regret and shame over the way he’d treated Zoro -- how inconsiderate it had been to make out with Ace right in front of him. Sanji knew he’d been high as shit, but that only served to make him feel more embarrassed about the whole situation. Zoro sleeping with Bonney still hurt, but a sobered mind had put two and two together and he knew that this was his fuck up, not Zoro’s. He’d rejected Zoro’s clear advances that night with vengeful spite and pushed the man away, literally. Sanji sighed from his halted stance at the door.

As if there was anything to fuck up, in Zoro’s eyes.

He had texted him a couple times since the party, but as usual, had received no response. It had been disheartening enough to make him truly consider Nami’s words -- both from that night and at coffee the next day -- and give up entirely on the man. But as always, he knew what he’d felt in that car and he wanted to stick by that. And so now here he stood like an idiot, fist hovering over Zoro’s door, hoping to rectify things and get them back on track to wherever they were.

Soft knocking stirred Zoro from where he sat on his couch staring at the bottle resting in his lap.  He blinked once, then twice, staying still and letting his gaze fall idly at the door.  Another series of knocks snapped him from his haze enough to haul himself up and stagger towards the front, Jim Beam in hand.  Twisting the knob, he tugged the door open and squinted at the bright sunset, eyes refocusing to find Sanji standing on his front step.

Zoro took a swig from his bottle with a smirk, leaning against the entryway and letting out a low chuckle, “What’s this?”

Used to Zoro’s ragged at-home appearance by now, Sanji’s eyes glazed over him -- in his boxers, unshaven, worn-torn, eyes unfocused and yellowed. Faded. Typical. He could smell the liquor off of him distinctively, even without stepping indoors yet. Why the fuck did he love this disgusting man.

As Zoro’s eyes peered into him, or past him -- Sanji almost couldn’t tell which -- it was then that he realized he hadn’t thought of anything to say. Lifting the container up into Zoro’s direct eyesight, Sanji shifted his weight onto one leg. “Brought you dinner. Can I come in?”

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the offering suddenly assaulting his field of vision, blinking at the blurred view before shrugging, taking a step back to allow Sanji into his place.  Genghis tumbled in behind and rubbed against his legs as he shoved the door closed.  Zoro tilted back the bottle of whiskey, finishing it off completely before setting the empty onto the floor.  

“Wanna drink?” he called over his shoulder as he crossed to the kitchen, words slurring slightly.  Fingers moving idly across the bottles littering his countertop, he searched for one decently full.

Stepping in, Sanji responded no absentmindedly as he took in the sad state of Zoro’s tiny one bed one bath apartment. Stained carpet, empty beer and liquor bottles, various takeout bags and containers strewn everywhere. There was a stale stench, like the place hadn’t been aired out in a couple days. All in all, same as usual, if a little more worse for wear this time.

As he caught up to Zoro in the kitchen, container still in hand, Sanji scolded, “It’s a fucking mess in here. When’s the last time you had a proper meal? Here.” He put the container down, sliding it across to Zoro on the counter. “Eat.”

Feeling the warm container brush against his fingertips, Zoro turned to study Sanji for a moment before picking up the bowl and removing the lid.  Smelled good.  He rummaged through a drawer to locate a spoon.  Meal in hand and a bottle of cheap vodka tucked under arm, Zoro made his way back to the living room.  Plopping onto the couch, he dug into his dinner ferociously, pausing only to take drinks from his bottle.  He stared forward and focused on eating until the container was empty.  He finished with a sigh and set the dishes on the ground by his feet, grin spreading across his face.  Food was nice and hearty - meant he could probably get away with drinking longer before passing out.

Sanji followed him to the couch, tossing away fast food containers and random garbage before wiping down the cushion of crumbs and taking a seat next to Zoro. Bent over with his elbows on his thighs, Sanji fermented in his spot. He didn’t know how to bring this shit up, but he could at least let Zoro finish his first proper meal in likely weeks before getting into it. He sat in silence and watched as his pot roast got devoured, smiling softly to himself. He’d spent all of yesterday preparing that.

After Zoro set the empty container down between their feet, Sanji didn’t waste a second. “So, about the other night.”

“Vodka?” Zoro tilted the bottle in his hand towards Sanji, not wanting to listen to any prattling about that night.  

Sanji frowned, shaking his head and waving off the offer. “No, I’m good.” He had so many things he wanted to say, most of which fell into dangerous territory, and so the only thing he could settle on was an apology. “I was being a dick that whole night. I was high as shit but it was still uncalled for.”

Zoro scratched at his inner thigh absentmindedly, taking another drink of vodka and enjoying the burn in his stomach as the liquor mixed with his dinner.  He was pretty trashed at that party, Sanji being too high was a sentiment he could understand.  There was no need to dwell, wouldn’t change anything.  Giving a dismissive shrug, Zoro’s eyes danced over the label on his Burnett’s.  Not really Sanji’s taste.  “Want gin instead?”

“I’m not here to drink, Zoro,” Sanji said, cutting off his attempts to divert the conversation. If that was what he was doing. He wondered if Zoro was even listening to what he was saying, feeling like his words were hitting a brick wall.

Zoro’s ears perked up.  Sly grin forming on his face, he turned to Sanji and asked smoothly, “Here for somethin’ else?” Taking one last gulp of vodka, he set the bottle down with the discarded container from dinner and moved closer to Sanji.

Nails scraping against denim as Sanji felt an unmistakable heat in his groin, he hated how easily his body was succumbing to the bold innuendo in Zoro’s tone and his shift towards him. He had mostly come to clear the air between them and get them back to normal. His brows wrinkled as he realized that ‘normal’ for them meant sex. Who the hell was he kidding. He _had_ come here to fuck Zoro. That’s what ‘clearing the air’ _meant._ He’d been wanting it for weeks -- and now it seemed that Zoro had rekindled that want in him, too. Turning to Zoro, he locked keen eyes with his, waiting anxiously to see if he would make the first move to reestablish their routine.

As Zoro traced his fingers on Sanji’s hip, intending to lean forward and steal his lips in a kiss, Genghis jumped up onto the couch and settled between them, battling his outstretched hand with a claw.  “Fuckin’ cat,” Zoro muttered, pulling away and pushing Genghis onto the floor.  No use.  The cat hopped back up immediately, this time aggressively plopping himself into his owner’s lap and shooting Sanji a possessive glare.

“Bedroom,” Sanji demanded with fervour, hand clutching a large bicep as he looked between the evil shit and Zoro. The man’s skin was on fire, he could feel that heat spreading rapidly into him, warming him pleasantly. He needed it so bad, so suddenly.

Zoro nodded in agreement, gently dumping the cat onto the floor as he stood and made his way to the bedroom off the opposite wall.  He accidentally kicked an empty tequila bottle causing him to stagger and swear under his breath as he gripped the doorway for support.  The room tilted slightly, his inebriation worse than he thought. Moving aside to let Sanji pass by him into the bedroom, Zoro seized the opportunity to give the man a playful swat to his ass before shutting the door behind them.

Jumping as his ass was slapped, Sanji stepped backwards with a sultry laugh towards the bed, eyes not leaving Zoro’s as the man gave him a carnal glare that went straight to his cock. Hastily, he unbuckled his jeans and tore them off with his boxer briefs and socks, tossing them aside. He unbuttoned his shirt more slowly, scantily sliding out one bare shoulder, provoking Zoro with a devilish smirk to bait him closer. Daring him as usual with their little games.

Zoro slowly eyed Sanji’s slender frame, licking his lips at the pale flesh presented before him.  Stepping closer, he grabbed the shoulder of Sanji’s shirt and tugged it off completely, needing to feel the man’s skin against his own.  Arms wrapping around Sanji, he pulled him in for a rough kiss, smirking as his mouth was met with equal zeal.  Zoro felt the sloshing in his head plunge, causing him to take a step back and part from Sanji’s desperate lips.  Couldn’t do this shit standing up.  Planting his palms firmly against Sanji’s chest, their eyes connected and Zoro gave a taunting wink before shoving the man back onto the bed.

Growling as his back bounced against the mattress, Sanji barely had time to look up when his body was enswathed with the heat of Zoro’s body, trapping his arms in at his sides and leaving him immobile. He hummed as Zoro’s tongue teased and dragged across his neck, laughing in pleasant shock when teeth grazed under his jaw and then again at his collarbone. Hard, fierce licks and sucks at his nipples brought Sanji’s head forward to take in the sight and sensation. The pungent scent of liquor wafted from the man’s every pore, but it only made Sanji harder with anticipation. The smell had become all too familiar -- to Sanji it was the essence of passion and fulfillment. Ecstatic that Zoro still desired him this badly, he was desperate to lock his lips with him again, but the best he could do was wrap his legs around his waist and meld him against his body.

Hands occupied with keeping Sanji pinned to the bed, Zoro assaulted every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth -- kissing, biting, sucking, teasing with each movement.  As long slender legs wrapped around him, Zoro’s heavy pulse throbbed from his chest to his groin, the friction tantalizing and hardening him.  Trailing to Sanji’s parted lips, Zoro dipped in for a deep kiss, dominating the man’s mouth with his own, a wave of desire commanding his body and lips for more.  Moving his grip from Sanji’s arms to wrap around his head and grasp fistfuls of blond hair, Zoro gyrated his hips into Sanji, grinding against his nakedness.  They continued grinding and kissing for a few beats before the desperate craving made him all too aware of the thin material still separating their erections.

Drifting out of Sanji’s hold to remove his boxers, the motion made the room spin, the hard beating of his chest forcing the liquor through his bloodstream rapidly.  He steadied himself against the wall, tugging down his last piece of clothing and kicking it off to the floor.  His blurred moment of intoxication gone as quickly as it came, Zoro knelt back between Sanji’s legs and gave him a feral grin.  Bending forward, he pressed their lips together again in a biting kiss, body blazing and emanating a searing heat from his primal lust.

Groaning, Sanji indulged in the searing kiss, drinking in the warmth of Zoro’s desire with absolute need, quenching the thirst he’d been plagued with for weeks. He squirmed underneath Zoro’s smothering form, grinding their lengths together urgently. His breaths became more laborious until he gasped out, “I need you inside, Zoro.”

Pushing off of Sanji and removing his hold, Zoro’s hand grasped tightly around himself and moved to Sanji’s entrance, teasing it with the tip.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood, skin crawling with impatient greed to feel Sanji wrapped around him.  Acting on impulse, he pressed forward, testing to see how much the muscle would give.

“Zoro.” Pressing at Zoro’s chest to halt the action, Sanji lifted to one elbow and searched his face with slight concern and confusion. Zoro had never tried to enter him dry like this, ever. He was drunker than usual this time. Shimmying back, Sanji twisted around to grab a condom and the lube sprawled out on Zoro’s nightstand, taking it upon himself to get them prepped.

Agitated at the pause in their flow, Zoro removed himself from teasing the tight muscle and growled.  He sat up completely, eyes scanning Sanji’s contorting frame as he reached for the supplies.  Gripping his hips in a bruising hold, Zoro flipped the man to his front in one swift movement, pressing against him from behind with a low chuckle.  Stretching over Sanji’s torso, Zoro snatched the condom and lube from his hand, the hunger to be inside him growing with every ticking second.  

Condom wrapper ripped, latex guided over himself, lube poured onto shaking fingers, Zoro prodded Sanji’s awaiting entrance in a desperate frenzy.  Sanji’s moaning at his actions assaulted his ears, his focus waning with every distracting sound.  A tingling darkness beckoned the edges of his vision and he shut his eyes forcefully, pausing to lean forward and bite into Sanji’s shoulder.  

Teeth pinching his skin relentlessly, Sanji drew in sharply and let his mouth fall open, cheek pressed hard into the sheets. Zoro wasn’t holding anything back tonight and he would happily be complacent and let all that pent up fervour flow right into him. One of Zoro’s fingers suddenly drove in deep, vigorously stretching and curling and rubbing. Groaning loudly, he grooved back into Zoro’s fingers, needing more. He took in a deep breath, demanding urgently, “I need you to fuck me.”

More than willing to obey that command, Zoro coated himself with lube before pressing the tip into the tight heat he sought so fervently.  Snapping forward, he didn’t wait for an adjustment period, hips rocking back and thrusting again forcefully.  His heart thumped, satisfaction surging through him with the gratification of finally being inside but it wasn’t enough.  He found himself still plagued with a chaotic turmoil of agitation and a greed for something harder, rougher.  Mouth dry, head spinning, a white-hot pool of liquor bubbling in his stomach and up his chest, the earlier encroaching darkness now completely blocking him, numbing him, poisoning him.  Heart heavy, his last bottle shoved him violently towards that ledge he so precariously teetered. Zoro clenched his eyes shut again and took a deep breath.  

He plunged over the edge, the awaiting obscurity consuming him whole.

The pitched moans singing from Sanji’s throat buried under Zoro’s skin and crawled on his bones, scratching into him.  Couldn’t fucking _stand it_.  Hand shooting forward, he pressed his palm tightly against Sanji’s mouth, silencing the assault as he pummeled into him harder from behind, driving Sanji’s head further into the mattress.  Low groans and growls built in his chest and escaped his own lips in muffled curses, focused solely on chasing his release, Sanji’s body the vessel he needed to fill.  

Unable to breathe, Sanji had to struggle to get his nose free of the forceful palm pressing into his face. His noises muffled as his cheek was forced callously to the bed, a strong grip at his wrist pulled his arm behind him, locking it to his spine. He arched his back, adjusting to the sudden restraint quickly, perching his knees on the mattress and lifting his lower half to meet Zoro’s belligerent thrusts more comfortably as his head remained pinned. Listening to the hostile curses and growls escaping the man’s throat behind him, Sanji’s mind began to waver and fret. Something wasn’t right. This didn’t feel like passion or fervour. It felt like raw, biting anger. Like emptiness. He could feel it reopening a chasm in his heart.

“Like when I fuck you like that?” Zoro growled lowly as he continued his aggressive thrusting,  “When I fucking use you.”  Lips spilling with words he couldn't control, his grip on the thin arm cinched tighter in a bruising hold, other hand still pressed over Sanji’s mouth as drunken slurs flowed with increasing contempt.  “Just another hole to fill.”

Sanji’s eyes widened, the degrading words tossed at him causing tears to prickle the corners of his eyes. He could feel his heart ripping solidly in half. There was nothing in Zoro right now. Nothing to gain, nothing to feel, nothing to need. He was completely hollow and it was spreading into Sanji like a plague. All he felt was the depths of Zoro’s rage and pain -- how far and how deep the man drowned and sank in it. This wasn’t Zoro. This was someone else.

It was so horrifying Sanji let loose a muted whine through the creases of Zoro’s suffocating hand, wriggling his head to pull his mouth free. He couldn’t let it consume him. Stretching back to push at Zoro’s chest with his free arm, desperate to keep whoever this man was away from him, Sanji shouted, “Stop!”

Head tilted down to glare at the hand on his chest, Zoro backed off, pulling out from Sanji and shoving him away.  Sitting at the foot of the bed, his heavy stare landed on blue eyes brimming with tears.  A deep rumble.  “The fuck is your problem?”

Bracing himself on the mattress from the hard shove, Sanji’s chest heaved as he stared wide-eyed into the nothingness of Zoro’s glare. Who was this hollow man? Hand to his chest, Sanji clutched his heart, feebly attempting to keep it whole as he searched for the man he fell in love with. “How could you say that to me?”

Zoro fumbled to pull the condom off of himself and threw it on the floor, bending forward and locating an dirty pair of sweatpants.  Standing, he tugged them up over his hips, eyes darting around the room in search of what he needed.  Sparing an apathetic shrug, he answered Sanji’s question as he opened the bedroom door.  “Easy.”

Still searching desperately from the bed as Zoro left the room, Sanji felt all the heat leave his body in one fell swoop. Breaths shuddery, he stood from the bed and shakily reached for his clothes, getting dressed in a daze, feeling the void inside himself grow more and more from that one simple word, an emptiness like nothing he’d ever felt before settling in his chest.

Desperate as he sank into the darkness of his own heart, Sanji rushed out of the bedroom to confront the cause. Zoro was rummaging around through his fucking liquor again, picking more poison to further drown himself in. It enraged Sanji like nothing else, him and those goddamn bottles. He marched up to him from the other side of the counter, slamming a palm down loudly to get his full attention, making sure to scald Zoro with scornful eyes when the man met his gaze. “You are one pathetic _fucked up_ person to think that you can say shit like that to me. To _anyone_. _Ever_. Fucking _asshole_. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?”

“Pathetic?” Zoro sneered, hand gripping a bottle of gin tightly.  Twisting off the cap, he pulled a long drink, swallowing hard as he eyed Sanji’s furious expression.  Zoro leaned into Sanji’s space, pointing the neck of the bottle at him threateningly as he spoke in a voice low and stern.  “You’re the pathetic bitch crying here.”  A dark bottle caught his eye and he grinned, happy to exchange the gin for some whiskey.  Always good to have a stash.

Furious at the words and his complete dismissal of him, watching Zoro reach for the whiskey was Sanji’s last straw. Balling up his fists, he rounded the corner, intercepting Zoro and grabbing the dark bottle in a livid grip, trying to rip it away. “You _fucking_ alcoholic, drinking away your _fucking bullshit!_ ” he yelled as he struggled for the bottle, completely lost in his rage and desperation, tears spilling down his cheeks. “You’re _fucked up_ \-- heartless fucking _prick_. Saying that shit to me. You need some serious _fucking_ help if that was easy for you. You _fucking alcoholic!_ ”

Zoro clenched the bottle tight and used one strong pull to tear it completely out of Sanji’s hold.  Chest heaving, room spinning with adrenaline and drunken fury, Zoro delivered a harsh smack against Sanji’s cheek with the back of his hand, the cracking sound echoing off his small kitchen.  His body tensed, fist forming at his side and ready to pounce for any fight back but Sanji stayed still.  The prized bottle in Zoro’s other hand sloshed with his movement, reminding him of the drink he so desperately needed.  He shoved past Sanji and trudged to the living room without so much as a glance in the man’s direction, guzzling the burning liquor down.

Slamming into the counter from the harsh push, Sanji held his blazing cheek in shock, breathing in through his nose deeply, shakily, as he heard Zoro’s heavy steps enter the living space. Rage tore through his entire body, overwhelming him with hatred, but sadness and hurt smothered the flames, drowning him in agony instead. He straightened up slowly, moving his hand down to his chest and clutching through every wave of despair.

Lip trembling, Sanji walked up to Zoro calmly, wanting to avoid the possibility of fists. He watched Zoro throw back the whiskey, sorrow taking over him now. “You need help,” he said, voice breaking. “You need help, Zoro. Let me help you.”

Zoro looked over the man with a bored, empty expression, glossy eyes unfocused, uncaring.  He settled onto the couch and nursed the whiskey bottle with indifference, Sanji’s urgent words falling on deaf ears.  Letting his head fall against the back cushion, he closed his eyes and shrugged.  “Still here?”

Sanji bowed his head, bringing a hand up to his tender cheek as another wave of heartbreak surged through him. It’d been a lie. All of it. He had seen nothing in that car. He had only dreamed.

Zoro’s emptiness, his apathy was nauseatingly unfamiliar, causing Sanji’s stomach to churn. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It’d all been a lie. Who was this man? Who was he? “I fell in love with you in that car,” he spoke quietly, distantly. Barely aware that he was even speaking. Utter heartbreak had torn him to shreds. “I can’t believe I fell for you. I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Zoro wrenched one eye open, peeking at Sanji from where his head still rested against the couch cushion.  Another swig of whiskey, the room rocking around him.  He settled deeper into the couch, eyes fluttering back closed.  “Are you done?”

Such coldness. Such inhumanity. A good heart. That was all Sanji had wanted. He hadn’t seen a thing after all. A strong, hot tear running down his face, Sanji gave the cold man on the couch one last searching look. Not finding who he sought, who he needed to make him whole, Sanji calmly turned around, putting on his shoes before opening the door. He kept his hand on the knob as he spoke decisively, resolving to not look back after he closed this door.

“Yeah. I’m done.”    

 

* * *

 

The nightmares.  They’re getting to him.

They crawl under his skin, fog his mind, shake him awake in the middle night and all he can do is lay still in the bed helplessly staring at the ceiling until it passes.  The first few times it was easy – easy to tame, easy to control, easy to relieve.  A comforting arm, a firm squeeze, a gentle nudge, that’s all it had taken to pacify the disturbance and lull back to sleep.  Now the haunting moments come more frequently, with more intensity, and the hardest part of it all is he can’t do anything to comfort or release them.

Not when it’s his own name he hears leaving Sanji’s lips in faint whimpers in the middle of the night.

Zoro keeps his eyes focused on the road before him, driving home from his morning workout.  The goddamn nightmares have been coming several times a week now.  When he lays awake at night hearing his name mumbled so fretfully, he feels a chunk of his pride rip with each sigh and cry.  Zoro knows he’s fucked up in the past -- hurt Sanji in horrible ways.  That was a large pill he’d swallowed years ago and accepted that shame with the dry gulp.  But now that it’s resurfaced, Zoro finds himself powerless, immobilized by those demons coming to light again.

In good conscience, Zoro can no longer allow his tainted hands to be the ones that reach to Sanji at night, to draw him close when he’s in pain.  The last thing he needs is for Zoro to touch him when it’s that same touch that’s prompted this response.  It’s no coincidence that Sanji’s restlessness started soon after the day they failed at rekindling their intimacy.  The severe expression, the desperate tone when Sanji asked him to stop – that moment is ingrained in Zoro’s memory as one of the many indiscretions he’s caused.   Glancing at the liquor store to his left, Zoro nods at the landmark, knowing he’s close to returning home.

Sanji’s schedule gave him the day off.  Been awhile since he actually stayed at home.  The man’s been putting in longer hours, later nights.  Zoro’s brow furrows, hoping his partner took advantage of the quiet house to catch up on sleep.  Knowing him, he’s probably up and about, busying himself with stupid shit that Zoro could do just as well.  Can’t convince the idiot to just leave shit be and take care of himself for once.  Zoro glances in the side mirror, turning on his signal to change lanes.  ‘Course he won’t take care of himself, that’s not what Sanji does.  Barely sleeps or eats, always distracting himself with some menial chore or task.

Zoro’s grip tenses at the wheel as he turns into their neighborhood.  That’s why he’s decided to give Sanji something else to focus on, something that can provide him the comfort he so desperately needs, even if it means a personal sacrifice.  If he’s the source of Sanji’s pain, then he’s going to make damn sure he’s providing his partner whatever he can to make things better.  

Pulling into the driveway, he parks and turns off the engine, grabbing the gym bag sitting in the front passenger seat.  He slams the door behind him before treading up to the front door and letting himself easily inside.  Dropping his things in the small entryway, he peeks his head into the kitchen.  It’s surprisingly empty but the teakettle on the stove indicates Sanji’s awake.  Cocking a curious brow, Zoro moves to the living room, pausing to idly pet Genghis on the head from where he sits perched on the back of the couch.

Eyes falling on the sliding glass door, Zoro can see smoke wafting from across the porch.  He smirks to himself, crossing the space and opening the door, peeking out at the man sitting on their bench with his legs crossed, cigarette tucked between lips.

Sanji raises his head with a smile, smoke trickling out his mouth. “Hey you. What’s that stupid grin for?”  

Zoro steps out onto the patio, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms.  “Got a big day ahead of us.”

Sanji leans back on one arm, tilting his head, crooning. “That so? Last time you said that you dragged me off to hunt gators like fucking Steve Irwin.”

Zoro’s grin widens at that memory.  “Wish we’d found that fucker.  You cook a mean gator tail.”

Plucking out his cigarette, Sanji leans forward and makes wild gestures as he puts on a Southern accent, mimicking his partner’s stoic tone, “‘Ol’ boys at the liquor store said there’s a biggun nearby, Hoagie! Gotta catch that rascal, you gonna cook that sumbitch up for supper. Big day ahead of us!’”

“Better stick to French,” Zoro says with an amused chuckle, dropping down on the bench next to his partner.  

Laughing mirthfully, Sanji reels Zoro in with a hand to his neck, giving him a firm kiss on the lips. He pulls back with a cheeky grin and jabs, “Mange de la merde.”

“Heard that before.” Zoro tugs out of Sanji’s hold and rubs the back of his neck.  Eyes studying their small backyard, he grins to himself.  Plenty of space.

Lips curving downward as Zoro retreats back, Sanji taps the embers off his cigarette and takes a smooth drag. “So what’s the big plan, Mossy?”

Zoro turns his gaze back to Sanji, giving him an assertive nod.  

“Gonna get you a dog.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

_ix._

 

 

The sound of harsh pounding knocks jerked Zoro awake from his slumber, temple throbbing with each thumping noise.  He rolled over and planted his feet firmly on the floor, running a hand through his messy hair, the thunderous blows continuing.  Not bothering to get dressed beyond his boxers, he emerged from his bedroom and stalked to the front, fumbling to fling the door open and greet the intruder with a deep-set scowl.

“ _You._ ” Nami charged in, eyes ablaze with unmitigated wrath as she placed two palms on Zoro’s chest and shoved him back inside this dump he called a home. Slamming the door behind her, she lunged once more, backing his stumbling form up with hard rapid jabs at his chest. “Fucking _dick_. Asshole! What is _wrong_ with you!?”   

Zoro allowed Nami to push him flush against the small counter separating the living room from the kitchen, the forceful poking at his chest becoming more aggravating with every passing second.  Glancing to his left to avoid her hostile glare, his eyes landed on last night’s still half-full bottle of Everclear.  His hand found its way to the neck of the bottle and he moved to twist off the cap, waiting for Nami to get to the point in her assault.

Seeing him go for the potent grain liquor so early in the morning enraged Nami more than she thought possible in that moment. Swatting him angrily, she battered his shoulders and chest, shouting, “ _Everclear!?_ It’s ten in the fucking morning, Zoro! What the hell are you _thinking?_ _God_ you’re so fucked up! Fucking _scumbag_ _alcoholic_. I should kick you in the fucking _balls_ for what you did to Sanji! If you think you can hurt my best friend like that, you’re _dead wrong,_ Zoro. _Dead wrong!”_

Cap successfully removed from his liquor, Zoro remained firm in his stance, tilting his head and swallowing back a mouthful as Nami continued her attack.  The blackout from that night had come back to him in bits and pieces the next day; he knew what he did was wrong.  The sound of his smack against Sanji’s cheek still echoed in his kitchen -- even now.  He had been drunk as shit and he fucked up.  There was no excuse to offer, so he stood silent, dark eyes returning to stare into Nami’s, accepting the punishment.  

When there was no response, Nami continued her onslaught, channelling all the hatred she knew Sanji didn’t have in himself to give. She would gladly do it on his behalf and that was what she was here for – Zoro more than deserved it.  “How could do you that to him!? After everything he’s done for you? Putting up with all your _shit!”_ She whacked him in the arm. He stood rigid, taking all her blows, physical and verbal.  She already knew he felt guilty. Under no other circumstances would he allow this to go on. It fuelled her on, this asshole deserved all her wrath. “He loved you, you know! Not like you even fucking deserve him but he fell for you! You were his --” she stopped herself, knowing that information was off-limits. “All he wanted was to help you! You don’t fucking _deserve_ that after what you fucking did to him!”

Zoro clenched the bottle in his hand harder, a part of him wanting to drown out her truth with a hard pull of liquor and let himself waste away into a stupor.  That’s what he’d been doing since that night -- drinking around the clock, worse than it had ever been before.  But his elbow stayed tucked firm at his side, forcing him to take the onslaught headstrong.  Deep down in his gut he knew that this pattern of drowning his misery in liquor and beer had become a coward’s way out of dealing with his bullshit.  Eyes darting to the booze in his hand, he slammed it onto the counter with a loud thud.  

The clamour didn’t phase Nami at all as she dug her nail into his chest, leaning right into his space. “And you know something? That’s what I _told_ him. I told him how much of a fucking wreck you are, how _heartless_ you are! I told him to say goodbye to your fucking bullshit for good! And here’s how selfless he fucking is, he didn’t even tell me everything you did. But you broke his fucking heart and that wasn’t a _fucking_ easy thing for me to see, you stupid asshole! And now he’s flying back to Montreal because you hurt him so fucking bad! I don’t even know if he’s coming back, Zoro! That’s how fucked up this is!”

Taking in a large breath, Nami went on, “Do you know what it’s like to have my best friend greet me at his own doorstep with his fucking face all black and blue!? How _could_ you!?” She pulled her hand back and swung it open-palmed towards his face as hard as she could, screeching, “You fucking abusive alcoholic _motherfucker!”_  

Zoro’s hand left the bottle on the counter and shot forward, gripping Nami’s wrist in a tight hold and halting her motion completely.  Expression set in a stoic glare, he leaned into her face and muttered in a low growl, “I know what I did.”

“Oh, you know what you did?” she echoed mockingly, attempting to rip her hand out of his grip, but he held on tight. Giving him a harsh push to his chest, he thumped against the counter, grip loosening around her wrist enough for her to jerk away. “Well that makes it all better, that you were _self-aware_ when you almost dislocated his _neck._ ”

“What do you want?”  Zoro kept his tone low and even, taking a step forward and forcing Nami to move back.  “Can’t change shit now.”

A spark of fear ran through her, forcing her back as Zoro loomed. Alcohol could be a dangerous thing with this man. But she held her ground, stating ominously, “You better figure out how to fix your shit. This has gone too far for too fucking long, Zoro. You fucked up big.”

Nami’s biting words still hovering uncomfortably in the air, the sick sense of shame he felt when he saw fear flash in her eyes, the fucked up situation he had caused -- it all welled up within him.  He needed to be left the fuck alone.  Muscles tensing, he thrust a finger violently towards his front door, control slipping with the swirling of contempt fogging up his intoxicated brain.  “ _Enough,_ ” Zoro bellowed, hand on Nami’s shoulder and pushing her as lightly as he could towards the front of the apartment.  “Fuck _off_.”

Shaking her head at him as her heart throbbed in her ears, Nami backed up towards the front, knowing it was in her best interest to do so after that warning push. But it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to leave her fucking mark on the way out. “You’re the lowest,” she scorned, sneering viciously at him. She picked up an empty beer can at the base of the door and fired it at him with a biting shriek, “You’re _scum!_ ”

The vibration of two doors slamming thumped against the thin walls of the apartment, Nami out of his space completely and Zoro holed back up in his bedroom, needing to clear his head and think everything through.

 

* * *

 

Zoro stands over the bottle lying on the tufts of grass at their local park, the Everclear label staring up at him with familiarity.  His stomach lurches, reminded of the last time that potent liquor passed his lips.  Ever since his big outburst with Nami years ago, he hadn’t touched the stuff.  With a swift kick, he shoots the litter towards the trashcan merely feet away. Lazy jackasses.

Digging his hands into his pockets, he absent-mindedly stares out across the park and takes a deep breath.  He’s not usually one to dwell on the past but with the burden of their current situation resting so heavily on his shoulders, he can’t help but be reminded of those darker times.  But he knows they can’t be changed.  All he can do now is allow those moments to push him further in his goal of making things as easy as he can for Sanji as they go through this rough patch.  No matter the sacrifice, he’s willing to do whatever it takes.

“Lady!” Sanji calls sweetly, strolling carefully and merrily with an adult golden English Cocker Spaniel, trying to get her attention. “Lady, look! Let me see your pretty face!” He beams when she looks back and gives him a doe-eyed stare, not stopping her calm happy trot as Sanji limps beside her. “ _Ohh,_ you’re so cute. Look at how good you are!”

Zoro’s attention is torn from his thoughts as he hears Sanji’s voice jovially praising his new pet.  He turns to watch his partner for a second, studying the handsome face that’s lit up with absolute joy as he follows Lady to the fenced area for dogs.  Zoro’s eye trails down to the still-present limp and his relaxed grin falters to an expression of concern.  Jogging slightly to catch up to the two, Zoro holds his hand out for the leash and urges, “Gimme that, Hoagie.”  He nods down to the injured ankle.  “Don’t wanna fuck that up.”

Glowering, Sanji stretches the leash out of Zoro’s reach and complains, “Get outta here with those dirty paws, meathead. She’s _my_ dog and she’s a delicate flower. I don’t want a brute like you teaching her bad manners. You already made a monster outta that damn cat.”

“Genghis’ always been a monster,” Zoro retorts with a shake of his head.  He retracts his hand and shoves it back in his pocket, chuckling lightly as he falls in step beside Sanji.  He keeps his attention focused on Sanji’s leg as they continue making their way across the park, ready to assist if necessary.

Arriving at the fenced-in area, Sanji opens the gate, making sure that Zoro locks it behind him before bending down to rustle through Lady’s curly dark blond fur for her pink collar. He unhooks the leash and watches with a proud grin as she runs off to sniff out her new environment. Following her with Zoro at his side, Sanji slips his hands into his pockets and shoots his boyfriend a look. “The odds have evened now that I got an accomplice. Lady’ll kick your little bastard’s fat ass.”

Zoro snickers and pats Sanji on the shoulder patronizingly.  “In your dreams.”

Smirking as Lady barks at a lab mix getting too up in her business, Sanji is about to retort when she whimpers and dashes back to them in a flurry. The other dog sprints after her as she barrels between Sanji’s legs, causing a yelp to escape him as he’s nearly toppled over in her panic.

Zoro grips Sanji’s forearm tightly, gaze following Lady as she darts past them, obviously scared from her interaction.  Eyes connecting with Sanji’s, he flashes his partner a cocky grin, “Genghis’ a much fiercer opponent.”

“Oh, piss off,” Sanji mutters, tugging his arm out of Zoro’s grip and sliding it across his cheek playfully. “She’s still getting comfortable. I’ll put it in your language. She’s like a little Daenerys. In a couple years she’ll be burning ships.”

“Genghis is like Khal Drogo.  Always on top.”  Zoro glances over Sanji’s shoulder, eyebrow cocking with amusement.  He points in the other direction.  “Kinda like that.”

Ripping his gaze from Zoro, Sanji is distracted from reminding his boyfriend of a particular scene which disproves his words when he catches a horrifying sight. The lab is attempting to mount Lady, his dog repeatedly escaping the assault of humps by spinning away. He scurries over quickly with an offended gasp. “You philandering little shit! Get away from my daughter!”

“Congratulations on fatherhood.”  

Zoro feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to spot Law standing behind him, Luffy buzzing at his side.  He gives a dismissive wave, “Ji’s the new dad, not me.”

“Is that him!?” Luffy bellows, bounding past them up to the spaniel just as the lab’s owner beckons him away sheepishly. He plops down on his knees and reaches out to the dog boldly, opening up her long, curly-haired ears like an umbrella. “Look at these _ears!_ So cute! Just like in your snaps, Sanji!”

Sanji bends down, preparing to protect his new love from his friend’s ferocious attentions. Glaring as Luffy pulls back her face with a hard pet, Sanji grumbles, “You see a dick under there? She’s a _girl._ ” He slaps Luffy in the arm. “Don’t pet her like that. If she doesn’t bite your hand off I will.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Luffy says with a boisterous laugh. Eyes growing as he sees a perfect stick laying on the ground, Luffy abruptly stands and bolts over to pick it up. Squatting and patting his hands on his thighs, he chants, “Hey, girl! C’mere! Wanna play fetch? Go get it!” Tossing the stick, Luffy yells over his shoulder as he takes off with the dog, “Where’d you get her again?”

“Shelter,” Sanji responds loudly, walking along behind Luffy’s cheerful jog as they both follow Lady’s mad dash for the stick. When he catches up to Luffy, he continues, “She’s two years old. Previous owners couldn’t care for her anymore. But she’s really sweet and easy, I guess they just didn’t have time for her. Definitely swiped a good one.”

Catching Sanji’s bright smile, Luffy grins back, taking the stick from Lady’s teeth and giving her another round with it. “She’s _so_ adorable! _Man_ , I want a dog! I gotta ask Traffy again.”

Sanji laughs, twisting back to gaze at Law and Zoro sitting on a bench in the distance. “I can’t imagine that weirdo with a dog.” He raises a brow as Zoro gives him a cocky wave, flipping him the finger back in response.

“Oh he hates ‘em. He says they’re ‘leeching off humanity.’ He’s a grump. But I’ll get him on our side yet!” Luffy exclaims, laughing hysterically while crossing his arms.

“I’m never getting a dog,” Law mutters bitterly from the bench he and Zoro retired on.

Zoro shrugs, gazing at Sanji and Luffy as they chase Lady around with a stick.  Both their faces are ecstatic, caterwauling as they play.  His plan has been successful so far, Sanji’s been over the moon ever since they picked up the dog.  There were no nightmares last night.  

“Still limping, I see,” Law says thoughtfully, pushing up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt and leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs.  “How’s he doing?”

“Just the limp.”

Law looks over his shoulder, hazel eyes piercing Zoro with understanding.  “No.  I mean how _is_ he.”

“Ah,” Zoro acknowledges, crossing his arms and straightening his posture.  Law continues searching his face, waiting for a response.  Zoro rubs his temple, knowing full well the other man is wise to what really happened that night.  No one else in their friend group knows, not that he’s aware of.  He sure as shit didn’t say anything and he couldn’t imagine Law would have either.  Sanji’s kept the truth buried quietly from everyone else -- Zoro’s not sure he even knows Law’s involvement at the emergency room.  Probably best it stays that way.

“I didn’t tell the wild one,” Law hums knowingly.

Zoro shakes his head.  His friendship with Law and Luffy runs deep.  Luffy’s been his best friend for years and when Law started coming around, he assimilated to their groove perfectly.  The man has a penchant for understanding Zoro’s train of thought.  “I figured.”

“It’s none of my business, of course,” Law assures him, turning back to observe Luffy’s merriment with a grimace.  “But I do think it’s important to discuss.  Don’t bottle it.”

Zoro’s eyes flicker to the back of Law’s head, knowing his word choice was intentional.  “Not goin’ back to that life,” he says with an agitated sigh.  Law’s concern is valid -- he knows how deep he used to be in the booze.  Zoro stays silent for a minute before adding, “We’re doin’ the best we can.”

“Coping and healing are very different, Zoro.”  Law sits up straight and presses against the back of the bench, crossing his legs.  He gives Zoro a sidelong glance.  “I have good resources if you need anything.”

Clapping a hand on Law’s shoulder, Zoro nods his head, smirking as he earns an aggravated huff from the sudden contact.  Law knows he won’t accept those ‘resources’ but he appreciates the gesture nevertheless.  “Better go take care of that,” he laughs, peeling his hand off of Law’s shoulder and pointing at Luffy in the distance.  He’s bent over petting an obviously pregnant dog, babbling away at the owners with an excited look, pleading eyes darting to where they remain seated.

“That’s not happening,” Law grumbles with a scowl, standing up and stalking towards Luffy with Zoro trailing behind.  Law’s hand is quickly on Luffy’s arm, tugging him away from the pregnant pooch with an apologetic nod to her owner.  Out of earshot of strangers, he crosses his arms and admonishes clearly, “No dogs.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Luffy incites, slapping Law on the back repeatedly. “I don’t work much. I could take care of him!”

“No!  You’re enough of a leech as is!”  Law steps out of Luffy’s reach, narrowing his eyes.  “You can’t even take care of your own laundry, let alone another slobbering creature.”  

Sanji looks between the other couple and Zoro, giving his boyfriend an amused look. He chuckles, nodding towards them. “Look at those screwballs.”

“Bickerin’ ol’ fools,” Zoro drawls in agreement.

“By the way, what in the hell did you do to our toaster oven? Spent all morning scraping that shit clean. Can’t even handle warming leftovers, can you?” Sanji provokes, hand raised with his hip jutting out.

“Wasn’t leftovers, dumbass,” Zoro jeers, leaning into Sanji’s space.  “It was oatmeal.”

Sanji’s jaw drops. “Are you shitting me? Oatmeal? You don’t put _oatmeal_ in a fucking toaster oven. Christ, I couldn’t even recognize what it was -- it was like charcoal. What’d you do, crank it up and fall asleep somewhere? Did you mistake it for an _incinerator?_ I need to know, Mossy, our safety depends on it.”

“Fuck you.”

Law and Luffy pause in their exchange, sharing a look between them at the bickering that erupted between Zoro and Sanji.  Luffy shrugs and squats to the ground, giving Lady more cuddles and scratches behind the ears.  “She’s so cute, Traff.”

Law glowers at the disgusting creature, narrowing his eyes.  “ _Don’t_ start.”

Sanji bends down with Luffy to shower her with more love. “Isn’t she beautiful?” They coddle her until she gets overwhelmed and runs off to sniff a particularly interesting patch of dirt.

“Have you heard from Nami or Usopp?” Luffy asks, standing back up and wiping his hands on the front of his jeans.  “They didn’t come out to Shakky’s last night.”

Sanji hums, rising to his feet and putting a hand on his waist. “I haven’t. Wonder what those two are up to,” he says pensively.

Luffy looks to Sanji with a mischievous grin, nodding when the blond returns the expression. “Must be a secret.”

Sanji’s brows arch, smile dimpling his cheeks as he takes out his phone to send Usopp a text. “Oh, they’re definitely hiding something.”

“Y’all went to Shakky’s and didn’t text us?  That’s a first.”  Zoro knits his brows in confusion, eyeing Law with bewilderment.  Normally Luffy invites them out to the hookah place every opportunity he gets.

“Don’t look at me -- I was working.”

Sanji eyes Luffy suspiciously. “Who’d you even go with?”

A toothy grin. “Zoro’s old dudebros!”

Zoro nods absentmindedly.  Good thing Luffy didn’t invite them, then.  It would’ve been hard to stay on the straight and narrow around those guys.  His eyes lock on Luffy’s, a knowing glance passing between them.

Watching the two of them share a look, Sanji sighs heavily with a brow raised, unamused. “Bash anyone’s mailboxes in with those blockheads? I know that’s their idea of a good time.”

“Nah, not last night,” Luffy dismisses, his smile widening, “But we _did_ ding-dong-ditch Nojiko’s house!”

“How that woman continues to live there, I’ll never know,” Law sighs with a shake of his head, checking the time on his phone.  “I need to go home and take a nap before late shift tonight.”

“Can we stop at the pet store on the way back?” Luffy asks.

“No.”

“Animal shelter?”

“No.”

“Aquarium?”

“No.”

“Buffalo Wild Wings?”

“Fine.”

Zoro gently tugs the leash out of Sanji’s back pocket, whistling for Lady to come over.  “C’mon, pup.”

Lady cranes her neck at the whistling, but then continues her sniffing around a garbage bin, resulting in a wily grin from Sanji. “Lady!” he beckons with kissy noises, voice high and sugary. “Come here, sweetie.” He laughs loudly at Zoro as she bounds over, tail wagging excitedly as he takes the leash from his useless boyfriend’s hand, tethering her to him again. “She _loves_ me,” he smugly sings out, chortling.

Zoro shares a deadpan stare with Law.  “Think I might regret this.”

Sanji smirks with a soft hum, studying Zoro closely. Something’s bothering the man. Sanji has wanted a dog for a while now, but work has always gotten in the way, all those busy hours. Not to mention Zoro has never been huge on it -- never been against it either, but nonetheless they both hadn’t been quite ready for it.

It was a different story now. They had talked it over on the porch the other night. Sanji had been secretly concerned about the financial pressure of owning a dog, especially with all these hospital bills creeping up on his ass. It wasn’t something he’d wanted to explicitly mention, and he didn’t. It was doable, but it would make things a bit tight for them. Not excluding the fact that Sanji has been working longer hours and picking up some extra shifts to accommodate this, so his time was getting more and more limited. But nonetheless, Zoro had assured him that he would do his damndest for this dog -- he seemed really dedicated to make this work which touched Sanji immensely.

Fully aware that Zoro made this decision to get him a dog for comfort, Sanji wonders if he hasn’t quite shown his appreciation for it yet. This gesture has filled Sanji with gratitude and love and he wants to show it, knowing deep down for whatever reason, Zoro needs it right now.

Sanji leans over and gives Zoro a quick peck on the cheek, speaking softly, “Love you.”

Zoro returns the sentiment with a gentle smile as he reaches for Sanji’s hand and gives it a tender squeeze.  Breaking contact, he starts towards the gate, turning back to Law, “Y’all park in the main lot?”

“Yes.  I’m right by the Taurus,” Law responds, passing through the gate as Zoro holds it open.  “Why aren’t you in the Kia?”

Sanji grimaces. “Lady’s not going in my car until I know for sure she’s trained for it. The shitbox is disposable.”

“No it ain’t.”  Zoro gives Sanji a glare as he passes through the gate, shutting it after him and following behind their small group towards the parking lot.  “It’ll outlast your shitty Kia.”

Sanji lets loose a mocking laugh. “You drive _scrap metal_ around. Wanna bet, dumbass?”

“I can’t believe it still runs,” Law mutters from the front of the group, grimacing with disgust as Lady quickens her trot to sniff at his shoes.  

“Suck my dick,” Zoro responds, spitting on the ground.

Sanji glares at Zoro for tarnishing the lot with his spit as he stops in front of the shitbox, bending down to give Lady a comforting stroke. “Don’t follow his example, Lady,” he advises her, making sure Zoro can hear. “He’s barbaric.”

Luffy laughs, slowing his pace to pat him on the back.  “Don’t worry, Zoro.  My bike got stolen again.  At least you have wheels!”

Pointedly ignoring Sanji’s commentary, Zoro stops in front of their car and waves goodbye to Law who is already unlocking the driver’s side door of his Camry.  Turning to Luffy, he asks, “Stolen again?  Gotta get a lock for that thing.”

“I do! But they keep getting cut open! Ah well. See you guys later!” Luffy says with a jovial wave, squatting down to give Lady one more hug and kiss.  “Bye Lady!  We gotta hang out real soon!”

When Luffy stands, Sanji accepts a tight hug from him before waving to them both as they make off towards their own vehicle. Taking a water bottle from the front of the car, Sanji cups his hand and pours, letting Lady lap it up until she’s quenched from her adventures in the park. Opening up the backdoor, he pats the seat and gently encourages her to hop in. She leaps happily, tail wagging as he manually locks up the backdoors for her and cracks the windows open partway. He climbs into the passenger’s seat, nose wrinkling at the musty scent of the car.

Sanji buckles up and lifts his hand to the tree-shaped car freshener, noting that it’s scent has completely dulled. As Zoro falls into the driver’s seat and closes the door, Sanji comments, “I told you to get a new one of these. This one’s so overdue it might as well be labelled ‘rancid shit’.”

“Shaddup.”  Zoro smacks Sanji’s hand away from his air freshener, jabbing the key into the engine and starting up the car.  He grins wide when it starts without a hitch, putting the car in reverse and turning to back out of the space.  He’s met face-to-face with Lady, the spaniel leaning forward into the front seat.  Pausing on the brake, he turns to Sanji, “Get your dog.”

“C’mere honey,” Sanji calls, coaxing Lady into his lap. It’s a bit awkward but he doesn’t care when he gets to scratch his fingers through her silky curls. “Such a good girl. Warmed up to me quick, hm?” She gives him a couple licks along his chin, tickling his facial hair and making him laugh.

Zoro watches the two of them for a brief second, warmth pooling in his chest at the joy flashing across Sanji’s face.  He’d made the right decision.  Eyes turning back to the rear windshield, he reverses out of the parking spot and starts towards home.  As he pulls out onto the main road, he reaches over and ruffles Lady’s fur.  “She was good.”

Sanji beams. “Wasn’t she?” He’s reminded of something with a sigh. “Zeff took in an old stray when I was a kid. Poor thing didn’t live long, but we gave him a happy life until the end.” He looks over to Zoro, the man sternly staring on at the road. “You ever have a dog?”

Shaking his head, Zoro keeps his eyes forward.  “Plenty of strays around my neighborhood growin’ up but never had a pet.”

Sanji sports a self-satisfied grin. “Until Fats McGee.”

“He’s bulking.”

“You and that word. I’ll bulk your damn head.”

Before Zoro can retort, he’s distracted by an unfamiliar lurch in his vehicle.  He scowls and grips the wheel tighter, the Taurus shaking beneath them as he taps the brakes.  “Fuck,” he curses under his breath, as the engine sputters and groans before a loud pop sounds from under the hood and the vehicle shuts down completely.  

“Shit! The hood’s smoking up,” Sanji indicates, pointing forward before clutching onto Lady protectively. “Pull over!”

“No shit,” Zoro snaps as he hits the button for his hazards and carefully coasts the car to the side of the road.  He throws it in park and snatches a water bottle from the cup holder, hopping out as quickly as he can to wrench open the hood of the car and pour the water on his smoking engine.  Eyeing the engine as the steam dissipates, he lets out an irritated growl, realizing he doesn’t recognize any of the typical bullshit he normally fixes.

Leashing Lady, Sanji quickly exits the car with her and ambles around to the hood where Zoro is standing examining the engine. He’s experienced his fair share of breakdowns from this vehicle, so Sanji isn’t too concerned beyond the inconvenience of being stuck on the side of the road. Crossing his arms with a smirk, he teases lightheartedly, “What’d you do this time?”

Zoro stays silent as he leans forward under the hood, touching the engine lightly to test how hot it is, tearing his hand away immediately as he feels the burn on his fingertips.  He swears under his breath, fiddling with various knobs and wires but honestly unsure of what the issue could be.  He stalks back to the driver’s side and leans in, twisting the key forward to try and start the car once more.  The engine doesn’t make any effort to start, the ignition clicking mockingly with his feeble attempt.  Slamming the door closed behind him, he makes his way back to the front of the car and glares down at the engine, trying to discern what he could do next.

Sanji keeps shrewd eyes on Zoro as he watches the man slave over the car, brows creasing in worry at the sharp, angry swears and hisses escaping his mouth. Zoro knows this car inside out, Sanji is fully aware. His boyfriend can usually get it up and running again within minutes. But gauging his reaction, Sanji can tell it might be something more serious this time.

Stepping closer with a firm grip on Lady’s leash Sanji peers over Zoro’s shoulder at the engine before shifting beside him to reach in and point. “Is the belt detached? Told you it needed to get checked with the way it’s been squealing. Or maybe it’s the alternator?”

Zoro shoves Sanji’s hand away, jerking his head towards the driver’s side.  “Get back in the car,” he commands seriously.  He studies the road they’re stranded on, knowing too well that at any time it’ll be bumper-to-bumper traffic for lunch rush.  He’s gotta get the Taurus off of the road, the back end of it jutting out slightly causing other vehicles to swerve around it.  He starts peeling off his shirt, anticipating how hot he’s about to get under the Florida noon sun.

Glancing irately between his hand and Zoro, who’s now ignoring him completely, Sanji’s eyes flicker with rage. “Don’t get pissy with me. I’m trying to help. Should I call Triple A?”

Zoro tosses his discarded shirt at Sanji’s face and slams the hood of the car down.  He glares over his shoulder, demanding once again, “Do it in the car.”

“What the fuck!” Sanji bats the shirt away before it hits him, letting it fall to the side of the road. He turns back to Zoro, enraged. “Do I look like a coat rack, asswipe? Shit. And don’t tell me to get back in the car when five minutes ago it was ready to fucking explode. I’ll make the call over here so cool your shit,” Sanji remarks, strolling off to the wayside and letting Lady lead him as she explores and sniffs around. He takes out his phone and scrolls, searching for the number.

Picking up his shirt from the asphalt, Zoro grumbles as he tucks it into the waist of his shorts and heads to the back of the Taurus.  He has to move it a safe distance from the road and the sturdy old car is heavy.  He stops at the driver’s door and slides in, pressing his foot on the brake so that he’s able to pop it into neutral.  Turning the steering wheel, he slams a fist against the horn out of agitation, really fucking needing Sanji to steer the car away from traffic while he pushes.  Zoro glances out the window, blood boiling at the sight of his partner standing with his arms crossed looking at his phone.

“Sumbitch don’t listen,” he mutters to himself as he exits and closes the door behind him.  Positioned at the back of the car, he tenses his muscles and leans into it, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.  The car slides forward with his effort but not far enough in the right direction.  Growling as he stops, he storms to the driver’s side once again and wrenches the door open, pushing the steering wheel even further to the right.  He returns to the trunk and pushes again, straining under the beating sun to clear the back entirely from the road.

After calling in the tow truck, Sanji knows it’ll likely be hours before it shows up, so he goes through his friends to see who’s available to pick up him and Lady. Usopp ends up being available and makes quick haste to their location. Usopp chats with Zoro for a bit, scoping out the car and stroking his goatee before Sanji and Lady hop into his car and they make their way to Sanji’s place. They reminisce on all the times Zoro’s shitbox has given out at the most inconvenient of times on the drive there, laughing and shaking their heads.

When they arrive, Sanji thanks him, offering him money for gas and his trouble but Usopp politely refuses, shoving the bills back into Sanji’s hand and waving him off as he pulls out of the driveway.

After stepping into his home and immediately getting to work on various chores to keep himself busy as he waits for a call from Zoro, Sanji begins to fret after an hour goes by, then two, then three with no response to his own calls. How long could Zoro be taking at the mechanic? It’s not like Sanji is unwilling to go pick him up so they can wait for news on the car together. It’s aggravating.

A few hours later, Zoro shoves open the front door, sweaty and beaten from the long day.  He dumps his wallet and keys on a small entry table by the front door and ambles into the living room to collapse on the couch.  Running a hand through his damp hair, he glances at the back sliding glass door and sees the telling trail of smoke indicating Sanji’s outside.  He leans back into the cushions and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths and enjoying the cool blow of air conditioning.

Hearing the sound of the front door brusquely slamming shut, Sanji knows two things: Zoro’s home and he’s not happy. Can’t be good news about the car, he thinks, as he takes another drag from his cigarette, distantly watching Lady as she nibbles at her paws in his fenced backyard. Another sign of Zoro’s shabby mood is that he doesn’t join Sanji on the deck like he usually would after getting home. Sanji enjoys the remainder of his smoke by himself before snuffing it out and whistling for Lady to join him as he heads indoors. She happily bounds onto the deck and trots inside with him.

Right away, he spots Zoro on the couch looking miserably grimy, with a deep set scowl on his face. Sanji doesn’t even know why he asks, he already knows the answer. “What’s the word?”

Zoro keeps his eyes closed, responding with a low grumble, “Five hundred bucks.”

Sanji’s eyes brighten in surprise as he moves around the couch to settle down beside Zoro. “Five hundred? Well that’s not bad. What was it, the belt?”

“No.”  Zoro peeks an eye open to study Sanji before sighing and straightening up on the couch.  He clasps his hands together and watches as Lady follows his partner as he sits down.  “That’s how much I scrapped it for.”

Sanji frowns, eyes shadowing over as he looks to the floor. “Shit,” is all he can say. Zoro has been driving that car much longer than Sanji’s known him. “That little shitbox had a good run. Thought you’d be getting into that thing with a cane one day, you know?” Sanji laughs, looking over to Zoro for a reaction, but when he gets none he continues on seriously, tapping at his thigh with his fingerpads. Not knowing what else to do to alleviate the situation, he leans forward and reaches for his laptop on the coffee table. The timing isn’t great, but what can they do. This is what credit cards are for. He murmurs with a sigh, “I’ll start looking online.”

Zoro grips Sanji’s wrist gently, preventing him from grabbing the laptop.  “Don’t,” he says severely, tugging Sanji’s hand away and dropping it again.  “Can find one myself once I figure out a job.”

Sanji’s head whips to Zoro, face brimming with perplexity. “A job? What about school?”

“Gonna quit for now,” Zoro replies matter-of-factly.  It was a sacrifice he’d decided to make whenever they got Lady.  He’s prepared for it, knowing he can just as easily go back once things settle at home and Sanji is in a better place.  The financial burden of the car breaking down makes him feel even more secure in his decision.  There is no backing down at this point.

“What are you, crazy?” Sanji speaks, his voice heavily coated with emotion and panic. “You can’t be serious. With how close you are to graduating? You don’t need to quit. This kinda shit is what _I’m_ here for. To cover your ass.”

Temple pulsing, Zoro stands from the couch and paces across the room, hand rubbing the muscles at the back of his neck.  This is exactly the bullshit reaction he expected from Sanji.  “Don’t need you to cover my ass,” Zoro rumbles, stopping and crossing his arms.  “I can figure my own shit out.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sanji says, standing with a pacifying hand raised. “I just mean it’s no big deal, there’s no reason for you to quit while you’re ahead. I can handle this.”

“No you fuckin’ can’t.”  Zoro glares at Sanji incredulously, the tension of the day settling heavily on his shoulders.  Their financial struggle is deep and there’s no goddamned reason why Sanji should have to carry the burden alone.  “Was planning on quittin’ before this even happened,” he states blankly.  “We need money.”

Sanji’s eyes are wide from the intensity emitting from the man. His brows close together in concern. “Zoro, we’re fine. It’s nothing I can’t pay off.”

Zoro’s skin burns under the thick layer of sweat that’s already settled there from the earlier heat.  It’s always been in Sanji’s nature to try to do everything on his own but they are supposed to be partners, equals.  He’s observed behaviors lately that’s made him feel less sure of his position at Sanji’s side.  Zoro doesn’t need the other man to take care of him.  If anything, at this time in their lives, he needs to be the one taking care of Sanji and the stubborn bastard just won’t let him.  It’s goddamn infuriating.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Zoro asks dumbly, studying Sanji for a reaction.  “I saw the medical bills.”

Closing his eyes briefly, Sanji tilts his head downwards with a frown and takes a deep breath. So Zoro’d found them. He looks back up and gives Zoro determined eyes. “Those aren’t anything I can’t pay off either.” He takes a step forward, clasping a firm hand over Zoro’s shoulder. He says lowly, “Don’t you _dare_ stop going to class over this shit, you hear me? You’re overreacting. I mean what is it, you don’t trust me to take care of this?”

Clenching his fists tight, Zoro tears his arm away from Sanji’s hold.  Unwavering and unwilling to bottle anything in, he takes a step away from Sanji and sneers at him, “ _Trust_ you?  How ‘bout you fucking trust me? What’re you gonna do -- work sixty, seventy hours on that limp?” Zoro motions to Sanji’s bad ankle before continuing, “Hidin’ bills from me, pretending shit is fine when it’s not.  I’m gonna carry this load.  You can’t stop me.”

Sanji’s temper flares, especially when Zoro turns and dismissively begins to leave. He cuts his hand into the air towards the ceiling and shouts, “What the hell’s that supposed to mean, pretending? I _do_ trust you, but what fucking sense does it make to quit school when I’m able to help? Everything’s _fine._ ”

“It’s not fine.”  Zoro stops at the bottom of the stairs, throwing Sanji a sharp, piercing glare.  His voice remains deadly calm with firm resolve, “Tomorrow I’m withdrawing my classes and job hunting.”  

He doesn’t wait for a reply before heading up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door closed to rinse off their shitty day.

 

* * *

 

Dark hair dripped large splotches of water onto the floor.  First time he’d showered in days.  Face in his hands, his vision blurred as he stared at the round droplets darkening the tan carpet.  Body tense, muscles aching, a massive burden weighed heavy in his chest.  Knuckles bloodied, a crater in his drywall mocked him from across the room.  Silently, he sat up straight and pressed against the back of the couch, bloodshot eyes peering around the tornado of liquor bottles that littered his living room.

A bottle of vodka sat by the front door, a few mouthfuls left sitting in the bottom.  Cheap Burnett’s – the kind of desperate shit he sought out when money was tight and the need to get fucked up was strong.  Johnny introduced him to that special kind of burn and he hadn’t wasted his time or money on any other brand since.  What was the fucking point in buying anything less harsh when his tongue was always numb.

Jose Cuervo stood tall on his TV stand.  That was the shit for drunken days on the beach, nights out at the bar.  Fights.  Lots of fights.  The scar on his eye was tequila, as well as half the small nicks and cuts that battered his arms and chest.  Long nights home alone were spent with Jose.  He found Genghis on a tequila night, his drunken stumbling interrupted by the little monster digging through his trash can.  Probably his best tequila night.

Bud Light cans piled high in the corner, mostly from the boys.  Countless late nights were spent shotgunning beers and running around Johnny and Yosaku’s neighborhood like wild asses.  Yosaku’s drink of choice was always a lukewarm can of Bud Light.  Zoro shook his head.  Crazy fuck.  A bottle of rum stood next to the mountain of empties.  That’s what he drank at work to keep his buzz going throughout his shift.  It smelled less obvious than other types of liquor.

His last bottle of Everclear waited for him on the counter, still in the same place he slammed it during Nami’s assault the other day.  He hadn’t laid a finger on it since.  The pure grain alcohol was always his drink of choice whenever he needed to get fucked up and drown the bullshit swirling around him.  The jagged scar on his chest.  Everclear was for his worst mistakes.

Nami.

Zoro knew the bottle of Beefeater was sitting in its normal spot on his counter, waiting for her visit.  Always been her favorite for their nights together, lounging around, drinking and bullshitting.  Gin and tonics for her, straight gin for him.  He rubbed the back of his neck, his frown deepening.  After everything that happened the other day, he’d be lucky if she’d ever talk to him again.  Not after what he did to Sanji.

The ache in his chest thumped, shame stinging him at his core.  He didn’t remember everything that transpired that night with Sanji, but just enough to know how fucked up he’d been.  Being blackout drunk wasn’t an excuse.  The wretched taste of regret threatened to bubble up from his guts to his mouth as another nauseous wave of guilt surged through him.  The room went blurry for a moment; Zoro swiftly gave his eyes a hard rub to bring them back to focus.  He couldn’t recall what Sanji had told him, just the sound of his own hand smacking that hollow cheek.  Most fucked up part of it all was he couldn’t even remember what he himself said to make things go sour.  Whatever it was, he couldn’t take it back now.  All he could do is make sure it never happened again.

His dark gaze fell on the bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table before him.  Jim Beam.  A classic.  Three double shots of whiskey when he met Sanji at Shakky’s.  Late night whiskey shooters were still on his breath when they kissed for the first time in Sanji’s car.  The liquor’s burn was no match for Sanji’s taste, that time his light’s were out and he couldn’t refrain from tasting the other man again and again and again.  The Jack Daniels he guzzled as he jealously watched Sanji dance with Ace.  Hurt swelled within him.  One small detail he did remember clearly – it was a fucking bottle of whiskey he’d hit Sanji for.  

A real man should never allow alcohol to take control.  Not like he’d allowed it to that night.  He needed to start being the man he should’ve been a long time ago.

Zoro stood up, face flushed and heart pounding heavy.  He bent forward and grasped the whiskey bottle, knuckles white with his grip around the neck.  Sloshing the bottle, he gauged just how much was left.  Almost full.  Stalking to the kitchen with purpose, he loomed over the sink and stared down the drain.  Jaw rigid and set with determination, his hand jutted out and turned, pouring the offending liquid down the pipes.  

Chest heaving and the warmth of relief pulsing through him, Zoro tossed the empty into the garbage, bottle landing at the bottom with a resolute thud.  This was as much for Sanji as it was for himself.  The only way he knew how to right his wrong.  Propelled with steadfast resolve, he stormed around the apartment and collected the rest of the waste, pouring each one down and tossing the empties into the trash can.  

Bottles removed and tossed where they belonged, Zoro sank back onto his couch, lying down with his gaze focused at the ceiling.  His vision was blurred and stinging but he allowed the tears to flow freely this time, not bothering to wipe them away again.  He’d been at it all morning, like the pathetic coward he was.  He couldn’t tell anymore if the nausea he felt was from alcohol withdrawal or all the shit he had balled up inside him, the humiliation of his failures.  He hadn’t had a drink since last night.  

Even then, with the immeasurable amount of determination he felt, his lips tingled for that sweet burn.  He’d be naïve to think this task would be easy.  He firmly believed no good achievement comes without hard work and honest effort.  But as much as he craved what he’d just emptied down the drain, he craved something else even more.  

Zoro didn’t know when it happened.  Could’ve been their first night in the car, could’ve been one of the many cozy nights at Sanji’s place.  It could’ve happened way before, when he was still chasing them through their games.  Fuck, for all he knew, it could’ve happened that first night at hookah when his eyes met the ocean blue.  Didn’t fucking matter how or when.  All he knew was things were easy and satisfying with Sanji.   He’d gladly give up every ounce of alcohol in this world to experience that comfortable warmth in his chest again.  

He was stranded with an insatiable thirst that only Sanji could quench.  He needed to find his way back to that warm comforting embrace he’d like to call home.

 

* * *

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, life got out of hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait everyone. I think we've more or less sorted out our lives. Summers are a busy time for us both. But we're back in the swing of it now. And life is great again! We humbly thank you for your continued patience and support. Please enjoy chapter 10. 
> 
> The illustration for chapter 9 is now up. Take the time to look back on it if you're interested.

 

 

 

 

_x._

 

 

The morning sun warms up the backyard, dewy grass tickling Zoro’s bare feet as he tosses a tennis ball across the lawn and watches Lady sprint towards it, smiling around the toy as she catches it in her jaw.  Trotting back towards the house, she passes over Zoro to take her prize to Luffy’s outstretched hand.

Luffy snatches the ball from Lady’s teeth, making short barking noises and stomping to excite her. “You want the ball? Want the ball?” Lady twirls in her spot at his loud energetic voice. Not holding back, he chucks the ball at the fence, calling, “Go get it! Go get it!”

Lady charges after it, darting back as the green ball bounces off the fence, flying back into the middle of the yard. After she pounces on it and nabs it with her teeth, Luffy dashes after her, becoming a blur of spastic limbs as he barks and yips at her wildly.

Zoro chuckles to himself, shaking his head while Luffy slips and slides through the wet grass, chasing after Lady in a commotion.  After their first meeting at the park last week, the two of them have been inseparable, Luffy coming over every day to spend time playing with her.  Goofy pup loves him just about as much as she loves Sanji.

Catching his breath with a gleaming smile, Luffy begins throwing the toy more lazily, his previous energy winding down. Lady is still enthusiastic to play and he continues to entertain her with their game of fetch as he stands beside Zoro.

Luffy bluntly asks, “Done with school for now, right? So what’re you gonna do?”

“Work,” Zoro says with a shrug, taking the ball as Lady drops it and tossing it to the other corner of the yard.  “Got a decent gig lined up.”

“Cool! Where at?”

“Office security.  Waiting to do the background and piss test this week.”

Luffy’s eyes light up. “ _Oooh_ , do you get to do a poop test too? What about a badge, huh? Do you get a badge?”

Used to Luffy’s antics, he shrugs and answers seriously, “Yes badge, no poop.”

The smile is wiped from Luffy’s face immediately at the latter. “Aww, bummer...”

Inside, Sanji is blissfully unaware of the conversation taking place outdoors as he’s meticulously preparing all of his ingredients for lunch. Expecting more guests than Luffy, he’s already spent time cleaning the house yesterday and rose early this morning to get into every last nook and cranny. He went to the grocery store yesterday for all his required ingredients, alcohol included. It’s brunch, so mimosas and caesars for his American friends.

Genghis meows from the doorway, peering into the kitchen for his breakfast bowl.  He’s still adjusting to life with Lady, his meals being taken when she’s outside so there’s no fight for the food.

Sanji senses the beast’s presence and already knows what he’s after. He bends down to open the cupboard and scoop a cup into Genghis’ bowl. “Fatass,” he mutters as the little monster scurries over to eat.

The crunching and chomping of Genghis inhaling his breakfast is a distant, familiar sound in the background as Sanji takes a glance outside, his heart thumping at the sight of Lady happily bouncing around with Luffy. She’s been such a precious addition to his life. He turns to continue his work and dives deep in thought.

After Zoro’s resolve to quit school and his new job had been set in stone last week, Sanji hasn’t breached the subject again yet. The whole situation has only piled more and more stress on him. He wishes Zoro could see and understand that. He would consider the gesture sweet if he didn’t suspect his boyfriend of doing it for his damn pride. After everything Sanji has done to help him, everything’s he’s invested, he just wants Zoro to see his education through to the end. He shouldn’t have to burden himself with what Sanji can so easily handle.

Things between them have been tense, silent, isolated -- in eyesight, out of earshot. Sanji’s been lingering around work, putzing around even when he hasn’t been needed just to kill time. It’s just been too cold for him here, in his own home, he can’t stand it. Which is why he’s excited to have people over today. He’ll force himself to act normal with Zoro for their sakes. Even pretending is better than what they’re lacking right now.

As he begins chopping some vegetables, suddenly there’s a soft set of knocks on the door. He puts the knife down and heads straight to the door. They’re here a bit early. When he opens the door, before he can greet them, the back of a pale hand almost hits him in the nose.

“Look! Look!” Nami chants with a beaming smile.

Baffled, he leans back to focus his vision to see a gorgeous diamond ring glistening on her dainty finger. Taking in a soft breath, his eyes widening in sheer delight, Sanji doesn’t waste a moment to gather Nami into a warm embrace. “Congratulations, Nami,” he says affectionately. “I’m so, so happy for you!”

Usopp coughs, breaking their moment, causing Sanji to turn his gaze to him and acknowledge his presence. There’s a boastful, spirited smile splitting his face in two. Sanji steps forward and places a firm hand on his shoulder, wearing a tongue-in-cheek grin.

“Stole her before I could get to her...”

Usopp laughs and places a hand on Sanji’s back and tugs him in for a secure hug. “She’s all mine now.”

Heart tingling in elation, Sanji pats the middle of Usopp’s back, chuckling lightly, “It’s okay. I know she’s in the hands of a gentleman.”

After Sanji beckons them inside, the sliding glass door opens and Lady comes bounding in excitedly, tail wagging as she runs up to Usopp and licks his hand.   Zoro and Luffy follow behind, Zoro catching Nami’s obvious hand wave and immediately spotting the sparkling diamond catching the light.  

“Well son of a bitch,” he acknowledges, stopping in his tracks to the study the couple, a proud grin slowly spreading across his face.  “Guess you’re gettin’ hitched.”

Usopp rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he laughs. His expression falters when he sees Luffy’s on a direct collision course, dashing madly across the house, screaming their names. Lady makes a quick escape from Luffy’s direct path, hopping to her bed in the living room and settling down to watch the commotion from afar. Luffy rams himself into a small tabletop, nearly knocking over the planter on top but sparing it from tumbling last minute. Sanji is already admonishing him but Luffy is far past caring.

“Hitched?! Is that the ring? Holy guacamole, you finally did it!  Did she say yes?!”

“Of course I said yes, you dingbat! That’s why I’m wearing the ring!” Nami responds with an irritated huff.  A scowl forms across her features as Luffy snatches her hand to investigate the ring further.

“Ooooh, fancy.” Luffy coos as Nami rips her hand away from him. “Where’d you get it, ‘Sopp? Claire’s?!”

Sanji’s gasp is one tone away from a growl. “ _Claire’s?_ How fat a joint did you smoke out there, spazzoid? He obviously went to a professional jeweller --”

Hand slapping against the centre of the blond’s back, Usopp mirthfully confirms, “Of course I did, Sanji! You can count on me. Walmart’s got the best deals!”

Sanji’s jaw drops, head twisting to Usopp in horror. “Walmart?! You gotta be shitting me!”

The color drains from Nami’s face as her head jerks down to scrutinize the rock on her finger with round eyes.  She tries to mask her shock and discontent but it’s thinly veiled behind her sputtering. “R-really?!  T-this came from Wally World…”

“Think I saw one just like that in a gumball machine,” Zoro chimes in impassively.

Zoro’s droll comment is Sanji’s last straw. Two fists entangling with Usopp’s T-shirt, he reels him in dangerously close. “Walmart? She’s better than that you cheap fucking bastard. I’m getting the car keys and we are going to Zales _right now._ ”

Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter, Usopp pulling out of Sanji’s grip to clench his sides.  Luffy slings an arm over his shoulders, tears streaming down both of their faces as they lean into each other.  The rest of the room stands with stunned expressions, unsure of how to react.  

Wiping a tear from his eye, Usopp manages to explain, “I got the ring from Tiffany and Company.  Luffy actually helped me pick it out.”

“Duh, guys!  I was just joshin’ ya,” Luffy cackles, slapping Sanji on the back.

Grumbling, Sanji knocks away Luffy’s aggressive slaps before breathing a quiet sigh of relief. He locks eyes with Nami, who looks amused herself. He knows her well enough to catch the disguised appeasement in her eyes.

Zoro leans his shoulder against the wall as he crosses his arms, turning his smirk to Sanji with a gleam in his eye.  “Better go check your pants.  Think you might’ve shit yourself.”

Sanji shoots him a biting glare. “Oh fuck off.”

Zoro doesn’t retort, instead relishing the brief moment where things actually feel back to normal.  All of the past week’s tension briefly dissipated.  With a shrug, he turns his attention away from Sanji to Luffy, who’s beginning to jostle and jitter like a toddler who hasn’t had an afternoon nap.

“I’m _starving._ Let’s eat!” Luffy suddenly commands.

“I haven’t even fired up the stove yet,” Sanji responds. “It’ll be ready in 30.”

“I’ll help out,” Nami offers, moving towards the kitchen.  She’s swiftly stopped as Usopp tugs on her elbow and gives her a searching glance.

“Why don’t you sit down?  I can help Sanji.”

Nami gives her fiance a loving smile as Sanji watches on with approval. She’s got a good man taking care of her. He couldn’t be happier.

Making his way into the kitchen, Usopp and Nami following close in tow, Sanji requests, “Okay Usopp. If you could just start chopping some things for me while I get everyone set up with drinks, that’d be great. Nami?” he transitions sweetly, “Mimosa or caesar or something else? I have gin, if you’d prefer.”

Smiling coyly, Nami shakes her head.  “Just water for me, if you don’t mind.  Do you have any lemon?”

Perking his head in slight confusion -- it’s not like Nami to pass on day-drinking, especially on a Saturday -- Sanji nods politely, grabbing a glass for her right away. “Of course.”

Zoro and Luffy enter the kitchen and settle at the table with a deck of cards, motioning Nami over as they deal her into their game of rummy.  After making drinks for everyone, Sanji busies himself with preparing lunch, barking orders at Usopp every now and then as he finishes his tasks.  Their kitchen is lively and robust.  Zoro smiles to himself as he organizes his cards.  It’s the first time in awhile that their house has felt so warm.  It doesn’t take long for Sanji to start setting the table around them and by the end of a couple games, hot food is steaming at their disposal.  

Everyone begins to dig into the brunch feast he’s prepared with Usopp’s help. Appetite lacking, Sanji juggles some light clean up in the kitchen with being a good host to his guests. As he goes back to the table check on their drinks and grab a cube of watermelon to nibble on, he notices Nami’s picking lightly at her food, face downcast and looking troubled. Is the food not to her liking? Odd. He’d prepared it with her tastes at the very forefront of his mind. The glass of water in front of her plate instead of something alcoholic is again very strange.

Gentle hand on her shoulder, he pries quietly behind her, “Is it okay?”

Giggling lightly, Nami sets down her fork and clasps her hand over his.  She connects eyes with Usopp, receiving a nod in return.  “Everything is great, Sanji,” she assures him with a gentle squeeze. Glancing around the room at each of her friends, Nami’s face beams with a bright smile.  “Food has just been tasting off to me lately.”  She takes a deep breath.  “Ever since I found out I’m pregnant.”

The sudden collective silence of the room is potent. Luffy is paused mid-bite, a rarity by all means, Sanji looks like he’s about to have a stroke and Usopp is sitting up straight in his seat with an honoured and modest expression.

Mouth full of food, Zoro sits up and finishes chewing thoughtfully.  Raising an eyebrow, he doesn’t even acknowledge Nami, instead turning his eye on Usopp.  Leaning forward, he asks seriously, “You know what causes that, right?”

Turning several shades of red, Usopp squawks indignantly, completely flustered by Zoro’s question.  “ _Of course_ I know what causes that!  What do you take me for, Z!”

Zoro reaches across the table and claps a hand on Usopp’s shoulder, unable to hide the pride and joy on his face.  “Congrats, ‘Sopp.  You deserve it.”  Pulling away and settling back in his seat, Zoro continues chowing down on his food, teasing through a mouthful. “Glad you figured out what your dick is for.”  

“Hey!”  Nami pouts, kicking Zoro under the table.  “Isn’t anyone going to congratulate me?  I have to carry this child for the next nine months.”

Shooting out of his chair so violently that it clatters on the floor behind him, Luffy is immediately at Nami’s side, hand on her stomach rubbing excitedly.  “Awesome, you guys!” he shines a bright grin on them both before wedging his head between the table and Nami, ear directly on her belly button.  “How old is it? Can I hear it moving yet?”

Shoving Luffy away playfully, Nami answers with enthusiasm, “About ten weeks along now.  You won’t be able to feel it for awhile, Luffy.”

“That’s okay, I can wait!” Luffy moves next to Usopp, high-fiving him. “Damn man, this is _awesome!”_

Still in shock from the announcement, Sanji is a jumble of emotions and he’s frozen in his spot to process them all. Hand covering his forehead, he eventually snaps out of it, pulling up a chair to sit beside Nami. “Cherie, this is amazing news,” he finally speaks, catching her full attention, along with Usopp’s. He breathes wistfully, “Wow, you’re going to be parents…!”

Nami raises her brows incredulously, like she can barely believe it herself. “I know. It’s crazy.”

Sanji clasps his hand over hers, eyes full of endearment. “You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

“And you’re going to be an amazing uncle.”

Overwhelmed with joy, he knows even Nami doesn’t realize how much those words mean to him deep, deep down. With everything he’s been through and come from, the fact that she considers him basically her brother, someone she trusts with her very child, he is paralyzed with the weight of it all.

He gives her the tightest, warmest hug he can muster. “Thank you,” he murmurs against her. “I’m so happy. Congratulations, Cherie.”

“Uncle Hoagie,” Zoro mutters quietly into his food.

Without hesitation, Sanji fires a strawberry at him from across the table for ruining the moment. There is _no way_ he’s letting that catch on, especially not with Nami’s child around, unborn or not.   

With catlike reflexes, Zoro catches the strawberry and tosses it into his mouth.  Turning to Usopp, he comments lazily as he pushes his plate away, “Name it Drogo.”

Sanji is quick to retort dryly, “Would you please, for one day, stop it with the Game of Thrones references.”

“You should name it Luffy Junior!” Luffy interjects, slamming a fist on the table causing the silverware to rattle against their abandoned plates.

Nami sticks her tongue out, nose scrunched in disgust.  “No thanks.  If it’s a boy, I’m naming him Sebastian.”

“ _Sebastian_?” Usopp questions, pretending to gag himself.  “We need a strong name, like Hercules.”

Zoro nods in approval at Usopp’s suggestion. Usopp nods back.

“Who says the baby’ll be a boy? If it’s a girl, Amelie is a lovely name,” Sanji chimes in passionately, sending Nami a passionate look. “It’s beautiful and sophisticated!”

Usopp laughs. “And French. Your bias is showing.”

Waving his phone around excitedly, Luffy pipes in, “Law says name it Mulder like The X-Files.”

“Law would say that…” Usopp grumbles, trailing off before realization hits.  He snatches Luffy’s phone and quickly starts scrolling through his texts.  “Luffy!  We haven’t told anyone else yet, just you guys!  Don’t go blabbing the news to everyone.”

“Oops. Well, Law doesn’t have friends anyway!” Luffy shrugs, cackling loudly.

Nami rests her hand on her lower stomach, a soft glow in her features as she smiles gently.  “Whoever he or she ends up being, she’s gonna have a lot to put up with dealing with all you guys.”  

While they all chat and toss jokes around the table some more, Sanji sneaks off to grab an unopened bottle of prosecco, having already gone through another bottle for the mimosas. He slices off the label, twisting the wire apart and letting it unfold. After several firm twists of the cork, it’s almost ready to pop off, so he grabs the champagne glasses and strolls quickly back the table.

The bright smile on Luffy’s face is contagious as he points at Sanji excitedly. Everyone coos softly, before whooping and cheering as Sanji pops off the cork, the echoing noise of it bursting spurring them on. He pours the fizzy drink into each glass, holding up a hand to instruct everyone to wait before taking a sip. He’s even set up a glass in front of Nami, rushing back to the fridge to pull out a bottle of perrier. After pouring it for her, he holds up his glass, clinking it with a fork, prompting them to follow suit and raise theirs to the ceiling.

“A toast to the betrothed and future parents, Usopp and Nami. To their prospective happiness, health, and good fortune in their lives!”

Luffy cheers loudly before downing his glass.  Usopp blushes appreciatively at Sanji’s words but Luffy’s elbow jutting into his side prompts him to also pour back the prosecco.  Nami sips daintily on her sparkling water, reaching to give Sanji’s forearm an affectionate squeeze.  Despite his recent teetotaler lifestyle, Zoro tosses back the glass, the taste tingling his buds with familiarity.  

“Let’s get lit, fam!”

As the late morning light burns into an early evening glow, the day is spent drinking and celebrating, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji partaking in the festivities as Nami and Zoro stay sober and enjoy the show.  The party has long-since moved outside, the crew stretched across Sanji’s back patio and yard in lawn chairs with bottles and glasses littering their feet.  Zoro leans back in his chair, watching as Usopp and Luffy duke it out in a heated argument.

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Usopp dismisses with a wave of his hand.  “ _Everyone_ knows Pikachu is the best Smash character.”

“No, man!” Luffy refutes with wild hands as he takes a massive puff from his joint. “Are you high?! Kirby is where it’s at! You get to absorb powers and be _everyone!”_

Usopp rolls his eyes, sticking up his index finger.  “For starters, Pikachu has the best speed and combo skills.”  Another finger.  “Two, his quick attack is super effective.” A third.  “Three, and most importantly, he has early kill potential.”

Before Luffy can yell out a counterargument, Sanji intervenes, “Link’s pretty up there.”

Usopp facepalms.  “He’s the most over-hyped character in the game.  His stats aren’t even that good.  He’s unfavorable in at least fifty different match-ups.  Fifty!”

“He’s so heroic though, with that sword and shield. Always rescuing the damsel, Zelda,” Sanji comments loftily.

“Half the time you  _play_ as the damsel, Sanji.”

“That’s because he is a damsel.” Zoro quips from the sidelines.

“How can I resist a magical princess?! She can turn into a badass ninja too!” Sanji shouts passionately, trying to uphold his pride. Suddenly, as if chronically unable to ignore Zoro’s taunts, he points in the man’s direction. “And you, shit for brains over there! Stay outta this!”

“Don’t even know what a ‘Zelda’ is,” Zoro admits to Nami with a shrug, tapping his half-empty water bottle against his thigh.

“Don’t let Usopp hear you say that,” she whispers back.  “It’ll take all night.”

“Sheik is a separate character from Zelda now, idiot!” Luffy clamours, responding to Sanji’s comment and correcting him.

Usopp is right behind him. “Yeah! When’s the last time you even played?!”

“Why are you guys suddenly teaming up on me?! Go back to fighting each other! Geez, you nerds’re way too obsessed with that shit. Getting all haughty on my ass. It’s a stupid clusterfuck of a game anyway,” Sanji retaliates, cheeks rosy from a strong buzz and his jovial irritation.

“That’s ‘cuz you dunno how to play!” Luffy cries, viciously defending Smash Bros with a belligerent point.

“Yeah, you gotta have _mad skills!_ ” Usopp bellows, up in arms with Luffy to contend for their favourite video game. “You know they have professional _tournaments_ for it?!”

“Yeah, and I’d rather live without that knowledge,” Sanji says dryly, lighting a fresh cigarette and taking a strong drag. “Can we move onto something else. I’m really close to turning you two into mincemeat.”

The trio settles in a brief silence before Luffy pulls out his cell phone, twirling it in his fingers.  “I’m bored now.  I wonder what Law is up to.”

“Isn’t he at work?” Nami asks, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

“Nah, he’s off today.”

“Why didn’t he come over then?  I thought the only reason he wasn’t here was because of work.”

“Well,” Luffy scratches his head, obviously searching his mind.  “It’s Saturday so I think he had his fencing lessons but that’s over by now.”

“Fencing?” Zoro questions.  Luffy opens his mouth to explain but Zoro quickly waves a hand.  “Nevermind.  Don’t care.”

Sanji tilts his head with a knife-cutting grin in Zoro’s direction, cigarette perched at upturned lips as he snorts. “Jesus fucking Christ, huh? _Fencing.”_

Zoro locks eyes with Sanji and nods in agreement, an amused grin ghosting his lips.  It’s refreshing seeing Sanji so happy and at ease for once.  Ever since the incident, there’s been a strain on Sanji.  Even in their better moments, it’s remained ever-present. This afternoon’s the first time in months that it’s completely gone.  

“Yeah! Traffy’s been doing it since -- before I even met him I think! Didn’t I tell you guys?”

“No. You held out on us,” Sanji jokes, his laugh buttery smooth as he leans down to grab the neck of a half-full beer, shaking his head. “Gonna have a field day with that one.”

Luffy chortles, holding his stomach. “Yeah, he’s kinda fun to mess with. He’s at home now. Wanna prank call him?”

As Usopp and Sanji are practically bouncing in their seats with drunken excitement at the prospect, Nami and Zoro send each other another shared look, entertained by their antics.

“Gotta shit.  Have fun with this one.” Zoro says to Nami as he stands and disappears into the house.

Crossing her legs with a devilish smirk, Nami joins the fray. “A prank, hm? I’m so down.”

Luffy unlocks his phone, scrolling through pages of icons.  “I have this awesome app that changes your phone number to a different one on caller ID.”

“Give me that.”  Nami takes the phone from Luffy’s hand.  “You’ll blow it if you’re the one holding the phone.”  She opens the app and learns how to navigate it with ease.  “It’s domestic phone survey time with Dr. Trafalgar.”

Luffy rubs his hands together with mischievous glee as Usopp snickers under his breath.  They watch as Nami dials the number and puts the phone on speaker, receiving threatening glares from her to remain silent.  It rings a few times before Law picks up.

“Hello?”

“Good evening, Dr. Trafalgar. My name is Tonya Darby from Blue Saddle Survey Corporation,” Nami introduces ‘herself’, conducting her words professionally and changing her tone with total ease to the surprise of no one on the patio. “I am hoping to borrow just ten minutes of your time to ask some questions about your household appliances today?”

There’s an audible sigh from the other end of the receiver.  It’s common knowledge that Law hates talking on the phone.  “Fine.”

“Thank you for your cooperation, sir. I’m just going to inform you that this phone call is being recorded for quality assurance and for our records. Do you consent to the recording of this call?”

Luffy and Sanji are already snickering with hands pressed to their mouths to keep quiet, while Usopp looks strangely turned on.

“Fine.”

“Great. Thank you for your cooperation again, sir,” she cheerily chirps her response. “I’ll start with the first question. What brand is your refrigerator? If you need to take a moment to look, I can hold.”

He immediately responds dully, “Kenmore.”

“Thank you. Could you please rate your satisfaction with this product on a ten to one scale? Ten being most satisfactory and one being not satisfactory.”

“Four.”

“Could you please describe your reason for this rating?”

“It needs to be colder.  My beverages stay lukewarm.”

Hitting the mute button straight away to allow her friends a weak moment of uncontrollable laughter that she knew was coming, Nami is quick to hush them all within seconds. Maintaining a stone straight expression, she unmutes and continues, “I’m sorry to hear that your experience has been unsatisfactory, sir. Could you tell me which beverages you prefer?” she asks, needling an answer she knows will send everyone into a fit again, mute button at the ready.

“Coke Zero, regular and cherry.”  A pause.  “And almond milk.”

“Very good choices, sir. I also enjoy a Coke Zero every now and then.”

“Indeed.”

“May I inquire about your dryer?  What brand is that appliance, sir?”

Without hesitation, Law responds, “Bosch. Series 4 with the wrinkle shield.”

Again muting the phone, she watches in amusement as Luffy and Usopp hysterically holding their stomachs while Sanji strains out a ‘what the _fuck_ ’ amidst his intense laughter. She unmutes.

“What’s your favorite television show, Dr. Trafalgar?”

Law’s voice maintains it’s typical flat tone but there’s a hint of confusion as he answers, “The X-Files.”

“And do you believe in aliens, sir?”

Clearing his throat, he responds thoughtfully.  “I don’t see why not. All scientific evidence points to the clear possibility of other lifeforms.”

Her voice ever so slightly choked, Nami’s composure is close to crumbling, “Very good answer, sir! Do you mind if I place you on hold while I review your file?” She doesn’t wait for a reply before muting the phone and bursting into laughter. “Oh my _god.”_

“He’s not hanging up!” Usopp cackles as he falls out of his chair and onto the hard patio.  “ _He’s_ the other lifeform!”

Luffy takes a breather from his uncontrollable laughter to sit up quickly and snap his fingers. “Oh! Oh!  You should ask him about scuba diving.”

“ _Scuba diving_?”

Luffy nods violently, “Yeah, yeah!  Just do it!”

She taps her phone, eyes wide in curiosity. “Thank you for holding. I will ask my next question now. Are you still on the line?”

“Yes.”

“May I get your opinion on scuba diving?”

Law clears his throat. “It’s a dangerous practice that quite frankly should be outlawed.”  He seems to have perked up at the opportunity to discuss the topic.  “The likelihood of barotrauma, nitrogen narcosis, and pulmonary embolism makes the risk far outweigh the reward.  As a medical professional, I cannot condone the activity.”

She’s muted the phone long before he’s finished his tangent, and amidst their roaring laughter Luffy waves frantically at Nami, prompting them all to calm down.

“Ask him about popcorn! Ask him about popcorn!”

“Oh my god, _why_ ,” Nami labours through laughs. She wipes a tear from her eye. “Okay, okay. Everyone shut up. He’s wondering where I am.” She unmutes the phone, “Sorry about that, sir. There was an interruption in the quality of service. I’d now like ask your feelings on popcorn?”

“Disgusting. I’m not sure why anyone would want to consume it.  It’s noisy, disruptive, and a dental nightmare.  And furthermore, this North American obsession with a superfluous amount of corn material in our diets will be downfall of mankind.”

“Please hold.”

Zoro opens the sliding glass door and is confronted with a peculiar scene.  All of his friends are spread out on the patio deck laughing uproariously as Nami holds Luffy’s phone in her hand.  The prank call must be going well.  He crosses the deck, stepping over Luffy’s writhing body and settles back in his chair.  Sanji gives him a quick up-to-speed on what their devious plan has been so far.  

“And he hasn’t hung up?” Zoro asks incredulously.

“ _No!”_ They all scream in unison.

“Zoro!  Zoro!  Bet you can’t make him hang up,” Luffy says slyly, eyeing Zoro up and down.  “Bet you ten bucks.”

Nevermind the money, Nami knows Zoro will take the challenge for the sake of his pride alone. She gives him a quick lesson on how to work her phone, knowing Zoro will fuck it up within seconds of it landing in his hands. When he’s fully trained, she hands him the reigns to their prank.

The crowd hushes to a silence, all eyes on Zoro as he balances the phone on his knee.  He makes eye contact with Sanji and flashes a cocky grin at his partner’s wide-eyed bewilderment.  He clears his throat before pressing the button to unmute the phone.  

Cheeks rosy and eyes glazed as he takes a final sip from his beer, Sanji cracks Zoro a gleeful expression, mouth wide open in anticipation for Zoro’s handling of the prank.

“Hello, Dr. Trafalgar,” Zoro starts in masked voice and professional tone that’s unknown to his friends.  He watches as they all exchange glances, surprised to hear him sound so out of character.  “This is John Hancock of the Lifestyle department.  How are you doin’?”

“I’m okay,” Law responds.

“Good to hear!” Zoro booms robustly.  “I got a couple more questions for ya.  Do you use lube?”

“Excuse me?” Law asks, clearly concerned.

“Sorry if I wasn’t clear enough.  Do you use lubricant in a sexual manner?”

Expecting Law to hang up, the entire group is shocked to hear him reply, “Yes, I do. Lubricant is crucial.”

Zoro scratches his head, searching for the right thing to ask to make the weirdo hang up.  “What’s your favorite way to take it up the ass?”

Nami mouths ‘that’s cheating’ to Zoro.  

As Law is silent on the other end, Zoro fiddles to mute the phone and responds, “Tryin’ to get him to hang up.”

Shockingly, Law replies.  “Well, that’s inappropriate language however, I typically prefer it from behind.”

Luckily the phone is still on mute because the entire group, including Zoro, explodes into shrieks of disbelief and howls.  

“ _Christ,_ ” Sanji chokes out, coughing hoarsely, arms encircling his stomach as he rolls shoulder to shoulder on the patio with Usopp and Luffy.

Zoro digs deep in his mind, trying to locate the perfect thing to win this bet.  If sex questions won’t do it, something he’s truly passionate about will.  Lightbulb going off in his head, he motions for everyone to be quiet before unmuting the phone.

“Thanks for your honesty.  Because you’ve been a good sport about all of this, we’re gonna send you a case of the new Coke Zero Sugar free of charge.”

Law’s tone suddenly changes from the dull droning it’s maintained the entire conversation to a much more heated and derisive inflection.  He raises his voice slightly, passionately exclaiming, “No! I will not take a case of Coke Zero Sugar.  That drivel is a sorry imitation of an otherwise spectacular product and I do not wish to partake in your offer. This has been a waste of my time.  I am going to write a poor review of your company online --”

Unable to continue the charade, Zoro finally breaks.  “Law, it’s Zoro.  This has been a prank call.”

An aggravated sigh.  “Damnit.”

_Click._

Wearing a smug grin, Zoro stares at the phone, showing it to his writhing friends in triumph. “That did it. Owe me ten, Luffy.”

Everyone is cracking up, even Nami is slumping over her chair in a frenzy.

Nami cries, “Is he for _real?!”_

“Why did he answer everything?!” asks Usopp.

“Who the fuck is your boyfriend even, Luffy?” Nami voice is gravelly, “Oh my _god_.”

Luffy shrugs, cackling. “He’s a loon.” A beat. “Aww, I miss him now.”

Sanji, meanwhile, still hasn’t managed to compose himself one bit, spread across the patio with vicious laughter wreaking havoc on his lungs and stomach. He rolls over to where Zoro’s sitting, entangling himself in his shins. He hugs his boyfriend’s legs as if they’re the only thing keeping his sanity intact.

Zoro peers down at Sanji clinging to him with a cocked brow.  He’s definitely drunk, the high-pitched shrieking laughter and bright red cheeks give him away immediately.  Knowing he’d be upset with himself in the morning if gets dirt stains all over his sweater, Zoro gently reaches down and pries Sanji’s fingers from him, helping him as he continues to giggle into an open chair.

Calm and collected by now, her slight smile and sore cheeks the only remnants of hysteria, Nami watches Zoro’s tender behaviour towards Sanji with warmth in her heart. She reflects back to a darker moment in her history with Zoro, how horribly she’d ripped into his mistakes that day years ago. Not that he didn’t deserve it at the time, and she would never regret her ruthless judgements, not for a second. But it’s just nice, here and now, to see the depth of the warmth Zoro has in his soul for Sanji.

And how right Sanji had been in the end about Zoro’s heart.

Nami watches as Sanji gets up, poorly attempting to compose himself, chuckling and coughing while stalking off, probably to grab everyone another round of drinks. She stalks up behind Zoro, silent as a cat, Sanji at the forefront of both their eyesight as the blond opens the sliding glass door with small struggle.

She says softly, “You really love him, don’t you?”

Zoro turns to Nami and studies her earnest expression.  Her eyes are wide and searching his face, almost as though she’s seeing him for the first time.  Unsure of how to answer an obvious question, he can only muster up what he feels is an obvious response.

“Always have.”

After another round of drinks, Luffy declares that he’s ready to go home and see Law.  Nami and Usopp agree that it’s time to retire, Nami’s current condition making her exceptionally sleepy.  They all gather their things, giving Sanji hugs and thanks for the entertaining afternoon.  Zoro stands by the door holding Lady’s collar so she doesn’t run out, waving goodbye to the group as they part.  Nami gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze before bidding her farewell and closing the door behind them.  

Door safely closed, Zoro lets go of Lady and looks at Sanji, who is leaning against a wall.  “Can you stand up?”

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Sanji replies, sluggishly straightening off the wall. Rubbing a hand through his hair and over his face, he stumbles down the hall, mumbling about cleaning up.

Zoro follows behind him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the sliding glass door.  Once outside, Lady following behind them, he takes Sanji straight to a chair.  “Sit,” he commands.  “I’ll clean, you smoke.”

After some protest, Sanji accedes, realizing he’s too tired and drunk to do anything but sit, have a smoke and pet Lady whenever she passes by. Zoro silently picks up cans and bottles around him. Porch lights on, sun almost completely set, time seems to lapse as Sanji drowns out the buzzing of his head to reminisce on the day -- brunch, the news, the prank on the patio. Smile tugging at his lips, he reflects aloud, “Can’t believe they’re getting married. And pregnant. Wow. Just can’t believe it!”

Zoro dumps another beer bottle into the trash bag he’s holding, the glass clinking against the other bottles.  “Can’t believe Usopp had the balls to propose.”  He pauses, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.  “All these years callin’ him a virgin and he’s got her knocked up.”

Sanji chuckles slowly as he combs his fingers through Lady’s curly fur. “D’you think Nami was his first?”

“Dunno.  Maybe.” Zoro continues to clean up around them, not giving the topic much thought.  “Or that Kaya chick was.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Sanji responds, deep in thought. “Probably…” Curiosity piqued, he asks quietly over the sound of leaves rustling in the cool breeze, “Who was your first?”

Zoro sets the trash bag down by the door and slumps into the chair next to Sanji, enjoying the cool evening air.  He searches his memory before shrugging apathetically.  “Some girl in my neighborhood.  Don’t remember her name.”

That's pretty much what Sanji expected. “Let me guess. You were... sixteen?”

“Fifteen,” Zoro corrects him.  Sanji’s prying making him curious, he asks, “What ‘bout you?  How old were ya?”

Throwing one long leg over the other, Sanji bounces it back and forth, cigarette perched on pensive lips. He shifts slightly in his spot, hand flattened between his thighs as Lady trots off into the yard. Does he want to lie, like he usually does about this kind of thing? In his hazy state, the walls he’s built -- the ones left standing even to Zoro after all these years -- are wavering in their place. He holds so much back inside with little reprieve, sometimes Sanji wishes he could just let it go -- lay everything on the table.

Why can’t he? Drunken curiosity gets the better of him. Damn. All this time, he’d thought this would go to the grave with him. But he could lay it out, here and now, easy. He wonders what Zoro will think.

“Twenty-one.”

Zoro stays still and keeps his face expressionless.  He knows what this means.  Not wanting to misinterpret Sanji’s confession, he quietly confirms, “Me.”

Smoke pooling from his mouth in a single, lax breath, Sanji releases. “You.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Zoro crosses his arms and sits back in his seat.  Parts of their history make a whole helluva lot more sense now.  But ultimately, it doesn’t change anything for him.  

“Surprised?” Sanji pries further, knowing that nod could be all he gets of a reaction. He supposes it didn’t matter all that much in the end.

“Nah,” Zoro responds, running his fingers across the fine, black hairs on the back of his neck.  “Doesn’t change nothin’.”  

Sanji nods, understanding, eyes turning downcast, body tensing into itself. He feels somewhat ashamed. He should have known that information wasn’t worth much. Should’ve just kept it to himself -- everything’s always better for the people around him when he keeps it there, all locked up and safeguarded. It’s never worth it to let it out.

Zoro studies Sanji for a beat, his partner’s body language still uncomfortable.  That means Sanji’s first time would’ve been in his car after their first big fight.  Even though he was slightly drunk, he still remembers Sanji’s hesitancy.  His moments of unease.  Damn.  All the signs were there.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Sanji takes another drag, his eyes half-open, heavy and lost. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, distant. Another beat, another drag and release, control slipping. “I didn’t think it mattered -- doesn’t matter.” He really shouldn’t have brought it up. Shouldn’t have drank so much. Shouldn’t be talking so much. He holds his breath, feeling himself begin to spiral inside.

Even after all these years since that night where they fought and fucked for the first time, the fool still doesn’t realize how important he is.  Zoro leans over, gripping Sanji’s sharp chin in his hand and forcing their eyes to meet.

“It matters,” Zoro says sternly.  “Not ‘cause it changes what I think but ‘cause I give a shit about you.”

The words leave him air light and Sanji regains control of himself, his eyes softening as he drags Zoro into a deep kiss, smiles, and breathes.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry!”

Zoro glares at the retreating form of the woman who just knocked her stroller into his elbow as she disappears back into the crowd.  The outdoor mall is like a cattle ranch today, throngs of people bustling all around them as they weave in and out of stores in search of an engagement gift for Nami and Usopp.  He almost regrets his decision to tag along with Sanji on this adventure, knowing full well how long it takes his partner to find the ‘perfect’ gift for any situation.

Sanji studies Zoro with a brow raised, hand on his hip. He looks so tense and out of place. “You really hate this shit, don’t you? Not like I forced your hand,” he jests, grinning widely.

Zoro chooses to ignore this comment, instead cringing as he hears a group of teenage girls screeching at a window display behind him.  They continue their journey through several more stores.  Everything looks about the same to him so he’s not sure why they have to go to so many places.  It’s all the same, overpriced shit.

“Gotta piss,” Zoro says, pointing at the toilets.

“You don’t have to always announce it like a child,” Sanji grumbles, shooing him away. “Just go. I’ll stay in here.”

Splitting up momentarily, Zoro is done with his business fairly quickly and heads back towards the last store he left Sanji in.  Strolling down the sidewalk, he squints as he spots a familiar crown of blond hair standing a few yards ahead with his back turned.  Zoro’s pace slows as he studies Sanji’s form, sensing something completely off by his partner’s stance.  His black loafer is tapping slightly on the concrete, a habit that Zoro only observes in Sanji’s worst moments of worrying.  His spine is straight and rigid, leading to hunched shoulders -- position in which Zoro knows without a shadow of a doubt that if the surroundings were any different, Sanji would be curling into himself right now.  His hands aren’t visible, most likely clasping his bags in front of him in a tight grip.

Zoro peers over the crowd, trying to spot whatever it is that would make Sanji react so negatively.  Within seconds, his eyes land on a man across the street standing on the curb staring right at Sanji.  Tall with spiked red hair and an crooked, cocky grin that makes his blood boil.  Eyes trailing down his face, Zoro catches glimpse of gnarled scars running down the side of his face to his ear, almost as if it had been burned.  His memory thrusts him back to their kitchen so many weeks ago, those goddamned cops taking Sanji’s statement.  The description.  His fist hitting the wall.

Zoro’s walk turns into a run before he’s even aware of what his body is doing.  A sprint.  People yelp loudly as he shoves past them, eyes glued on the motherfucker still eyeing Sanji.   _His_ Sanji.  His hands ball into fists as his sneakers pound the pavement, crossing the street with no regard to the cars slamming their brakes and honking with complaint.  He’s not thinking, just reacting, his brain chanting only two words over and over with every step he takes.

It’s him.  It’s him.  It’s _him_.

“Zoro stop -- _stop!”_

As Zoro’s shoe touches the curb, his arm is already swinging back, heart thumping so strongly he feels his chest is about to explode.  The redheaded motherfucker finally turns his head away from Sanji just in time for the punch to slam into his nose, a sickening crack echoing in the white noise building up in Zoro’s head.  His vision tunnels, rendering him unable to see anything except the fiery red hair as he snatches a fistful and the red blood gushing over his knuckles as he connects another hit.  

Fingers scratch and tear at his face, poking his eye in an attempt to wrench away.  Zoro growls with rage and throws another punch, slamming into the side of the guy’s head and knocking him down.  Pouncing immediately, he keeps a steady grip on the motherfucker’s head and delivers more deadly blows to his face, the red completely overtaking his vision now, unable to see or think or feel anything but fury.

A flash of blond in his peripheral makes brings him out of his mania long enough to become vaguely aware of the screams and shouts of people nearby, Sanji’s voice clear and close.  Zoro’s hands move from his enemy’s hair to around his throat, gripping tightly.  There’s not a chance in hell he can let this demon live after what he’s done.  The screaming becomes louder and he feels hands sharply digging into his shoulder, trying to pull his arms away.  He reacts violently, loosening his grip long enough to use a strong forearm to knock the thin frame away before squeezing tightly again, focusing all of his power into his chokehold.

Abruptly Zoro feels his body go rigid, his hands loosening without his consent as he falls to the side.  It’s as if his brain no longer connects with any of his limbs even though he remains conscious, the dark in his eyes fading out and his blurred vision clearing up to the scene around him.  People are looking on in horror, the crowd forming a circle around him.  Uniformed men are talking into their radios, one man obviously holding a stun gun.  His field of vision isn’t wide but he can see a pool of blood beneath where he lays.  Zoro stares forward as pain surges through him, its source at the small of his back where he was tased.

He hopes the bastard is dead.

 

* * *

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

_xi._

 

 

“Texture’s great but it could use more spice,” Sanji commented lightly, after thoroughly chewing his food and savouring every bite. “It needs something else…”

Zeff leaned across the table, digging his fork into Sanji’s food and nipping a small taste.  With a shake of his head, he rested back in his seat.  “Salt.  Not spice.  Your palate still needs work.”

“Old fart, I’m telling you. Put some clove in that and tell me it wouldn’t do the trick,” Sanji challenged.

“Don’t question your old man.” Zeff snarled as he motioned to the table salt on his left.  “Salt it and prove me wrong.”

Grumbling, Sanji yanked the table salt and seasoned his appetizer with it. He would never freely admit it, but whenever Zeff acknowledged himself as his father it pooled a strong sense of belonging in his chest. Always warmed him right up, especially when he needed it most.

And damn, did he need that stabilizing feeling after his ‘breakup’ with Zoro.

Tasting his food now, all the while trying to ignore Zeff’s penetrating glare as he waited on the verdict, Sanji groused, “Fine. That worked. You happy?”

Zeff took a swallow of his gin and soda in response.

It’d been a little more than a week since Sanji flew up to Montreal in a hurry, leaving Tampa behind him for the time being. He’d spent his time so far readjusting to his old stomping grounds, hanging out with old coworkers or testing new restaurants that compete with the Baratie with Zeff. It was the last week of January so he was readjusting to heavy snowfall in the city and overcast skies keeping the sunlight at bay. Thankfully Zeff had kept Sanji’s warmest coats and accessories around from years ago.

He’d been helping out at the restaurant a bit too, just to keep himself busy -- keep his mind off that darkness still lingering in his chest.

Zoro really did a number on him, Sanji was sorry to admit. It was so bad that despite how much he enjoyed his life in Tampa and the circle of friends he’d been lucky enough to become a part of, Sanji was considering not going back. He hadn’t told Zeff this yet.

He hadn’t told Zeff a lot of things.

Besides, Sanji still had a debt to this place, to the man across from him in particular. It was probably better for everyone if he stayed. Zeff was a renowned chef up here, it wasn’t like continuing to be his apprentice was so terrible. It was comfortable actually.

“Sanji.”  Zeff said nonchalantly as he peered around the restaurant, studying the ambiance.  

Sanji hummed distractedly in response, barely giving eye contact.

“Are you gonna tell me why you’ve had such a pathetic look on your face since you’ve gotten here?”

Taken aback, Sanji asked, “What pathetic look?” He must have been deeper in his mind than he thought. Usually he’d be able to disguise his emotions more than this, but apparently the geezer was reading his problems plain as day on his face.

Zeff let out a rich, haughty laugh.  “You look like someone took a shit on your plate.”

Nose wrinkling at his adoptive father’s distasteful choice in expression, Sanji’s brows furrowed. He wasn’t sure how to handle this conversation, so all he could do was avoid the topic in question.

“Don’t say that while I’m eating,” he grumbled out. How in the hell was he supposed to explain everything that’d happened to his father who didn’t even know he was gay in the first place? How could he even begin to tell him that his resolve for this apprenticeship in Tampa was now wavering due to having his heart broken by a _man_?

“Service is slow,” Zeff gruffly commented, motioning to the empty plate before him.  “Seems we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sanji questioned impatiently. “Everything’s fine.”

“Tell me about your little yankee friends.  I know you’re only working fifty hours a week, Eggplant.  That’s plenty of time for socializing.”

Sanji shook his head. The man was still delusional about how much normal people work. No wonder he turned out to be such a workaholic under Zeff’s guidance.

“I’ve met a lot of really great people down there,” Sanji said, opening himself up a little. Somewhere deep inside, he wanted to just tell him. About Zoro, and about himself. He knew he should be able to trust the old man with this. But a harrowing pain that’d gauged into him from long ago was still nestled inside, reminding him how horribly that could turn out. He never wanted to feel a pain like that again, especially not with Zeff.

“I met a woman.”

Zeff obviously checked his watch as their server finally came by to clear the empty plates with promise of their entrees soon.  Turning back to Sanji, an amused grin threatened the corners of his mouth.  “A woman?” he teased, taking another sip of his drink.  “And she puts up with you?”

Sanji smirked with a scoff, before turning his eyes downcast. So he was going down this route of dishonesty, was he? “Put up with,” he corrected, offering the information to him subtly while taking a long lingering sip of red wine. “It wasn’t serious -- well, not on her end. She was --” _He,_ his mind kept correcting him, making it difficult to keep the pronouns straight, “-- not what I expected in the end. And I got myself too into her. But I’m considering staying here, now that it’s all over.”

Zeff hummed thoughtfully as he studied Sanji intensely.  A few seconds passed before he let out a low sigh and dismissively waved his hand.  “Don’t have a place for you. Go back and continue your work.”

Sanji knew that might be Zeff’s answer. And he knew the man had every right to that judgement. Yet the alternative didn’t feel plausible anymore. Sanji didn’t think there was much to return to. Nami and the others were truly something, but would they really miss him? Why did Tampa feel so empty to him now?

He supposed this was what heartbreak did to a person. It was his first time experiencing it in this capacity.

“If you don’t got a place for me, I can find one, old geezer,” Sanji murmured, defiant.

“They speak highly of you down there, Eggplant.  And they’re hard to impress.  I sent you there for a reason.  Don’t let some random princess change your goals,” Zeff scolded seriously.   He paused a moment before adding in some fatherly advice.  “Find someone a little rougher around the edges.  That’ll inspire you.”

Sanji almost laughed out loud. If only Zeff knew how rough around the edges this one had been. A subtle smile.

“Don’t want to be stuck around an old timer like you for the rest of my life, anyway. I’ll put you in a home before that happens.”

 

* * *

 

Following the signs for baggage retrieval, dress shoes clacking on the airport floor, Sanji was determined about coming back to Tampa. The two weeks spent in Montreal with Zeff helped him to organize himself. At the very least, he would finish his apprenticeship and if he really wanted to go back home, that would be an option for him.

But Zeff had been right. Sanji had to see things through here to the end.

As much as he’d loved Zoro, he’d made the mistake of falling for a man who could never love him back. And that was on Sanji, not on Zoro. That anger towards his former lover was a thing of the past. Now, he only felt guilt for wasting his time, and disappointment for getting his own hopes up so high. He would be careful next time.

Beyond that, Zoro’s problems weren’t something that Sanji could fix. He’d already recognized that going in, but now coming out of it, he understood involving himself in even just a sexual relationship with a man that broken could never have worked. He’d held out hope foolishly and carelessly. And it had gotten him burned in the end. He would never forget the darkness that had bled out inside him the last time they’d seen each other. That was another kind of pain he never wanted to feel again.

Back in Montreal, Sanji got rid of his anger and recognized his part in the blame. As for the other part, Zoro’s part -- the callous way in which he’d handled his heart and body, even while hammered, was not okay. But Sanji had found it in himself to absolve Zoro of that. He pitied the man for his issues, but it was time to move on and forgive. To him, that was the right thing to do.

After finding the conveyor belt connected to his flight, Sanji waited patiently for his luggage to be dropped down and cycled around. Still mulling deep in thought, he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, only keeping an eye out for his bag. Finally, after going through several false alarms of similar looking bags, he spotted his sleek black luggage and perked up at the sight. He strode over to briskly pull it off the belt, when suddenly he was interrupted by a tanned, strong body overtaking his vision.

In that first millisecond, he thought someone had mistaken their luggage for his or the other way around, but then, Sanji recognized. And his heartbeat raced, eyes widening in utter shock and confusion.

Zoro locked eyes with Sanji, stare lingering for a moment before nodding towards the bag in his hand, cocky grin on his face.  “Yours, right?”

Sanji took a large step back, wide eyes narrowing as he scanned Zoro over, distrusting. He couldn’t believe that Zoro was here. How did he even know when to meet him? Someone must have given him the details of his flight. Usopp, most likely. But what shocked him most was Zoro’s state. He was clean-shaven, his clothing tidy -- no holes or stains, jeans not sweatpants -- and his eyes were white around the edges, focused, not glazed over.

He didn’t reek of alcohol. Not that Sanji could tell from this distance.

“Why are you here?” Sanji asked tentatively, nodding at his luggage to confirm it was his.

Zoro opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted as a middle aged businessman bumped into his arm getting his own luggage.  Scowling, Zoro motioned Sanji away from the conveyor to a quieter corner away from the hustle and bustle of the airport.  

“Came to pick you up,” he answered bluntly, keeping a critical eye on Sanji’s face for a reaction.

“I was planning to take a cab.” Leery, Sanji again gave him a lookover and continued sardonically. “You’ve sure cleaned yourself up. Special occasion?”

“Yeah,” Zoro answered as he scratched his left bicep absentmindedly.  

Sanji sighed at Zoro’s awkward attempts to communicate -- if this could be called communicating. He placed a hand on his hip. He didn’t hate the man. He already had forgiven him. But he wasn’t intending to pry an apology from him, either. “Well you clearly went through the trouble to find out when my flight arrived, too. So what’s the occasion? Got something to say?”

Zoro crossed his arms, eyeing Sanji’s stance.  Normally he would tease him for being a scolding mother and they’d bicker playfully.  But this wasn’t their normal.  This was his only opportunity to show to Sanji what he truly felt.  Their last interaction, the few words he actually remembered saying, the things he did -- that wasn’t what he wanted to express.  And it wasn’t how he wanted to make Sanji feel.  Zoro had put his mind, body, and spirit through a much-needed boot camp these past couple weeks.  Even if Sanji could never forgive him, he’d remain thankful for the inspiration to be a better man.  

“Shouldn’t’ve done what I did,” Zoro started slowly, staring hard into Sanji’s blue gaze.  “Don’t expect nothin’ from you.  Don’t even deserve it...”  Trailing off, he glanced away into the distance.  Now was the time.  This is what he came to do.  Squaring his shoulders, he turned his full attention back to Sanji as his muscles tensed in preparation to take the plunge.  With a deep breath, he finished in a low voice, “But I love you.”

Mouth parting, Sanji was breathless. All he had anticipated from Zoro was an apology. He hadn’t even expected him to show up here, all tidied up, humility intact for once. And the last thing he expected to hear was a love confession. Penetrating Zoro’s determined gaze, he stared straight into sincerity. _True_ sincerity.  He searched in those solid, unwavering eyes for the man he once fell for, and he found him once again. Just when he thought he’d lost him.

Once more, the chasm within him began to mend and his thrashing, floundering inner world tasted substance, skirted even footing.

One last slip, one second guess. Because all his life, Sanji had never expected to hear those words spoken to him like that. Like there was nothing truer in Zoro’s world. He could scarcely believe it.

“Me?”

Zoro felt a puzzled expression paint his features, his brow raising slightly at the question.  But the astonishment on Sanji’s face and the deep, questioning look pooling in his eyes captured him.  He knew he had to make Sanji feel it.  Shaking his head, he uncrossed his arms and reached forward, tugging Sanji closer by the sleeve of his shirt.

“You.”

The word hung between them as he pressed their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Caught off guard by the sudden kiss, Sanji allowed himself be stabilized by it and gave into it wholeheartedly. He would always be engulfed by the way Zoro did this, secured and balanced him, preventing him from slipping into the depths of his own mind.

It was addictive and it always would be.

Their kiss deepened, and he tasted Zoro purely for the first time. There wasn’t a trace of alcohol left, only the man’s devotion to him. He felt Zoro’s love so intensely, words weren’t necessary anymore. No words from Zoro could ever come close to expressing it like this, anyway. All Sanji could do was give it back with just as much rigour. He smiled, wrapped his arms around him, and never wanted to let him go again.

 

* * *

 

The transmission groaned as Zoro shifted the car into gear, driving along the highway from the airport to Sanji’s place.  A comfortable silence had settled between them from the moment they loaded up and headed out.  Sanji was curled against the passenger door, staring out the open window as he chain smoked.  An oldies station hummed quietly from the radio.

The bright February sun shone into Zoro’s eyes, causing him to squint.  The sun had been unbearable at first, rendering him unable to leave Law’s apartment the last couple weeks.  For once, the dreariness of the tiny place had been appreciated.  It was only in the last few days that Zoro could really stand to be in the sun’s bright rays.  And he welcomed it.

After he shitcanned all the alcohol in the house, he had laid on the couch for a few hours, reflecting on what he had done and making promises to himself on everything he refused to do again.  Mentally, his resolve was ironclad.  But his physical body reacted differently.  He felt pains through his stomach and a deep, dark desire welling within him, gnashing and clawing for another drop.  Using his free weights, he set off on a journey to sweat out the lingering cravings.  

Ten hours later he woke up in a puddle of his own vomit to the sound of Luffy frantically kicking in his front door.

That’s how he ended up at Law’s place in a two week at home detox program, just the two of them every hour of every day.  Law banned Luffy and everyone else from dropping in, preaching that focus was needed in order to get past the physical withdrawal.  He had endured every violent mood swing, every puking episode, and every throbbing headache at Zoro’s side with a blood pressure monitor and cool ice-pack in hand.  The only argument they got into during the entire process was when he refused to let Law take him to the hospital after his second seizure.

Changing lanes to get off on Sanji’s exit, Zoro stole a quick glance at him.  To his surprise, he caught Sanji’s eyes also turned to him, capturing him in their deep blue gaze.  Everything he endured the past two weeks had been worth it.

Turning his eyes from their long gaze, Sanji cast them back out the window and settled deep into contemplation. He had told himself that he would forgive Zoro but that this was a relationship which could never be healthy. And yet he could never have anticipated that Zoro would try and prove him otherwise. To say those words to him with such conviction.

It could all be mere words. But the gaze they’d just shared, the loving ambience in the car, the kiss in the airport, it was all different than before. Authentic.

Just a couple of hours ago he was in Montreal, surrounded by snow and darkness with a resolve to move on from his fling with Zoro, and now here he was in sunny Tampa, arriving at his house with the same, yet altogether different man basked in that addictive sense of warmth that he desperately needed. It was enough to give him whiplash. Not to mention thoroughly question the strength of his willpower. Sanji was the one to suggest that they head back to his place, after all.

Zoro pulled into Sanji’s driveway and parked, staring ahead at the blue Kia, suddenly feeling slightly awkward about their position.  He didn’t expect to get this far and Sanji’s comfort was at the forefront of his thoughts.  He didn’t deserve to be in control of this situation, knowing Sanji needed to set their pace.  So he waited for the next move.

Leg bouncing from nerves, Sanji shifted his eyes in Zoro’s direction. His hand clenched his thigh tightly. “Have you eaten?” he asked, the words spilling out automatically. “There’s not much inside since I’ve been out of town. But I could make you something.”

“Nope,” Zoro answered with a shake of his head, opening the car door and climbing out into a stretch.  He hadn’t had much of an appetite the last couple weeks but the thought of anything made by Sanji had his stomach rumbling.

Sanji climbed out as well, mentally kicking himself because he knew there was nothing in his fridge. He’d made sure to give Nami most of his food before he left for his flight weeks ago. He moved to get his luggage from the trunk, but unsurprisingly Zoro was already on it. Stalking up to the front door, he could barely feel his legs while unlocking it and stepping indoors.

Zoro followed behind with the luggage in tow, moving into the familiar foyer.  Kicking off his shoes near the front door, he motioned to the stairs.  “Want me to take this up?”

“Sure,” Sanji responded. Good. He was about to have a mild panic attack in the kitchen anyway.

At lightning speed, he scanned through everything. The fridge, the freezer, the pantries. Nothing but cans of tuna and pasta. Shit. What could he make with that? A severely unflavourful tuna casserole, he supposed. He refused to resort to take-out after promising a home cooked meal. But his options were truly slim with no fresh ingredients in the house. He rubbed his head absentmindedly, nerves climbing. He _did_ have some peanuts from the plane... _no,_ that wasn’t an option! He couldn’t offer him _that!_

Zoro trudged back down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, silently witnessing Sanji stare into his pantry with a worried expression.  An amused grin spread across his face as Zoro realized the moron invited him in for food but didn’t actually have anything to cook. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, clearing his throat.

“How ‘bout some water? Not that hungry anyway.”

Zoro’s voice startled Sanji in his spot. He looked over to the man, fingers drumming along the counter in trepidation. Then he nodded and silently grabbed a glass from the shelf. After filling it from the tap, he walked over and handed it to Zoro, studying the man closely for any desirous spark in those dark eyes. It was maddening how badly he wanted to see that look. Even after everything that had transpired between them. That look that said Zoro wanted him.

Zoro reached for the glass in Sanji’s outstretched hand but was startled by the searching gaze of his eyes.  They bore into his own, as though they were looking for something specific.  Zoro could sense a yearning that stretched deep into him and ignited that familiar flame of desire, the one that left his skin hot and his pants tight.  He became acutely aware of the cool condensation dripping down the sides of the glass in his hand and how his thirst no longer needed water but instead a cool drink of something much more satisfying.  He needed Sanji.

Catching the look he was on the hunt for, an overwhelming need possessed Sanji all at once. He leaned in, grabbing the back of Zoro’s neck to lock their lips into a fierce, desperate kiss.

Zoro gave himself into Sanji’s kiss fully, wrapping an arm around his waist.  As their kiss deepened, he realized he was still holding the glass of water.  Lips still locked, he stretched his arm out quickly and slammed the glass on the closest counter.  He could feel Sanji jump in his arm as he peeled away to acknowledge the sound.  Not wanting to waste another moment, Zoro tugged him by the jaw with his now free hand and pulled their lips together again.

Sanji allowed Zoro to twist their positions, relishing as the intense passion of their kisses had his head rolling against the doorframe. Sanji was being set aflame by the harsh breathing between their noses, the comfortable, frantic way their teeth clacked. The tender way Zoro was stroking his cheek and jaw. The vital grip he had around Zoro’s body. It felt so right to be needed like this, and to need. It felt like home.

Zoro’s head was spinning with the flurry of excitement in his chest.  This is what he’d been wanting ever since Sanji walked out of his door - to show the man how he truly felt.  He kept himself grounded with his hands on Sanji’s back, waist, head, hip.  Anywhere he could touch or grab, he made sure trace his fingers and hold in his grip.  He needed more.  Using his strength he lifted Sanji’s legs around his waist and started toward the stairs, lips moving to nibble and kiss down his long, slender neck.

The fury of their kissing while progressing upstairs drove Sanji mad with want. He had to break apart from Zoro’s lips when the man stumbled on the stairs. They simply laughed into the next wave of necking as Zoro hastily carried him the rest of the way. Before Sanji knew it, the mattress hit his back and all bets were off. They were grinding fiercely, and when Zoro began to unbuckle with one hand, Sanji had to force himself to push them both apart.

“I have to shower first,” he said under his breath, almost with remorse.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Zoro murmured as he went back to kissing Sanji’s neck.

Sanji moaned into the sensation, letting himself get lost in it momentarily, then squirmed away before it made him harder than he already was. “I have to,” he reiterated in a husky whisper, giving Zoro a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be quick.”

Zoro sighed, knowing this was an argument he would never win.  He slid his jeans off and stretched on the bed, an obvious bulge in his boxer-briefs. “Better be,” he teased with a grin, gripping himself over the cotton material.  

Disappointed in himself for getting more aroused over Zoro’s obnoxious taunt, Sanji hurriedly stalked off to shower and prepare himself before the mood was lost.

Listening to the patter of the shower, Zoro lazily rubbed himself through his boxer-briefs as he waited for Sanji.  He cleared his mind and focused on the sound of the water stopping, his skin heating up again knowing Sanji would emerge any minute.  He shed his clothes, anticipating the moment.

Sanji had only just barely finished toweling himself off when he re-entered the bedroom, naked with an erection he’d made sure to maintain while in the shower. The first thing he saw was Zoro sprawled on the bed, head leaning on his palm while stroking himself with the other hand. The sight had his legs moving on impulse.

“Clean enough?” Zoro asked dully, eyes looking over Sanji’s naked form with lust. Lifting his gaze to Sanji's face, he added with a smirk, “Princess.”

Sanji eagerly jumped on top of Zoro’s waist, pulling their erections together and beginning to grind. Then he took Zoro’s hand, bending it behind him to tease his entrance. Voice velvety smooth, he asked, “Why don’t you tell me?”

The feeling of Sanji placing his hand where he wanted him to be and the provocative tone of his voice broke all restraints within Zoro.  He immediately rolled Sanji onto his back and knelt over top of him, his mouth and tongue biting, licking, and sucking all over pale skin as he dug into the side table for a condom and lube.  With practiced ease, he had himself ready and teasing the entrance, looking to Sanji for confirmation that it was okay to proceed.

Zoro’s questioning eyes were searching for confirmation, so Sanji snaked his hand around the man’s neck and pulled him close, lips to his ear. “I’m all yours...” he murmured with a lustful breath and smile. He wanted Zoro to put everything on the table.

Zoro gripped Sanji’s cheek and gave him a tender kiss before sitting back up and positioning himself to enter slowly.  As much as he wanted Sanji physically, he knew this moment was important for him to show Sanji that he wanted him in ways so much more than that.  As he slid all the way in, he bent forward, wrapping Sanji into an embrace, motioning for his legs to wrap around his waist.  He exhaled gently against Sanji’s shoulder.  This was where he belonged.

Sanji squeezed his legs around him, the feeling of Zoro inside him after so many weeks was divine. Already, things felt worlds different than before. Tender kisses, gentle touches and embraces, soft sounds from the man rather than brutish and animalistic. He wasn’t taking. He was giving. He moaned passionately with the realization that Zoro was making love to him. This was precisely what he’d wanted. It made him so happy, he could only focus on closing his eyes and losing himself in Zoro’s passion and delicate rhythm. Kissing Zoro all along his jaw and temple, Sanji gripped his arms and legs around him more tightly in a desperate embrace.

Zoro’s breathing sped up, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions welling within him.  He clenched his eyes closed, knowing that the intensity of their connection was going to render him unable to last long.  He moved a hand between them and stroked Sanji gently, hoping to bring him to climax at the same time.  As their lips continued to brush against one another through their eager pants, Zoro felt Sanji’s body buckling beneath his, a true tell he was coming to orgasm. Within seconds, Zoro felt himself slip in that same moment of pleasure.  He resurfaced from his orgasm breathlessly and laid his head on Sanji’s chest, keeping his eyes closed.

Sanji’s eyebrows were creased, concentrating on the bliss of their afterglow. Breathing heavy, he focused on the rise and fall of his chest and the comfortable weight of Zoro on top of him. Eyes remaining shut, he took himself back to the airport, to the moment before their kiss. The confession.

At the time, it had taken him so off-guard he hadn’t known how to properly process or respond. Zoro had made sure to kiss him for good measure anyway -- that brash part of him hadn’t changed at all, the idiot. A soft smile sprouted on his face.

No, he’d never had a proper moment to respond. The warmth was overflowing in his chest, the most comfortable feeling. This was it. This was what he’d been searching for all his life.

Sanji touched Zoro’s cheek, prompting the man to look up at him as he continued stroking with his thumb. They gazed for a long while, the soft smile never leaving Sanji’s face, the pleasant satisfaction not leaving Zoro’s.

Then, Sanji responded softly, words slipping with ease off his tongue. “I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy wait, huh? We suck.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

_xii._

 

 

Teeth gnashing, Sanji’s grip on the wheel is ruthless as he pulls into his driveway, Zoro silent beside him. The man’s already unbuckled his seatbelt and out of the car before Sanji can pry his fingers from the wheel. Not exiting his car yet, he watches him walk to the front door, painfully aware that Zoro doesn’t have a house key to enter. He still doesn’t leave the car, in no rush to open it for him.

Sanji is seething.

It’s been two days since the incident. Sanji finally managed to bail Zoro out of jail, and the bond had been hefty. But it was better than letting him rot there. The car ride back to his house has been painfully silent. All thirty minutes of it.

He sinks his head into his hands, scarcely believing what a nightmare this has turned into. He can’t believe what Zoro’s done, and what they’re going to have to go through to fix it. What it will mean for Zoro’s future. Assault charges of this caliber, even if Sanji manages to keep Zoro out of jail by the skin of his teeth, will be on his record for life. Everything his boyfriend has been building towards for years is now completely in shambles.

He won’t be able to become a cop. Ever. It’s all over.

Lighting a cigarette as he gets out of the car, Sanji slams the door closed and purposely snubs Zoro while heading past him to the front of the house. He unlocks the door, gritting his teeth around the cigarette as he feels Zoro’s presence towing in close behind. Lady greets him and Sanji has no energy to indulge her with a happy tone. He gives her a couple pats on the head and immediately strides over to the back sliding door, letting her outside and joining her to complete his smoke on the porch. He makes sure to close the glass door behind him, giving Zoro the tacit message to not follow him out here.

By the time his cigarette is burned down to a nub, Sanji is so mad from stewing on what’s happening, he’s almost numb. He figures that might be enough to protect him from an outburst when he heads back inside. He sees that Lady is preoccupied rolling in the grass, so he lets her enjoy her fun, closing the door and proceeding to the kitchen.

He fiddles around for bit, eager to distract himself in his most comfortable environment when he hears the TV turn on from the living space. Brows furrowing in disbelief, Sanji drops everything and rushes towards the commotion to see Zoro sprawled on the couch, engaged in Wheel of Fortune without a fucking care in the world. Like the past two days from hell didn’t just happen.

Finally, Sanji’s ill-suppressed sanity snaps.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Zoro’s eyes flick from the screen to meet Sanji’s icy stare.  He had figured Sanji didn’t want to talk with the way he acted in the car and when they got home.  Sensing that was no longer the case, he lifts the remote to turn off the TV. But Sanji doesn’t budge, daggers still shooting from his eyes.  With a heavy sigh, Zoro grumbles impassively, “What do you want from me?”

Taking a strong stride forward, Sanji shoots him a furious glare. “For you to take this seriously. You’ve just ruined your life, you know that? And you’re just gonna sit on your ass and watch game shows?”

Zoro sits up and rests his elbows on his thighs, running a hand over the back of his neck and wincing slightly at his sore knuckles.   Of course he takes this seriously.  He’d spent the last two days sitting in a jail cell doing nothing but thinking about his actions.  There’s not a part of him that hasn’t felt the weight of what he’s done. But the whole time, there was only one thing that he found circling his mind over and over.  He looks up at Sanji, connecting their eyes once again, this time delivering his own intense glare, searching for the answer he needed.

“Was it him?”

Sanji’s eyes waver for the slightest moment, back straightening as he studies Zoro’s mood and processes the question. He can only be deflective. “That’s not important. You ruined your life!” he shouts. A pause, then softer, “Doesn’t that matter to you?”

Zoro rests his face in his hand and rubs his temple.  At this moment, there is only one thing that matters to him. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, keeping his cool.  Without lifting his head, he asks again through clenched teeth, “Was it him?”

Sanji shakes his head in disbelief, balling up his fists. “That’s not the point. You’ve got some serious fucking charges laid on you ‘cause of this shit. Assaulting that man like that, what were you thinking? You could’ve killed him! Zoro -- shit, you ruined your fucking  _life!"_

Jumping out of his seat, Zoro feels his control slipping as he takes a step towards Sanji.  “ _Should’ve_ killed him,” he growls, chest heaving and blood boiling from Sanji’s goddamned refusal to answer this one question.  “I know my fucking charges, don’t need you to remind me,” he continues, quickly closing the gap between them. Reaching forward, he grasps a fistful of Sanji’s shirt and tugs their faces close, eyes penetrating, scanning every blue crevice for the answer he needs.

_“Was that him?”_

Rattled by Zoro’s intense outburst, Sanji’s icy glare begins to melt, mouth parted in shock. Gripping Zoro’s forearms to maintain some control, he takes note of the man’s bruised, scabbed over knuckles, jaw clenching in fury. He still relives that horrific day at the mall, having to watch Zoro in that crazed primal state, having to watch him almost kill somebody, to watch him throw it all away. For nothing.

Unable to withhold the ensuing torrent of rage and sorrow, Sanji violently attempts to shove Zoro away, but the man’s grip is fierce. He yells in Zoro’s face, frustrated at this nauseating loss of control, “ _Yes_ , it was him! Fuck!"

Zoro always has been boundlessly perceptive. Sanji should be surprised that his boyfriend had plucked out his offender from the crowd and attacked him a split second later, no confirmation whatsoever other than the man’s appearance and vibe, but he’s not. That day, as soon as Sanji had noticed that bastard lay his filthy eyes on him, he knew there was no stopping Zoro from grasping the situation. He’s just angry and disappointed that Zoro couldn’t salvage a semblance of self-control in the seconds that followed.

Absorbing Sanji’s response, Zoro remains still for a brief moment, letting a sick sense of relief wash over him. He knew deep in his gut he’d attacked the right piece of shit but on the small chance he had been wrong, he needed Sanji’s confirmation.  Gently releasing his hold, he steps away from Sanji and nods solemnly, at peace with his decision. His only regret now is that he hadn’t killed the motherfucker when he had the chance.  

Catching on to Zoro’s abrupt change in mood, Sanji bristles. He’s enraged that this piece of information puts Zoro at ease. It sets his teeth on edge, twists and ignites his insides. “You think this was justice, don’t you?” he says, outrage coating his tone. “Does it make you happy? That you can kiss your career goodbye after everything you’ve worked for?”

Zoro returns to the couch, letting his head fall back as he looks up at the ceiling. He knew what it meant to have assault charges. A criminal record, most likely some jail time. There’s no way he could ever consider police work a viable future now.

“No,” he responds sincerely.  This was bigger than him or his career.  “Not happy.  But I have no regrets.”  He tilts his head and glances at Sanji.  “He deserves worse.”

The words pierce Sanji hard. He can’t pinpoint why they hurt so bad. But they do. “I don’t care what he deserves,” he grits out, barely audible. A hand to his forehead, ruffling through his hair. A long, remorseful sigh. “You threw everything away for petty reasons, all to make yourself feel better. It wasn’t worth it.”

Head still tilted, Zoro analyzes Sanji’s defeated posture.  His career, his schooling, his life - none of that mattered without Sanji.  It was an easy decision for him to make.  He hadn’t risked it all for petty revenge or his pride.  He risked it to protect Sanji.  And he’d do it again.  He didn’t want that sack of shit to breathe the same air as the man he loved.  Sitting up straight, he squares his shoulders and stares straight into Sanji, his explanation rolling off his tongue with ease.

“You’re worth it.”

Staring downcast, brows creasing, Sanji wonders how three little words can exhaust him this much. He’s wrought with an old inner ache which strikes him so savagely he has to resort to numbness once again to combat it. Shoulders slumping in fatigue, Sanji is only aiming to escape the conversation now. He can’t listen to this anymore, can't look into Zoro's eyes anymore. The weight of it all is sickeningly incapacitating.

“None of this was worth it, Zoro,” he says sadly, disappointment dripping from his tone as he drifts away without another word to go check on Lady outside.

 

* * *

 

_“Surprise!!”_

Startled, a mirthful smile emerged slowly upon Sanji’s face as his friends revealed themselves behind the couch in Usopp’s living room. The solid weight of Zoro’s hand went to his shoulder and he looked behind, smile not escaping his lips.

An amused grin tugged at the corners of Zoro’s mouth, warmth pooling in his chest at the bright smile before him.  Suddenly a flash of red pounced,  a cackling Luffy appearing at their sides, stealing Sanji from his grip and wrapping him in a strong hug.  

“Happy birthday, Sanji!”

Laughing apprehensively while Luffy squeezed the life out of him, Sanji thanked him and pried him off. When he saw that everyone was staring at him, he scratched the back of his head and smiled. “Wow, wasn’t expecting this at all,” he said sheepishly. “Thanks, guys.”

Zoro chuckled to himself, satisfied with Sanji’s reaction.  He had intentionally not mentioned his birthday all day, knowing how much of a surprise it would be when they got here.  Groceries, cleaning, sitting around.  They had filled their morning with typical mundane shit.  Usopp had set it up perfectly, texting Sanji to ask if they’d swing by to help Nami with some heavy lifting.

Usopp patted Sanji on the back, “Gotcha pretty good, didn’t I?” he teased with pride, laughing maniacally. “You didn’t suspect a thing!”

“You got me,” Sanji grinned back.

Nami came over to give Sanji a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Sanji!”

“Thanks, Chérie. Your hair’s getting so long. It looks beautiful.”

“Doesn't it?” Nami concurred eagerly. Over Sanji’s shoulder, she glared at Zoro while still immersed in the hug. “I still have heavy lifting for you to do, Zoro.”

Zoro balked at her demand, crossing his arms and returning her stare.  “Like hell you do.”

“Be polite,” Sanji twisted his head back and whispered harshly to Zoro.

Nami’s eyes still bore into Zoro, the glare in them more serious than any heavy lifting.  This was the first time they had seen each other since that night in his apartment when she confronted him.  She knew the series of events that had occurred after that evening but they hadn’t seen each other, let alone acknowledged their interaction.  Her callousness was clear on her face and Zoro knew he’d have to prove himself to her before she’d be convinced of any change.

As Sanji pulled out of the hug and distracted Nami and Luffy with conversation, Zoro took the opportunity to push past the babbling group and make his way further into the house.  He noticed a figure standing in the kitchen doorway and acknowledged him with a nod, “You made it.”

“Had the day off,” Law responded indifferently, remaining still. “Figured why not.”

Zoro peered behind Law into the kitchen, noticing more than a few bottles of wine laid out on the countertops.  Next to the recycling bin, he spotted a folded up Bud Light box, contents most likely in the small cooler they normally keep on their back patio.  Luffy bustled past him, towing Sanji into the kitchen.

“Look! Look! We have so many wines!” Luffy eagerly pointed out, dragging Sanji to the array of bottles.  “I don’t know shit about them so I decided to get them all!”

“He really doesn’t know shit,” Law added, moving next to Luffy.  “But we managed a few good rosés.”

“I love a good rosé,” Sanji responded pleasantly. “You really went all out, Luffy. Thanks,” he said, amused as he sorts through the bottles. “Ooh, this one looks good.” He picked up another, pointing to the label. “I’ve bought this one before. You sure got lucky picking these at random, goof. Wouldn’t expect you to have taste like this.”

Luffy chuckled. “Hey! I got good taste. I made Law take me to the Red Lobster the other day and they have small tablecloths for napkins.  It was like your restaurant, Sanji. _Fancy!”_

Sanji slapped a hand to his forehead.

“Whoa, whoa!  You went to the Red Lobster without telling me?!” Usopp squawked from the living room, offended.  “You know I love their biscuits!”

“Cheese biscuits.” Zoro rubbed his gut, nearly drooling. “The best.”

Deeply offended by their shabby palates, Sanji lifted his head from his palm with a groan of dissatisfaction. He stared at the wine before him and sighed loftily, grabbing one with a mischievous smile. “Time to crack one of these open.”

Usopp shuffled next to Zoro, getting his attention with a tap on the shoulder.  “We have Bud Light on the porch, if you want.”  Unsure if the offer was appropriate, he sputtered, “Or we can put it away.  You don’t have to drink -- _I_  don’t have to drink.  It’s cool.”

Zoro studied Usopp’s spastic backpedaling, well aware that this was going to be an awkward topic for the group.  This was their first real time seeing each other since he had made the decision to detox himself of alcohol and give his body a physical reset.  He didn’t intend to go all out like he used to but he wasn’t sworn off the sauce either.  

“It’s fine,” he assured his friend, with a confident grin.  “Couple brews won’t hurt.”

Sanji listened to the conversation behind him, pensive. They hadn’t discussed Zoro’s alcoholism yet and how to keep it under control. It was an issue he hoped to bring up when the time was right. In other words, if it were to become a problem again, Sanji would tackle it head on. For now, all he had settled upon doing was to keep a close eye on Zoro’s drinking and watch for warnings and signs. Only time would tell. He would be there to help if needed.

“Usopp, Zoro, Luffy!” Nami called from the patio door.  “Wait,” she paused.  “Not Luffy. _You_ come outside where there’s nothing to break.  Usopp, Zoro!  Grab the wine glasses and some bottles and come outside.”  The glass door slid closed and a second later, reopened.  “You too, Law!”

Sanji towed behind the men being called, stuffing as many bottles of wine between his arm as he could fit. He grimaced looking at them. There was no way they’d be able to finish these tonight. He couldn’t believe Luffy -- scratch that, Law had bought this many bottles for his birthday. Well, they wouldn’t be able to drink them all but at least there could be some left behind for Nami later.

Noticing the birthday boy trying to sneak in some labor, Nami yelled from outside. “Sanji! Not you!”

Zoro shuffled the bottles he had already picked up and nodded at the few tucked in Sanji’s arms.  “Gimme those,” he directed.  “Get outta here, Hoagie.”

Allowing Zoro to steal some of the bottles from his grip, Sanji raised a brow at his boyfriend. “Fine, Mossy. Go nuts.”

“C’mon!” Luffy slapped Sanji on the back.  “Let’s get the good seats.”

“You’re finally gonna share?” Sanji asked, incredulous.

“It’s your birthday, duh.”  

Sanji just laughed as he let Luffy drag him onto the screened-in patio. Everyone set up their drinks, organizing their seating arrangement into a circle before sitting down. Luffy of course gave Sanji his ‘special seat’ -- an offensively orange papasan chair. Luffy ended up sitting in his second favourite spot, a purple bean bag on the floor. Hung up on the wall in front of him, there was a ‘Happy Birthday’ string banner, with a piece of paper taped underneath that read ‘Sanji’ in Usopp’s creative scrawl. Beside him, Zoro was beginning to break in the lawn chair he’d chosen to relax on. While pouring his first glass of wine, Sanji nudged Zoro’s foot with a socked toe, sending a cheeky grin his way.

Zoro returned the foot nudge with a genuine smile before stretching to his right and moving Usopp’s box fan to face him directly.  Though the screens on the porch allowed a good breeze, it could still get stuffy with the Florida humidity.  Hearing the creak of the cooler lid, Zoro looked over his shoulder and spotted Law digging into the ice.  

“Can you grab me one?” he called to him.  

Law stood up straight, bottle of water in hand.  “This? Sure.”

“Beer.”

Law frowned and shook his head disapprovingly, instead shutting the cooler lid to a close and taking his seat on a cushion on the ground next to Luffy.  Immediately, his nose was buried into his phone.  Zoro shot him a dirty look and then sighed, carefully weighing if his current level of comfort in his chair was worth giving up for a beer.

“I’ll grab ya one, Z!” Usopp offered enthusiastically, springing from his seat to dig into the cooler for him.

“Thanks, man.”

Crossing one leg over the other, Sanji watched the entire exchange with amusement, taking a quiet sip of his wine. He noticed Nami’s strong hazel eyes seeking to catch his attention from across the circle. He indulged her with a tickled expression, silently poking fun at Usopp’s ridiculousness.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they’re hooking up behind our backs,” she joked, taking a strong gulp of wine.

“Can’t say I haven’t noticed any tension all this time,” Sanji replied, giving Zoro a look.

Zoro took a long swig of his beer and then belched loudly, earning a thumbs up from Luffy.  With a dismissive wave of a hand, he quipped, “Nah, he couldn’t handle it.”

Usopp’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean?!” he yelled, seemingly offended by the conversation taking place. “I could handle it!”

Luffy cackled boisterously, leaning over and slapping Usopp on the shoulder.  “Damn, man! I’ve seen that thing!” He beamed in Sanji’s direction.  “You’re a trooper!”

Picking up his abandoned shoe at his feet, Sanji savagely fired it at Luffy, embarrassment barely hidden on his face. “Piss off, shithead!”

Nodding with a cocky grin on his face, Zoro agreed, “It’s huge.”

Sanji whacked him hard in his shoulder. “Shut it.”

Law continued tapping on the screen of his phone as he quietly chipped in, “Usopp, you’re the only straight person here. You really couldn’t handle it.”

“Listen, that may be true, but Z and I have something special,” Usopp commented, tossing back what was left of the wine in his cup. He reached over, quickly onto his second round.

“Yeah,” Zoro said with a sly smile as he crushed his empty beer can in his hand and set it on the ground by his side.  He stood and meandered to the cooler, fishing out another.  “Gonna move in together.”

“First time I’m hearing about this. Cheating already? You sure move on quick, Mossy,” Sanji said dryly, voice smooth and provoking. Finishing his drink close behind Usopp, he reached over to grab more wine, but Nami was already pouring it into his cup before he knew it.

“He’s charming,” Zoro joked as he cracked open his beer, causing Luffy to snicker.

“Aw, you really think so?” Usopp asked in a sickly sweet voice, fluttering his eyelashes. Luffy couldn’t hold in his laughter, whooping loudly and hitting the table.

“How’s it been living together anyway? Feels like I haven’t seen you two in forever,” Nami inquired, finishing her pour into Sanji’s glass and refilling her own.  She scowled at Luffy and Usopp, their goofing off threatening to spill the wine.

Zoro plopped back onto his lawn chair, sprawling into position with Law’s side-eyed glare reminding him to take it slower on this beer.  “Can’t complain,” he replied.

Sanji studied Zoro lazily, reflective on the comment. Zoro had moved in to his place a couple weeks ago. Not only was it nice to have someone to split the bills with, he appreciated the company in his home. It was a less fleeting sense of warmth this time, too. Felt like it was there to stay for a long while. He was still getting used to picking up after the man, but Zoro was rapidly becoming a solid foundation in Sanji’s life. So far, so good. He just had to keep an eye on the man’s drinking for now. Right now, Zoro was on his second beer. Tonight would be a test of sorts to see if he could control himself.

But truthfully, Sanji hadn’t been so happy in his life. It was almost scary how good things were.

Sanji shrugged, lighting up a smoke and taking a long drag. He leaned over to grab the ashtray on the coffee table in front of him. “Sick of picking up after him already. The man’s useless.”

Before Zoro can respond, Luffy piped in with wide gestures. “Man, this one time he passed out drunk on the couch and spilled a whole thing of cereal everywhere!”

Nami’s face instantly darkened. “I haven’t forgotten.”

Zoro didn’t quite remember that night but his memory of the repercussions was clear. He leaned away from Nami, expecting a hard punch to his shoulder any second. Instead, the sharp pain came from Sanji’s foot delivering a swift blow to his shin.  

“Moron,” Sanji scorned.

Zoro shoved Sanji away and rubbed his leg.  “Quit hittin’ me, dumbass.” He gave Sanji a hard scowl.  “Or else.”

“Or else what?” Sanji asked, blowing out a plume of smoke into Zoro’s face with a shit-eating grin.

With lightning speed, Zoro grabbed ahold of Sanji’s calf and shoved him back, tipping the whole chair over, his boyfriend going down with it.  Usopp and Luffy almost spit out their drinks howling with laughter as Zoro puffed out his chest with pride.  Even Law snorted in amusement.

“Or else that.”

Somehow, Sanji emerged from the spill with his glass still full, not a drop wasted. Zoro was lucky for it, or else he would’ve been truly pissed off. His nimbleness aided him in rolling away from the chair as it tumbled, leaving him standing with a triumphant raise of his glass to demonstrate he was unscathed.

Luffy and Usopp clapped loudly, whistling and wooing at Sanji’s impressive recovery.

Striding over to Nami, Sanji handed her his glass. “Please hold this for me, Chérie.” She accepted it gracefully, one hundred percent sympathetic.

“Ohh, shit!” Luffy and Usopp cried in unison.

Placing his foot on the base of Zoro’s chair, Sanji plucked the beer out of his boyfriend’s hand before viciously overturning him in his chair with a strong kick. He watched him tumble with total satisfaction, setting the beer down behind him before crawling on top of Zoro and grabbing two fistfulls of his shirt.

“You damn idiot!” Sanji said sharply, scolding while shaking the man repetitively. “Almost spilled my drink everywhere on Nami’s floor! You thought that was funny, huh?!” Sanji was fully aware the small smirk on his face and the amusement in his tone gave him away as he attempted to playfully throttle his boyfriend.

Allowing himself to be violently berated, Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, amused by Sanji’s antics.  This kind of bickering had become their normal the past few weeks, as dysfunctional as it may seem.  It was entertaining and he wasn’t going to turn down any moment where he could feel Sanji’s body on his.  With some resistance, Zoro managed to snare Sanji’s thin wrists in his hands and use his strength to push the lithe body off of him. “You’ll pay later,” he threatened as he sat up, crossing his arms.

Sanji just scowled with long sigh and picked up his chair to maintain some sense of order. He sat back down, inhaling from his cigarette and recrossing his legs, grateful for Nami who immediately leaned over to hand his glass back to him.

“Look at the shit I have to deal with,” Sanji said dryly to the rest of the group, all of whom looked pleasantly entertained by their antics. Luffy and Usopp were laughing like maniacs, Usopp in particular already starting to look pretty buzzed. Damn. Sanji swallowed a large mouthful of wine, hoping to catch up fast. The warmth in his cheeks and ears told him he was well on his way.

“Onto domestic abuse already you two?” Nami teased.

Usopp stopped his cackling for a moment to join his girlfriend in on poking fun. “They did U-Haul pretty quick, so it makes sense!”

Zoro set his lawn chair back upright and took a seat, grabbing his beer from the table and finishing it off.  “U-Haul?” he asked, brow raised. “The fuck?”

“Seriously?” Usopp exclaimed. “Do you live under a rock?”

“He passed out and used a rock as a pillow once. I saw it,” Luffy added, picking up his phone. “Think I got a pic.”

“Is ‘locations where Zoro has passed out’ the only thing your brain can store?” Sanji asked, his tone completely serious while Luffy just shrugged.

“According to Urban Dictionary,” Law cut in, reading from his phone.  “It’s a term used for lesbians who move in together quickly after the first date.  It’s a stereotype.”  He put his phone down and sat up straight, cracking his back.  “But it fits.  You two moved fast.”

“Thanks, poindexter.” Sanji said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, one day you were Facebook official and the next thing I know, Nami tells me you guys are moving in together,” Usopp slurred his words as he opened another bottle of wine and topped off all their glasses.  “Freakishly fast.”

Zoro turned to Sanji.  “Facebook official?”

Law sighed, picking up his phone and typing on the screen again.  “Facebook official.  According to Urban Dictionary, Facebook official means a relationship that is determined official because--”

“I got it,” Zoro interrupted, raising a hand. He caught Sanji’s eye and deadpanned, “Facebook?”

Sanji glowered back, blowing out a puff of smoke before snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray at his feet. “I can make us real life unofficial if you’d like,” he threatened, tilting his glass to his lips.

“You two are funny,” Luffy smiled at them both, taking a drink from his can of Coke.  He and Law both weren’t drinking but that didn’t keep him from having just as much of a good time as everyone else.  Clapping his hands together, he announced to the table, “All right! Let’s play Cards Against Humanity!”

“Okay, Luffy you grab the cards. Usopp, go grab the snacks,” Nami ordered, pointing to the kitchen.

The table erupted into hilarity for the next couple of hours, the card game always providing the group a particularly eccentric night.  Surprisingly, Law won the most hands, his strange sense of humor benefiting him with the most ridiculous of answers.  The three wine drinkers continued sipping their way through several bottles and by the time they had run out of black cards, a pile of empties sat at Nami’s feet and a rosy flush tinted her and Sanji’s cheeks.  Usopp’s toothy grin was wider and goofier than ever, his infectious laugh carrying around the table.  Zoro made sure to keep his intake to a minimum, only having had two more beers by the end of the game.  He felt proud of himself, confident in his control.

“Zoro. Help me bring in these empty bottles,” Nami demanded strongly with a tilt of her head towards the door.

He wasn’t sure what she had planned but knew she was up to something. Standing up, he paused to give Sanji a gentle pat on the shoulder before collecting the empty wine bottles and following Nami into the house.

When they re-emerged, Sanji frowned in confusion as the lights were dimmed and everyone, minus Law who only put down his phone, began singing Happy Birthday in unison. His smile widened when he saw Nami lighting the final candle on a small blue cake and Zoro slowly carrying it over. Sanji put his face in his hands until they set it down in front of him. He was unable to stop laughing, stupidly happy in his drunken state.

His friends were truly the best in the world.

The cake was small and simple, decorated with blue swirl designs and sea shells which he loved. Usopp was already taking pictures. After blowing out both of the two-shaped candles, Sanji was so touched by the gesture that he stood up to give Nami a hug. “Thank you. The cake looks amazing.”

“You’re welcome. I got it from Publix.”

They broke apart, Sanji’s arm still slung around Nami’s neck as his footing wavered. A large hand stabilized him by the waist and Sanji reacted giddily with an arm over his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, wine glass dangling from his grip. Simultaneously, Nami and Zoro closed in on his face, Nami smooching his cheek and Zoro placing his lips firmly to his temple. He beamed brightly just as Usopp snapped a photo.

Curiously, Usopp snickered while scoping out the picture he’d just taken.

Nami’s lips went to Sanji’s ear as she linked her arm with his and said, “Come to my room. Girl talk.”

Sanji glanced at her curiously, perking up at her demand. “Sure,” he acceded, disentangling from Zoro to let her lead him inside.

Zoro caught Sanji’s eye as he separated himself, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.  

Sloppily pointing at Nami, Sanji laughed and put his boyfriend at ease. “Girl talk!” he repeated her words cheerily.

Without missing a beat, as soon as the sliding glass door closed behind the two retreating forms, Luffy grabbed Usopp by the arm and excitedly shook him, “They left us with the cake!”

Usopp tore out of the hold on his arm, shushing Luffy and creeping to the back door. He peeked through the glass, silent for a few seconds and then audibly exhaling. “They’re upstairs,” he hissed back to his partner in crime. “I’ll grab the plates.”

Zoro wanted nothing to do with their shenanigans, knowing there’d be hell to pay for cutting into the cake without Sanji.  Nami would make sure of it.  Leaving them to their gluttony, he heaved himself out of his chair and stretched, hours of sitting stiffening his back.  He decided it was time for another beer, moseying to the cooler and plucking out another blue can. Just as he cracked it open, a looming figure appeared at his side.

“That’s your fifth one,” Law lectured, his stony face darkened with apprehension.  “You’re going to undo all of your work.”

Given the number of dirty looks, hefty sighs, and judgmental frowns he had received throughout the evening, Zoro knew that Law wasn’t happy with his decision to drink.  While he appreciated everything the man had done for him during those two weeks together, he had needed his help for the physical withdrawal. Not to continue trying to be his babysitter after everything was said and done.

“I won’t undo shit,” Zoro responded, taking a swallow of his beer. He didn’t feel any effects from the small amount he’d drank so far and didn’t expect to even come close to tipsy. “Not getting drunk.”

Law’s frown deepened as he pointed an accusing finger at the beer, “ _That_  is a slippery slope.”  He lifted his head, connecting their eyes in a steely stare.  “You’re an alcoholic.”

Maintaining eye contact, Zoro refused to back down as the word hung between them. He wasn’t an alcoholic — just a man who needed to better discipline his drinking.  He had control of his mind and spirit, knowing he would never depend on booze to fill any void within him again.  And since his detox, his body’s dependency had been reset, too.  No more cravings, no more withdrawal. The boundaries were set and he was well aware of his limits.  He had sworn to be a better man, one who didn’t turn to substances to fulfill him.  And he had made that same oath to Sanji when he said those three words at the airport.

“It’s pisswater,” Zoro sneered, lifting the beer closer to Law’s face, pointing out the measly four percent alcohol content. “Nothin’ to worry about.”

Law studied the can for a second and then turned his eyes back to Zoro, analyzing him for a few more moments.  Conceding with a dejected shrug, he backed down, muttering as he turned to their circle, “Hope you’re right.”

Zoro watched as Law floated to his seat next to Luffy and pull out his phone again, pointedly ignoring the two dumbasses with blue icing smeared all over their faces.  He took another gulp, acutely aware of the absence of the burn his prior drinking left on his tongue. This was different. He’d make sure everyone - Law, Nami, and, most importantly, Sanji - would see.

Arriving in the master bedroom with Nami, Sanji took the opportunity to use the ensuite washroom before getting into whatever talk she had in mind. When he came back out, she was rifling through a Plato’s Closet bag, pulling out a black dress.

“Ooh. That’s sexy!” Sanji said excitedly, walking over carefully to examine the dress.

Nami handed it over to him. “Right? It’s Guess. I got it at Plato’s for like twenty bucks.”

Sanji rubbed the material on his cheek, relishing in the quality. “That’s a steal. It’s such good quality.”

“Look what else I got!” she exclaimed, pulling out more items from the bag. She figured loosening him up for this conversation would be best.

They rustled through the clothing, Sanji admiring Nami’s exemplary fashion sense and Nami enjoying the praise. She poured them both some wine from the bottle she'd snuck upstairs with her, not allowing any breaks from drinking if she could help it.

Sanji put a sheer shirt down with his wine glass, spreading his arms above his head and falling into the mattress with a happy sigh. “Tonight has been so much fun. I really didn’t expect a thing.”  

“I’m glad!” Nami cheered, slumping over onto her back to join Sanji in staring at the ceiling. “Because I didn’t get you anything else. It’s your birthday gift.”

Sanji laughed. “Your house and your company is more than enough, Nami. Always.”

Nami grinned cheekily, giving his forearm an affectionate pat. “I trained you well.”

After some comfortable silence, Sanji dramatically shot himself halfway up on the bed. He took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. “Oh! You wanted to talk? What’s it about?”

Nami rose to her elbows on the bed, nodding. “It’s about Zoro.”

“Oh,” Sanji said, stomach sinking a bit.

He knew how she must feel on this topic. His relationship with Zoro was progressing very fast, and Nami knew what the man had done to hurt him. She’d seen Sanji emotionally torn to shreds over Zoro, she’d witnessed what he’d been reduced to by Zoro’s hand. The mark on his cheek had healed now, but she’d been there the very next day when the bruise was at its ugliest. She’d seen the worst of it. So, it was beyond understandable if she was bitter about the two of them becoming official.  

Nami expanded. “It worries me how fast you’re taking things. I just want to know you’re okay in all of this. You know better than me how much of a dick Zoro can be.”

“I know it’s hard to believe,” Sanji said, wringing his hands. Filter lacking from intoxication, he went on, “But he’s changed. He makes me so happy, Chérie.”

“Changed how?”

“He’s cleaned himself up. Not drinking as much. In bed, things are different. Good. Really good. It’s all been so...good.” Sanji paused, smiling unconsciously. “He told me he loves me.”

“He did?” Nami asked, shocked. “I can’t picture those words coming out of Zoro’s mouth, ever, to anyone. Maybe in another dimension.”

Sanji laughed. He couldn’t blame her. “It was when I came back last month.” He shifted his hand over hers, squeezing more firmly. “I told him I love him too.”

Nami sighed, eyes peering into Sanji’s sternly and inquisitively. “That’s good, at least. But I don’t know, Sanji...” she said pensively. “I still worry. You know me. It’s good that he’s making an effort. But I know you.”  She paused to choose her words carefully.  “I just want to make sure that this is real and not only because he said he loves you.  How do you  _know_ that this isn’t just the honeymoon phase?”

Sanji took a moment to wrack his brain in its sloppy state for an answer to that question. “I can’t explain it,” he said quietly. He couldn’t explain how much he  _felt_ Zoro’s love in his heart. How right he’d been since the beginning. “I can’t. I just know.”

Releasing Sanji’s hand, she gave him a pat on the thigh and surrendered to his happiness, still skeptical. “Well, I love you and I will be here for you no matter what happens.”

Zoro’s ears perked up as he exited the bathroom and heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.  Nami passed by where he stood in the hall to return to the back patio.  He waited for Sanji to follow behind, a hand shooting out and grabbing him by the wrist as soon as he was within range.

Stumbling against Zoro as he was tugged, Sanji was surprised yet happy to feel his boyfriend’s body on him. His mind buzzing pleasantly from the wine, he pressed himself flush to Zoro, already succumbing to a rising hunger which made his skin crawl with need.

Sanji tilted his lips to Zoro’s ears, teeth grazing his earrings. “What’ya doing...?” He wanted him so bad it was driving him crazy.

“Birthday present,” Zoro murmured, mouth finding his partner’s slender neck to speckle it with small bites and licks.  He kept Sanji in his arms, backing them both into the hall bathroom as he continued to tease his skin.  Once inside, he turned to use his elbow to switch on the lights and his foot to close the door, hands busy exploring.  He glided his fingers up Sanji’s back and clutched a fistful of blond hair, holding his head steady for passionate, aggressive kisses.

Sanji sighed feverishly with each wave of tongue and lip, in perfect bliss. Zoro’s mouth was exactly what he’d been craving. He rubbed his palm along strong neck and back muscles, sliding his hands through the collar of Zoro’s shirt. Before he forfeited himself to the intoxicating haze of passion, he commanded breathily, “Lock the door.”

“It’s closed,” Zoro replied between kisses, shifting his body to trap Sanji between his body and the bathroom sink.  Hands finding thin hips, he gripped them tightly and lifted him on the counter, knocking over various objects in his excitement.

Huffing from the change in position, Sanji pointed to the door, arm dangling lazily over Zoro’s shoulder. “The door,” he reiterated breathlessly.

Ignoring the request, Zoro moved his hands from Sanji’s hips to the front of his jeans, first unbuckling the belt and then unzipping.  Leaning in, he caught his partner’s lips in another searing kiss before jerking the jeans down to his thighs.  The gasp that escaped Sanji’s lips spurred him to work quicker, needing to hear more.  Zoro sank to his knees, pulling Sanji to the edge of the sink and planting teasing kisses on his stomach right above the band of his boxer-briefs.

Sanji relished in the rapid escalation of their lust, letting the unlocked door slip from his mind as Zoro twirled and slid that hot tongue all over his lower body. His gluttonous sucks and bites shocked Sanji with their intensity, his skin shivering with such deep craving that he jerked his head back into the mirror. He was startled when it clattered noisily in his ear. Scrambling with a searching hand to the edge of the sink, he braced himself and knocked something over amidst his hurry. He only gave a brief glance at the clang, not finding out what it’d been before his boxer-briefs were brusquely tugged down. His head darted downward to Zoro’s mouth moving closer and he groaned, frantically jutting his hips forward in anticipation.

Their eyes connected for a brief moment, Zoro smirking at the urgency in Sanji’s expression. Greedy for the taste, he bent forward and swallowed the already hard cock, hand wrapping around the base and stroking in rhythm to his mouth.  He felt his own erection jump as Sanji’s fingers desperately grasped his head and a heated moan escaped his throat.  He sped up the pace of his stroking and sucking, wanting to turn the fervent moans into cries of orgasm.

Grooving his hips back and forth to the pace of Zoro’s flow, Sanji tilted his head up and closed his eyes, feverish sighs and groans escaping his lips. He clenched his thighs tighter around Zoro’s neck as the sensations began to overwhelm and engulf him in pleasure. His need for release was driving him insane with lust, hips shuddering on impulse. He looked back down and the sight of Zoro eagerly sucking him off was too much, setting him over the edge.

“Oh, fuck,  _Zoro."_  Sanji choked out one last soft moan before letting his climax take control completely. Riding out the waves, he sighed harshly when it was over and sunk back into the mirror.

Zoro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood, pleased with himself at the sight of the pink faced mess that was Sanji still seated on the counter.  He adjusted himself as he reached to the faucet and turned on the cool water. Wetting his fingers, he moved Sanji’s hair from where it hung in his face and splashed his cheeks.

Panting, the water on his skin woke Sanji from the trance of his come down. He straightened up on the counter and, wanting to keep Zoro close, he squeezed and stroked Zoro’s arms. Languidly, he then slid a hand to the hem of his boyfriend’s sweatpants, ready to repay the favour. When Zoro took his hand off, he stared up, eyes searching for an explanation.

“Clean up,” Zoro instructed as he planted a kiss on Sanji’s forehead before turning and heading out he door.

After fixing himself up, Sanji made his way back to the patio to rejoin Zoro and the rest. He’d heard their raucous laughter inside and, curious to see what was up with everyone, he stumbled outside with eyes peeled. Nami was the first to see him return, giving him a shrewd look with one brow raised. His flushed cheeks deepened in hue.

“Sanji!” Luffy called over, wildly patting the orange chair next to him.  “I saved the special seat!”

Laughing merrily, Sanji drifted over to his friend, wrapping an arm around Luffy to embrace him in a tight shoulder hug. “You’re the best!” he said cheerfully, planting a kiss to his head.

“Have another glass of wine!” Nami insisted, pushing a bottle of moscato towards Sanji.  “I would offer you some cake but this moron ate it all.”

“You ate all the cake?” Sanji griped into Luffy’s ear, dangling off of him. “What the hell, Luffy!”

“It wasn’t just me!” Luffy defended himself loudly, pointing across the table.  “Usopp split it with me!”

“M-me?” Usopp stuttered, putting his hands up in the air to declare his innocence.  “I didn’t eat any cake.”  His eyes searched the circle, falling on Zoro.  “It was him!” he jammed his thumb to his left.  “Yeah!  Z ate it with Luffy!”

Zoro motioned to the blue can in his hand.  “Bud Light doesn’t go with cake.”

Separating from Luffy and plopping down into his designated seat, Sanji searched his pockets for a cigarette, shaking his head with a gruff sigh. Took him forever to find them. “Ahh, whatever,” he brushed it off, lighting his smoke before pouring himself a glass from the bottle Nami had given him, nearly dropping damn thing. “Hope it was good.”

“It was great!” Luffy exclaimed with a bright smile, clapping his hands together. “Except my fingers are blue now.”

Usopp looked down at his own hands, puzzled expression on his face.  “So’re mine,” he commented seriously, words slurring.

Nami threw back her head, cackling psychotically. “You just admitted your guilt!”

“The dirty plates are hiding under their chairs,” Law commented dryly, finally putting his phone in his pocket and acknowledging the group.

“Why you gotta call me out like that?” Luffy shouted, astonished.  “You’re such a party pooper!”

“Yeah, party pooper!” Usopp mimicked.

“Poindexter!” Sanji chimed in, pointing at Law with a big fat grin.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Law said as he stood from the table, disregarding their teasing.

“Are ya poopin’ at the party?” Luffy goaded, causing uproarious laughter around the table, he himself howling so hard that he fell out of his chair, taking Sanji with him.

Clutching his stomach, Usopp curled over to the floor to join them. Limbs flailing in the air, they rolled around, entangling themselves together in a massive hysterical fit. Nami and Zoro watched on, crossing their arms with perplexed expressions. Law scowled, stepping over the trio as he excused himself into the house.

“He’s always so serious,” Nami commented, eyes lingering on the door after it closed.  “You guys shouldn’t be so mean to him.”

“We can't help it!” Usopp refuted, coughing from laughing so hard.

“It doesn’t bother him,” Luffy assured them as he sat up, his laughter settling into small giggles.  “He’s just Law.  The only thing that bothers him is his ceiling disease.”

“Ceiling?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, searching his brain for what Luffy could mean.

“You mean _Celiac_?” Nami corrected.

“Yeah! Ceiling, Celiac, whatever.”

The sliding glass door reopened and Law emerged onto the patio, making his way back to his seat, again stepping over the trio still situated on the floor.

“So Law, what’s new in your life?” Nami asked genuinely, trying to cut the man some slack in their friend group for once.

“Nothing really,” he replied with a shrug, stealing Luffy’s bean bag. “Thinking about getting a new tattoo.”

Usopp hoisted himself back into his chair, his balance off from his drunkenness.  He squinted at Law curiously, “New tattoo? Of what?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Another heart?” Luffy chimed in from the floor, raising a hand to scratch his temple, thinking of more ideas. “A smiley face? Oh, what about a polar bear?”

“The Coke Zero logo,” Zoro offered as a suggestion, completely straight faced.

That sent Sanji into a laughing fit, slapping his thigh from the floor.

Law scowled at Zoro’s joke.  “No.  A tribal symbol on my forearms.  I’d show you a picture but my phone died.”

“So that’s why you’re talking.”  Zoro smirked as he took a swig from his beer.

“Man, doesn’t it freak your patients out?” Usopp questioned, pointing to his hands.  “You know.  The ‘death’ thing?”

“I wear gloves.”

“That shit would freak me out. Phew,” Sanji supplied honestly with a yawn, curling into a comfortable side position on the floor, his eyelids tingly and heavy. He was getting sleepy from all the wine overloading his system. Not to mention what Zoro had just done to him in the bathroom. 

Zoro glanced to Sanji at the sound of his yawn. He checked the time on his phone.  It was getting late.  As the others continued their conversation, Zoro leaned over and rested a hand on Sanji’s shoulder.  “You ready to go?”

Sending Zoro a grateful smile, Sanji nodded. “Yeah. Tired.”

“Let’s get you home.”

 

* * *

 

Flipping through his planner for next month, Sanji halts the tip of his pen on the second day of March. He frowns, tapping on the small box in recognition. Quarter of a century in a week. Go figure.

Staring at the number on his phone’s browser as he leans over his kitchen counter, Sanji sighs and slides a hand past his forehead, clutching his hair. Zoro’s out, he’d wandered off to get away from the tense environment that had become their home. Regardless, it’s better if Zoro isn’t around for this. Sanji has got to do what’s necessary. Nothing else matters.

His stomach twisting uneasily, pen tapping anxiously on the booklet, Sanji bites the bullet and calls the number on his screen. He puts his cell up to his ear and waits several rings for an answer.

A woman picks up on the other line. “Good afternoon, Mihawk and Associates. How can I help you?”

“Yes, good afternoon,” he responds. “I’d like to make an appointment to speak with a lawyer if possible.”

“Civil or criminal?”

“Criminal.”

 

* * *

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

_xiii._

 

Suffocating.

That’s the only word able to describe the atmosphere of the tiny waiting room Zoro sits in with Sanji.  Mustard yellow walls, uncomfortably tall wooden chairs, an oversized desk in the corner. There is no air conditioning, just a small fan pointed directly at the plump receptionist who checked them in.  Zoro can feel the sweat rolling down his back. Aside from the static of a tiny television mounted to the wall, the room is silent. Not a word has passed between them since their arrival.

Even if they aren’t speaking, Zoro’s thankful that Sanji set-up this appointment for him.  He fully intends to deal with his issues without Sanji’s help - financially or otherwise - but can’t help but feel grateful they’ve found a decent lawyer. With aggravated assault charges on the line, he knows legal counsel is the best step to take.  Five years in prison isn’t something to treat lightly. As it stands, he has no chance in court. The sheer number of people who gave witness statements would lead any judge to believe he attacked that asshole without reason.

If only they fucking knew.

Cracking his neck, Zoro steals a glance at Sanji seated to his left.  Back straight, body tense, one leg crossed over the other, his head is turned towards the only narrow window in the room.  His right foot swinging, a usual cue for stress. Sighing gruffly, Zoro slumps further in his chair.

Their relationship is suffocating, too.

Ever since Sanji bailed him out of jail, he’s been distant.  Zoro knows he doesn’t agree with what he did but they can’t change it now.  The last week has been miserable in their home. Anytime Zoro tries to salvage a semblance of normality, Sanji seems to get upset.  But he also refuses to bring up what happened, leaving Zoro to dwell in some kind of fucked up purgatory. This is the worst things have been since his birthday. Out of respect for Sanji’s feelings, he hasn’t forced the topic.  But it’s all become goddamn infuriating.

“Come on back.”

Sanji perks up at the receptionist’s voice beckoning them into the door of the lawyer’s office. Uncrossing his legs as Zoro rises beside him, he stands stiffly, lips already eager for a lit cigarette between them. The lawyer they’re about to see urged him to bring Zoro along to get a read on him. Sanji hasn’t yet told Zoro about the true nature of this appointment. He wonders how he will take it, their thick tension already palpable enough as it is. He follows behind Zoro into the office, closing the door behind them. The office is stifling, Sanji can feel its cluttered walls closing in on him instantly.

Zoro’s gaze searches the small, cramped office. The lawyer is seated behind a wooden desk overflowing with papers and file folders.  He seems out of place amongst the jukiness of the office, his own appearance very pristine with a bright white, stain free shirt and immaculate goatee.  Out of all the oddities in the office, Zoro is most drawn to the man’s piercing eyes, intensity radiating from him as he gauges the two of them trudging into his space.  

“Take a seat.”  The lawyer stands and offers them his hand one by one before motioning to two chairs in front of the desk.  Zoro takes note of both his strong handshake and relentless, harsh stare. As they all settle down, the man looks between the two of them and asks, “Which one of you is Sanji Black?”

Sanji nods and politely raises a hand to indicate himself.

“Dracule Mihawk.” A pause. “ Please call me Mihawk,” the lawyer requests, rifling through the papers on his desk.  Seemingly finding what he needs, he scans the paperwork, brows furrowing. Without looking up, he reads, “Victim of sexual assault.  Is that correct?”

Grip tensing on his thighs, Sanji nods once more. “Yes.”

Zoro’s heart skips a beat and he glances at Sanji, eyebrow raised.

Mihawk acknowledges his reply with a curt nod.  “I took the liberty of pulling your case. It appears there was a police report filed in November but no investigation.  I understood from our phone call that the situation has become more complicated, correct?”

Sanji shoots a quick glance Zoro’s way before turning his eyes back to acknowledge Mihawk’s question. “Yes.”

“I see,” Mihawk says, setting down his file and resting folded hands on top.  He shifts his gaze between the two men, calculating expression on his face. A pregnant pause fills the room, the awkward tension rising.   

Zoro stares forward, knuckles white from his iron grip on the armrests of his chair, jaw clenched to keep from lashing out.  This is not what he expected. Ever since that night, he made sure to go at Sanji’s pace, keeping his partner’s needs at the forefront of his mind.  Months ago he accepted that they may never talk about what happened. But as they sit in this stuffy office with a stranger speaking to Sanji about _that night_ , Zoro feels fierce betrayal cut him open.  He sacrificed himself so Sanji wouldn’t have to keep living through this.  To protect him. And to have Sanji refuse to trust him to carry this burden is a punishment more severe than any jail time.

Finally, Mihawk ends their suffering by turning to face Zoro fully. “You have made a mess of things, young man.”

Zoro keeps his back straight and his head high.  It’s as though he needs to remain still, that any movement would crack his walls of conviction.  Anything this man might say cannot tear him down. He knows what he did was right.

Sanji sits back in his seat, posture finally relaxing as he pointedly glares at Zoro, taking in his rigid body language. He feels guilty thrusting Zoro into this blind, yet simultaneously relieved to have someone on his side about the situation.

Raising an eyebrow at Sanji’s shift in demeanor, Mihawk turns his callous stare back to the blond man.  “I apologize for what you’ve gone through Mr. Black, however, this situation would be vastly different if this decision had been made sooner.  The more time that elapses after these kinds of events, the harder it becomes to prosecute them. It’s an unfortunate truth in this line of work.”

Turning his gaze to the desk, Sanji’s self-satisfaction dissipates with Mihawk’s harsh words. “I understand,” he accepts, owning up. He knows it’s true and he won’t argue with the circumstances at hand.

Mihawk nods, satisfied with the response.  Leaning back in his seat, he moves a hand to his lap and strokes his goatee with the other.  “When we spoke over the phone, I recall you were very concerned whether your actions would help your partner’s case.  It will be tricky. As a prosecuting attorney, I know we often seek the harshest penalties for aggravated assault and battery.”

Zoro defiantly glares at Mihawk, unwilling to hold back his opinion on the matter.  “I’ve accepted that fate,” he asserts through gritted teeth. “I have no regrets.”

Mihawk frowns at his declaration, reprimanding him with a condescending glare, “Your arrogance is unfounded and a liability.  Any self-respecting judge would throw the book at an impudent nimrod like you.”

Starting to panic from Mihawk’s scolding words, Sanji leans over and puts a comforting hand on Zoro’s, squeezing pleadingly for him to calm down. He understands Zoro’s aggravation, but they desperately need this. Mihawk is a highly-rated prosecutor for assault cases such as this. They have to be complacent as they go through the process.  

Steepling his fingers, Mihawk tilts his head thoughtfully.  “It won’t be easy,” he starts slowly, leaving them hanging on every word, “but I believe we can work this out.  Our focus should be first on prosecuting the criminal who assaulted you. Then we can work out defending this hoodlum.”  He connects his eyes with Sanji. “Mr. Black, I do have one question.”

“Of course,” Sanji agrees, correcting his posture to grant the lawyer with his full attention.

“Are you undoubtedly certain that the man your partner assaulted is one and the same as the man who assaulted you?”

Sanji’s eyes shift downward as he briefly reflects. He’s without a shadow of a doubt. “One-hundred percent certain. Yes.”

“Good.”  Mihawk reaches for his legal pad and begins jotting quick, erratic notes.  “I can start working up a warrant. Typically these cases settle with a plea but they can get messy.  The most important thing is evidence. Did you have a hospital complete a sexual assault evidence collection kit?”

Sanji’s perks up again at the query. “Yes, I did.”

“We will have law enforcement forensics begin testing the DNA.  The best case scenario is our evidence is enough for a conviction and we won’t have to go to trial.  But speaking frankly, this very well could end up in the courtroom if the forensics aren’t strong enough.  We will need to speak regularly and I will be taking a formal statement of events.”

Sanji tries to hide the grimace formulating on his face. He really doesn’t want to have to endure another statement if he can help it. “I did leave a statement with the hospital and with the police, if that helps.”

Mihawk pauses in his note taking and lifts his head to study Sanji.  His hard expression softens slightly, but his tone remains firm. “I know this may be difficult but as your lawyer I will need every necessary detail to ensure a conviction.  Continuity is key and I will leave no stone unturned. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Sanji accedes, cordial. Whatever it takes, he reminds himself. “Understood.”

“I will be in touch, Mr. Black. In the meantime, take care of yourself and keep your partner in line.  He is a risk.”

Zoro feels his skin ignite, at the end of his rope with Mihawk’s snide remarks.  He reels himself in, knowing the meeting is over and not wanting to incite an argument with Sanji. They both rise from their seats, Sanji shaking the lawyer’s hand one last time.  Pointedly ignoring Mihawk’s hand as it reaches toward him, Zoro storms ahead through the piss colored waiting room and out the front door.

Sanji drifts closely behind him, worried about his partner’s anger as he watches him make strong strides towards his car. Uncharacteristically hurried. He searches his pocket for his keys, hand numb to the motion. Unlocking the car, they both climb in and Sanji ignites the engine so they can get the fuck out of here and be on their way. Sanji tentatively glances over at Zoro, the man’s arms are crossed with a deep set scowl. He sighs, putting the window down while he digs around for a much needed cigarette. The ride back to the house is going to be painful. What else is new.

Zoro keeps his eyes glued to the road, unwavering even as he feels Sanji’s stare.  A storm surges within him, a mix of fury, confusion, and shock heating his blood as it courses through his veins.  Completely sideswiped, his mind is still reeling from the treason that just occured. It’s obvious now how much Sanji’s faith in him is broken.  Cracking, he bitterly criticizes in a low growl, “You should’ve told me.”

Frowning around his cigarette as he takes a long drag, Sanji clenches his hand to the wheel and drives on without a word.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, look at this one,” Sanji said, dusting off sand from a conch shell and handing it to Zoro. “It’s not too broken up. I think Nami would like it.”

Zoro turned the shell over in his hands, nodding at the minimal cracks.  “Not too bad,” he commented before haphazardly tossing it back in the sand.

“What the hell!” Sanji shouted, scurrying over to the abandoned shell now embedded in the sand. “You’re gonna break it!”

“Didn’t think you were serious ‘bout keeping it,” Zoro quipped with a shrug, amused as he watched Sanji dust off the conch delicately.

Holding the shell protectively in his grip and scanning it for fresh cracks, Sanji flicked Zoro’s temple to chastise him. “Dick. Of course I was,” he grumbled, sighing exasperatedly.

They were taking a leisurely stroll on the beach, Sanji wanting to see the sunset on the water’s horizon tonight. It wouldn’t be long, the clouds already transforming into rich hues of pink and blue streaking across the darkening sky. The pacifying sound of the ocean’s waves crashing to the shore would always be one of his main comforts in life. That and unfortunately the man who’d just disrespected his amazing find.

Zoro pushed Sanji’s hand away from where he continued to assault his temple,  a mischievous grin forming across his face. “Hey, what’s that?” he innocently asked, pointing to the ground. As Sanji’s eyes followed his finger, he took the opportunity to kick wet sand at him, covering the lower half of his legs in sticky lumps.

Recoiling in horror at the unforeseen attack on his legs, Sanji instinctively shielded his eyes but not before some of it made impact on his face as well. His vision compromised, he was still quick to retaliate, scooping sand in an angry fist and firing it at Zoro. “Asshole!” he sneered, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

The fistful of sand exploded on the back of Zoro’s t-shirt as he turned to dodge, chortling at Sanji’s reaction to his sneak attack. Twisting back to face his assailant, Zoro paused, noticing Sanji swiping at his eyes.  “Lemme help,” he commanded, closing the gap between them and taking Sanji’s face in his hands. He wiped his fingers clean on his shirt before using a thumb to gently brush away lingering grains of sand.

Sanji frowned as he allowed Zoro to help him, eventually becoming frustrated when his boyfriend kept missing the right spot. Battling his hands away with a playful smile, he worked on it again with his own finger. “Making it worse, idiot,” he laughed, scrubbing away.

“Tried my best.”

“Trying to kill me is what you’re doing,” Sanji groused, finally getting the grains out of his eye, now just wiping the tears of agitation away.

“Drama queen,” Zoro teased as they continued their walk.

“Damn caveman.”

Zoro responded by leaning in and planting a soft kiss to Sanji’s lips.

Sanji leaned forward into the peck, relishing Zoro’s lips, brief as they were. His eyes followed the man with scrutiny as he pulled back, putting his hands into his pockets while they continued their walk. “Smoothing things over, are you?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Zoro admitted with a smirk.

Sanji grinned, amused. “Fair attempt.” They strolled on in pleasurable silence, Sanji keeping his eyes on the impending sunset across the ocean. When he turned back to the shoreline, he took note of a white lifeguard chair, tall and obvious in front of them. Lips curling up impishly, Sanji singled it out to Zoro with a point of his finger. “Feel like you would’ve liked the lifeguard life.”

“Saving people?  Got the muscles for it,” Zoro deadpanned, flexing and pointing at his bicep.  

Sanji stared at Zoro, amazed at his stupidity. Couldn’t help begrudgingly ogling the show. Dammit. “One of these days my change jar will be full from everytime you do that. Shithead.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to afford a sense of humor.”

“Actually, I was gonna buy you some humility.” Before Zoro could get a retort in, Sanji continued with the original topic at hand. “Seriously. You’d get off on being able to blow a whistle at people all day, Mossy.”

Zoro crossed his arms and gazed at the chair thoughtfully.  “Never pictured myself as a lifeguard,” he said seriously, digging in the sand with his big toe.  “Thought about being a cop, though.”

Sanji looked at him in shock. He let the information sink in. “Really? Since when?”

Shrugging, Zoro gazed out to the horizon, squinting at the glare of the sunset.  “Far back as I can remember.”

“Is that so?” Sanji digested, pensive. Digging into his pocket, he plucked out a cigarette and lit up, not caring about beach rules at this time of day. He was intrigued by this little tidbit of insight into Zoro’s past. He didn’t get much of it. Wanting to know more, he pried after exhaling a plume of smoke. “Didn’t exactly work out, huh? Why not?”

“Didn’t have my head on right,” Zoro explained with a shrug.  “Plus school’s expensive.”

Sanji hummed, deeply absorbed in the conversation. “You know, it suits you,” he said with pride. “Still think about it? Is it something you’d do if given the chance?”

Zoro twisted back to look at Sanji, an uncontrollable smile spreading across his face.  “Yeah,” he affirmed, connecting their eyes. “Think I would.”

Sanji smiled warmly back. He remained quiet for a moment, allowing some time to comfortably pass while he gathered his thoughts. He was used to living on his own, paying off bills and the mortgage on his house. Zoro paying some of those bills with him had definitely been helpful, but not at all necessary. If he gave the man a free pass in his home and helped with tuition -- which he knew he also could afford -- he wondered if Zoro might be interested in this proposition.

“What if I help you do it?”

 

* * *

 

“Earth to Zoro!”

Blinking away his thoughts, Zoro swipes at the hand waving in front of his face, Luffy hovering before him.

“Damn man, you’re out of it!” Luffy says, straightening to cackle boisterously.

Zoro picks up the tennis ball resting next to him and chucks it across the beach, Luffy and Lady immediately sprinting after it, kicking up sand as they go.  It’s a blistering day, Florida weather skipping spring entirely and diving right into summer. It’s warmed up considerably since he was sweltering in the lawyer’s office a couple days ago.  And even then, the temperature was record high. Sanji’s out with Nami, leaving him alone for the afternoon with Lady. Not wanting to keep her cooped up all day, Zoro decided they should stretch their legs on the beach.  By chance, Luffy called to ask what he was doing and the four of them ended up on the sand.

Zoro tilts his head up to the sky, letting the sun’s rays beat down on his face as the breeze carries the sounds of Lady’s barks, Luffy’s laughs, and the waves crashing to his ears.  His heart thumps in his chest as he clears his mind, the bittersweet memory of Sanji offering to help him through school fading away. It seems like an eternity ago. Damn. How much shit changes.

“Crazy stunt you pulled,” Law mentions offhandedly from the the towel next to his, tattooed fingers running through the sand.  They had skirted the topic since arriving at the beach, mostly focusing on walking Lady and Luffy’s antics with her.

Zoro shrugs.  He figured that would be Law’s assessment.  They never held back their criticisms with each other.  “Not crazy to me.”

“This is why I offered resources and said you shouldn’t bottle things,” Law implores further, keeping his eyes on the sand and his tone low. “Emotions get shaken and then explode.”

Zoro crosses his arms with a huff, keeping silent as he’s reminded of that conversation in the park.  “Wasn’t a ‘coping mechanism’ or some shit. I had to do it.”

Lady gets distracted by the waves, so Luffy bounds up to the conversation Law’s just initiated, pausing briefly to snap a picture before taking a seat in the sand.

Law frowns from behind his sunglasses as he dusts the sand off his fingers onto his blue trunks.  “However you see it, that’s three years of hard work down the drain.”

 

“Thank you,” Sanji says as their waiter carefully hands him the glass of white wine he’d ordered. It’s his second as they wait for their food on the patio. He already feels kind of buzzed, empty stomach and all. The place is packed. Typical for a Sunday brunch on such a beautiful day, nice and sunny and hot. Kitchen’s probably backlogged and going out of its mind.

“So I really think that kind of tangerine orange would work,” Nami says, leaning over the table to show Sanji the colour she’s pulled up on her phone.

Sanji nods, switching to his extroverted self to politely take in the colour. “It’s nice. But how do you feel about navy? That’d be classy.”

“I want the colours at my wedding to be exciting, not depressing!” Nami declares, tugging her phone back and scrolling through for more colour schemes.

“Hey!” Usopp pipes in beside her, slapping his palm on the tabletop causing the silverware to rattle.  “Yellow would be the most exciting!”

Nami pats her fiance on the head, gesturing for him to simmer down and stop making a scene. “Well, whatever…” she grumbles, flipping her phone upside down on the table. “It’s _my_ wedding.”

Usopp nods, composing himself.  “Yeah, you’re right,” he agrees amicably before fully absorbing what she’s said.  “Wait! It’s my wedding, too!”

Smiling devilishly, Nami pats him on the head again to calm him down.

“If Nami’s wedding isn’t one-hundred and eighty seven percent perfect, I’ll make sure your casket is yellow,” Sanji warns, glaring at Usopp.

Usopp begins counting on his fingers, seemingly concerned with Sanji’s specific calculation.

Nodding her head in approval, Nami mindlessly picks up her phone again to begin scrolling through her messages. “Oh yeah,” she perks up. “Vivi said she wants to throw us an engagement party at the end of the month.”

“Vivi _said_ or you told her to?”  Usopp questions quietly, eyes narrowing at her.

Skirting his accusations entirely, Nami turns to Sanji with a warm gaze. “Well, you have to come Sanji. Zoro too.”

“Of course I’ll go,” Sanji agrees, taking a slow sip from his glass, eyes darkening. He can barely stand Zoro’s presence in his house right now, let alone being forced to go to an event as a couple and act like everything’s peachy. At an engagement party for Nami no less. He would never normally dread doing anything for Nami, but the thought makes him shudder.

Moving their conversation to more serious matters, Nami says, “While we’re on the topic of your psycho boyfriend, how are you guys doing with that?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Zoro says earnestly, rubbing his hand through Lady’s fur as she settles next to him, worn out from chasing seagulls.  He’s self-aware enough to know everyone is going to think his actions were insane. “It’s not psycho to do what’s right.”

“I’m not sure if beating a man half to death is what’s ‘right’ here,” Law admonishes, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  “You’ve ruined your life.”

Luffy creases his brows and hums faintly, deep concentration palpable on his face. “It was the guy who hurt Sanji, right?”

“Yeah, one of ‘em,” Zoro confirms to Luffy, heat rising to his face.  There are still two out there, a fact that makes Zoro’s chest heave with rage anytime he’s reminded.

Law clears his throat, still staring expectantly at Zoro, reminding him his last comment was more than just an assessment.  Zoro scratches his shoulder, fingers brushing against his deep scar. It’s frustrating that Law’s berating him the same way as that shithead lawyer.  The same as Sanji. But these are concerns he’s grown to expect.

“Didn’t ruin shit,” he maintains, squaring his shoulders and sitting up straight.  “He was right there and I had to protect Sanji. Finishing school, being a cop. It wasn’t important anymore.” He pauses. “Still ain’t.”

Unspoken words linger on his lips.  Despite their rapidly intensifying tension and the piss poor way Sanji’s acted towards him the last few days, his principles have not wavered at his core.  Quitting drinking cold turkey, getting the dog that lays next to him, fucking up the guy who hurt his partner. He did it all for good reason. For Sanji. That’s what’s important.

Law’s steely gaze continues to bear down on him, eyes scanning over him, evaluating.  Zoro keeps his head high, meeting the critical glare with one of his own, his resolve painted plain as day on his face.  A few heavy heartbeats and he feels his edges soften as Law sighs, a small smile forming.

“It appears I’m not going to change your mind,” he concedes, shaking his head as he chuckles softly.  ”And as ridiculous as it may seem, I get it.”

Zoro grins back, relieved to know one less person will be grilling him constantly.  He never expected Law to agree, but it makes it easier to know he has at least one person who understands. His eyes shift to Luffy, who continues to sit silently, face dark with deep contemplation.

 

“He’s a moron,” Sanji gripes, back stiffening to his chair, shifting his gaze to the pedestrians shuffling beyond the fenced patio. “We’re working through it.”

“I still can’t believe him,” Nami berates with an exaggerated moan. “He’s a crazy fuckhead.”

“How’s his case looking?” Usopp inquires seriously, wrapping his arms around himself.  “I mean, can he get out of jail time?”

Sanji doesn’t connect his eyes with either of them, maintaining a cold stare in the distance. He sighs and crosses his arms, wishing he could smoke on the patio if they’re going to be discussing all of this. All he can settle for is another large gulp of wine. “We’re trying to see if we can build a defense case for him. Went to see a lawyer the other day, he says we should be able to keep him out of jail.”

“Oh, good!” Usopp smiles wide, sighing with relief.  “That would be awesome.”

Nami scoffs with a brow raised, waving her hand in the air dramatically. “I’m starting to think jail time would do that brute some good. He’s way overdue if you ask me,” she quips.

Sanji connects his eyes with Nami, her words igniting him on the topic. He knows she’s only joking and is looking to give him an outlet to vent his frustrations with Zoro here. “I’m having a hard time with it,” he opens up. “He’s just such a fucking nutcase. It hasn’t been fun watching him ruin his life like this.”

“Oh he threw it away alright. One of my coworkers has a husband who got charged with assault, some bar fight he got into at the beaches. They got a good defense lawyer, he didn’t have to go to jail but that shit is on his record for life. He struggled to find a job for a while,” Nami explains, eyes softening at Sanji’s worried expression. “Just saying. He’s an idiot.”

Sanji sighs, rubbing his forehead with a pained expression. “I know, Chérie.”

“He’s always been uncontrollable like this,” Nami goes on. “I mean, you know it more than me.”

Sanji pulls his hair back from his face, clenching it in a tight grip. “He never thinks about the consequences. It’s infuriating.”

“Knowing Z, he probably didn’t think the whole thing through,” Usopp deliberates, hand rubbing his chin.  “He’s always been action first, consequence later.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I _do_ think it’s romantic. Stupid as hell, but romantic,” Nami concedes, turning to Usopp. “If you ever did that for me, I’d probably beat you half to death and then fuck your brains out.”

“It’s far from romantic,” Sanji butts in lowly before they can develop that joke any further. He feels less ptient than normal today. On edge. “It’s pissing me the fuck off.”

 

“It’s not ridiculous,” Luffy chimes in confidently, responding to Law’s criticisms. “Zoro did the right thing.”

Law scoffs, eyeing Luffy skeptically.  “Haven’t you been listening? I can agree with the sentiment but it’s still absurd.”

“I’ve been listening.” Luffy nods, confirming. “That man hurt Sanji. Zoro protected him. He deserved it.”

Zoro smirks at Luffy’s ability to understand his logic inherently.   It’s as simple as that. If anyone would get it, he always knew it would be Luffy.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Law mutters to himself, “You two are just alike.”  He lays down on his towel, stretching his legs out in front of him. “So what’s next? What about that job you had lined up?”

Zoro sits up straight, cracking his back. “Called them after I got outta jail,” he explains nonchalantly, ruffling the dog’s fur. “Offers off the table.”

“Aw man, no badge?” Luffy moans, hitting a fist in the sand. “I was gonna borrow it!”

Law stares at Luffy, perplexed. Turning back towards Zoro, he changes the subject. “Are you contacting an attorney?”

“Ah, boring.” Luffy gets to his feet abruptly, sprinting off with a bellow as Lady chases him to the shore.

“Saw one already.  Gettin’ it all sorted,” Zoro drawls as he digs small holes in the sand around him.  “Gonna be a bitch to figure out.”

“And how’s Sanji been through it all?”

Zoro’s hands stop their fidgeting.  “He’s been a bitch, too.”

Law nods from where he lies, clasping his hands on his stomach.  “I can only imagine. It makes sense.”

“It’s starting not to.”

Luffy gallops back, clutching onto one of Lady’s toys in her teeth as he drags the dog alongside him. He bombs himself back into their space, sand exploding from his knees all over them. Having riled up the dog, she jumps on top of Law and starts aggressively licking his face. Luffy cackles while Law wails, attempting to get the pest off him.

Helping to disentangle the two, Luffy beams cheerily to Zoro and says, “Don’t worry, Zoro. Sanji’ll come around!”

 

“He’s a fucking dumbass,” Sanji complains, anger and distress overcoming him. “He sits around the house like he did nothing wrong. Like I didn’t just bail him out of jail the other week for almost _killing_ someone. Fucked up his dream career and he doesn’t give two shits. It’s fucked up!”

Usopp shifts uncomfortably in his seat, exchanging a glance with Nami.  “Well I mean, he had a good reason.”

“What reason?” Sanji goes off, waving his hand and leaning forward, elbows on the table. He bears a fierce glare into Usopp. “Inflating his fucking ego with this stunt?”

“No, I just meant it’s not like he picked a fight out of nowhere,” Usopp responds anxiously as he awkwardly glances around the patio.  “Wonder where our food is.”

Sanji grips his fingers tightly over his arms before darting back in his chair again, exasperated. “No. He did it for his goddamn pride. That’s what he does,” he says harshly, staring hard at the table.

With unfortunate timing, their waiter comes by, meals in hand. He places them down and makes sure they’re set up with everything they need, painstakingly thorough. Likely sensing the tense mood, he scurries off, leaving them to their meals and conversation. Usopp digs in immediately, noticeably relieved to have something to distract himself with. Sanji and Nami stare at their plates in silence.

“Look. Zoro made an extreme decision that put a lot at risk. I get that you’re angry with him for that. I am too,” Nami says, picking up a fork. “I know I haven’t always trusted him to be good to you, Sanji. But he _has_ changed. He loves you, just remember that in all of this.”

“That’s bullshit,” Sanji retorts brutally. He clenches his teeth, eyes glued to his plate. His heartbeat in his ears, heat in his face, he can feel himself spiraling as the words slip from his lips.

“If he loved me, he wouldn’t have done this.”

 

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

_xiv._

 

“Another overcooked seabass, table twelve, Sous-Chef!”

At the sound of a returned plate crashing atop the window, Sanji places the back of his hand to his sweaty brow while battering a sauté pan to the stove, a rumbling growl leaving his mouth with the harsh action. “Shit!” he curses at the expeditor, not wanting to hear his bullshit. “Tell them to fuck off!”

“No can do, Sous-Chef,” the expeditor says, shaking his head in disbelief. “Another one on the fly. Time?”

Sanji releases a frustrated groan once more, closing his eyes to try and collect himself. One of their best cooks called out today and they’re understaffed. He’s up to his balls in chits during an insane lunch rush and these customers and his incompetent staff are driving him up the fucking wall. He’ll have to use the bass he’s got on the go from table twenty five for whoever the fussy prick is at table twelve.

“Three minutes!” Sanji yells over the racket of a scurrying kitchen, grinding his teeth.

The line cook beside him pipes up, “Sous-Chef, if you send out another fuck-up I’m gonna come over there myself to get us out of the weeds.”

Carefully plating risotto, Sanji shoots a fiery glare at the subordinate cook. “Watch your fucking mouth and stick to your station! I got this.”

Slamming the plate up into the window minutes later, Sanji watches as the expeditor hurriedly grabs it and hands it off to a waitress. A pang of guilt hits him as he catches the girl’s anxiety-ridden face before she disappears through the door. Sanji sighs and forces himself to focus on their turbulent line.

He’s craving a fucking smoke like never before in his life.

Ignoring the chaos of his kitchen with hands on autopilot, Sanji is deeply immersed in his troubled thoughts. It’s been about three weeks since his first visit in Mihawk’s office, now nearing the end of March. They haven’t met in person again, communicating through phone and email only. Mihawk has managed to find a very competent defense attorney for Zoro’s case, which has been a load off his mind. However, he’s dreading the day he has to go in and make yet another detailed statement of the nightmare he had to endure, which Mihawk has warned will be meticulous. They’ve solidified a date for that in the near future and it only amplifies his anxiety.

However the worst of it is the call the prosecutor gave him just this morning. Zoro’s trial has an official date. It’s set up in May, sooner than they anticipated, and the results of the DNA tests from his kit could take as long as six months to come back. If the results don’t arrive before Zoro’s court date, they will have no evidence to support their claim of sexual assault. Zoro could be prosecuted to the full extent of his charges and face years of jail time. If that happens, the process of going through appeal trials to free him will be long and tedious, and the damage will have already been done.

It’s highly possible Zoro will go to jail over this, for years. Even with the DNA results they’re likely to accrue. The thought is so terrifying to Sanji he’s felt nauseous and off his game all day. He’s enraged that menial insignificant bullshit like process times, wait lists and court dates will mean the difference between Zoro’s freedom and imprisonment. Their lives are honestly a living fucking nightmare.

Sanji hasn’t spoken a word to Zoro about it yet, he’d only been informed this morning and assumes Zoro’s lawyer filled him in. He’s still just so fucking _livid_ that Zoro went and screwed it all up. He won’t ever be able to accomplish his dreams. After how hard they both have been working for it. It’s just over. Done.

Sanji smashes a heavy skillet down to the stove, the loud clatter causing him to wince. The thought _alone._

“Sous-Chef!”

“Fucking hell, _what?!”_ Sanji roars, craning his neck in fury.

The expeditor shakes his head, hand to his brow while defeatedly dropping another plate onto the window. “Table twelve again! Don’t know what your problem is today man but we got one angry patron who’s looking to chat with you.”

Sanji feels something inside him snap. This _motherfucker_ at table twelve. “Does this prick have fucking eyes? Whole place is fucking packed! I got other people to feed! Shit! He wants to keep whining ‘bout his goddamn bass, he can fucking leave!”

The cook on the line beside him moves in, hands fisting in at his face from stress, sweat pooling down his jaw. “Look man, Sous-Chef, you gotta take a break. Cool down. You’re killin’ us here. Just talk that guy down and go for a smoke.”

“Thought I told you stay in your station,” Sanji growls, pointing at the line cook. The prospect of a smoke after talking to this customer is more tempting than maintaining his pride, however. “Mother of fuck,” he curses, ripping the headband off his forehead and pelting it to the floor in exasperation.

The ‘chat’ with the customer does not go well. Sanji doesn’t have it in him today to be patient, and the guy turns out to be just as insufferable as expected. Rich son of some dumb asshole, he doesn’t give a flying fuck. The man’s an ungrateful twat even after Sanji offers to comp his meal and the table’s bottle of wine, so he tells him to shove that ‘cardboard dry seabass’ -- and the bug that also supposedly turned up in his risotto -- right where it belongs, up his snide pretentious lying ass.

Of course the restaurant’s owner isn’t happy with that. Sanji manages to talk his way out of it, knowing he’s become extremely valuable to this place and won’t get fired over this. He denies the owner’s offer for time off knowing he needs every cent he can get his hands on right now. After a quick smoke to recollect himself, Sanji comes back to the line with a clearer head and leads his staff through the rush and the remainder of the day.

By the time Sanji is seated in his Kia and notices the change of clothes resting on the passenger seat, he’s mentally and physically exhausted. Hasn’t had a bite to eat today, he reflects. His stomach doesn’t even remind him of it but his fatigue does. He puts his forehead to the wheel with a deep heavy sigh.

He almost forgot. Nami and Usopp’s engagement party is in thirty minutes. He won’t even be able to go home and decompress from this horrific day, hence the change of clothes to his right. But it’s important to Nami, so it’s important to him.

Zoro had already agreed to meet him there separately. He’s grateful for it. He can’t take car rides with that man anymore. A quick change and nearly a half hour later, Sanji is pulling up into Vivi’s long driveway. He recognizes most of the cars already parked. Looks like he’s the last to arrive.

“Cannon ball!”

Luffy splashes into the pool, spraying everyone around him, both in and out of the water.  Nami and Vivi squeal from where they’re seated by a table at the edge, having intended to stay dry.  The rest of the group howls loudly with laughter, dousing each other in waves, spirits high from celebration and light drinking.  It’s their first time in the pool this year.

Nami’s engagement party has been better than Zoro expected.  Dinner was crazy as always - typical when he, Luffy, and Usopp gather to eat, and even worse without Sanji around to beat them for bad manners.  He’s been stuck at work all evening, which seems to be the theme for the night. Vivi’s husband Koza was suddenly called away for business last night and similarly, Law was asked to work a double at the hospital.  Even Nami’s sister Nojiko couldn’t get the time off to swing by but it hasn’t seemed to impact Nami much. If anything, Zoro’s noted, she’s seeming to enjoy having a smaller group to entertain. Since they’ve announced both the pregnancy and engagement, Usopp’s complained of constant lunches, appointments, and events interrupting their normal flow.  Tonight has turned into an event where they can truly kick back and celebrate themselves.

Taking a swig of his iced tea, Zoro moves away from the ruckus and quietly studies the backyard.  Vivi’s expansive stone patio is festively decorated, a mix of tiki torches, string lights, and flood lamps illuminating the garden and grand pool.  Balloons and steamers are hung around the high arches of the outdoor kitchen where a full bar and sound system are housed. Her home is situated waterfront on a private canal that feeds to the gulf.  The pool and jacuzzi overlook a beautiful view of crystal blue water. It’s been the venue for many summer get-togethers and parties.

Closer to the broad doors that lead into the house there’s an ornate gold cage, probably as big as his and Sanji’s bathroom.  It’s the home for Vivi’s blue-and-yellow macaw, Carue. Funny little guy who loves to mimic everyone. He’s best buddies with Luffy and Usopp.  Zoro cracks a grin, remembering how much the bird loves to imitate Sanji. Can sound just like him.

The sun has set in the horizon but the temperature hasn’t cooled a bit, the extreme humidity making it feel even worse.  Zoro sighs with relief as the cool splashes of water speckles his skin from where he leans against the pool edge watching the other three men horse around.  A rogue pool toy whizzes past his face and hits the rock wall behind him, a cheerful voice calling apologies in his direction. He shakes his head. Some things never change.

Despite the number of people who couldn’t make it tonight, one very important person was able to drop in, someone they hadn’t seen in months.  Grinning wide, Zoro intercepts the short, scrawny frame as it’s owner tries to swim past him to fetch the lost toy.

“Where ya goin’, Chopper?”

Only an unintelligible squawk can be heard as Zoro dunks the shaggy head underwater.

Usopp and Luffy hoot with laughter as Chopper sputters to the surface, shoving Zoro away from him.  “What the hell? I’m back one day and you’re already picking on me!” He shouts, but there’s no bite to his words, his toothy grin giving him away.  “I just wanted the frisbee!”

Zoro smirks and hands over the pink disc he retrieved while dunking the younger man.  It’s great to have him back around. Chopper’s a high school friend of Luffy and Usopp’s, the dork trio as they’re affectionately called.  He’s been away the last few years going to school at an Ivy League university. He doesn’t get to come home too often, even holidays or summers, due to all of his responsibilities with classes and internships.  He explained to Zoro earlier that he specifically got the time off for Spring Break, eager to see everyone with so much going on.

Zoro was surprised when he was waiting for Law to swing by and grab him to head to Vivi’s.  Instead of the black Camry, Chopper’s old green Jeep pulled up, Luffy dangling out the window cheering excitedly.  Being able to catch up has been a welcome distraction from all of the tension with Sanji, like a lighthouse in a sea of bullshit.

“Throw it here!” Luffy calls to Chopper from where he’s climbed out of the pool and stands at the edge.  “Gonna catch it when I jump in.”

Chopper aims seriously, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and lobs it to the designated spot.  Luffy pounces and catches it between his teeth like a dog before belly flopping into the water.

“Whoa!” Chopper exclaims, bouncing with the waves caused by the huge splash.  “Me next, me next!”

“Let me show you how it’s done!” Usopp intercepts the frisbee and hands it back to Chopper for the next toss before climbing up the stone ladder. He amps himself up, bouncing readily on two feet when Chopper throws the disc.

Just before Usopp jumps, Chopper looks over to Vivi and Nami when they call out a certain name.

“Sanji!” he cries out excitedly, rushing over the greet their latest guest.

Usopp splashes dramatically into the pool, re-emerging with the frisbee triumphantly between his toes only to see Chopper’s attention elsewhere. Pride shattered, he shouts, “Hey, hey, Chopper, you didn’t see it!”

In the midst of greeting Nami and Vivi, Sanji hears a familiar voice calling his name and turns to see the young man heading his way. “Whoa, Chopper!” he says, shocked.

Chopper goes to give him a hug but stops midway and backs off. “Oh, sorry. I’m soaked.”

Sanji smirks, grateful for the last-minute realization. He gives Chopper’s shoulder a couple pats. “Didn’t expect to see you. It’s been a while. How’ve you been?”

“Busy! School has been crazy!” Chopper explains. “But when I heard about Nami and Usopp I had to make time.” He pauses, looking mindful. “How are you, Sanji?”

Sanji forces a brighter smile. “I’m doing fine. Better now that I see you made it here.”

Zoro watches Sanji from where he remains leaned against the pool edge, observing his interaction with Chopper but not acknowledging his presence.  Their relationship has dwindled to a mere coexistence at this point. They don’t speak often and when they do, it’s short and businesslike. In the rare moments where they do express any blip of emotion, it’s frustration and annoyance, both of them easily irked by the other.

After the brief catch up with Chopper, his friend resolves to chat with him more later, anxious to get back in the water. He settles with the girls at a table to discuss wedding plans, not having the energy or patience to deal with the antics of their resident pool boys.

“Are you hungry, Sanji? We ate already but I have food inside,” Vivi inquires sweetly.

“Was a pain keeping the boys away,” Nami adds, shaking her head. “Like moths to a flame.”

Sanji smiles at them pleasantly, appreciative that they thought about him. “Oh, thank you. I ate at work, but I’ll have something if I get hungry. What did you make? I’m sure it was delicious, Vivi.”

They become immersed in light conversation about what Vivi had prepared, Sanji asking for every detail to engage himself as seamlessly as possible. Eventually they drift into the topic at hand -- the upcoming wedding. Vivi is Nami’s maid of honour, so there’s a lot to discuss.

Crossing his legs and leaning back, Sanji lets out a long sigh, mind drifting back to his awful day as he lets their conversation fade out in the background. Absentmindedly, he rustles around in his pockets for a cigarette. He lights it and takes a puff, bringing his eyes up to greet Nami and Vivi’s apprehensive faces.

“Um, Sanji. There’s a spot over there you can smoke,” Vivi points to a secluded area by the water. “Normally I wouldn’t care, but with Nami and all…”

Sanji’s eyes widen in horror and he frowns, standing immediately. Damn. He’s been so absorbed in himself that he forgot about Nami’s pregnant state. With a twist in his gut, soul-crushing shame overtakes him. “I’m so sorry, Nami. That was stupid of me.” He doesn’t wait for a response before stalking away from them as quickly as possible.

“Dumbass,” Zoro comments dryly from the water, having watched the entire exchange.

Sanji glares coldly at Zoro’s insult, too frazzled to deal with him in any normal capacity. Zoro’s an insensitive prick. Doesn’t think of anyone but himself and his fucking ego. Anger rushing through him at the prospect of being anywhere near the man, he focuses on hustling off to enjoy his smoke in peace.

Zoro turns his back to the direction Sanji’s disappeared in, ignoring the dirty look entirely.  Finishing off his iced tea in an unsatisfying swallow, he uses the edge of the pool to haul himself out and wanders across the stone to the assortment of drinks laid out on the bar top.  Locating the tea pitcher, he pours himself another glass.

“Oh, bartender!” Usopp beckons from the pool, limp hand raised, looking all too pleased with himself. “We’re going thirsty over here! Fix us some drinks!”

“Yeah! Drinks! Drinks!” Chopper and Luffy chant enthusiastically.

Zoro shoots Usopp a scowl over his shoulder before turning back to scan the bottles of liquors on the the shelf.  Eyes narrowing at a familiar gold label, he smirks to himself. Perfect.

Ambling back to the pool’s edge, he sets down the whole bottle of Jose Cuervo on the stone near where Usopp is floating.  Sitting next to them, feet dangling in the water, he smiles triumphantly as he crosses his arms. “Here ya go.”

“That doesn’t look like a margarita...” Usopp says tentatively, face blank as he stares at the bottle.

“That’s a _Zoro_ margarita!” Luffy shouts with a bellowing laugh.

“I can’t do shots!” Chopper complains.

“S’matter?” Zoro asks as he picks up the bottle and twists off the cap, offering it to Usopp.  “Be a man. Put some hair on your chest.”

“What was that?!” Usopp yells, offended as he self-consciously rubs a hand over his chest. He yanks the bottle from Zoro’s hands. “Oh, you’re on! I’m the king of straight liquor!”

Chopper chimes in, equally outraged. “I’m a man too! Gimme!”

Zoro can’t help but snicker at the disgusted looks on both of their faces when they swig from the bottle.  Chopper turns bright red and seems to have a hard time swallowing the burning liquor down, immediately snatching Zoro’s tea from his hand and using it as a chaser.

“Oh man, that’s nasty.” Luffy sticks his tongue out after his turn taking a pull.  He passes the bottle back to Zoro. “Dunno how you drank it like that for so long. Make me a pina colada!”

“A penis what?” Zoro asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow as he twists the lid back on the bottle.

Luffy and Usopp snicker to themselves while Chopper concentrates on Zoro’s actions.

“Aren’t you drinking, Zoro?” Chopper inquires curiously.

“Nah,” he responds, setting the bottle back on the ground.  “Done with all that.”

“Completely?” Chopper presses further.  “I mean, it’s been awhile but last I was here you still drank at parties.”

“Yeah, completely.”  Zoro knows his friend is just curious about how things have changed since he was last home but it doesn’t ease the small pang of guilt he feels in his chest at the question.  He should’ve laid off the sauce entirely a long time ago. His and Sanji’s situation would be completely different if he had.

Clearing his throat, he gives Chopper a knowing smile.  “Last time I drank was that night I told you ‘bout.”

Nodding in understanding, Chopper considerately changes the topic. “Did Luffy tell me you’re back at work?  What’re you doing?”

“Same shit as before,” Zoro drawls, scratching the back of his neck.  “Old boss took me back. Need the money since my car died.”

“I get that,” Chopper agrees with a smile.  “Man, I wish Law was here. I wanted to talk to him about some of my curriculum this year.”

“You can see him tomorrow,” Luffy says with a wide grin.  “It’s all you can eat barbeque. Come with!”

“I’m a vegetarian!” Chopper punches Luffy in the shoulder.  He’s always having to remind Luffy that he doesn’t eat meat.

“They got mac-n-cheese.  You’re Italian so that works!” Luffy insists, playfully shoving Chopper back.

“Pasta for the Italian meatball!” Usopp joins in, slapping him on the back cheerfully.

“I’m not a meatball!” Chopper laughs, splashing them both.  

“Yeah, you’re a little pepperoni,” Zoro quips, causing Chopper to give him a small glare.  It’s been a running joke for the group of them. Their friend is full blooded Italian and looks the part too with his dark features and mop of hair.  Even his name is over the top - Tony Chiappetto. Apparently his nickname ‘Chopper’ was inspired in school when Luffy couldn’t pronounce his real name.

“I think you’re shedding in Vivi’s pool,” Usopp says, feigning disgust and pretending to pick hair out of the water.

“Shut up.  You’re just jealous I have more chest hair than you,” Chopper banters back, a fact that Usopp can’t even deny.

As the boys continue their teasing, constantly splashing water all over the place, Zoro notices Sanji drifting back to where the girls are seated nearby.

Nami’s eyes are sharp as Sanji makes his way back to the table. He notices her quickly check her phone while he settles into his seat across from them. Probably checking the time. He knows he took much longer than usual. He’d dragged out two or three cigarettes during his little reprieve. Sanji gently places the pack down on the edge of the table and leans forward, attempting to harmoniously merge into where they left off.

“Yeah,” Nami continues with Vivi. “Chopper’s already said he’s going to come. I’m inviting Ace and Marco. Franky and Robin should be able to make it up from Key West. And Luffy hooked us up with a really good musician he knows. It’s coming together.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Vivi replies cheerily.

“Franky and Robin, huh? Haven’t seen them in forever,” Sanji rejoins the conversation. “Be nice to see them.”

They reminisce on past trips down to the Keys, where they had the pleasure of vacationing in Franky and Robin’s beach house and on their boat. The rowdiness by the pool continually climbs to an insufferable level for Sanji, the boys frantically roughhousing and yelling inconsiderately. It’s grating his nerves down to the bone and he seriously debates ducking out for another smoke break. It’s moments later when a particularly strong splash travels to their table, sprinkling him and the girls carelessly.

Flinching, Sanji grips his hands on the metal armrest of his chair as he whirls in their direction, mercilessly enraged. “Hey! You guys need to calm the fuck down and act like adults for once! Fucking immature! We’re talking here!”

Zoro spins his head to glare at Sanji from where he still sits on the edge of the pool.  His muscles tense as he hears the trio of quiet, unnecessary apologies. There’s no reason to scold them like that,  it’s supposed to be a celebration. Sick of Sanji’s self-righteous bullshit, Zoro hops into water and uses his forearm to send a wave of water towards him, drenching his shoes.  That’ll show him.

“Cool off,” he hollers seriously, deep-set scowl still etched on his face.

Sanji darts to his feet, the chair screeching loudly behind him and nearly tottering over. In his hastiness, he smacks his pack of cigarettes and looks on helplessly as they soar straight into the pool towards Zoro. Shoes soaked and cigarettes now ruined as he watches Zoro callously let them sink, Sanji has had enough. His tightly wound frustrations explode from a sick place within him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Look what you fucking did!” Sanji roars, voice low and raw. “You owe me a new pack!”

“That was your own dumbass fault,” Zoro retorts, voice even as he digs the soggy pack from the pool floor and tosses them to Sanji’s feet.

Heart pounding in his chest, Sanji picks up the soggy pack and flings it back in fury. “My fault? That’s rich.” Leave it to Zoro to take pleasure in making his shitty day a million times worse. Fucking life-ruiner. “You better plan on getting me another pack, _now.”_

“Get over yourself, jackass.” Zoro says with a snort, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Chopper has retrieved the cigarettes once again from the water and set them on the pool edge.  It incites his rage further, his temple throbbing with the rapid pace of his heart. This isn’t the time or place for a huge fight. Deciding he’s not going to further participate in Sanji’s stupidity, he turns his back on him and swims to where the guys are looking on with concern.

Sanji’s entire body shakes in rage as he’s forced to watch Zoro’s back swim away from him. “Hey, asshole, might want to start taking your own fucking advice --”

“Sanji,” Nami cuts him off, bringing his attention back to her. She looks confused and uneasy. “Just ignore it. Sit. Let’s keep talking.”

Placing a hand to his forehead, Sanji feels ashamed for the second time that night. This is Nami’s night. He can’t keep losing control like this. He’d yelled at Usopp too, just for having fun at his own engagement party. Even Chopper, who’s traveled all this way for their special night.

“Sorry, Nami,” he murmurs. Blood still pumping wildly in his veins, Sanji rigidly seats himself, this time as far away from the pool as possible.

An awkward silence permeates the area for a brief moment until Luffy eases the tension by starting a splash war with Usopp and Chopper and the three of them fall back into routine, Zoro again on the sidelines of their antics.  As he treads water, dodging the small waves, he steals a glance at the back of Sanji’s head.

While Sanji has made it clear over the past few weeks how stressed he’s been with the upcoming court dates and legal legwork, he shouldn’t be taking it out on everyone.  Zoro knows this behavior stems from his assault on that bastard and even though he’s made it clear he doesn’t regret that decision, he’s self-aware enough to admit it’s caused them strife.  The problem is he’s asked several times over for Sanji to share this stress with him and allow him to carry the burdens he caused. He didn’t do this to hurt his partner.

The answer to their problems is simple:  Sanji needs to learn to let go. But his own goddamn stubbornness keeps him from doing just that.  Zoro balls his hands into fists under the water and takes a deep breath, swallowing his anger down.  If the fucker is going to keep being on’ry, then he needs to learn how to carry the load without being a dick.

As the night progresses, there is no more incident, just celebration and laughter amongst the friends.  By the time they all emerge from the pool, it’s way past midnight and Vivi’s politely wrapping up the party.  Dried off with a towel wrapped around his waist, Zoro finds himself the pack mule for Nami and Vivi, being ordered to carry armfuls of stuff inside.  As he gathers the last of the bottles off the bar top, with Nami yelling at him from inside to help them put things away, he notices Sanji wandering off to the corner of the yard alone.  With a shrug, he makes his way inside.

Staring at his bare feet, hands in his pockets, Sanji is in severe need of a cigarette. He feels like his sanity hinges on it right now. It’s why he’s desperate to be alone. Just one fucking cigarette. That’s all he needs. And Zoro took even that from him.

For every break he takes from his friends, Sanji is increasingly absorbed in his solitude and it gets harder and harder to rejoin the vivacity of the party. Harder to breathe. Zoro attacking _that man_ is a constant in his mind, leaving him with a sour, bitter aftertaste ever since. He’s just so angry. He can’t stop being angry. Zoro’s presence alone makes him so damn _angry_.

He can’t be around him at this party. He can’t stand him in his car. He can’t tolerate him in his house or in his bed. When Zoro gets home from that soul-sucking piece of shit job he'd been so eager to return to, Sanji can’t even bear to look at him. Can't stand to see the reality of what Zoro’s done to reverse time, all his blood sweat and tears poured down the drain, tossed out the window. Zoro won't be enjoying the fruits of that labour. Not anymore.

For what.

He wonders how much he loves him anymore. Maybe this is what it’s like to fall out of love. The feeling is tearing him apart, reopening a deep gaping chasm in him. Makes him question the past three years of his life. Makes him question if what he saw in the man was wrong after all.

Deeply saddened by the thought, Sanji’s feels he's done with his stewing for the time being. He knows he has to get back to his friends. He hopes he’s fortified himself enough to face the remainder of the night. Less than an hour ahead of him and then he can go home to decompress and recharge. He has a pack of smokes there waiting for him too.

Their backs to him as Sanji silently pads on the patio, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy are immersed in what looks like a serious discussion at the tiki bar, judging by their hushed tones. Zoro, Vivi and Nami are nowhere to be found. Probably inside cleaning up. On the table, he notices Vivi has placed his pair of socks on his seat, fresh and warm from the dryer. It’s a kind gesture which softens his eyes.

Not hoping to become involved in more socializing, Sanji sneakily puts on his socks, ignoring their faint murmurs. He stares sadly at his wet shoes underneath the chair. Going home in socks tonight. Fucking Zoro.

“Yeah, so that’s what’s been going on,” Usopp says, slightly louder now. “It’s rough.”

The change in volume is enough for Sanji to catch wind and actively listen, heart already in his throat. Don’t let them be talking about this.

“Zoro didn’t tell me that part,” Chopper replies sadly. “He only told me the night Sanji went missing.” Another pause. “That’s crazy. Do you think they’ll be alright?”

“They’ll be okay,” Luffy expresses, positive as usual. “Sanji will come around. Zoro didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sanji knows he needs to keep his mouth shut. But self-control is not in the cards for him tonight whatsoever. Masking his emotions is not a tool he can count on anymore. Frowning with that terrible rage bubbling up again, he says dangerously, “You shouldn’t talk about what you don’t know, Luffy.”

Luffy turns and looks over his shoulder, eyes connecting with Sanji’s.  “Well, I’m not. I do know Zoro did the right thing.”

Anger flaring, Sanji stalks up right behind Luffy. “You don’t know a goddamn thing. He almost killed somebody. How is that not wrong?”

“Zoro did it because that person hurt you,” Luffy says seriously, twisting his bar stool around to face Sanji.  “You’re my friend. I would’ve done it too.”

“Except here I am cleaning up after his mess!” Sanji shouts, gripping the edge of the bar, eyes tearing into Luffy as he loses himself completely. “He didn’t think about how it would affect anyone else! He did it for himself! You’re talking out your ass, Luffy!”

“It wasn’t wrong,” Luffy asserts confidently while maintaining his stare.

The stubborn words hit Sanji like a punch to the gut. Growling, he grabs Luffy by the collar and shoves him against the bar, roaring, _“It was wrong!”_

Usopp and Chopper scramble to their feet, hands raised and ready to intervene at any moment.

“Hey, Sanji!”

“Calm down! Don’t fight!”

“This hasn’t got _shit_ to do with you, Luffy!” Sanji yells, slamming Luffy further into the bar, barely feeling the tight grip at his wrists. His nerves are on fire, making him shake so bad he has to clench his jaw shut. Tears of fury prickle from the corners of his eyes. Voice cracking, he continues his rampage, “Don’t talk shit about what you don’t know! All of you!”

Luffy does nothing, just stares blankly into the pits of his eyes as Sanji shoves him further.

Hearing the commotion outside, Zoro hurries to find out the cause.  Taking a step onto the patio, he pauses, assessing the situation and spotting Sanji’s hands clutching Luffy tightly with rage painted on his face.  Nami appears at his side, gasping at the scene before them.

“Stop it!” Nami cries out, eyes darting between the two men as she rests a hand on her lower abdomen.  “Just stop it! Zoro! Make them stop!”

Zoro glances down at her, spotting the deep concern on her face and her hand protectively cradling her belly.  Normally he wouldn’t get involved in their fight but the events of the night have worn his willpower down and he feels the earlier rage bubbling up again, spurring him to listen to Nami’s request.  He quickly closes the gap between them and reaches for Sanji’s hands in an attempt to wrench him off Luffy. “The fuck are you doing?” he demands fiercely. “Get off.”

Sanji releases Luffy, refocusing his anger onto the one who truly deserves it. He swings his palm into Zoro’s chest, shoving him off with unbearable strength.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Sanji howls, watching with a savage glare as Zoro stumbles back. Panting and on the verge of tears, he can’t bring himself to look at the faces of everyone around him, zeroing in on Zoro alone. So much wrath and hatred on that face. Right now, Sanji can easily return the sentiment.

On the cusp of total meltdown, Sanji feels his chest heaving and his blood buzzing uncomfortably within his flesh and beneath his skin. It's fierce, like his body is attacking him, betraying him, hurling him down a dark pit of no escape. He has to leave. Has to get the fuck out of here. _Now._

“Find your own way home,” he bites cruelly to Zoro, gruffly picking up his shoes before fleeing the house and driving off, disappearing into the night.

 

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI there is language used in this chapter that could be triggering to some. Please refer to our tags and take them seriously.

 

 

 

_xv._

 

 

“Whoa, Zoro!  Is that you, bro?”

Zoro lifted his head from the book in his lap, spotting a familiar face waving a few yards away.  

“Yo, Johnny!”

For some odd reason the man jumped at the sound of his name and spun his head around, searching the immediate area.  Zoro cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms as his friend traversed the small grass courtyard to greet him.

“Hey bro,” Johnny said, looking at Zoro over the top of his dark sunglasses.  “I go by Corey here.”

Dumbfounded, Zoro’s mouth gaped open, unable to keep from questioning, _“_ _Corey?”_

“Yeah man!  I can’t let these people know my real identity,” Johnny explained, continuing to scan his surroundings.  He patted the bulging pocket of his sweatshirt. “Don’t wanna get busted.”

Zoro’s eyes flickered to Johnny’s pocket and he sees the corner of a plastic baggie sticking out, suddenly putting two and two together.  He grinned. “Pot, huh?”

Johnny jumped again, vigorously shaking his head as he hushed him.  “Fuck dude! Keep it cool!” He innocently put his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet, whistling as a young girl passed them by.  As soon as she was out of earshot, he relaxed again, explaining further, “The dumbass rich kids here buy this shit double the price. Double!  We’re makin’ a killing.”

As he nodded with understanding, Zoro spotted Yosaku jogging to them from a different direction, flapping his arms wildly above his head as he exclaimed, “Yo! Bro!”

“Yosaku!” Zoro called out, setting the book on the bench next to him by his bag.  No use trying to read with these two around.

“He’s Trevor,” Johnny corrected him as Yosaku appeared at his side, panting from his jog.

“What’re you doin’ here, bro?” Yosaku asked between breaths, putting his hands on his hips, studying Zoro’s backpack and textbook.  “You watchin’ someone’s shit?”

Laughing, Zoro shook his head and straightened his back, proud as he clarified, “Nah, I’m a student.”

The two men exchanged shocked looks of awe before turning back to Zoro and cheering loudly, “Dude!  That’s fucking awesome!”

Yosaku clapped a hand on Zoro’s shoulder while Johnny fist bumped him with a loud cry of encouragement.  As their celebrating calmed down, a chorus of questions sprang from their lips.

“What’re you learning about?”

“What’s your major?”

“How the fuck can you afford this place?”

“Are you still workin’ at Builder’s Supply?”

“Know anyone who wants to buy some green?”

Zoro laughed, quieting their nonsense with a wave of his hand, only answering select questions, “Quit that shithole.  Sanji’s helpin’ me out. Studyin’ to be a cop.”

“That’s really awesome,” Johnny said with a smile before his expression faltered, a concerned frown spreading across his face.  “Wait, if you’re a cop, does that mean you’re gonna bust us?”

“Yeah bro, you can’t sell out your friends,” Yosaku jibed, straightening his back.

“Y’all’re too much.”  Zoro checked the time on his phone, realizing his class was going to start soon.  Standing, he shouldered his bag and tucked the book under his arm. “Gotta run.”

“When’re your classes over?  We should go out and celebrate!” Yosaku asked as Johnny nodded in agreement.

Zoro paused.  It had been awhile since he went out with the duo.  Too long. He thought back, making sure he didn’t have any plans with Sanji that evening.  Unable to come up with anything other than the gym, he agreed, “Yeah, sounds good. Meet y’all here in two hours?”

“Badass!”

Sanji was on his way home from work when he got the text from Zoro. Apparently he was going out with Beavis and Butthead tonight, a last minute excursion which caused some unease in Sanji’s gut and a long sigh to escape his mouth. He didn’t want his boyfriend to surround himself with those two irresponsible fuckheads, it could very well shake his resolve on drinking.

Sanji knew he couldn’t be there to keep an eye on things, however it wasn’t like Zoro needed babysitting. He was a grown man. He deserved that level of trust and respect from him and he would give him the benefit of the doubt on this.

He wasn’t going to sit here and admit that the outing didn’t worry him, though.

If Zoro came home plastered tonight, or didn’t come home at all, Sanji would be forced to have their first talk on controlling his alcoholism. He would have to lay down ground rules and play a much more active role in his boyfriend’s drinking habits. Sanji hoped it wouldn’t be the case. One night of binging could be a slippery slope, after all. Hell, one drink could be enough for most alcoholics to down spiral. But he was well aware of how strong-willed his boyfriend could be.

He’d been impressed with Zoro’s willpower as of yet. And he knew when Zoro set his mind on something, he never backed down from it. Sanji had learned well since they became a couple that Zoro loved challenges of self-improvement. He just needed the right kind of inspiration, something to dedicate himself to. Sanji’s proposition to help him through school and work towards his aspirations served as a motivator for that.

Sanji would simply have to trust that Zoro wouldn’t let it get out of hand and won’t let those morons be a bad influence tonight.

After arriving home, Sanji prepared dinner for two, keeping Zoro’s portion warm for him in the oven at a low temperature. He was kicking Genghis away from his feet -- little monster always got some kind of sick high fucking with him when Zoro wasn’t home -- when he heard the door crudely burst open, echoing loudly in the house. He peered over his shoulder to see Zoro lumbering in, off his balance. The pang in his heart was dire and sharp, knowing what this meant.

“Goddamnit!”  Zoro swore under his breath, stumbling slightly as he stepped on one of Genghis’ toys positioned right in front of the door.  Dumping the contents of his pockets onto the entryway table, he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the living room, hand rubbing his face.

Sanji studied him severely, immediately noticing the shiner nonchalantly exhibited on his boyfriend’s face. “See you made it home,” he commented, voice dangerously even and dripping with disappointment. “What’s with the eye? Got in a fight?”

Zoro shuffled to the couch and plopped down, lightly touching the bruising around his eye and grimacing at the tinge of pain.  “Dumbass at the bar fucked with the guys.” He leaned his head against the cushion and turned to Sanji. “Had to help.”

Sanji hummed, unsure whether or not to believe the story. He leaned in to examine Zoro more closely. He didn’t appear drunk, and the sour reek of liquor didn’t waft off him like he’d experienced in the past. The corners of his eyes were pure and his irises clear and focused. His hair was a bit disheveled, but that could be explained by the fight -- a fact that Sanji didn’t approve of but didn’t necessarily blindside him either.

As Sanji leaned in so near him, Zoro grinned and closed the space between them, stealing his lips in a kiss.

Sanji tentatively responded, grooving his lips into the kiss. He parted Zoro’s lips with his tongue, seeking to get more proof of his sobriety. Didn’t taste like liquor, either. He tasted how he should, like Zoro. A taste Sanji had grown very fond of. His icy dissatisfaction began to melt away as he succumbed to the heat of their kiss, the earlier pain in his heart healing over rapidly. When they finally separated their lips, Sanji let his hand linger on Zoro’s neck and stared deep into his eyes with contentment.

“Only had a couple beers,” Zoro said with a sly smile, confirming he knew what Sanji was up to the whole time.

“I can tell,” Sanji replied with half-lidded eyes. His heart was warm with pride. He leaned back into his own space for a moment, taking the opportunity to cheekily jibe Zoro. “Can’t say you’re not a brute for getting in a fight. Especially for those morons.”

“Can’t let my buddies down.”

“You got a real hero complex, you know that?” Sanji joked with a laugh, watching as Genghis jumped onto Zoro’s lap. “Your damn cat’s been a menace while you’ve been out.”

Zoro stroked Genghis’ fur, amused by Sanji’s complaint.  “Gotta keep you on your toes, Hoagie,” he said with a smirk, stopping to tickle under the cat’s chin.  “Good boy.”

“I oughta make a stew out of him. Your teamwork isn’t any good for my health,” Sanji said under his breath. At the mention of food, he remembered Zoro’s dinner waiting in the kitchen. “Oh, dinner’s in the oven if you’re hungry.”

Zoro scooted Genghis off his lap and onto the floor, watching the cat disappear into the kitchen to munch on his own meal.  Eyes back on Sanji, he cocked a teasing brow, scouring his partner hungrily.

“Hankerin’ for somethin’ else.”

Noticing the hurried way Zoro had dismissed the cat, Sanji felt gluttonous eyes on him, shifting the warmth in his heart further down south. He settled comfortably back into his partner’s space, putting a bold hand on Zoro’s crotch and palming him through his jeans. Keeping his eyes on Zoro’s, he didn’t waver, explicitly wanting him to see the desire surfacing through.

“I’ll give you something else,” Sanji replied cockily. He wanted to reward Zoro for controlling himself tonight. Falling to his knees on the floor before Zoro could pounce, Sanji wasted no time, unbuckling his pants and pulling him out, relishing in the fact that he was already semi-hard. He stroked him teasingly, lifting his gaze to portray his generous mood.

Zoro could feel the blood rushing to where Sanji’s hand gripped him, his breath hitching at the sudden shift in mood.  As Sanji tormented him with slow caresses, Zoro leaned forward to take control of the situation but found himself pressed back against the couch, his partner swallowing around him.  With shallow breaths, he groaned at the feeling, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Sanji’s smooth strands.

Sanji worked his lips and tongue around the head of Zoro’s cock, indulgently absorbing the sounds he kept extracting from him. Shifting the rhythm, he took him whole with his mouth, bobbing to the music of Zoro’s harsh breaths and grunts. The gruff fingers in his hair clenched fiercer, painfully pulling at his locks with delicious intensity. He reveled in it, an undeniable indication that Zoro was nearing his peak. He didn’t pause to take a breath after that, working tirelessly to bring him to completion. A shudder and a gasp later, Sanji swallowed, wiping his mouth and peering up to admire Zoro’s satisfied expression post-orgasm.

Resting his head back on the cushion, Zoro kept his eyes closed for a beat, catching his breath.  He peered one eye open, gazing at Sanji with an impish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Soon as I catch my second wind, you’re in trouble.”

Sanji chuckled smoothly, settling back on the couch and planting himself supine with legs spread. He grooved his hips eagerly, the heat in his pants unavoidable now. “Better not take long, Mossy,” he tantalized, velvety charm coating his tone.

Zoro could already feel himself rising to the challenge.

 

* * *

 

Sanji aggressively throws his keys in the basket, slamming the door behind him. It rattles relentlessly, striking a chord on his nerves. Lady is still happy to see him, regardless of his scary entrance. He greets her minimally, stalking towards the backdoor to let her out.

Desperate to get outside for another cigarette -- he’d smoked on the car ride home -- Sanji trips on something at his feet in his rush to the porch. A piercing howl echoes on the walls of the house. He swears loudly and looks down at the perpetrator. Of course Genghis had heard the racket and poked his head out to investigate. Damn cat. He ignores him and slides the door open, Lady bounding out behind him to do her business on the lawn. He lights up a cigarette, leans over on the railing and bows his head, releasing the plume in a strained sigh. He notices his pack is getting light again. He’s been going through two packs a day lately, easy. Curbs his appetite, at least.

Another shitty day at work. Sanji feels like he's losing his goddamn mind. Last night is still at the forefront of his mind. He can’t believe what he’d done to Luffy, to his friends. The guilt is overwhelming and he is lost on how to deal with the ramifications of his actions. He is turbulent, inside and out, all control lost. And he’s scared he won’t be able to stop himself from hurting someone again.

Zoro didn’t come home last night and it was doubtful he touched base here while Sanji was at work. Zoro’s shitty job requires him to be there early. Sanji figures he must have crashed at Vivi’s, or Law’s place. Fuck it. He can’t care anymore. He’d been grateful to have the place to himself last night anyway. A part of him doesn’t want him to come home tonight either.

Leaving his dog to her sniffing, Sanji goes back inside to feed their animals when it’s revealed to him that Genghis, being the pissy vindictive little shit that he is, has knocked over Lady’s entire bowl of water. He managed to scatter half a bowl of cat food as well, leaving one giant mess of soggy kibble and water spreading across the tile. It enrages him to see the calamity all over the kitchen floor.

“Dumbass _fucking_ cat!”

Zoro watches his coworker’s truck back out of the driveway, giving one last nod to the driver, grateful for the ride home.  Still without a car, he has to rely on others for transportation. After the taillights disappear down the road, he turns to face the front of the blue house and sighs heavily, knowing the parked Kia means Sanji’s already inside. 

He hadn’t come home last night, opting instead to crash at Usopp’s, his friends suggesting it may be better to give Sanji some space.  Truth be told, after last night’s outburst, it was better for everyone involved that he didn’t end up home. After a long day of hardwork and time to reflect, he’s quelled his anger enough to be able to ignore his pissy partner.  Squaring his shoulders, he heads towards the front door.

Entering their shared living space, Zoro dumps his keys and wallet in their normal spot, glancing into the kitchen out of habit.  He’s greeted with a cold, dark room. Not bothering to kick off his shoes, he wanders to the back of the house, spotting clouds of smoke on the other side of the sliding glass door.  Figures. Heading up the stairs two at a time to grab a quick shower, he halts as soon as he enters the bedroom, catching sight of Genghis’ carrier sitting peculiarly on the bed. Inside, the little monster’s face presses at the bars as he makes eye contact with Zoro and lets out a big yawn.

Twisting on his heel, Zoro thumps right back down the stairs, taking long strides to the back door and sliding it open forcibly.

Turning at the sound of the glass door rattling open, Sanji catches Zoro’s form briefly before he shifts back to stare at his yard, ignoring him entirely. He keeps an idle gaze on Lady happily sprawled under a tree. He’d heard some clamouring around inside earlier to indicate that Zoro was home, so he’s not surprised by his menacing presence. He’s been bracing himself for a confrontation any moment now.

“What’s with Genghis?” Zoro demands vehemently, taking a step onto the porch and jutting his thumb over his shoulder towards the door.  “Got him locked up like a prisoner.”

“Your asshole cat made a mess of my kitchen,” Sanji explains, tone even and emotionless while he takes a nonchalant drag and continues. “Gave him a timeout.”

“Should lock you up for being an asshole,” Zoro scorns as he turns to head back into the house, not bothering to listen for a reply.  He needs to let out Genghis.

Biting hard on the filter of his cigarette, Sanji needs to let the remark go. He knows that, but he can’t. His jumbled mind and his pent up emotions are a perfect storm of resentment and animosity waiting to be unleashed. It’s the last straw. Whirling around and seeing Zoro’s retreating form, Sanji takes the bait, eager to release everything he’s been bottling inside. He storms back into the house, slamming the sliding door shut and catching Zoro before he makes it past the living room.

“You’re gonna call me an asshole? Really? Don’t fucking test me right now,” Sanji shouts, blood boiling.

Zoro stops mid-step and glares at Sanji, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Or what? You’ll throw another hissy fit?”

“I know last night was wrong. Don’t think I’m standing here proud of that shit. But let me tell you something,” Sanji forebodes, stepping closer to Zoro to point an accusing finger. _“_ _You_ pushed me there!”

“The fuck did I do?” Zoro can feel the heat rising to his face, last night’s frustrations resurfacing as he thinks back on Sanji’s piss poor behavior.  He was a dick for absolutely no reason. “You were being a shithead.”

“This isn’t about last night,” Sanji alludes darkly, his stare deadly and viperous. “You know what this is about. You know what you fucking did.”

Heart thumping wildly, Zoro can feel his temple throbbing, a wave of fury washing over him.  Everything has been about _that_ for the last few weeks and he can’t goddamn stand it anymore.  It’s like Sanji’s trying to protect that bastard despite what he’s done.  Feeling himself snapping, he hears the words leaving his mouth in a low growl.

“The sick fuck  _raped_ you.”

Sanji freezes in his spot from shock, like a bolt straight to his heart, his eyes widening at the nauseating reality of Zoro’s words. He can’t fucking take it. The chasm tears itself wide in his chest and Sanji feels himself tumbling over the edge into pure, unforgiving blackness.

“He was right fucking there,” Zoro continues fiercely, not withholding blows.  Sanji’s constant badgering has cracked his hardened exterior. He can feel his walls crumbling, unable to filter any longer.  “What else was I gonna do?”

“Have some _fucking self-control!”_ Sanji screams, fists balling, his body and mind on fire. “You fucking _psychopath_. Maybe if you’d stopped and used your fucking brain, you’d get that trying to _kill_ someone isn’t the fucking answer! In front of hundreds of people! You ruined _everything!”_

“Right fucking there.  Staring at you.” Zoro keeps his arms crossed, fingers digging into his biceps in a bruising grip as rage pierces him deep in his gut.  “Those cops didn’t do shit so someone had to.”

“It wasn’t your fucking place to do anything! Prideful fucking bullshit,” Sanji retaliates. “Egotistical _fuck!_ ” He’s drowning in anger. Feels like he can’t see, hear or breathe. Can’t feel. Numb to all his senses except the rawness of his throat and the realness of his fury.

“Yes it was.” Zoro takes a step forward, voice deadly calm.  “It’s my job to protect you.”

“No it’s fucking not!” Sanji snarls, flinging his hand up to the ceiling as he pants and locks his teeth. “You don’t have to protect shit! Your job was to get through school! If you’d thought of that before seeing red like the psycho you are, maybe you could have become the cop those shitty pricks aren’t! At least the academy would have taught you some fucking self-restraint! But now --”

“It doesn’t matter!” Zoro bellows, keeping his hard-fixed glare boring into Sanji.  “So goddamn tired of you dwelling on that shit. Son of a _bitch_.  It’s my fucking life, my future.  Only _I_ decide my path.”

“It matters _to me!”_ Sanji yells, eyes practically bulging in his frenzy, muscles trembling from seething anger. He’s burning up, vision painted over in its entirety with obscuring, horrible red. He can only keep screaming. “My money and my time, you threw it away like it meant _nothing!_ For what? Revenge? To satisfy yourself and your anger? Without thinking about what it meant for me? How much it’s ruined _me?_ You fucking ungrateful _prick!_ Selfish _fuck!_ Now I’m stuck cleaning up after your goddamn mess and you, _oh_ , you’re so chill about it, aren’t you? Don’t have a fucking care in the world, do you? Goddamn you and your fucking pride --”

“Shut the fuck up,” Zoro roars, at the end of his rope with Sanji’s barrage of insults and bullshit.  His scarred eye twitches but his body is still as stone except for his pounding heart. “Don’t remember ever asking you for a goddamn thing!  You fucking --”

“Didn’t ask you for a goddamn thing either! Not for _any of this!_ Not for you to ‘protect’ me, condescending motherfucker --”

“ _Shut_ the fuck up!”  Zoro’s arm darts forward, gripping Sanji’s shoulder in a vice, physically stilling him.  He leans forward, voice thundering with his fury, “You’ve got some goddamn nerve acting so high and mighty with me.  Knew what I was fucking risking, knew where that decision would lead.” He jerks Sanji closer so he’s right in his face, deadly glare penetrating the darkening blue eyes.  “Fuck you for making decisions about my life without me. And _fuck you_ for constantly bitching about the burden you took on yourself.  When _you_ decided to carry this, you lost your right to complain.”

Unable to deal with raw bite of Zoro's truths in his current state, Sanji targets the painful grip he is ensnaring him in, the dizzying intensity of his aggressive shaking, those dark eyes piercing him unrelentingly, the booming voice he’s using to deafen him. He just wants to land a blow. Something to make Zoro’s stronghold crumble to the ground. Anything.

“What?” Sanji asks, “You gonna hit me?”

Zoro immediately releases his hold on Sanji’s arm, taking a step back and creating space between them.  A sick sense of shame twists in his gut like a knife as he recalls the nightmares Sanji was having just before they got Lady - the ones where he whimpered his name with fear.  So they _were_ about that time, when he made that huge mistake.  Heart seizing, he drops his arms dumbly to his sides.

From the moment Zoro had jumped that man a month ago to now, Sanji feels he's been forced to put his own fragility and vulnerability on for show. It’s been unbearable. Witnessing the man collapse before him now is sickeningly satisfying.

Sanji can’t stop. Anything to hurt him and get him out of his house, out of his bed, out of his sight. He glares at Zoro, ruthlessly cold and unfeeling. “When you lost your head and almost killed him, it made me realize that you haven’t changed at all. Just like you couldn’t control your liquor, you can’t control your rage. You never thought about how it would impact the people around you. You were just making yourself feel better. You’re still fucking selfish, and you only care about yourself and your goddamn pride! Throwing away your life doesn’t mean shit to you, but it means a fuck ton to me! It makes me feel like I’ve wasted three years of my life letting you take advantage of me under my roof! Makes me feel like Nami was fucking right from the start.”

“Take advantage of you?” Zoro sneers with a bitter laugh.  Going back to school had been Sanji’s idea, helping with tuition had been Sanji’s idea, and quitting work to focus had been _fucking_ Sanji’s idea.  “Didn’t ask for a damn lick of it.  I’ve fucking changed. Got my head on straight, quit drinking --”

“I _never_ asked you to!” Sanji cut him off clean, pointing belligerently in his face. “Got your fucking head on straight alright. Just so you could piss your life back down the drain and spit in the face of all my hard work, all my dedication to you! I fucking _wish_ you hadn’t stopped drinking. It’d have made watching you beat a man half to death in front of a live fucking audience a helluva lot easier to swallow!”

“Don’t have any right bitchin’ at me for taking action.”  Zoro stares at Sanji hard, trying to read him, and finds he’s met with an icy glare.  He’s done justifying himself. It’s a waste of time. “Just like that lawyer said, didn’t do a goddamn thing to handle this yourself.”

Eyes widening in fury, Sanji can’t digest those words whatsoever. He can’t bear to have Zoro in his home a second longer. “Get out,” he demands, calmly at first. “Pack your shit, take your cat and get the _fuck_ out of my house.” When Zoro takes too long to process what he's saying, Sanji screams, “ _Get out!”_

Wordlessly, Zoro turns to head up the stairs without a second glance.  Completely on autopilot, he finds his gym bag and stuffs it full of clothes, not bothering to grab his toiletries. Fuck it, he’ll buy more later.  Picking up Genghis’ carrier from where it sits forgotten on the bed, he stalks down the stairs and straight past where Sanji still stands. Stopping only for his keys and wallet, he’s out the door, down the driveway, and on the sidewalk - completely out of Sanji’s space.

He doesn’t stop again until he reaches a bus stop on the corner.  Standing at the intersection, he looks left and right, unsure what direction to go and how to get there.  With a heavy sigh, he shifts the gym bag on his shoulder and looks down at the two yellow eyes peering at him from the carrier in his grip.  

“What’ll we do now, Genghis?”

 

* * *

 

The glow of the television illuminates the bleak living room as Zoro dully stares at the screen, completely uninterested in the random western playing.  Genghis is curled against his side -- he’s been uncharacteristically cuddly since they left Sanji’s house two nights ago. Another strange noise sounds from the other room causing him to nonchalantly turn up the television’s volume.

The last couple days have been a blur of working and adjusting to his temporary life of couch crashing.  Been focused on moving forward, needing to figure shit out now that his entire foundation has cracked. Done well so far, working overtime this week means he should be able to buy a car next paycheck.  Then he can direct his attention to getting a place of his own.

Another loud thump from down the hall causes Zoro to shoot a glare in that direction, eye catching glimpse of a photo hung on the wall.  A group shot of the six of them from a beach day way back when. Luffy’s on his shoulders with Sanji clinging to his arm, both beaming at the camera like they don’t have a care in the world.  Zoro shakes his head, noticing his own face is turned to Sanji, not aware the camera’s even there. Hell, in that moment, he probably wasn’t aware of anyone or anything except Sanji.

The dull ache he’s kept buried resurfaces in his chest again.  In an effort to push it down, he turns away from the photo and back to Clint Eastwood on the television screen.  But his efforts are in vain as ocean blue eyes come to the forefront of his mind once more and he finds himself recalling the storm of emotion they held as Sanji screamed at him to get out of his house.  

Out of his life.

Bitterness, disappointment, rage -- he’s felt it all swirling within him, piercing his insides with every twist and turn.  He should’ve seen it coming with all the tension and the escalation of the night at Vivi’s but a part of him trusted in Sanji to eventually come to terms with his actions.  That’s not something he will be able to ignore. They should have been able to work through this together, even if Sanji couldn’t see eye-to-eye with him on his decisions. To have his principles misunderstood as selfishness and ego had burned him.  Everything he’s done since his birthday night has been for Sanji.

Eyebrows furrowing, forehead creasing, Zoro stares forward, the familiar wave of emotion washing over him, shrouding him in a blanket of shame.  He was too weak. His resolve was too fucking weak to stay away from the hard liquor that night and keep his wits about him. If he had been sober, he knows he would have went outside with Sanji for that smoke -- to steal away one quiet moment with the man he loves.  He would have prevented those fuckers from even looking Saji’s way. He would have protected him.

That’s why he had to fuck that guy up.  He hadn’t stalked him or hunted him down.  Their chance meeting was fate and Zoro needed to deliver the well-deserved justice that the system had failed them.  In that moment, as he saw that fucking stare on Sanji and the evil in that guy’s face, he intrinsically knew it would be his only opportunity to do right by Sanji.  And he had to seize it.

Sanji’s blatant inability to accept him or his truth seriously defeated him and left bruises more painful than any he experienced before.  A scar is forming on his heart - much deeper and more prominent than the one on his eye or chest. Sanji’s left his mark and the more he thinks about it, the more Zoro realizes that was his intent that whole night.  

Sanji had wanted to hurt him.

Zoro had seen it in his eyes, in his body language, in the desperate way he hurled every insult and accusation at him.  It hung between them at the party when Sanji went off on him for wetting his shoes. It was in his eyes when Zoro tried to wrench him off Luffy.  When he finally said to get out, Zoro could almost hear the relief in the calm of his voice, confirming those words had been lingering at his lips for longer than just that night.

And it goddamn infuriates him.

A gentle nudge against his hand steals his attention to the squinting face of Genghis silently requesting a rub behind the ears.  Zoro smiles lightly, obliging with a few caresses, his fury softening. Doesn’t help anything to dwell. What’s done is done. Only thing they can do now is just move on.

“Ain’t that right?” he asks Genghis, who blinks slowly in response.

“Who’re you talking to?” Law asks as he emerges from the hall, a visible sheen of sweat on his forehead as he drifts to the kitchen and re-emerges with two sodas.

“Genghis.”

The sound of Luffy’s barefeet clacking on tile echoes from the hallway as he appears in the living room, zipping up his shorts, his hair disheveled.  He beams as Law hands him one of the cans. Zoro rolls his eyes. They’re obvious as fuck.

“Genghis!” Luffy shouts, tossing his drink aside as he pounces to the edge of the couch, dropping to his knees to pet Genghis.  The fluffy siamese allows him approximately ten seconds of petting before hissing and batting his hand away.

“What’s on this evening’s agenda?” Law asks lazily, settling into a recliner nestled in the corner of the room.  

“Chicken wings, duh,” Luffy replies quickly, sneaking his hand back to tickle Genghis’ chin.  “Chopper’s still in town so he’s gonna come too.”

“Isn’t he vegetarian?” Law deadpans, taking a sip from his black can.  He squints at it for a beat before his face lights up with anger. “Goddamnit Luffy, you got that Zero Sugar shit again.”

Zoro shakes his head, looking on with amusement as Luffy cackles at Law’s rage as the man continues berating him, ranting about the difference in taste.

He definitely needs to get his own place.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

_xvi._

 

When Sanji wakes up in the dead of night, it’s to Lady fiercely licking his cheek. After coming to the realization that he’s safe in his own home, he takes note of his body coated in sweat, breaths heavy and laboured. For his dog to be licking him like this, he must have been crying. Sitting up gently, he wraps his arms around her neck in a tight embrace. She settles her chin on his shoulder and doesn’t squirm out of his hold to his gratitude.  

Wiping his eyes, Sanji releases her and shifts to stand from the mattress in the dark. He wanders into the bathroom, Lady not following him and instead curling up on the bed. She’s been acting strangely the past couple days. Not nearly as energetic, happy or sweet -- like a shell of herself. He turns on the light and stills in front of the bathroom mirror, taking in his haggard appearance. His eyes are sunken in and heavy, he’s getting skinnier, there’s a sheen of sweat reflecting off his skin. Turning on the tap, he splashes cold water on his face and towels off.

Sanji knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep for the rest of the night. This is fastly becoming routine. The nightmares returned shortly after he kicked Zoro out. It’s been four days. Four long, agonizing days to think hard on his transgressions.

Sanji looks down and sees Zoro’s green toothbrush still inside the holder. The sight unleashes a torrent of ache and regret and a yearning for how things used to be.

He wholly regrets everything he’d said to Zoro, how he’d barraged him with every possible insult, every sin. He hadn’t even meant most of it, had blinded vision throughout it, his only intent to hurt Zoro and get him out of his home. The guilt and the shame is running profoundly deep, but after all the damage he’s caused, Sanji can’t find it in himself to reach out and apologize. He knows Zoro well -- he will never take him back after this, he probably won’t even respond if Sanji makes an attempt. Their relationship is over for good. Sanji has shattered any semblance of trust the man ever had in him. He’s swiftly turned their relationship to dust, he’s the one who ruined everything. That kind of betrayal to Zoro is unforgivable. And Sanji knows he isn’t worthy of a second chance for the harrowing pain he’s caused him.

No matter how much he disagrees with what Zoro’s done to protect him, that blow up should never have happened. It wasn’t long after Zoro closed the door and Sanji cooled down that he’d realized the severity of what he’d done, and why. He’d been keeping Zoro at arm’s length since that night at the club and he’d been full-blown pushing him away since Zoro’s assault on the man responsible. All to keep his vulnerabilities tucked away, safe from harm, safe from view. Bottled. Except now, he’s hurt his friends and most disturbingly, the man he loves most in the world. The one person who stuck by him after that horrific night with undying kindness, patience and loyalty.

He knows now he is completely undeserving of Zoro, and perhaps never was. Sanji’s instincts hadn’t been wrong during their first time in that car years ago, he realizes it’s his own mind here and now which has been playing cruel tricks on him.

That night in the car, Zoro had given him the confidence necessary to delve into a committed relationship, a dose of self-love that he so desperately needed at the time. Now, all of his inner turmoil spurred from the recent incident is reverting Sanji to a much more primitive mindset since way before he’d learned to love. The root source of all the chaos he’s caused and all the pain he’s inflicted is not Zoro. It's something he's always struggled with, and it's biting back with familiar ferocity. Sanji is the one who’s at fault for falling out of love with himself.

Somehow in all of their recent strife, he'd forgotten the gift Zoro had given him, the gift of confidence, of love and acceptance for who he is. And having lost that has caused him to completely self-destruct -- still causes him to. All the pent up hatred he's been unleashing onto Zoro has actually been a self-projection which he hasn't even attempted to deal with healthily. He’s the one who’s been selfish, all this time.

But even with this self-awareness, Sanji is still struggling to see how the situation can be rectified. He’s treated Zoro like dirt, a mere scapegoat for his deep-seated issues and Sanji doesn't see how he can atone for that. He doesn't feel it would be fair for Zoro to hear his voice or see his face again.

One thing has been made crystal clear from his epiphanies. Sanji hasn’t fallen out of love with Zoro, not now or ever. He’s still so madly in love it’s causing him to fall apart at the seams. All because he can't bear the thought of Zoro’s life turning to shit over an issue he should have resolved from the start. He shouldn't have ignored what happened to him, should have dealt with it like a fucking adult. If he had prodded the police into following up on the investigation -- got a lawyer or whatever it took -- he's sure his assailants would have been found. If he had pressed charges from the beginning, Zoro wouldn't have deemed it necessary to take matters into his own hands. If only he had been able to deal with the reality of what happened to him. The guilt is excruciating.

For every day that passes by without Zoro, the void in his heart intensifies and causes him enormous distress. The remorse and sadness is crushing. He doesn’t eat much anymore, a typical reaction when he’s stressed or depressed. He barely sleeps. He merely gets through his days at work and exists in limbo at home in total isolation. Only Nami has tried to contact him since the engagement party, but he’d blown her off, requesting some space for now. He assumes she relayed the message to the others. He doesn’t deserve her concern after ruining her night and he doesn’t want her or anyone else to see him like this.

After several more hours laying in bed with Lady, Sanji drifts downstairs to dole out her morning cup early. The state of his kitchen and the rest of his home isn’t to his normal standards, but he can’t find the energy or willpower to clean it, instead accepting defeat to his chaotic living conditions.

Not even the sound of scooping her kibble is enough to get Lady down from where she’s sleeping on his bed. She really has been acting unusual. She probably misses Zoro too. Sanji also wonders if he needs to take her to the vet. Another bill he doesn’t want to add to the pile, but one which might be necessary.

Sanji turns the light off and sits on the couch in silence, basking in the moonlight illuminating the room. It’s quiet, being up at these hours always tredges up the most chilling sense of loneliness. He can’t stand how empty his home is without Zoro, how empty it will feel for a long time coming.

All perception of time lost, Sanji suffers with his sorrow, sitting in solitude until morning sun rays break into the room. Before he knows it, he’s got about a half hour until he needs to start getting ready for work. Just as he goes to stand up, his phone begins ringing. He checks the display and sees that it’s Mihawk. Sighing and clearing his throat to make sure it’s not too hoarse, he accepts the call.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Black,” Mihawk’s voice sounds from the receiver.  “Sorry to ring you up so early however, I need to know if you’re available to stop by my office first thing Monday.”

“I can do Monday morning,” Sanji responds. This will be the second time he’s touching base with his lawyer in person. He already knows what this implies.

“Good, good.  We will be going over your official statement of events.  Make sure your mind is clear so we can document every detail.  I’ll have my secretary pencil you in at eight o’clock sharp. Salutations!”

“Thank you. See you then.”

A wave of trepidation courses through Sanji, but he quickly presses it down. He’s ruined their relationship, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do what’s necessary to keep Zoro’s life intact. Regardless of what things have become, he still loves him far too much to ever see that happen. He clutches the phone tightly. No matter what it takes.

 

* * *

 

“You’re doin’ super!  You’re a natural, sis!”

“Damn right!” Nami laughed in glee, hand gripping the wheel of the boat confidently.

“So not fair,” Luffy said with a pout from where he sat at the front the boat, arms crossed.  The straw hat on his head bobbed up and down as they cruised over waves.

“Put you in control and you’ll sink us in two seconds flat,” Sanji chastened, taking a calm drag from his cigarette. Suddenly, they crashed into a large wave hard, causing the boat to jerk. Sanji clutched onto the side, grabbing Luffy by the string of his hat to keep him from flailing overboard.

“Think you hit a dolphin or somethin’.” Zoro shot a scowl over his shoulder from where he sat on a cooler in front of the cockpit.  

“ _Awesome!_ ” Luffy shouted, jumping off of Sanji with his hands in the air.

“Just goin’ a little fast.  No animals will be injured during our tour!” Their tour guide gave the three of them a thumbs up before politely taking the wheel from Nami.

“Whoopsie,” Nami chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through her hair before taking a seat next to Usopp.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed jovially. Referencing his incident-free turn at the wheel before her, Usopp teased, “It’s alright, Nami. Not everyone’s got my skills!”

Nami punched him in the arm, dislodging him from her with a sharp howl.

“Is it my turn?” Luffy asked excitedly, jostling Sanji as he bounced rambunctiously.  “It looks so much fun!”

“Don’t think so, little dude,” Franky responded from his place at the wheel, flipping up his dark sunglasses.  “We’re almost to the reef anyway.”

Hunching his shoulders as Luffy battered him, Sanji pried him away with an irritated expression. “Piss off, would you? Almost lost my cigarette thanks to you.”

Zoro smirked at their bickering, settling more comfortably in his seat now that the professional had taken the wheel back.  The cruise was much smoother as the speedboat bobbed with the waves on the course to its destination. This was the big event of their summer -- a long weekend in Key West planned by Nami and Sanji.  They originally referred to it as a ‘couples retreat’ or something but as soon as Luffy got wind of things it dissolved into a group trip.

Today’s snorkel tour was the highlight of the trip.  They were all abuzz when Nami read to them the details of the reef they were going to.  A spot a little more secluded than most of the Key West tours, it advertised promises of greater views of fish and coral than any other excursion.  When they headed out this morning, Luffy’s excitement was at an all new decibel, chattering incessantly about sharks and lobsters and seahorses.

Luckily for them, the tour guide turned out to be a really laid back guy.  One look at the towering man with the electric blue hair and speedo and Zoro could tell he’d mesh well with Luffy.  One conversation and it was like the two were lifelong friends. The guy -- Franky -- and his wife Robin ran the business all alone.  He boasted proudly about how he built his vessel from the bottom up and how his skills, coupled with his wife’s expansive knowledge of sealife, settled them into the niche of ocean tours.

“I read online that this reef is really pretty,” Nami said to Robin, who was seated across from her. “Is it that nice?”

“It’s one of the most intact reefs in the area,” Robin responded with a smile.  “There’s an abundance of fish and coral. I’ve spent many of my years researching it.”

“Really? Wow! How long have you been researching coral reefs?” Nami asked curiously.

“A little over a decade now.”

“Say Franky,” Usopp called over through the wind.  “Why’s your boat called Thousand Sunny? Would’ve thought the name would be more aligned with coral reefs and all.”

Franky turned to look at Usopp, wide grin spreading across his face.  “‘Cause I want this baby to sail a thousand sunny days! Ow ow!”

At the front of the boat, Sanji was buzzing in his seat as he stared ahead at the sparkling blue ocean, eyes wide with anticipation. He slicked back damp locks fluttering in his eyes, annoyed that they were obscuring his view. He’d been waiting for this part of the trip in particular, excited to experience the ocean’s breeze and its boundless beauty. He hoped to see all kinds of sea life when they finally got to snorkeling. They’d already spotted the fin of a dolphin a couple miles back. It had him at the edge of his seat, eager to see more. He’d always had a special attachment to the sea even if he never grew up near one. It was a major aspect in his decision to accept his apprenticeship in Tampa. One of his lifetime dreams was to live on the beach and wake up to that sprawling blue horizon every morning.

Zoro squinted, noticing orange and white buoys in the distance as the speed of the boat slowed significantly.  There was no one else in sight, surprising since every other reef Robin had pointed out had been packed full of various tour vessels.  Must really be a diamond in the rough like they advertised.

“All right, guys!” Franky announced, spinning the wheel towards a buoy on the outskirts.   “Gonna moor here and then we can all get in the water.”

Puffing his chest, Usopp stood as Franky got to work. “I’ll help!” he said eagerly. The boat was rocking violenting with the sudden halt and shift in weight distribution, causing him to stumble and promptly lose his footing, dumbly falling overboard.

“Can he swim?” Franky inquired with a concerned look to Sanji as he tied the front of the boat to the mooring rope.  Next to Sanji, Luffy cackled wildly, pointing to the water.

Sanji tilted back, exhaling smoke with a shake of his head as he watched Usopp resurface, sputtering. “Swim? Sure. Using his head’s another question.”

“Quit laughing, Luffy!” Usopp griped from the water, splashing towards the front of the boat.

“I can’t! It’s too funny!”

“Is it cold?” Zoro asked with a smirk, peering over the side of the boat.  He’s met with a large splash of salt water to the face. Expression faltering to a scowl, he hollered, “Hey! Fuck you!”

“What’s the matter, Mossy? Too cold for you?” Sanji prodded, grinning mischievously.

“Wanna feel yourself? Can toss you in.”

Scanning the front and back ropes, Franky clapped his hands loudly.  “We’re all good, dudes! Feel free to jump on in.”

As Zoro rose, Sanji already knew what he was planning to do so he took his chance, lunging and tackling his boyfriend off the boat with a cheeky laugh. They plunged into the turquoise blue, wrestling underwater until they were both forced to resurface for air.

Zoro broke to the surface, gasping for air from the unexpected dive.  Just as he got his bearings, he heard an all too familiar voice shouting his name from above him and found himself in the shadow of Luffy’s leap into the water.  They crashed together, sending him under once again.

Laughing, Sanji dove under to join the chaos. Unable to open his eyes in the saltwater, it was a mass of confusion, limbs flailing and beating against his body relentlessly. A test of wills until someone rose for air. He was the last to surface, rubbing at his eyes and pulling the sticky strands from his face. When his vision cleared, he saw Zoro and Luffy still horsing around in front of him, so he was puzzled when he felt a hand seize his ankle, dragging him down once more. He quickly kicked away from his mystery assailant, breaching the surface to see Usopp pop his head up in front of him.

“Oh, you’ve got guts,” Sanji said intimidatingly. Just as he was about to lunge, Nami yelled from the boat, looking flustered.

“Hey, dumbasses! Cut it out so we can get to snorkeling!”

Zoro lifted his head to respond but instead was hit in the face with a snorkel and mask lobbed at him by Nami.  “Watch what you’re doin’!” he yelled in her direction, grabbing the gear to prevent it from sinking underwater.

Sanji merely grinned sheepishly at her, scratching his head with a faint apology.

A large splash to the left splattered water everywhere as Franky resurfaced, goggles already on.  “Follow my lead and I’ll show you guys the good spot.”

Tugging on Luffy’s arm, they fell in line behind Franky as he swam a little further away from the boat to a line of rope.  Nami and Robin dipped in behind them and followed suit. Once the seven of them were corralled to the same spot, treading water as they held onto the rope, Franky gave them a quick lesson in using the snorkel gear.

When they found their rhythm, Sanji was ecstatic to bask in the exotic grace of the reef and its ecosystem. Sunlight danced off the reef with brilliant blues and greens of every shade amongst a backdrop of turquoise. It was deeply alluring. He saw fish of many colours and hues, swimming nimbly in their natural environment. He’d even spotted a school of yellowtail snapper which he was familiar with in his own natural environment, the kitchen. Franky made sure to periodically gesture them to the surface so Robin could indulge them with in-depth commentary. Of course Luffy and Zoro had a hard time listening to her, preferring to go back under halfway through her explanations. Morons. Personally, Sanji found her knowledge fascinating and whenever they resubmerged, he savoured being alone in his head to take it all in.

Glancing to his left where Zoro had been floating beside him, he caught his boyfriend in the middle of attempting to touch a fish with reflective rainbow colours. The fish swam away in fear of Zoro’s gentle reach, his fingers lingering where the little guy had just been. His partner seemed on the cusp of pouting. Sanji smiled. Damn idiot. Not like he could pet a fish. It wasn’t Genghis.

Sanji took note of their friends up ahead, completely distracted with the tour. Perfect timing for a little moment to themselves. Brimming with elation and longing to feel Zoro’s skin against him, Sanji snuck up behind his space cadet of a boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, gently resting his chin in the crook of his neck.

Zoro grinned around the mouthpiece of his snorkel as he felt Sanji’s arms snake around him from behind and tug him into an embrace.  They stayed still for a moment, relishing in each other’s touch before Zoro pulled on Sanji’s arm, motioning for him to look under the surface once more as a large sea turtle crossed their group’s path.

The smile on Sanji’s face was the best view all day.

 

* * *

 

 

Soft knocks on the door jerk Sanji awake from his curled up position on the couch. Lady lifts her head in alarm and starts barking, darting to the front door to scope out the situation. Sanji wipes the sleep from his eyes and rubs his face, scowling at the layer of grease and the dryness in his mouth that’s developed from napping. He glances to the front as another series of knocks sounds from the door. He’s not in any condition to answer it, but it might be Zoro so he gets to his feet. On his way over, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he sees a text from Ace stating that he’s here, as well as several earlier messages asking if their plans were still a go and that he was on his way.

He’s swiftly mortified that he forgot. Weeks ago, Ace had contacted him asking to hang out this weekend. Here and there, Ace likes to touch base with him and have a couple drinks, whether it be at his house, Sanji’s house or somewhere public. Usually once every two months. Luffy’s brother has other friend groups to focus on, he tends to be busy -- he’s always been elusive that way. Regardless, he and Ace get along great so it became routine to make time for each other.

It’s Saturday afternoon -- been a week since he’d kicked Zoro out. Ace is lucky he’d taken today off, even if it was at the insistence of his boss due to how run down he’s been at work lately. He’s spent the day sleeping, too fatigued for anything else.

Sanji sighs as he approaches the door. He knows he looks like shit and his house is a pigsty, but he can’t just ignore the fact that his friend is standing on the other side of his doorstep.

He opens the door, holding Lady back from Ace and squinting briefly at the blazing sunlight. He hurriedly turns around, bending down to shush Lady gently.

“What’s up? Oh, I haven’t met this little girl yet,” Ace comments, walking inside and closing the door. “Lady, how ya doing?”

Sanji frees Lady from his grip, allowing her to trot over and sniff the newcomer tentatively. Ace happily leans over to pet her and scratch behind her long, fluffy ears and she seems content to let him. Sanji twists around, standing with his back turned to Ace, self-conscious about his rough appearance. He knows Ace must be wearing the most perplexed expression from his odd behaviour.

“Hey, hope it’s alright that I just showed up like this,” Ace says, straightening as Lady totters off to the kitchen. “You didn’t answer my texts. Thought I’d stop by to see if you were still down to chill.”

“Sorry,” Sanji begins, back turned. “I was resting. Forgot about today. Work has been putting me through the wringer, been catching up on sleep.”

“No prob,” Ace says tolerantly. “But if you need the day, it’s cool. I can go.”

Appreciative that Ace is considerate enough to give him an out, Sanji shakes his head. “No, come in. I just need to change. There’s beer in the fridge. Be right back.”

“Thanks,” Ace replies tentatively.

As he clambers the stairs, Sanji can’t deny that having somebody in his home will feel good, just for the change of pace if nothing else. Besides, Ace hadn’t been there to witness him at the party. The threat of shame and embarrassment isn’t as pressing. And even if he knows all about it, Sanji is confident in the fact that Ace is a very understanding person. He is worried what he’ll think of the state of his house, though.

After fixing himself up to the best of his ability, Sanji scales down the steps and stalks to his fridge, noticing that Ace is seated on the couch in his living room with a cracked open beer in hand. Lady is sitting patiently in front of the back door, probably nervous about the stranger in her home, so after grabbing a bottle he lets her out and settles down beside his friend.

“So what’s new?” Sanji asks him, making small talk. He can feel Ace’s scrutinizing eyes on him. “Did Marco ever finish that tattoo on your back? Saw some snaps of the progress.”

“Oh, yeah! Let me show you,” Ace exclaims, clearly excited to show off his newest body piece. He rips off his tank top and twists so his back is to Sanji.

Sanji stares in awe of the delicate patterning and realism of a massive ship in the centre of Ace’s back, the hull at the bottom with the mast and sails scaling to his upper spine. Above the ship is a skull and crossbones design -- a Jolly Roger -- complete with a long white mustache, encircled with the vessel by a halo of red and orange flames. The entire thing looks like it involved a lot of time and patience, it’s got a clear vibe of surrealist realism and the detail work alone is phenomenal.

“That looks incredible,” Sanji compliments.

“Well, you know me, always loved the pirate aesthetic. Marco’s rad at what he does, really made it come alive. Healed over a lot better than expected. You ever need some work done, he’s your man,” Ace says with pride, putting his shirt back on before taking a sip from his beer.

Sanji smirks, shaking his head as he brings the neck of his beer to his lips. “Nah. Not really my aesthetic.”

Ace laughs. “Yeah. I get that.” He points to the coffee table in the centre of the living room, cluttered with mugs, folders and papers and all sorts of garbage. “That’s not really your aesthetic either. What happened? Threw in the towel cleaning up after Zoro?”

“No,” Sanji starts, but doesn’t finish, not sure how to approach the topic. If he even wants to. His eyes lower to the floor and he leans his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

“Sanji. What’s going on?”

Sanji sinks his head into his hands, grasping his hair as he reveals, “I kicked him out.” There’s a long, drawn out pause as Ace seems to be digesting his words.

“Zoro?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just was so angry, I couldn’t control myself.”

“Angry about what he did to that guy?” Ace asks, empathetic eyes greeting Sanji as he looks up to stare at him, surprised. “Hard not to hear about it,” he explained, shrugging.

“I blew up on him about it. About a lot of things. I shouldn’t have, but I just couldn’t control myself,” Sanji expresses, wringing out his hands from stress. “I fucked up, Ace. Bad. I don’t think he’ll want to be with me after this.”

“So you don’t agree with what Zoro did?” Ace questions.

“No, I don’t. I won’t ever agree with it. He was stupid and rash for doing that. But he still didn’t deserve what I did, everything I said,” Sanji says, lowering his gaze again, eyes threatening tears. “He didn’t deserve to be hurt like that.”

“He didn’t. Fair enough. It wasn’t the smartest decision in the world, I can get behind your feelings there,” Ace says with a laugh. “But you know, Sanji…” he gestures around Sanji’s living space, to the uncharacteristically cluttered coffee table. To Sanji’s disheveled form. “You also don’t deserve to be doing this to yourself.”

Sanji follows his gestures, digesting the horrific sight of his unkempt home, of his own haggardness. He feels a pang deep within, sharp and terrible as he lets Ace’s words reopen old wounds.

“I get what it’s like. All of this. I get it,” Ace reveals, settling back on the couch and taking a long gulp from his bottle. “When things between Marco and I started getting serious, and we got really close, I backpedaled. Man,” he says, shaking his head with a forlorn expression. “I straight up freaked. I didn’t know how to deal. I almost pushed him away for good, you know? All because I couldn’t deal with my issues. Stupidest thing I ever did -- well, almost. And I’ll tell you why.”

Sanji watches as Ace finishes off his beer with ease. He takes another sip from his in response. He’s touched that his friend is spilling this very personal piece of his soul to him. This can’t be easy to talk about. As a private person, Sanji knows exactly how difficult it is to wear emotions on his sleeves like this. He hangs on Ace’s every word and patiently waits for him to continue.

Ace states, “Pushing him away was stupid because I’m thankful everyday that Marco loves me.” He seems to let the words hang in the comfortable air they’ve built for themselves in the living room. “Whatever you did or said to Zoro, you need to reach out to him. Sort it out. It’s not worth it to let him go like this. You’ll regret it.”

Nodding, Sanji pensively considers his words. It’s a lot to consider. He still doesn’t think Zoro should have to deal with him ever again. “I’ll have to think on it,” he says quietly.

Ace shrugs, that speculative gaze resting on Sanji again. “Well, that’s just my advice anyway.” He stands up, heading for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. “Hey, I’ll stick around for another beer but then I gotta head out.”

“Sure,” Sanji responds, frowning as he thinks over Ace’s words. Before he can delve too deep, Ace returns with another beer and they engage in pleasant conversation until his friend is off to continue his day.

After he closes the door, Sanji walks onto his back porch, letting Lady inside as he takes a seat and lights up a cigarette. He has a lot to think on.

 

* * *

 

 

“The new ride is super cool,” Luffy says with a cheerful smile as they pull into Usopp’s driveway.  As he unbuckles his seatbelt he pauses, adding in, “But I miss the Green Machine too. Lots of memories.”

“Same here,” Zoro agrees as they climb out of the car and head towards the brown door.  After payday yesterday he had enough cash to buy a set of wheels, settling on an old 1998 Honda Civic from Craigslist.  It test drove fine and luckily he knows enough about cars -- having dealt with the Taurus’ problems for so many years -- to know it was in decent shape.  He and Luffy spent most the morning running around town registering it in his name.

“We should call it the Red Rocket,” Luffy declares as he pulls open the front door, not bothering to knock.  “Hey! Usopp!” he calls into the house, pausing in the doorway. “Zoro’s got a Red Rocket!”

“Zoro’s got a _what_?!” Usopp appears in the door, a perplexed look on his face as he peers past them.  The confusion fades as he spots the car in the driveway. “Oh, nice! A Honda! They’re reliable as hell.  You’ll be good for a few decades with that one.”

Zoro nods as his friend pats him on the back, pushing his way past Luffy and into the house.  The other two head back to the car to look it over, Luffy pointing out different features. As Zoro ambles into the kitchen, Nami looks up at him from the small table tucked in the corner where she’s sitting with a newspaper.

“Did you get the one I told you about?” she asks, her attention returning back to her reading.

“Yep,” he replies, opening the fridge and peering in for something to drink, happy to see normal beverages and not a sea of Coke Zero.  He settles on a bottle of Gatorade. Closing the door, he twists open the cap and turns to acknowledge her fully. “Even talked the guy down ‘bout three hundred bucks.”

“That’s my boy.” Nami beams at him with pride.

Zoro plops into the chair across from her, leaning back in his seat and resting his arms behind his head.  They fall into an amicable silence for a brief period before the other two join them in the kitchen, Luffy immediately scavenging the pantry for snacks.

“So,” Nami says innocently, rustling her newspaper as she folds it and lays it on the table.  “Let’s talk. What’re we gonna do about Sanji?”

“Yeah, let’s talk,” Luffy repeats, appearing with a bag of dill pickle chips as he takes a seat.  “Wait,” he stops mid-mouthful. “What’re we talking about?”

“We’re talking about Vivi’s party, what happened after, and Sanji,” Nami recounts, holding up a finger for each topic.  She scowls at the bag in Luffy’s hand, “Don’t eat a pregnant woman’s pickle chips!”

Usopp snatches the bag from Luffy and holds it protectively.  “I had to go out at three in the morning for these,” he hisses, moving to stash them away on top of the refrigerator.  “Eat the barbeque ones.”

Luffy shoots out of his seat to oblige.

“Dunno what there is to say,” Zoro responds thoughtfully, returning to the original subject.  “He said to get my shit and get out. Been at Law’s ever since.”

“Okay but,” Nami starts, side-eyeing Luffy as he noisily lands back in his chair, Usopp sitting across from him.  “But why? I know he’s stressed but it’s not like him to do this. Just pick a fight with Luffy and then kick you out?  Hell,” she picks up her cell phone from the table and starts scrolling through it. “He even said no to _me_ when I asked to see him!”

“Leave him be,” Zoro sneers, keeping his eyes fixed on his sneakers.  The ones Sanji got him for his birthday. “This is what he wants.”

“That’s not fair!” Nami scorns as she kicks Zoro’s foot lightly to get him to look at her.  “He’s going through a tough time, we should try to be patient with him.”

“Don’t make excuses for him,” Zoro growls in response, feeling his anger for the situation rising once more.  “Spent the last six months being patient with him just to have it thrown in my face.”

“What do you mean?” Usopp inquires curiously, exchanging glances with Nami.

“Think the moron just asked me kindly to ‘please leave’?” Zoro challenged sardonically with a bitter laugh.  He hadn’t mentioned their fight to Law or Luffy, having only told them Sanji had kicked him out. He hadn’t planned to mention the argument to anyone but right here, in this moment under Nami’s critical eye, he feels himself unwilling to hold back.  “Was a huge blow up. Shit got messy.”

“As bad as Vivi’s?”

Zoro nods at Usopp.  “Worse.”

“Shit,” Nami curses, resting her cheek in her hand.  She drums the table with her free hand, deep in thought.  “Someone should try to talk to him.”

“Ace is coming over,” Luffy interrupts the conversation as he taps away on his phone.  He looks up to three glares turned on him and smiles sheepishly. “Just sayin’.”

“How’re you holding up in all this?” Usopp questions sincerely, eyes focused on a small doodle he’s started on the corner of the newspaper with a rogue pen.  “I couldn’t believe it when I heard he kicked you out. Man, that sucks.”

Zoro simply shrugs, a small knot forming in his gut.  Truth be told, he’s not sure how he’s holding up. All he knows is there’s no use agonizing over unsettled bullshit.  He glances to Luffy, who offers him a peculiarly blank expression.

“This must be hard on you, too,” Nami murmurs softly, as though she just came to that realization.  She reaches and pats him on the shoulder in an uncharacteristically comforting way. Must be the pregnancy hormones.  

Her hand stops patting and grips his muscle tight in a bruising hold, mood suddenly shifting as her face darkens with fury, “But why the hell haven’t you done something yet?!  Talk to him! Call him! You’re just gonna let him go, after all these years?”

“Get off!” Zoro wrenches her hand away, rubbing his skin where her nails dug into him.  “Ain’t gonna keep chasing him. Done enough of that already. He made it crystal clear where he stands in all this.”

Their whole relationship was made up of Zoro chasing Sanji, right from the beginning.  He pursued Sanji first and when they had their big fight back when, he was the one who sobered up and chased him once more.  After the incident at the club, he followed the beat of Sanji’s drum, always seeking to make sure they went at Sanji’s pace. No matter how persistent he remained, Sanji still shoved him away.  He wasn’t about to run after him again.

“You are impossible!” Nami sits back in her seat with a defeated sigh, resting her hands on her pregnant belly.  She looks down, speaking directly to the bump, “Your uncle Zoro is a nitwit and uncle Sanji is even worse.”

“Don’t worry, uncle Luffy will be his favorite,” Luffy pipes up with a laugh, leaning over to touch Nami’s belly and is met with a slap to the hand.

“ _Her_ favorite,” Nami corrects with a sly smile.  “I just know she’ll be a girl.”

“When will you know?” Zoro asks, happy to have found another topic of discussion, even if it meant having to listen to Nami gush about herself.

“Three weeks!” Usopp answers for her enthusiastically, resting the pen down on the table.  

Zoro notices that the small doodle fleshed out into a full blown silhouette of Nami holding her stomach.  He shakes his head with a smirk. Guy’s got it bad.

“I think it’s a boy,” Luffy asserts, digging into his bag of chips for another mouthful.  “And then we can take him fishing and to the beach and to the park and the zoo!”

“You can do all those things with a girl, you know,” Usopp deadpans with a perturbed look.

They hear the front door open and a voice shout into the house, “Knock knock!”

“In the kitchen!” Nami calls back as she gets up to grab another chair.  Usopp stills her, standing himself and dragging one from the dining room.

“Hey, Ace!” Luffy waves as his brother appears in the kitchen, licking the inside of the chip bag to get every last crumb.

“Hey, Luffy. What’s up? Are you plundering their kitchen again? Not smart with a pregnant woman in the house,” Ace says, sending Nami a sympathetic look.

Nami points at Ace repeatedly with an approving grin. “See, he gets it! Take notes, Luffy!”

Zoro nods his head in acknowledgment as Ace catches his eye.

“Oh, hey!  That your new ride in the driveway?” Ace asks cheerfully as he crosses the kitchen to the empty seat at the table.  “Had one of those back in the day.”

“Yep, got it yesterday.”

“She’ll treat you nice. Reliable ride.”

“Yo, show them your tat!” Luffy butts in, leaning on the edge of his seat.  “It’s fuckin’ sick!”

Ace wastes no time peeling off his shirt, smirking at the crowd that forms behind him. “What d’ya think?”

Usopp gawks, noticeably impressed by the detail and artistic flair. “That’s pretty slick. Marco’s a beast. I’ll have to go to him with some of my ideas.”

“Door’s always open,” Ace responds, leaving his shirt off as he takes a seat at the table. “So what’ve you guys gotten up to today?”

“Adventures!”

“Chores.”

“Being pregnant.”

“Nothin’.”

“Cool, cool. I just came from Sanji’s place,” Ace relays casually.

Zoro quirks an eyebrow, eyes narrowing in on Ace, waiting for him to say more.

“Oh, did you now?” Nami leans forward, crossing her arms on the table.  “And?”

“Living kind of rough,” Ace says with a concerned expression. “Rougher than I’d expect for him. House was a mess. Has anyone talked to him since your party?”

“No, I haven’t,” Usopp answers somberly.

“I _tried_ ,” Nami butts in. “He said he wanted space.”

Ace hums, leaning back in his chair, elbow dangling over the edge. “Space, huh? Well, someone should talk to him.”

Usopp asks, “Did he say anything about what happened?”

“Nah. We just hung out, had a couple beers. Didn’t open up about nothing,” Ace shrugs, mouth forming into a small frown. “I’d just keep an eye on him, wouldn’t wait too long to check in. Can tell he’s not in a good place. That’s all.”

Zoro frowns as he studies Ace’s face.  Sounds like they both haven’t done well since their argument.  He feels his edges harden, preventing the flood of anger from washing over him again.  He glances to his left and finds Luffy staring at him, an unreadable expression in his features.  

Face brightening, Ace shifts the topic, melting away the uneasy atmosphere in the kitchen. “So, what’s for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

 

Still sitting on his porch, Sanji exhales a plume of smoke and watches it dance and dissipate in a contemplative daze. Ace’s stark truths coat his mind, allowing him to transform and re-evaluate his resolve.

What Ace revealed struck a chord with him. Marco had made Ace a changed man, everyone sees the difference in him today. He doesn’t live life as turbulently anymore. He was known to drift from place to place, sleep around, hide his issues under the guise of a carefree lifestyle. Since meeting Marco and apparently working through his problems, he’s settled in the Tampa area, got out of dealing drugs and got a real job. He’s happier, healthier, and seems a lot more content with himself. He found his answer.

What Ace said. Everyday he’s thankful that Marco loves him. Sanji is thinking long and hard on this. And he thinks he finally understands where Ace was trying to guide him.

Keeping away from Zoro for what he deems to be the man’s own good is not Sanji’s answer. He’s been looking at this all wrong. He’s been so certain that Zoro would never come back to him on his own. That is still true, but only if Sanji doesn’t reach out first and make the changes necessary. If he can show Zoro that he’s willing to apologize, be vulnerable, share the intimacies of his pain and lighten the load with him, then that will prove to Zoro that he’s resolved to be a better person. A better boyfriend. Someone who believes they’re not worthy of sharing these burdens can’t possibly love another person healthily.

Sanji genuinely believed he’d been loving Zoro with all of himself, was more than willing to ignore his pain and his suffering because Zoro was always more important and more worthy of that love. But he sees now that this has come at the expense of deep self-loathing. To reject the person Zoro fell in love with is not the answer. That is only another way to hurt the man he loves. He needs to be better.

The answer is himself.

Snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him, Sanji stares down at his phone, idly pulling up Zoro’s number, thumb poised over it on the screen. He knows now what needs to be done.

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride back to Law’s place is silent, Luffy curiously quiet ever since they left Usopp’s.  They stayed for dinner, the five of them ordering take-out and playing cards until late in the evening.  Much to Zoro’s relief, the topic of Sanji had dissipated after Ace’s observation. But it still hung in the air between them, each party acutely aware of his absence from their typical night of hanging out.

“You need to talk to him,” Luffy says suddenly, turning his head completely to stare at Zoro with an earnest expression on his face.  

Zoro frowns, keeping his grip tight on the steering wheel.  “Why’s that?” he asks casually as they slow to a stop for a red light.  “Don’t got nothin’ to say.”

“Because he needs you to,” Luffy responds sincerely, as if it was the most obvious question he could’ve been asked.  “Sanji’s in a lot of pain right now.”

Zoro remains silent for a beat as the light turns green and he continues towards the condo.  It did concern him when Ace said Sanji’s in a bad place but it’s a place Sanji put himself in by shoving everyone else away.  He’s not so sure if he should be the one to check up on him. He grimaces, remembering what was said during their argument. Sanji was explicit in how he felt towards his actions -- not just as of late, but throughout the course of their relationship.  Those words have crept in the corners of his mind, whispering to him late at night and in his quiet moments. If Sanji doesn’t feel he’s changed for the better, then he truly can’t be the man his partner would need.

“He can’t get past thinking what I did was wrong,” Zoro confides to Luffy honestly as he changes lanes, switching on his blinker to turn into the neighborhood.  “Don’t know what good it would do.”

Luffy nods thoughtfully, already unbuckling his seatbelt as they drive up to Law’s building.  “That’s true that it wasn’t wrong,” he pauses as Zoro pulls into a spot and puts the car in park, twisting to flash a small smile, “but don’t forget why you did it.”

Zoro watches as Luffy bounds out of the car and towards the stairs that lead to Law’s unit.  Tugging his keys out of the ignition, he feels his phone buzzing in pocket. As he climbs out of the car, he casually glances at the name on the screen and feels his stomach drop at what he reads. Sanji.  Unsure what to do, he tucks the device back into his pocket, needing more time to think about Luffy’s words, their argument, everything that’s circling his head.

He makes his way to his temporary home, feeling the weight of his emotions bearing down on him with every step.

 

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to give a gentle reminder to our readers of the archive warning for this story as you progress into this chapter. We believe we've treated the subject matter at hand with consideration and care.

 

 

_xvii._

 

It’s an agonizing wait.

Tapping his fingers on his leg, Sanji sits in the waiting room staring straight ahead at the same narrow window he’d locked onto weeks before during his first visit to this damn office. The sound of the fan whirring in the corner is grating on his nerves. He glances at the time on his phone. Ten minutes past eight. He begins swinging his foot with unease. Sanji is fully prepared for his statement to Mihawk, but giving it is another thing entirely. Best not to think about it, he’ll just trip himself up.

But then his mind is forced to reflect on other things. Like the fact that Zoro hasn’t returned his call in two days. He knows he doesn’t have any right to feel sour about it and he doesn’t, he only feels heartbreak at the prospect that things are probably over between them. All because he couldn’t sort himself out in time to salvage what remained of their relationship.

“Come on back,” the receptionist calls to him from her desk, nodding to the door that leads to Mihawk’s office.

Clenching his hands on the armrest of the chair as he stands, Sanji makes quick strides into Mihawk’s office, feeling a wave of lightheadedness overtake him. He’d skipped breakfast. Might have to snack on something after this is done if he can stomach it. Mihawk is seated inside, posture straight and expression neutral. Sanji greets him pleasantly with a firm handshake, taking a seat in front of his desk.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet in such short notice,” Mihawk comments offhandedly as he shuffles through the papers on his desk.  “I wanted to get this step completed so I have it for record as we continue with pursuing Eustass Kidd.”

Sanji folds his hands between his thighs, nodding agreeably. A shudder runs through him at the mention of that name.

Mihawk digs through a drawer, pulling out a small silver recording device and setting in on the desk before him.  “Shall we begin? Would you like water or coffee before starting?”

“Water would be great, thank you,” Sanji says. His mouth is parched from the tense wait earlier.

The lawyer uses the intercom on his phone to request his receptionist bring them water.  She comes in swiftly, handing a bottle to Sanji and closes the door behind her as she exits.  Mihawk asks again, “Good, good. All set now?”

Sanji cracks the bottle open and takes a small sip, letting the cool liquid coat his dry mouth and loosen up his tongue. “Let’s get this over with,” he says with a small laugh, trying to cut his anxiety.

Mihawk presses a button on the silver recorder, a small red light illuminating.

“This is a recollection of events as told by Sanji Black in his case against defendant Eustass Kidd.”  He motions to Sanji. “Mr. Black, if you would begin.”

Sanji takes a deep breath and begins rattling off his practiced statement. “It was the night of November eleventh last year. I was out with my friends at a club in downtown Tampa called Level Five. I went out for a cigarette around twelve -- midnight. A maroon van pulled up with two men in the front seat, they wanted directions…”

 

* * *

 

Sanji’s eyes were faraway outside the backseat window of their Uber, deep in his thoughts and worries. He watched as familiar buildings and signs passed by, feeling some small contentment at being back in his home city, but he couldn’t help focusing on the uncomfortable twang of nerves twisting up his gut. Zoro was seated beside him in the back, which was a major source of comfort for his disquieting thoughts. No matter what was going to happen, at least Zoro wouldn’t be going anywhere.

The two of them had just arrived some time ago to Montreal. The plane ride was a living hell with Zoro’s snores blaring right beside Sanji almost the entire time, and when the lout wasn’t napping he was incessantly complaining about the lack of legroom. It was their first time flying together -- Zoro’s first time flying ever -- and Sanji could have throttled him right then and there on that plane, women and children present or not. He mentally stored the information to never, _ever_ book a long flight with the man, knowing it could possibly end in murder.

They were on holiday for a week. Zeff had been bugging him to help with the renovations to his restaurant for weeks and demanded he fly his ass up immediately. Old geezer always did like to get free labour off of him. Sanji realized that there wouldn’t be a more perfect opportunity to finally come out of the closet to his adoptive father and introduce his boyfriend. He ended up telling him that he’d bring up a ‘friend’ for more manpower. Noticing a familiar convenience store which indicated that they were only ten minutes from Zeff’s home, Sanji couldn’t help regretting his resolve to do this. He was just so damn worried about what Zeff would think, even when he knew deep down the man would at the very least tolerate the disclosure.

Zoro turned to look at Sanji, arms crossed and shoulders hunched in the cramped space of the backseat.  He had lost interest in trying to figure out where they were going -- most of the signs were in a language he couldn’t speak.  The only thing that had kept his attention outside the window was the red and orange hues of the autumn leaves, a sight he’d never seen with such intensity.  Back home, rich greens faded into lighter browns and eventually the trees were barren by January. The difference in landscape had been almost shocking to him when they started their journey from the airport to Zeff’s home.

He felt his agitation dissipate as he took in the sight of the tight wad of nerves that was his partner in the opposite seat.  He knew this was a big deal for Sanji today, to finally introduce him to the man he held in such high regard. Sanji had confided in him that Zeff didn’t know he was even interested in men, let alone seriously dating one.  As someone who always knew what he wanted and didn’t really care to hide it, it wasn’t a sentiment Zoro understood but he recognized it weighed heavily in the mind and heart of his boyfriend. He was prepared for any possible outcome or repercussion of this meeting, knowing no matter what he’d stick by Sanji’s side.  Unsure of anything to say, he simply reached his arm over and rested a heavy, comforting hand on Sanji’s thigh.

The tension in Sanji’s body melted with Zoro’s touch and he turned his attention away from the window to give his boyfriend a grateful smile, hand closing over his. As the Uber driver turned into the correct neighbourhood, Sanji guided him along to Zeff’s house.  They pulled into the driveway, unloaded their bags from the car and bid their driver a good day. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Sanji lit up a cigarette and sighed, letting the nicotine work its magic as he scanned over the modest two-story home he’d spent a good majority of his teenhood in.

Standing next to Sanji, Zoro shifted the bag on his shoulder as he took in the view of the house before them, the place his partner most likely considered to be home.  Smirking at the sight, he recalled several stories he’d been told about the man waiting on the other side of the door. He glanced to Sanji out of the corner of his eye, noticing the apprehensive look across his features.  Gently bumping their shoulders, Zoro asked with a smirk, “Ready?”

Taking another drag, Sanji exhaled and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s see what the old man’s up to.”

As they made their way up the sidewalk, the door to the house opened suddenly.  An old mustached man poked his head out with a scowl on his face.

“Well, are you coming in, Eggplant?”

Sanji smirked around his cigarette, shaking his head and strolling up to the door, Zoro towing behind. “What’d you do old man, watch the window for us to show up?”

“Wanted to make sure you didn’t forget how to get here,” Zeff rebuked, opening his arms to welcome a hug as Sanji entered the doorway.

“Damn geezer,” Sanji said, leaning into the hug and wrapping his arms around Zeff. Smiling at the gruff hands patting him on the back, he felt rejuvenating warmth in his heart. They separated and when Zeff’s eyes landed on Zoro, Sanji’s chest went tight with apprehension.

“This the free labour you brought me?” Zeff asked as he eyed Zoro up and down.  “Looks like a horse. He’ll do.”

Zoro grinned at the joke, offering the old man his hand, wanting to make a good first impression.  “Zoro,” he introduced himself as Zeff accepted his gesture with a firm shake. “Work like a horse, too.”

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Sanji gestured to Zoro, self-conscious of the slight tremble in his hand. Taking in a deep breath, he went for broke. “Old man. This is my boyfriend.”

Squaring his shoulders, Zoro kept his gaze even on the weathered face of the man before him.  He had no clue what reaction to expect but judging the immense amount of pressure Sanji seemed to be under the whole trip there, he had a feeling it may not be good. An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Zeff’s blue eyes scanned over, sizing him up with an unreadable expression on his face.

Finally, Zeff turned to Sanji and gave him a sharp nod.  “Told you someone rougher around the edges would do you good, Eggplant.”

Unable to hide the relief on his face, Sanji’s eyes softened and his smile couldn’t be bigger. He felt an old wound serenely mending in his heart. Quickly, he wiped the stupid grin off his face and proceeded to curl his fingers around his cigarette, taking in a cool drag. “You did,” he agreed smoothly while turning to Zoro, happiness transparently written within his brightening eyes.

“Still turning your tastebuds to shit,” Zeff commented with a deep set frown, crossing his arms and glaring at Sanji.  Pointing a finger at the offending cigarette, he scolded, “Not in my house!”

Zoro let out an amused snort.  It wasn’t often he witnessed Sanji the nagger get fussed at by someone else.  A lightness filled the room, Sanji’s happiness so deep it radiated around them.  The beaming smile Zoro witnessed on his partner’s face sent a jolt of warmth to the bottom of his chest, reminding him just how deep his love ran.

Zeff turned to shuffle further into the house, Zoro taking notice of his strange gait.  “Let’s have a cup of coffee,” he called back to them. “Go put your stuff upstairs.”

 

* * *

 

“Lady, come up,” Sanji beckons the dog, patting his hand on the couch. She looks at him with what appears to be interest but then curls up on her little bed across the room. He frowns, staring at her. She’s still acting off.

Sighing and pushing his back against the couch, Sanji reflects on his day. Work had been awful. The statement this morning was tedious and depressing, but running through the events of that night ended up shedding some light for him on a certain issue. It was an epiphany he never expected, but it was necessary.

Two knocks at the door pull him from this thoughts, and Sanji frowns in confusion as Lady bounds to the front. He can’t think of who it might be and he’s definitely not expecting anyone. When he opens the door, his heart skips a beat when he sees Zoro standing outside. His mouth parts, wide eyes not leaving Zoro’s stern gaze even as Lady pushes past him to wriggle through the door and greet him. Tail wagging, her happy whines fill the space as she jumps, struggling for her tongue to reach his face.

Chuckling lightly, Zoro kneels to ground and wraps his arms around the excited spaniel, letting her lick his face and nuzzle against him.  He shifts his gaze up to Sanji, the grin on his face fading as he takes in his worn appearance, seeming thinner and paler than ever before.  Their eyes connect and his stomach lurches with uncertainty. He had intended to come over and talk but now that he’s here, with the man who has been on his mind day and night standing right before him, he realizes he doesn’t have a clue what he wants to say.  One last rub behind Lady’s ears and he rises to his feet, speaking the only word that comes to mind.

“Hey.”

A torrent of emotions flows through Sanji at once, most of it sheer relief. He steps forward with a sharp breath and envelops Zoro into a tight embrace. Closing his eyes, he says faintly. “I’m so sorry.”

Taken aback by the sudden affection, Zoro freezes for a split second. He hadn’t known what to expect from Sanji after being separated the last couple weeks, but it certainly wasn’t this.  His hardened exterior cracking, he sighs gently as he wraps his arms around the thin frame and squeezes tight. Relishing in Sanji’s touch, he presses their bodies closer than they’ve been in months, holding on as long as he can.  By the time Sanji pulls away and beckons him into the house, his heart is thumping erratically, the sound deafening in his ears.

Zoro pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath, releasing his tension that built up within him.  He spots Lady sniffing at his feet and he whistles to her, leading them into the house and closing the door.  Instinctively kicking off his shoes, he uses the small recess to take in the space around him. He can immediately see the state of the kitchen, the most pristine place in the house, and he’s surprised to find it’s in less than perfect condition.  There are a couple cups lined up on the counter, crumbs he can see even from where he stands, and a pile of mail and other junk lying on the table, unsorted and waiting to be thrown out.

He grins at Lady as she circles his legs down the hall, still excited at his presence.  Apparently she becomes too excited, suddenly stopping her nuzzling and trotting to the back door, tapping on it with a paw to request reprieve.  Shaking his head, he moves to let her out, spotting an overflowing ashtray on the back patio, two crumpled packs of cigarettes sitting next to it.  Raising an eyebrow, concerned expression on his face, he shuts the door behind Lady and wanders into the living room, where Sanji is already seated on the couch.

Unable to take his eyes off of Zoro standing in his living room, still barely able to believe he’s here, Sanji touches the cushion, gesturing to the seat beside him. Relief fills him yet again when Zoro accedes, his presence alone giving him more comfort than he’s felt in weeks. He says the only words that make it to his lips. “I’m glad you came.” Then, he chuckles. “I was getting a little worried there.”

Settling into the cushions, Zoro crosses his arms behind his head and leans back, keeping his stare forward.  He hadn’t known what to do that night Sanji called him, his still head spinning and stomach churning with the memory of their argument.  He’d spent the last two days organizing everything inside him -- coming to terms with some things, making decisions on others. At the end of the day, he knew a part of him was scared that Sanji was only calling to end their relationship.  He had needed time to prepare to hear it’s over.

“Didn’t know what to say,” Zoro admits honestly with a small shrug.  His eyes search their living room, more evidence of how poorly Sanji has been living strewn across their coffee table.  Just like Ace said. Turning his head to fully acknowledge Sanji, he asks in a low, serious tone, “You okay?”

Following Zoro’s gaze around the room, Sanji knows he must be shocked by the state of it, of his house entirely. He doesn’t need time to mull the question over, answering with ease, “No. I’m not okay.” Catching Zoro’s concerned eyes, Sanji has to force himself to stay locked onto them as he continues. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I didn’t mean what I said and I shouldn’t have lost control like that. You didn’t deserve any of it, you’ve been so good to me after what happened.”

Clasping his hands together, Sanji pauses, looking to the floor. This is going to be difficult for him but he has to get through it for both of their sakes. “I haven’t been okay since that night I was taken. I went this morning to the lawyer’s and made a statement about it.” He laughs uncomfortably. “I’ve told this damn story to all these professionals who couldn’t give less of a shit.” Hands already beginning to shake as he swallows and brings his eyes back up to face Zoro, Sanji asks gently, “Is it okay if I tell you about that night?”

Zoro’s pulse pumps heavily, a knot forming in his chest as he stares into Sanji’s vulnerable gaze.  He has to be pillar of strength for his partner in this moment, a rock Sanji can cling to, impenetrable and unwavering.  Reaching forward, he takes Sanji’s shaky hand into his and squeezes tight. “Yes,” he responds with a resolute nod, keeping his gaze locked on Sanji’s.  “More than okay.”

Taking in a shuddery breath, Sanji lets Zoro’s soothing grip keep him grounded as he prepares to re-immerse himself into an insufferable sea of torment. He keeps his eyes locked on their hands, unwilling to even see Zoro’s face in his peripheral while he talks about what happened to him.

“After dancing with Nami, I went out for a smoke. A van pulled up. The guys inside, they wanted directions, called me over. I didn’t think anything would happen, didn’t even second guess it. I went up to them, gave them directions. Thought that was that, turned to leave but one of them asked for a smoke.” Sanji pauses. His mouth curves into a deep scowl as his heart thumps aggressively in his chest, voice deepening in anger as he goes on. “I went to give him one, was going to light the damn thing up for him too. Stupid. I never thought -- I never expected someone to jump out of the back. He grabbed me and pulled me in before I could yell for help or do anything. He’d been hiding. Think they had it all planned when they saw me there on my own.” Sanji makes brief eye contact with Zoro as he reveals, “The one that grabbed me, it was _him_ , Eustass Kidd, the guy you attacked.”

Zoro clenches a fist with his free hand at the mention of that sick fuck, the one he should’ve killed.  Pushing down his rage, he keeps his eyes glued to Sanji, wanting his partner to know he’s here for every word.  He strokes small soothing circles on the back of Sanji’s hand with his thumb as he nods, acknowledging he’s listening.

Sanji closes his eyes, focusing on Zoro’s affirming touch to calm him down, taking the time he needs to recollect his thoughts. When he lifts his eyelids, he keeps his gaze anywhere but Zoro’s face yet again. “They drove off. The seats in the back were pulled out, it was all open. No windows back there. I fought, he was trying to hold me down. I managed to get him off, get my phone out. Wanted to call the police, you, anyone. He grabbed it before I could, snapped it in half, tossed it out the front window. Then he started beating me. I tried to fight back, got in a couple hits, I tried but I couldn’t --” Sanji takes in a deep breath, starting to get overworked. “I just couldn’t overpower him. I tried to kick him off, then he broke my ankle. He kept punching me, slapping me, I couldn’t -- couldn’t get him to stop. He held me down while they found a spot to park the van. Kept saying all this shit to me, what he was going to do to me, all this shit…”

Consciously slowing his breathing, Zoro checks himself, making sure he is present with Sanji and anchored to this moment, to their conversation.  His skin is on fire, a seething fury bubbling in his gut and racing through his bloodstream as Sanji recounts the hell he went through. Giving the cool hand in his grip another gentle squeeze, Zoro keeps his gaze steady, maintaining a deadly calm.  Solid and secure. That’s what Sanji needs.

Sanji is shaking as his grip on Zoro intensifies, his voice trembling, breaths quickening as the story escalates. He hangs his head, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs. “They parked. I kept struggling. I swear I kept fighting.” Eyes burning as tears threaten to fall, Sanji sucks in a shivering breath, voice beginning to crack. “He told me he would kill me if I didn’t do what he wanted. The two up front came into the back. Helped to hold me down. And then he strangled me. Almost killed me. I was blacking out. But he let go. After that I --” Sanji chokes, tears spilling relentlessly down his cheeks and he hunched over, body crippled with agony. “I agreed to let them do whatever they wanted. Pleaded, for my life. I’m sorry, I couldn’t, I -- the two holding me down, they only did it once. But that sick piece of shit, the one from the mall, he -- he kept doing it. It kept happening again and again. I couldn't stop it.” Gritting his teeth, Sanji’s voice is past breaking point and he has given up trying to control its pitch, trudging forwards to push the words out. “They were hitting me, kicking me, kept beating me while it was happening. I passed out before it ended. I thought I died. I really thought I wouldn’t wake up again. Wouldn’t see you again. I was so scared.” A short pause. He concludes softly, his throat hoarse with emotion, “But then I woke up in that alley where that woman found me the next morning.”

Body rigid, hand still clenching Sanji’s, Zoro doesn’t even try to blink away the stinging in his eyes, waves of emotion tearing through him.  Rage, hatred, agony, sorrow -- he’s utterly inconsolable at the soul crushing description of that night. It’s worse than he ever imagined. But above all else, his heart beats rapidly, pumping pure love through his bloodstream in adoration of the strength of the man next to him. Finally releasing Sanji’s hand, he tugs him into secure embrace, comfortingly caressing the blond strands as he feels his shoulder dampen.

“You shouldn’t have had to go through that.”

Wrapping his arms around Zoro’s torso, Sanji clutches on desperately, balling up the back of his shirt into fists as a tidal wave of pent up anguish and distress surges out. He holds onto Zoro like a lifeline, like his only shred of land in a storming sea. His crying is fierce and unrelenting and yet he can feel the repressive gravity of his inner pain lifting away, the catharsis exonerating his burdens on an unimaginable level. He needs Zoro so much, his rock. It’s lost to him why he ever thought he could take on this raging storm alone.

Zoro keeps his hold tight around Sanji as his body wracks with his tears, releasing months of anguish onto his shoulders, sharing the heaviness he’s been carrying.  He gladly takes this burden from the one he loves, strong enough to bear it. Sanji has gone through enough. Resting his cheek against Sanji’s temple, Zoro stares in the distance, snarling in a low growl, “Should’ve killed him. All three should be dead.”

Sanji nuzzles his cheek into the stronghold of his neck, brow pressed to his shoulder as he closes his eyes and allows Zoro’s anger to serenely flow through him. His quivering begins to settle as he lets them both submerge into warm silence. Comfortable. As they’ve always thrived.

Grimacing, Zoro gently disentangles them, resting his elbows on his knees and running a hand over the back of his neck.  A familiar pang of guilt resurfaces, one he’s been wrestling ever since that night. Sanji shouldn’t have had to go through any of that shit.  Not a goddamn thing. And it could’ve been prevented. Sighing heavily, he hangs his head low, muttering bitterly, “Shouldn’t have drank so damn much that night.  Can’t help but feel responsible.” He twists to connect his eyes with Sanji’s, the softening edges of deep blue hitching his breath. “I’m sorry.”

Immediately, Sanji eyes go vulnerable at Zoro’s unnecessary apology. Clasping Zoro’s face and jawline, he lifts his eyes to his, staring into him with assurance. “No. Don’t be sorry, please. It wasn’t your fault.” When Zoro’s eyes harden further, Sanji feels a wave of apprehension hit him. “Is this why you haven’t been drinking? I worried it was.”

Tugging out of Sanji’s hold, Zoro glances back to the ground, nodding in affirmation.  “I’m an alcoholic,” he says quietly, the words tasting foreign as they roll off his tongue for the first time.  “Had no business drinking like that. Then or ever again.”

“No. You _were_ an alcoholic,” Sanji corrects, horrified that Zoro is seeing himself this way. “You left that shit behind you when we got together.” He frowns when the cracks in Zoro’s expression become more severe. “It was one night. Getting hammered on your birthday doesn’t make you that person anymore.” He smiles gently. “I’m proud of you. I’ve always been proud of you.”

Despite Sanji’s praises, a deep-set frown is still fixed on Zoro’s face.  “Should’ve stayed sober so I could protect you,” he further berates himself, shaking his head.  “Made you have nightmares about that time.” He gives Sanji a knowing look, reaching up and caressing his cheek gently.  “Y’know? Way back when?”

“Nightmares?” Sanji asks, eyes glistening with tenderness and compassion as he puts two and two together. Guilt and shame wracks him miserably. During their argument weeks ago, he’d prodded that particular wound of Zoro’s terribly. Sanji remembers the defeat on his face, will be thinking of it for a long time coming now that he's fully aware of its relevance today. “You think that caused the nightmares I’ve been having?”

“Said my name.”  Zoro searches Sanji’s eyes, brow furrowing with concern.  “Would lie awake to make sure you’re okay and you’d say my name.”  With a hard swallow he breaks eye contact and looks past Sanji’s shoulder, hardening himself again.  “Sounded scared.”

“No, no, Zoro no,” Sanji says, shaking his head slowly. He needs to correct this right the fuck now. “That had nothing to do with it. My nightmares have been about the attack, only the attack. The other week, I shouldn’t have said that to you, about hitting me. I didn’t know you felt this way. I’m so sorry.” He leans back, sighing deeply as he sees the creases don’t leave Zoro’s face. His stomach sinks with the realization that he doesn’t believe him. Damn. He has been beyond terrible to him. Even if Sanji doesn't expect to ever be forgiven, hopefully he can give Zoro peace of mind on the truth of these nightmares with what he’d discovered earlier today at the office.

“When I gave my statement this morning, going through everything, reliving it, it made me realize something. I wanted to push it to the back of my mind, that night, all this time. It made me forget that when I thought they were going to kill me, when they said they’d keep me alive if I cooperated, I agreed because I just wanted to come home to you. You were all I could think about. That I would do anything to survive because that’s how much I love you.” Tears threatening to spill again, Sanji puts a hand over his face and combs his fingers through his hair. “I must have been saying your name in my sleep because you were all I could think about during the attack. But I would still go through it again if it meant coming home to you.”

The waves of Sanji’s love lap against his hard exterior and Zoro feels himself melting, utter relief filling him.  His posture relaxes, all tension fades as he lets out a low exhale, now aware he didn’t cause his partner those nightmares or pain.  “I love you, too,” he murmurs, pushing aside strands of blond hair to reveal both blue eyes. “That’s why I did it. And would do it again, if it meant protecting you.”

Tears pool in Sanji’s eyelids, dripping down when he closes them, feeling warmth in his chest and a vital sense of belonging. His chasm is mending, the storm inside quelling. He draws Zoro close, needing to latch onto him again. Pressing his cheek to his temple, he says tenderly, “I understand why you did it. Thank you for doing that for me. For protecting me.”

Zoro plants a soft kiss on Sanji’s forehead.  “It’s my job to protect you. Didn’t do it to hurt you.  Or anyone. Just that motherfucker.” Unwrapping his arm from Sanji’s shoulder, he clenches fists in lap as he feels his anger rising once more at that thought of that bastard.  “You were right. Couldn’t control myself in that moment. Fucker was right there staring at you. Needed him gone.”

The soft scratch of a paw at the back door catches Zoro’s attention, Lady finally alerting them that she wants to come in.  Motioning for Sanji to stay seated, he stands and makes his way to open the door. Lady lets out a thankful whine, trotting in and strolling promptly to her bed to lie down.  Following her back to the room, Zoro crosses to where Sanji’s still seated on the couch, standing before him and glancing down at his handsome face. The blue eyes staring up at him, so full of emotion and love has his walls crumbling, completely demolished of any doubt.

Zoro drops to his knees before Sanji, a wave of serenity washing over him as he gazes into the round blue eyes widening at him.  He leans forward, resting his elbows in his partner’s lap and taking his hands into his own. With a deep breath he takes the plunge, speaking in a low, calm voice, needing Sanji to feel his sincerity.

“I would do anything for you.  Lay down my life. That’s why I didn’t think of the consequences, ‘bout school, ‘bout my future.  You’re what matters. I’ll always protect you.”

Mouth parting as he lets Zoro’s devotion sink in, Sanji hangs his head, unable to accept it. It’s too much. That Zoro would give everything up for him is too much. The pain he's put this man through is unforgivable. “I don’t deserve you after everything I’ve done. You don’t have to take me back. You have every right not to.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Zoro releases one of Sanji’s hands, reaching forward and tilting his head up with a soft grip on his chin, connecting their eyes again.  “You deserve everything. Just shouldn’t’ve done it alone.”

The terrible weight bearing down on his chest of Zoro’s love molds into something new -- becomes fluttery, light. Healing. Sanji presses his forehead to Zoro’s, tears of gratitude crawling down his cheeks. He grasps onto the back of Zoro’s head, stroking the short strands. Sanji closes his eyes, leaning into Zoro’s lips and surrendering to the most overjoyed smile he’s ever given.

It should have been this easy, all along. He just had to let it in, allow it to happen. Now that he knows how, Sanji never wants to be without it again, needing to be loved this perfectly for the rest of his life hereafter, always.

“Thank you. For loving me.”

 

* * *

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

_xviii._

 

“Good morning, Mr. Black.  So sorry to call on short notice but I need you to my office immediately.  Do you have time?”

“Yes,” Sanji replies, hearing his lawyer’s nasally voice on the other end of his phone. “I can come now if that works.” A pause as Mihawk confirms the timing. “Okay. See you soon.”

Zoro perks an ear from where he lies on the couch at the one-sided conversation coming from the kitchen.  He exchanges a curious glance with Genghis, the little shit already making himself back at home laying on the armrest, hissing at Lady as she sniffs his tail.  As Sanji makes an appearance in the hall, Zoro sends him a questioning look.

“That was Mihawk. He said to come to his office,” Sanji explains, eyes brimming with concern and apprehension. “I’m leaving now. Come with?”

“Yeah, sure,” Zoro agrees immediately, hauling himself off the couch and moving to step into his shoes and gather his wallet and keys.  “I’ll drive.”

A short drive later, they’re parked outside of the building. They don’t waste time going inside, even the receptionist beckons them into Mihawk’s office immediately as soon as they enter the waiting room. Inside, Mihawk is scribbling on some papers and files, not looking up even as they sit across from him.

“You brought the brute,” Mihawk comments offhandedly, finishing his writings with his head bowed.  “Good, he should hear this too.”

Zoro scowls, crossing his arms.  This guy gets on his goddamn nerves.  Remaining calm for Sanji’s sake, he silently waits for the lawyer to reveal his pressing information.

Rifling through the file in his hands, Mihawk quietly reads from the paperwork before raising his eyes, finally connecting his gaze with Sanji’s.  

“Eustass Kidd entered a bargain.  He will be pleading guilty and attending a sentencing hearing later this week.  I can attend on your behalf, unless you’d rather be present.”

Spirits lifting immediately, Sanji raises his chin to meet Mihawk’s stern hazel gaze head on. He can barely believe his ears. “I’d rather you attend on my behalf.” He sighs in relief, feeling the tension melt blissfully off of his bones. “This is amazing news. Thank you.”

“What about the other two?” Zoro inquires sternly, sitting up and leaning forward in his seat.  He’s ecstatic to know that piece of shit is admitting to his crimes but there are two others who deserve punishment just as badly.

“Seems Kidd isn’t a loyal friend,” Mihawk says with a smug grin, settling in his seat and steepling his fingers. “Threw them to the wolves for a reduced sentencing.  There are already warrants out for their arrests.”

Sanji’s mind is further put to ease with this information. A part of him still felt guilty about not properly following up on the report of his attackers. Now that he knows solid measures are being taken to bring them to justice, that they won’t be able to harm anyone else in such a horrific way, he is relieved all across the board.

Feeling a weight has been lifted, Zoro lets out a long sigh, nodding his head.  It’s been heavy on his heart to think about, especially since Sanji told him the details of the event a couple days ago.  He couldn’t help but worry if he ended up in jail over attacking the stupid ginger fuck, those other two might cross paths with Sanji while he was put away.  He can now look ahead to his own pending trial with more ease.

Regardless of the good news, Sanji is still worried about Zoro’s fate with his case. He breaks the silence, cutting through their collective reprieve by asking, “What does this mean for Zoro?”

“Ah yes,” Mihawk nods, picking up a stack of folders from his desk, filing through them.  “Roronoa, Roronoa…” he mutters under his breath as he reads the names, looking for Zoro’s case.  Finding what he needs, he glances it over. “Your attorney will request to move up your court date.  We feel with the circumstances involved, we have a shot of keeping you out of jail.” Mihawk’s eyes lift to cast a cold glare on Zoro.  “Have you behaved?”

Interjecting before Zoro can respond, Sanji sticks up for him with pride, smiling as he gazes softly at the man seated next to him. “No need to worry about him.”

Zoro gives Sanji a thankful smile before turning back to Mihawk.  “Yeah,” he seconds with a sharp nod. “Kept my nose clean.”

Looking between the two men, Mihawk’s lips curl into an amused smirk.  “Interesting,” he comments in a low voice. He snaps the folder closed, standing and offering each of them his hand.  “Interesting indeed.” He raps his pen against his legal pad. “There is one more thing. Mr. Black, you do have a valid case against Tampa PD for not providing enough assistance on your case from the beginning. I’m willing to offer my services if you’d like to pursue.”

Sanji doesn’t waste a second responding. “Thank you, but I’m not interested. This whole fiasco has been more than enough for me.”

Mihawk nods, planting his hands on his desk with finality. “I see. Then I have no further information to give other than congratulations, Mr. Black and your attorney will be in contact with you, Roronoa.”

Sanji takes his hand, profusely thanking Mihawk for all of his help. He’s pleased to see Zoro give the lawyer a firm shake after him. They leave the office and head back home, thoroughly satisfied with the meeting. Sanji thinks it’s funny how much he’d come undone over the results of that kit and in the end it didn’t even matter at all. The bastard admitted to everything. They only have Zoro’s court date to fret over now.

Back in their home, once they’ve settled in and greeted Lady, Zoro finds Sanji mulling in the kitchen, peering into the refrigerator.  Sneaking up from behind, he wraps him into a tight hug, chin resting on his shoulder.

“Glad it’s over?”

Sanji smiles, placing a palm on Zoro’s hand, thumbing over his hold pleasantly. “Relieved,” he responds. His other hand raises from the handle of the fridge, grasping the back of Zoro’s neck and nuzzling his cheek into his hair. He relishes in their touch, never wanting to be away from the man he loves. “Just worried about you. Scared. If you go to jail, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.”  Zoro gives Sanji a gentle, comforting squeeze.  “It’ll work out the way it’s ‘sposed to.”

“Always so tough,” Sanji laughs lightly, patting Zoro’s hair and separating his cheek from his head. The chill on his skin is beginning to become noticeable, the cold draft from the opened fridge wafting over their entangled forms. He surveys the ingredients in his fridge, pondering with a pout. “What do you want for dinner?”

Moving across the kitchen, Zoro plops down in one of the chairs around the small table nestled in the corner, draping his arms over the back.  “Don’t care, but I want rice.”

“I was feeling fish, so that works out.” Sanji pulls a filet from the freezer and sets it in the sink to thaw.

Zoro watches as Sanji busies himself with looking through the vegetable drawer, searching for another side.  Genghis saunters into the kitchen, letting out a fierce howl to announce his presence and request dinner.

“Greedy little chat,” Sanji says with a sigh, reaching in the cupboard for the bag of cat food. “Fine, time to feed you too.” When he fills the bowl, Genghis surprises him with a lick to his hand and he smirks with endearment. “Shitty kitty.”

Grinning with amusement, Zoro leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, watching the two interact.  “Ah shit,” he curses as he suddenly remembers something important. “Left Genghis’ new bed at Law’s.” The little guy had grown attached to it.  “Guess I’ll swing by tomorrow.”

Sanji raises a brow, entertained by the hard-nosed man’s fierce attachment to his cat. “Goof,” he teases. He’d missed his antics, the cold emptiness of his home gone and replaced with calm and contentment. His partner moved back in almost immediately after their reconciliation. He’d even gone with Zoro to Law’s place help gather his things, apparently forgetting Genghis’ ‘new bed.’ Zoro had worked with him on tidying their home back to its normal standards, the place now sparkling with a renewed and inspiring glow.

From the corner of his eye, Sanji sees Lady peek her fluffy head around the bend of the counter. Must have heard the cat food being poured. She’s been in higher spirits since their home has been whole again. He smiles when she trots over with sweet eyes, bending down to let her lick his nose. “Alright, sweetie. You too.”

A blanket of warmth enshrouds Zoro as he watches Sanji lovingly pet Lady, thankful they were able to get everything out on the table and come to an understanding.  In terms of their relationship, he’s felt weightless ever since moving back in and after the good news Mihawk brought them, it’s as though everything is settling into place.  At least between them.

His smile is replaced with a scowl as he shifts his stare to the tabletop.  Other facets of his life are still floating out of place, most glaringly his immediate future.  If he’s lucky, he’ll avoid jail time, like the lawyer said, but that means he has to figure out what to do next.  His current job is temporary, that shithole completely unfit for long term work. Shit pay and mostly unsafe. He wasn’t the only dumbass drinking on the job back in the day and that part hasn’t changed, except now he’s the sober one realizing how fucked it is.  But it’s completely useless to look for anything else if he could be in cuffs in the next few weeks, sentenced to years of scrubbing toilets behind bars.

“Once all this shit works out,” Zoro lifts his eyes to gaze at Sanji, making sure he has his attention, “Gonna get a new job.”

Basking in Zoro’s confident wording, Sanji holds Zoro’s gaze lovingly. “You’d better. If I have to see you working that deadbeat job any longer I’ll kick you out again.”

“Hey,” Zoro teases back, crossing his arms and sporting a cocky grin.  “Was workin’ this deadbeat job when you fell for me.”

“We screwed for the first time in a car in bumfuck nowhere. Don’t know what the hell I was on,” Sanji retorts, shaking his head with raised brows and a goofy grin. “So what job are you thinking?”

“Dunno,” Zoro says with a shrug, grinning at Sanji’s reference to their first time.  “Construction, labor. Somethin’ outside. Physical.” He pauses a moment, reflecting.  “Bein’ in school was decent but I hated feeling cooped up, staring at screens. Just not me.”

Sanji nods, pursing his lips in reflection. “Probably wasn’t meant to be. Zeff was right about you being a workhorse. Old man’s insight can be really surprising.”

With a laugh, Zoro lifts his arm, flexing and pointing at his bicep.  “Gotta keep bulking, too.”

Ignoring Zoro’s ridiculousness, Sanji stares at him, the endearment plainly exposed in his eyes. “Just don’t work yourself too hard. Geezer would have my ass losing the free labour.”

 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch.”

Zoro took a swallow of his beer, shaking his head in defeat as Sanji grinned at him, the black eight ball sinking into the called pocket.  This was the second game in a row he’d won.

“Gonna break this time,” he commented jovially, digging the balls out of the pockets as Sanji grabbed the rack.  “You cheat.”

“Don’t fire the cue ball across the room again, butterfingers,” Sanji teased, strolling around the table with a cheeky grin and collecting the balls Zoro passed to him, organizing them in the rack. He played a lot of pool with the old man back in the day. Could never beat him, but damn if it didn’t give him some great practice.

Zoro’s grip on the pool cue tightened as he shot Sanji a scowl.  “Shaddup, Hoagie,” he grumbled, balls racked and in position. He lined up the cue and broke, sinking in a stripe and a solid.  “Fuck. Free table.”

After taking a sip from his pint, Sanji stepped up to the table confidently, chalking the cue and lining up his shot. He made the easiest shot on the table, landing him stripes. Cake. He pocketed another ball before missing on a difficult bank shot, shaking his head. He could have made that one.

Solids again.  Zoro scoped the table, realizing Sanji left him without a good shot.  Used to having a leg up on his partner in many different games and sports, pool’s one that Sanji always managed to beat him at.  Wouldn’t bother him if the bastard wasn’t so goddamn cheeky. Finding something he could work with, he took the risky shot, barely missing the pocket.

“Gonna get another pitcher,” Zoro said with a sigh, handing his cue to Sanji.  “Heineken?”

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed. He leaned the cue stick against the table, waiting until Zoro came back to take his shot so he could piss him off with his accuracy. He let the remainder of his beer keep him company in the meantime.

“Missed a shot?” Zoro asked smugly as he returned with a full pitcher, topping off their pints before setting it down on the high top near their table.

“Wanted you to see how it’s done,” Sanji provoked, bending over the table and skillfully taking the shot he’d been analyzing in Zoro’s absence. The cue ball banked around a solid, striking his stripe and bouncing off the corner of the middle pocket, disappearing inside. He whistled cockily, practically twirling the stick in his hand as he made his next shot.

“Gonna beat you with this stick,” Zoro threatened menacingly, picking up his cue from where it rested against the opposite end of the table.  Couldn’t deny that Sanji’s overconfidence was kind of a turn on though, especially since he kept bending over. He took another sip of his beer, eyes glued on Sanji as he continued his jeering.

“Quit staring at my ass, pervert,” Sanji said, peering over his shoulder with an amused smile as he lined up a third shot.

Shrugging, Zoro obliged Sanji’s request, moving around behind him and grabbing a handful of his ass instead.

Shocked from the grope, Sanji flubbed his shot, cursing over letting his guard down. Should have anticipated that Zoro would go through with it. Twisting around to shoot Zoro an irritated look, Sanji chided,  “And you call me the cheater?”

Another missed shot later and Zoro was standing back by their table, his attention stolen from Sanji as a familiar looking woman sauntered up to up to him and caught his eye.

“Hey,” she said with a pompous grin, resting her hands on her hips.  “Been awhile.”

Zoro studied her for a beat, the messy pink bun and oddly placed golden hoop pierced on her cheek striking up a sour thought.  Last year’s New Year’s Eve party.

“Hey,” he responded flatly, quirking an eyebrow and taking a swallow of his beer, carefully eyeing her stance.  Plenty of women have come up to him in bars like this. Not often ones he’s hooked up with before, though. “What’s up?”

“Hangin’ with my crew,” she nodded her head back to a table full of guys.  “Thought I recognized you. You never called me.”

Sanji eyed the interaction closely, smiling and greeting Bonney sweetly when she finally looked his way. He didn’t let the unsettled churn of his gut distract him from his pleasantries. “How are you, Bonney?”

Bonney turned her head to glance at Sanji, looking him over once before returning her eyes to Zoro.  “Figured you were a fuckboy.” She reached up, patting him on the bicep. “Thanks for being a good fuck.  Still talk about it.”

Zoro scowled, leaning away from her touch.  She gave one last smile, flashing her teeth before strolling back to her group, sending Sanji a wink as she walked by.

Frowning, Sanji looked to Zoro who was tossing back a long gulp from his beer. He pulled at the inside of his lip with his teeth, unsure of how to approach the little incident, already feeling himself ferment over it. He didn’t want to appear crazy or overbearing bringing these insecure feelings up to Zoro. It wouldn’t do them any good.

“My turn?” Zoro asked as he motioned to the table with his cue, wanting to cut the thick tension that had built between them. A part of him felt he should tell Sanji she meant nothing -- hell, he hadn’t remembered her name until Sanji said it -- but he wasn’t sure if his boyfriend knew about the context of their hook-up.  Better to leave well enough alone.

“Yeah,” Sanji responded distantly, forcing a smile, returning them to normalcy. He jibed, “Don’t keep me bored. Sink something, would you?”

 

* * *

 

“I found two for a hundred bucks on Ebay.”

“Oh sweet! We should order them. If Zoro is gonna go around dealing out justice, he needs to have badass weapons.”

“Swords? Really?”

Zoro lifts an eyebrow at Luffy and Usopp as they crouch around the phone in Usopp’s hand, scrolling through a catalogue of weaponry he could have used at the mall instead of his fists.  Luffy shoves the phone towards Zoro’s face, pointing excitedly at the screen.

“Samurai justice!  It’s like a comic book. Like Kill Bill!”

“Katanas are really light.  You could dual wield them!” Usopp explains excitedly, tugging his phone back from Luffy’s grip.  He notices the confusion on their faces and shoots back an incredulous look, eyes wide. “Anime, duh.”

Curious about their antics, Sanji strolls over with hands in his pockets, peering over the back of the couch and standing beside Zoro, their shoulders brushing. He sees what’s on the phone’s screen and questions with amusement, “What are you dumbasses doing?”

“Gonna buy me a couple swords,” Zoro explains as he motions to the two still displayed in Usopp’s hand.  “Vigilante ass whoopin’. Samurai style.”

“What’s this?” Sanji says, raising a brow and giving Usopp and Luffy a dangerous expression. They look around nervously, avoiding his penetrating gaze. He smirks devilishly. “Vigilante? Zoro? He doesn’t have that kind of tact. He just beats the crap out of people in malls.”

Luffy and Usopp snort at Sanji’s joke, happily returning to their antics.

“Dude,” Usopp starts as he sets his phone down and catches Luffy’s eye.  “Three swords.”

“That would be sick!”

“Don’t need three swords,”  Zoro deadpans, reaching down to grip his junk with a cocky grin,  “The one I got is good enough.”

As Luffy and Usopp begin cackling up a storm, Sanji shakes his head at Zoro, repressing a laugh and shoving him lightly at the shoulder. “You’re so predictable.”

“You like it.”

“Are you guys coming down to shoot some pool?” Ace calls from the bottom floor, interrupting their flirting.

Luffy springs off the couch, zooming towards the stairs while yelling, “I call solids!”

“You can’t call stripes or solids like that,” Usopp says with a sigh, rising off the couch and following the jovial shouting down the stairs.  “I’ve told you a thousand times.”

Sanji shoots Zoro a look, pleasantly entertained. He wraps an arm around Zoro’s shoulder, clasping his bicep. Zoro responds with a firm hand to his hip, intimately cusping on his ass. They silently scale down the stairs, comfortable in each other’s hold as they grow closer to the boisterous voices below.

“Well look who it is,” Nami says, one leg crossed over the other from her high vantage in a bar stool. “Happy to be a free man, psycho?”

“Yeah, man. Wild!” Ace claps a hand on the back of Zoro’s shoulder, wide grin plastered across his freckled face.

Zoro separates himself from Sanji and beams at the room full of his friends.  They’ve gathered at Ace’s house in celebration of the great news he got yesterday in court.  His lawyer was able to move up his hearing and the felony charges he was facing were dropped to simple assault.  A misdemeanor. The judge seemed pretty sympathetic to the circumstances, announcing his sentence would be a year of probation and time service. There’s hefty court fines and fees to sort out but they’re the least of his concerns, relieved to be staying out of the slammer.  Most importantly, he doesn’t have to worry about leaving Sanji on his own.

Tonight’s impromptu party was announced quickly after he told Luffy the news, his friends ecstatic at the results.  And true to their characters, it’s been incessant wisecracks and jokes now that the pressure surrounding his sentencing has been lifted.  Even Sanji is poking fun at him, something he would have never expected. A warmth pools within him, grateful to everyone for showing their love and support in their own peculiar methods.  He wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Happy to make sure you raise your kid right.”  Zoro jokes back, eyes falling on and shooting a smirk her way.  She sends him a dainty middle finger in return.

Sanji glares at Zoro before opening up his arms and rushing over to Nami with an excited cheer. “Chérie! Don’t listen to him! You’ll be a wonderful mother to your daughter.”

“I told you,” Luffy exclaims animatedly, waving his pool cue in the air.  “It’s a boy!”

Usopp whips out his phone, proudly displaying a grainy black and white image for the whole room to see.  “The sonogram says girl! Give it up, Luffy!”

“Don’t care what the stupid diagram says,” Luffy pouts.  “I still say boy.”

“Look at your baby bump,” Sanji says excitedly, bending down with a palm raised. He looks up to Nami, sensitive eyes brimming with joy. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Nami permits, lifting her shirt and showing off her bare belly with a beam.

Sanji places his hand on the bump, shifting it over the smooth skin. “Is she kicking yet?” he asks softly in awe, leaning in to place his ear to her stomach.

“I thought I felt her kick the other day,” Nami reflects, rubbing the top of her belly. “C’mon, kick for Uncle Sanji.”

A jolt runs through Sanji’s heart, his cheeks burning from how brightly he’s smiling. Being designated the uncle to Nami’s beautiful child is the greatest honour he could ever receive.

“Uncle Hoagie,” Zoro corrects flatly from where he’s leaned against the wall, stare glued to the blinding smile across his partner’s face, the sheer joy in his eyes bubbling up warmth within him.  He knows Sanji’ll be a good uncle to Nami and Usopp’s kid. That girl will have him wrapped around her little finger.

Sanji immediately lifts his head from her belly, shooting Zoro a death glare and pointing critically at him. “We are _not_ letting that catch on, shithead!”

“Uncle Hoagie and Uncle Psycho.”  Nami presses a manicured finger to her cheek, tilting her head in thought.  “Has a nice ring to it.”

Sanji clutches his heart in crippling defeat, pouting and sighing wistfully. It’s already a lost cause and the baby hasn’t even been brought into this world yet.

“Great Warrior Uncle sounds better,” Zoro says thoughtfully causing Usopp and Ace to chuckle.

“Uncle _Luffy_ will be his favorite. Just sayin’!” Luffy interrupts, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s shoulder as he leans in close to look at Nami’s still exposed stomach.

“ _Her,_ ” Usopp squawks indignantly, waving the phone around wildly once more.

“‘Uncle Luffy’ sounds terrifying.”

Zoro turns his head to the voice behind him, spotting Law floating down the stairs and joining them.  He’s surprised the man even came, Luffy having explained early he had to work a double at the hospital.  They exchange nods, Zoro giving him a small smile, glad he was able to make it.

“Uncle Law!” Luffy waves excitedly.

“Don’t.”

Ace clutches his stomach, laughing mirthfully at their antics. “This little princess is going to be spoiled with all these guncles.”

“Mostly Uncle Hoagie,” Zoro says with a defeated sigh, shaking his head.  

“I have no shame,” Sanji admits wholeheartedly, pointing to his chest. “I will be a slave of love to keep this child happy.”

“Nami has you whipped good.”  Usopp says with a laugh as Nami covers up her stomach, sporting a smug grin. Turning his attention back to the pool table, he taps Luffy on the shoulder with the end of his cue. “Are we playin’ or what?”

“I call stripes!”

Zoro chuckles at the argument that quickly ensues between the two of them over pool rules.  He ambles across the room, finding an empty bar stool next to where Law’s already settled himself, nose buried in his phone like always.  He usually takes comfort in how calm and collected is during their social events. It’s a welcome contrast from the chaos that Luffy surely causes every time.  Surprisingly, the man lifts his head and acknowledges him with a steely look.

“Congratulations on your reduced sentence,” Law says quietly, a small smile forming on his face.  

Zoro turns to nod at where Sanji’s still animatedly talking with Nami, goofy grin plastered on his face.  “His work, not mine.”

“Heard they also caught the other two.”

Zoro nods quietly, leaning forward and resting an elbow on one of his knees.  They’d gotten that news recently too, a huge relief to them both.

“It took fortitude from both of you,” Law continues, swinging his foot as it dangles from the chair.  An amicable silence falls between them for a few moments before he lowers his eyes back to the small glowing screen.  “I’m just happy I don’t have to drive Luffy to the prison every weekend for visitation.”

As the group settles into comfortable chatting around the pool table, Ace challenges Sanji to a match. Sanji accepts, knowing that he’s the only one in the room on his level of skill, other than Usopp who’s currently preoccupied with Luffy’s madness. By the time everyone’s several drinks in, Sanji hands the cue stick to Luffy who’s been eagerly waiting since halfway into his first game with Ace. He watches with a smirk as Luffy ropes Zoro into a game, shoving a stick into his hand and tugging him away from Law.

Sanji steps away from the table, turning his attention to Law who is hunched over in his seat, gripped by whatever he’s scrolling through on his phone. Weirdo. Sanji smiles, realizing how little he interacts with the elusive man, and yet how much he’s helped his relationship with Zoro from the shadows over the years. As Zoro had later revealed to Sanji, Law had gotten Zoro sober, alerted him to the hospital when Sanji had been too scared to do so, allowed him inside the ER room without proper identification, even gave him a place to stay when Sanji had kicked him to the curb. He’s not sure how Zoro has shown his appreciation, though he’s sure he has in his own way. Even so, Sanji feels compelled to show him how grateful he is for his constant support.

Sanji turns to Zoro grinning as Luffy batters him on the shoulder, cackling about something stupid he’s sure. His eyes soften, smile unconsciously sprouting on his face with pure affection. Without Law, their relationship couldn’t have flourished to what it is today.

He strolls up, taking Zoro’s previous spot next to him. Crossing his legs, he notices the peculiar man spare a glance from beneath a curtain of dark bangs before turning back to what appears to be an article.

Sanji pats his fingers on his thigh, unsure of how to break the ice. He settles on the ridiculousness in front of them at the pool table. “They’re a bunch of morons, aren’t they?”

“Undoubtedly,” Law agrees without lifting his head.

Sanji sighs, craving a cigarette all of a sudden. Law isn’t the type to be buttered up with small talk. Better to just dive right into it. “I’ve never thanked you for helping Zoro. Not just for giving him a place to stay, but everything else over the years too.”

Law raises his eyes from the screen and glances at Sanji, expression blank.  “That’s what friends do.”

Humming into a wide grin at Law’s acknowledgement, Sanji restates gently for good measure, “Thank you.” He then leans comfortably back in his seat, stretching his spine with a small groan as he peers over at Law’s phone screen. He can see the Reddit icon at the top of the screen. Not meaning to be overtly intrusive, Sanji is genuinely curious about what hooks the man’s attention during their parties all the time. Amusement in his tone, he asks, “What’s so interesting on there?”

Zoro spies Sanji and Law talking in the corner, a sight not often seen.  A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he watches his partner in interested conversation.  Luffy quickly breaks his gaze, catching his attention as he flails wildly, banking two balls. Kid’s got all the damn luck.  Their game progresses miserably for Zoro, Luffy winning by a landslide. He celebrates loudly, triumphantly climbing on the table and yelling out a cheer.  Ace hops up next to him and they smack their hands together in an echoing high five. Their shenanigans are drowned out by the sound of a familiar song blasting through the speakers Usopp’s been controlling all night.

“Oh shit yeah!  Caress Me Down!” Luffy shouts from the tabletop as he pumps a fist into the air, Ace still by his side.  They wrap arms around each other’s shoulders, grooving to the music and jumping into the lyrics.

As Usopp bounces across the room to dance with Nami, the chorus hits and Zoro recognizes the tune as a song their group listened to repeatedly years ago.  He catches Sanji’s foot swaying to the beat, bobbing as he sings along. Their eyes connect and Zoro beckons his partner with a smirk, tilting his head to the small hallway off to the side of the room and delivering a subtle wink.

Warmth spreads throughout Sanji’s body as he observes Zoro’s invitation, a light fluttery sensation enlivening his stomach. Utterly enticed as the entire group breaks out into dancing around them, Sanji saunters over to the hallway, letting Zoro reel him into the wall with a strong grip to his waist.

Their forms clash flush against each other, faces a breath’s width apart as they gaze tenderly into each other’s eyes. The upbeat tune of the raunchy song blares on in the background as Zoro steals Sanji’s lips in an ardent kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who caught their moment.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

_xix._

 

Swirling the dark red liquid in his glass, Zoro stares at the expanse of the backyard as Lady frolics in the grass, tail excitedly wagging at every sight and sniff.  He peers down at the wine. Never been much of a wine drinker but this stuff isn’t so bad. Something Sanji pulled from the cabinet and insisted they drink together. Taking a swallow, he raises an eyebrow and shifts his gaze to Sanji.  “Kinda tree-ish.”

Beside him, Sanji pauses mid-sip, giving Zoro a peculiar look. He is full of mirth having his love at his side drinking wine with him. It’s something he doesn’t think they’ve ever had the pleasure of doing together in the past. Not only that, he very easily could be out here drinking alone if their recent events had gone even a touch differently. Crossing his legs with a sharp inhale, Sanji corrects amusedly, “You mean oaky. Dumbass.”

“Whatever,” Zoro replies and idly sets the glass down by their feet.  June’s just around the corner and it’s already hot and muggy, the setting sun allowing a cool breeze to flow across the trees.  Folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the bench, Zoro cracks a small grin and thinks out loud. “Can’t believe this summer will end with a rugrat joinin’ our clan.”

Enjoying the refreshing breeze on his skin, Sanji leans his back into the wooden railing of his porch, smiling at Zoro’s reminder. He is ecstatic at the prospect of meeting Nami’s daughter in a matter of months.  “I can’t believe it either. I’ve already got a baby cradle picked out.”

“Nami can buy her own shit,” Zoro admonishes with a shake of his head.  “I ain’t funding her kid.”

“Whoever said you’ll have anything to do with it,” Sanji gripes, poking Zoro in the temple. “Nami’s child deserves an uncle like me. I’ll buy her anything her little heart desires.”

Zoro shoves Sanji’s hand away with a scowl.  “Gonna buy her a Tonka truck,” he says as his glare softens to a grin, scratching his chest absentmindedly.  “Always liked those growin’ up.”

“She’s a _girl_ , she’ll want dolls and frilly dresses and tea sets and toy houses,” Sanji chides, clasping his hands together with a dreamy face-splitting smile. “My petit chérie.”

“For fuck’s sake.  Ain’t even born yet and you’re already hopeless. Uncle Hoagie.”

Sanji kicks lightly at Zoro’s ankle, toppling a droplet of wine at their feet from his glass with the sharp motion. “Their daughter won’t get to meet Uncle Green ‘cause I’m about to kick your ass into an early grave.”

“Uncle Green’s gonna move back to Law’s if you call him Uncle Green again,” Zoro threatens with a mild jab with his elbow.  His hair was green for one day and Sanji still never lets him live it down.

Sighing harshly, Sanji smirks, shaking his head as he sets his wine glass to the floor and pulls out a cigarette, casually lighting up. “When she’s old enough, I’ll dye your hair neon green in your sleep just to get her in on the joke, Mossy.”

“And I’ll try to drown you again so you say ‘hoagie.’”

Sanji’s brow twitches, exhaling smoke as he retorts, “I’ll drown you. Period.”

Zoro waves dismissive hand at Sanji’s feeble threat.  Keeping his eyes on Lady’s prancing and playing in the weeds, Zoro grins at the familiar sense of comfort settled between them.  It’s been present ever since they found out the news about his case. The feeling of home. Could be the few sips of wine he’s had after such a dry spell but he finds his thoughts are leaving his lips as quickly as they pass his mind.  “Don’t know ‘bout you, but I don’t want kids.”

Sanji takes a drag quietly, pensive. He does love to be around kids, but the prospect of raising them as his own never crossed his mind seriously. He’s dreamed of doting on a little girl or two, but that’s been the extent of his desire for children. With Usopp and Nami’s daughter on the way, it looks like that wish will easily come true. He responds, “I guess I always figured I could take it or leave it. If Usopp and Nami keep having kids and we get to be with them, that’s enough for me.”

Intrigued by Sanji’s response, Zoro sits up slightly.  He turns the thought over in his mind before speaking pensively.  “If you wanted one,” he starts, running a hand over the back of his neck.  “I’d consider it. But uncle works for me.”

“Nah,” Sanji says, shaking his head and offering a content smile as his bare toes idly smooth over Zoro’s foot. “Babying you is enough.”

“You’d make a great mom,” Zoro jokes dryly as he gives Sanji a shit-eating grin.  “You nag enough, Momji.”

“And you’d make a great grandpa. Grouching and complaining and listening to oldies like you do,” Sanji remarks, holding out his hand as Lady prances up the stairs into his reach for a brief hello.

Zoro concedes to Sanji’s remark.  Grandpa life suits him fine. He leans down and picks up the glass of wine from the wood, taking another swallow.  “Feels weird to be drinking,” he comments nonchalantly, tasting the dry flavor lingering on his tongue. “And wine at that.”

“Can’t say I ever expected you to have a glass with me,” Sanji comments, idly fluffing Lady’s scruff with a calm smile, cigarette bouncing on his lips as he talks. “Weird in a good way?”

“Yeah,” Zoro affirms as he abandons the glass on the patio again.  He reaches over and rests his hand on Sanji’s knee, catching his stare.  “Always good with you.”

As Lady bounds down the stairs again, Sanji’s expression melts and he places his hand on Zoro’s thigh, rubbing over the worn denim. He’s so happy Zoro isn’t still beat up over that night and punishing himself with sobriety. Smiling gently as his gaze settles on his partner’s leg, he says simply, “I’m glad.”

Zoro moves his hand to cover Sanji’s, giving it a tight squeeze.  “Gonna pay you back,” he promises solemnly. “For school and everything.”  The thought had been weighing heavily on his mind ever since he realized he couldn’t continue to pursue his career.  Sanji had given him so much and there was no reward for it. He’d work two or three jobs if he had to in order to give everything back to the man.  He emphasizes his words with another tight squeeze. “Swear it.”

His heart pleasantly light, Sanji leans into Zoro’s space, mouths a mere inch apart as he murmurs lovingly, “You being here with me is worth every cent.” He presses his lips to Zoro’s, giving him a chaste, grateful kiss.

A tingling warmth fills Zoro’s chest at the contact and he relishes in the fleeting connection of their lips.  He gives Sanji a wide grin as his partner pulls away and takes another drag of his cigarette. Keeping his hold on Sanji’s hand, Zoro shifts his gaze back to the tall tree in the yard and asks, “Ever tell you why I wanted to be a cop?”

Sanji’s face is thoughtful as he sorts through his mind for that particular memory. Coming up empty, he admits, “Don’t think you have.”

A lingering silence stills between them before Zoro releases Sanji’s hand and crosses his arms.  “Had a hard life as a kid,” he confesses quietly, his stare never leaving the scarred bark of the tree.  “Floatin’ around this backwoods trailer park with no real home. Had to work young, lie about my age.”

Sanji hums softly and smooths his hand over Zoro’s forearm, stroking gently, opening his heart completely to his partner’s vulnerabilities. He’s never heard much of anything about Zoro’s life pre-Tampa. He figured he might never know. The fact that Zoro’s exposing his history now is staggering and Sanji is eager to hear more, rooting himself entirely to his story.

“Was a rough area,” Zoro continues, feeling Sanji’s comforting hand against his skin but still keeping his head forward.  “Had to be tough. Cops didn’t give a shit. Rednecks beatin’ their kids and wives. Got jumped more times than I can count by grown ass men.”  The severe frown on his face twists to a scowl of rage. “Guy killed his wife once. Saw the crime scene. Overheard a cop shrug it off. Said it was expected in that area.  It’s fucked up.”

Zoro uncrosses his arms and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  “That’s when I started drinking.”

Hand separating from Zoro’s forearm as the man leans forward, Sanji’s expression is sympathetic as he absorbs everything. Pieces of Zoro’s personality, especially when they’d first met, are falling into place. He shifts his palm to Zoro’s back, giving comforting caresses through the warm material of his shirt. When his partner remains silent, he helps him along by asking, “How old?”

“Thirteen,” Zoro reveals with a heavy sigh for the first time in his life.  He lowers his head, studying the knots and swirls of the wood on the patio deck.  “Worked at this shady lumber place. Dumb fucks were constantly drunk, thought it’d be fun to get the kid wasted.”  He looks over his shoulder, connecting his gaze with Sanji’s. “Took four shots of whiskey and I was hooked.”

Heart sinking for the man, Sanji bends forward and lays his head on Zoro’s back, not stopping his gentle scratches and caresses. Zoro had been forced to grow up way too early, and his youth had been corrupted and trampled upon by an environment that he couldn’t properly fight. Just been forced to assimilate and deal. It was far too cruel and it broke his heart.

“Wanted to be better than those rednecks.  Make ‘em pay for what they did,” Zoro explains with a resolute nod, hand clenching tightly.  “Do what those lazy cops never did.” His clamped fist gently unfurls as he turns to stare at his open palm.  “But I was in deep with the booze. You saw that.”

Pressing his lips to Zoro’s shoulder, Sanji remains still for a brief moment, overcome with sorrow but also sheer admiration for how strong Zoro is to have come out on top over such obstacles. His alcoholism in retrospect was a much greater beast than Sanji could have ever imagined, and his defeat of it has him swelling with pride. Lifting his head, he bends forward, smoothing his fingers up the curve of Zoro’s neck and into his hair. He gives him a peck on the jaw before pressing their temples together, stating softly yet powerfully, “I’m so proud of you.”

Smile forming, Zoro sits up straight and wraps an arm around Sanji’s shoulders, tugging his partner into a tight hug.  “Meeting you changed me.” He plants a gentle kiss on Sanji’s temple. “Glad I have you.”

Sanji doesn’t have words for the force of emotions surging through him in that moment. Magnetized completely by his partner’s willingness to be vulnerable with him and how grateful he is to have Zoro in his life, Sanji reels him in by the back of his neck and dives in for a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips seal, a long lost fire ignites inside of him with renewed vigour, stronger than ever before.

Zoro drinks in Sanji’s passion as he loses himself in their kiss, hands gripping his partner tight and maneuvering him into his lap for even more closeness.  Chests pressed, Sanji’s long legs kneeling on either side of him, a longing need he’s suppressed for months surges within him and he’s so close to completely succumbing.  With one last push of willpower, Zoro forces them to separate, eyes bearing into Sanji with intensity. “Don’t have to go further.”

Sanji can feel his own eyes smouldering with love and desperation, stinging on the verge of tears. Zoro’s gentle considerations only light a stronger flame. “I want to,” he says longingly while diving in for another kiss, separating briefly to fervently express on his lips, “I need you.”

Zoro’s bruising grip digs into Sanji’s skin harder, tightening his hold around his partner’s hips as he loses himself in a deep kiss.  Sanji’s words echo in his mind and he can’t keep the blood from surging to his groin, his own need pressing against the zipper of his jeans.  Their hands, mouths, tongues search each other as they forget about the world around them, Zoro only breaking away long enough to tear off Sanji’s shirt and attack his collarbone with teasing bites.  Just as Sanji’s hands are loosening his belt, they’re brought back to the patio by the sound of gentle scratches on the sliding glass door.

Twisting around to see that Lady is waiting patiently to go inside, Sanji lets loose a heavy breath, her needs breaking him out of his own, mournful that they’ll have to pause and move this to the bedroom. His pants are already feeling tight with need as Zoro is still relentlessly nipping at the skin of his bare shoulder, making it difficult to tap him to stop. When Zoro finally looks up, Sanji leans in to murmur in his ear, “Bedroom.”

Zoro nods, moving his hands to grip under Sanji and hoist him up as he stands.  He smirks as he hears Sanji laugh and feels the slender legs wrapping around his waist for leverage.  Turning to the patio door, he steals the thin lips in another kiss as he maneuvers them inside, kicking over his abandoned glass of wine in the process.  Paying it no mind, he keeps their mouths locked as he steps into their home, Lady following behind.

As Zoro struggles to find the handle of the glass door during their passionate kisses, Sanji pauses and reaches over clutch the frame, sliding it closed. They resume eagerly, the inside of their home passing by in a blur. The heat of their connection overtakes them both so desperately Sanji is honestly surprised to already feel himself being gently laid on the mattress of their bed, lips never breaking. He squeezes his legs around his partner’s waist, wishing it were possible for Zoro to sink into his body completely. Getting the rest of their clothes off would be a close enough start. He tugs the back of Zoro’s shirt into a tight fist, parting his lips to drag it over his head. Then with an arduous breath, he hastily goes for his belt once more.

With a smirk, Zoro stills Sanji’s fingers at his belt, capturing both thin wrists in the grip of his hand.  Leaning forward, he presses a light kiss to Sanji’s lips and then shifts lower to his pants, unbuttoning them with one hand.  Releasing his grip, he tucks his fingers into the waist of the jeans and slides them off slowly, gaze never leaving the deep blue eyes staring up at him with desire.  Once his partner’s lower half is completely exposed, he works to reveal his own, etching every emotion crossing the lust-filled stare into his mind. Both of them now naked and hard, Zoro moves between Sanji’s legs and lays over him, connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss.

Sanji wraps his arms ardently around Zoro’s waist, hands clinging to his back as they feel every part of themselves molding together seamlessly. The pace of their kissing is heated and desperate until it transforms into slow and loving as they sensuously grind against each other. It feels so good, so necessary that Sanji’s heart is bursting with the grandest sense of love and affection for Zoro. His inner flame would have seared him alive in the past, but now like never before he has a capacity to withstand the bottomless depths of Zoro’s love for him. It makes him murmur his name urgently amidst their liplocking, grooving his hips with escalating need.

Zoro raises his hand to stroke Sanji’s cheek lightly as they continue to kiss.  Another grind of Sanji’s hips against his and he pulls away, leaning his forehead against Sanji’s shoulder and breathing heavily.  “Can’t stop,” he rumbles against his partner’s flushed skin. He lifts his head to lock their eyes, moving his hand to Sanji’s hip and tentatively sliding it lower.  He doesn’t want a repeat of the last time they tried things, especially not after what Sanji’s told him. No part of him wants to cause that pain again. But he’s being swallowed by his feelings, completely drowning in his love for the man lying in his arms.  With a sharp inhale, he asks one last time. “You okay?” He can’t stop the echoing words in his mind. “I need you too.”

Body and soul filling with the endless sea of Zoro’s love, Sanji is completely submerged in the new sensation, his desperation for more growing greater by the second. He grabs the sides of Zoro’s head and brings them forehead to forehead, closing his eyes and releasing a weighty breath, nearly a moan. Burrowing his hips against his partner, he tightens his thighs against him frantically. He’s never needed Zoro this badly before and openly shares this maddening need between their lips in a throaty tone, “Zoro, I need you inside. Please, now.”

Slightly lightheaded with the surge of emotions in his chest and the throbbing need in his groin, Zoro expertly reaches across the bed and digs out a familiar bottle from the nightstand drawer.  Cap flicked open, he squeezes some on his fingers before discarding it to the edge of the mattress for later use. Capturing Sanji’s mouth with his lips, he dives back into their fervent kissing, drinking up every ounce of his partner’s delicious taste.  His fingers locate the spot he needs and waste no time teasing and prodding, preparing Sanji for what he so badly needs to give.

Sanji can’t help the moaning with every wave of their lips and tongues crashing against each other, pushing his hips to Zoro’s gentle fingers and spreading his legs wide. He loops his arms around Zoro’s back, fervently smoothing and scratching up and down his spine. As Zoro’s fingers continue to prepare and stroke him, Sanji’s body goes through a particularly intense shiver, causing him to close his legs around Zoro’s waist. Groaning, he urges quietly again, “I’m okay. Please, now -- need you so bad.”

Zoro’s hand desperately searches the sheets for the lube against, finding it and wasting no time in pouring a healthy amount on his palm and tossing it aside again.  He twists slightly, mouth still trailing on Sanji’s jaw as he slicks himself and slowly pushes into his partner. His mouth gapes, chest heaving with his deep, shuddery breaths at the feeling of their bodies being connected for the first time in months.  Sanji squeezes his waist again, signaling for him to proceed and he pushes in as far as he can, eyes clenching shut. A wave of passion washes over him as he thrusts his hips, arms wrapping around Sanji completely and holding his slender body to his chest.  Resting his forehead against a pale shoulder once more, Zoro forces his breathing to be even as he finds a rhythm, completely delirious with the love he’s pouring into Sanji.

Sanji hums pleasantly, accepting every thrust, every drop of affection readily. It’s new and exciting and feels so right being able to be filled to this extent. To feel every ounce of Zoro’s love. He’s sad that he’s missed out on it this long. The sweet kisses on his neck are euphoric and bring him to press his lips to the crown of Zoro’s head before immersing himself further in the relaxing pace of their lovemaking. Finally when he feels Zoro has shown him enough, his heart full and heavy and ready to give back, Sanji places a hand to the waist of the strong form above him and pushes gently, motioning that he means to shift positions.

Unwilling to lose the connection at their hips, Zoro wraps his arms tightly around Sanji’s shoulders and waist, holding the man against him with all his might as he rolls onto his back.  He sits up, groaning at the feeling of Sanji shimmying against him, still deep inside. Their chests are pressed as his partner sits in his lap, legs on either side of him. Zoro speckles light kisses across Sanji’s neck and shoulders as he continues to thrust up slowly.

Knees digging into the sheets, Sanji embraces Zoro tightly, arms around his shoulders and thighs straddling his hips. As kisses litter his shoulder and neck, he bends forward to give Zoro the same treatment on his opposite side. He grinds and slides his pelvis fervently, burrowing Zoro deep inside of him where he belongs. His heart is feeling lighter and his urgency is climbing to new heights with the sensation of what remained of his burdens shattering, chains gone entirely, finally setting him on the rightful path to freedom. Sanji drifts his lips to Zoro’s ear, ghosting his earrings as he expresses himself softly, “Love you.” Tears of joy threaten his eyes as he whispers more ardently, “Love you so much.”

With a sharp inhale, Zoro slides a hand up Sanji’s back and buries it in his hair, pulling their faces together and stealing his lips in a fierce kiss.  Pushing forward, he bends them until Sanji’s back is against the mattress again, their tongues teasing, teeth clacking, hands exploring fervently without cease.  Hovering over top his partner again, Zoro speeds up the pace of his thrusting, needing Sanji to feel his desperation, his undying devotion, and every ounce of adoration he holds in the depths of his heart.  The moans escaping Sanji’s mouth sing to him, the hands eagerly scouring his skin healing him of every wrong he’s committed, the heat surrounding him taking in his entire being. Unsure how much longer he’s going to be able to last, he grips his hand around Sanji’s erection and strokes him vigorously.  As his euphoria peaks, he lets the words spill out of his mouth as he hits his breaking point.

“Love you too, Sanji.”

Sanji lets the words sink straight into his heart with a soft smile, not becoming overwhelmed by them, simply letting them rest there comfortably. Naturally. As Zoro’s climax overtakes him, Sanji’s delicate breaths pick up and he lets himself fall over the edge with him, the chasm in his chest molding into a vital space to retain the sheer vastness of their love for each other. Zoro rests on top of him and they both pant heavily against each other. Utter relief fills Sanji at their more than successful lovemaking, causing him to affectionately press his lips to Zoro’s and begin kissing him leisurely with soft hums.

Zoro smiles into the kiss, indulging Sanji for a brief moment before shifting away, sitting up on the side of the bed and letting out a heavy sigh.  He twists back to his partner with an amused expression, studying his still naked body. “Been awhile.”

Sanji smirks as he shifts onto his stomach, stroking Zoro’s leg with his toes while nestling his face into his pillow and closing his eyes, sighing in bliss. He says gently, “I missed that.”

Sitting back up from where he’d found his dirty boxers and used them to clean himself up, Zoro nods in agreement as he falls back on the bed, playfully laying halfway on his  partner. “Me too.”

Silence fills the room as Sanji stretches a hand back and clasps Zoro’s hand, thumbing over it idly. He plunges deep in his thoughts, at what Zoro revealed to him several minutes ago on the porch. How happy Zoro said he is to know him, how much he’s been changed from their meeting. Sanji dives deeper into his own side of that confession, his own history playing in his thoughts and what kind of man it had shaped him into before meeting Zoro. The reality of his partner’s effect is staggering. He may never know how much. But he should.

Suddenly, Sanji’s chest restricts, a hot burning sensation racking him as tears pool in his eyes. He sniffs to bite back his overwhelming emotions, but it only serves to make the tears fall faster as he squeezes Zoro’s hand tightly. He can feel the man shift but doesn’t turn to meet the worried gaze he knows must be on him.

Heart jumping to his throat, Zoro sits up and scans Sanji, realizing the shudder he felt was his partner crying.  “Oh fuck,” he curses, running a hand through his hair as his eyes widen at Sanji’s teary state. Immediately he’s wrapping the shaking body into his arms, apologizing profusely as he berates himself for letting his affections go too far.  He should’ve stopped, shouldn’t have pushed the envelope. “I’m sorry,” he says earnestly, suddenly realizing his partner may not even want to be touched. He dumbly drops his arms to his side, at a loss for what to do. “Shouldn’t’ve took it that far.”

Sanji immediately rises to his knees on the bed, rushing to pull Zoro tightly into his arms. “That’s not it,” he chokes out. He strokes Zoro’s hair soothingly, trying to calm his voice. “Not at all. I’m just so happy. I’m crying because I’m happy I met you too. You have no idea how much you changed me.”

Relief blanketing him, Zoro sits back against the pillows and pulls Sanji into his arms, resting his head onto his chest and stroking the blond locks comfortingly.   He moves his hand under Sanji’s chin and tilts his head up so their eyes meet, raising a curious brow, now unsure of the sudden shift in mood.

Sanji gazes for a long while into Zoro’s grounding eyes, happy to not see any signs of cracks. He hadn’t intended to give him such a scare. He brings his cheek back to Zoro’s chest, fingers ghosting on his scar, using the comforting gesture to give him focus. Clearing his throat of emotion, he is determined to reveal how important Zoro truly is to him.

“I grew up with a rich family in a small town. Old money, old name. Reputation to maintain. That kind of bullshit,” Sanji says distantly. “My biological father was strict about that. Knew what he wanted his kids to be and enforced it on us. My siblings were perfect in his eyes. He wanted us to take over the family estate and business. But I just wanted to cook. He hated that. My mom loved it, but she died when I was young.” He pauses briefly, eyes narrowing and succumbing to a scowl. “Things got really bad after that.”

Focused on Sanji’s words, Zoro keeps his hand stroking in a soothing rhythm along his shoulder and back.  He wants to learn as much as he can about his partner, his ears and heart open to anything he needs to express.

“I didn’t want to study the things he wanted me to. I didn’t want to play the sports he wanted me to. So he encouraged my brothers to gang up on me and beat me. Toughen me up,” Sanji reveals, voice deepening in tone. “Any time he caught me reading cookbooks or making something in the kitchen, he would lock me in my room for days or weeks without food until I studied enough to his liking. Spited me for wanting to cook, so food became like a conditional reward. Said he didn’t want to waste good meals on me. I think that’s why I don’t eat right, sometimes.”

Zoro halts his rubbing for a brief second, a pang of hurt and anger bubbling in his bloodstream.  Pieces of Sanji’s puzzle are starting to fit together. He swiftly resumes his gentle caresses, not wanting to deter Sanji from continuing his explanation.  He remembers vaguely a time long ago when his partner brought up his family in a similar way, but he didn’t know the details of their shittiness.

“Then he started to suspect I was gay. The punishments got worse. Days spent in my room got longer. Then one of my brothers found history on my computer of some Googling I did on homosexuality. And my so-called dad snapped when he found out. Called me a failure, an abomination, a stain on his name. He disowned me completely. Kicked me out.” Sanji is silent for a while. Immersing himself in these painful memories isn’t a comfortable thing, but they are lifting an incredible weight off of his heart. “I was fourteen. My older sister was the only one with a conscience. She gave me some money, drove me to Montreal and told me to never look back.”

Frown deepening, Zoro leans down and gently places a kiss on the top of Sanji’s head, keeping his stare focused ahead of him.  There’s no way someone as wonderful as the person laying against him could be considered a stain. His chest swells with pride, heart happy to have the privilege to call Sanji his.

“I had no confidence in myself until I met you,” Sanji says sadly, weaving his fingers through Zoro’s hand and squeezing. Lip trembling, he strains out, “Didn’t think I could ever find someone who would love me. Didn’t think I was worth it.” He clenches his teeth, closing his eyes and letting the tears spill down. “But then I found you. And you showed me it could be real. Showed me I could be loved.” He lifts his head to gaze at Zoro with a gentle smile. “You saved me.”

Zoro meets Sanji’s eyes with a loving stare of his own.  He’s unable to comprehend how the man before him could ever think he isn’t worthy of anything but he’s glad to have made him see it.  “Easiest thing I’ve ever done is love you,” he assures him with a subtle nod. “It’s natural. Comfortable. Always has been.” He reaches around and taps his finger tenderly on the left side of Sanji’s chest.  “You’re my home.”

Heart skipping a beat at Zoro’s words, the grandest sense of belonging settles deep in Sanji’s core. He wraps his arms around Zoro again, nestling into his chest and listening to the beat of his love’s heart, wanting to hear it’s beautiful cadence for the rest of his life.

A calm silence falls over them both before Sanji smirks and laughs softly, the tears long dried on his cheeks. “Guess we’re stuck with each other then, huh, Mossy.”

A sly grin forms on Zoro’s face.  “Stuck with a dumb Canuck.” He shakes his head as he lets out a deep sigh, shoving his partner lightly as he’s done so many times before with the bickering he’s grown to love.  “Could be worse.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride. The last chapter is an epilogue of sorts, wrapping up any loose ends. We are so humbled by the support and positivity we’ve received on this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for loving us.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

_xx._

 

Swiping through pictures on his phone, Sanji is smiling in his seat on the couch, sitting cross legged atop the cushions. Genghis is curled up next to him as he gently pets his fur, the cat’s purr a soothing sound in the comfortable silence of his living room. He took a day off from work to rest up, exhausted from all of the overtime he’d pulled last week.

Familiar footsteps are at the door, causing him to perk his head before turning back to the screen of his phone. Genghis jumps off the couch, ambling slowly behind Lady who darts to the front, excited for a greeting. The door swings open, keys jangling as Zoro throws them into the basket. He’s back from work, right around his usual time of three in the afternoon. His partner has been working a construction job for several months now -- hence the early hours -- and it seems to be going well. He’s making a lot more than before.

The debt from hospital bills, school and the attorney is slowly but surely being chipped away at. They’re budgeting together to get it out of their hair. It may take a while but who doesn’t live with some debt these days. Sanji doesn’t care to stress over it anymore. Can’t change anything now so he’s just going with the flow and he’s happy to as long as Zoro’s by his side. The pictures of his friends on his screen are also great reasons to not have a care in the world.

Greeting both of their pets as he ambles down the hall, Zoro pauses in the doorway of the living room, a smile forming on his face as he finds Sanji relaxing on the couch hunched over his phone.  Lady trots to her small bed and makes herself comfortable while Genghis disappears into the kitchen. A quick bite sounds good to Zoro but he’d rather see what his partner’s up to. He plops down next to Sanji, resting his feet on the coffee table as he glances over his partner’s shoulder to peer at the phone screen.  Smile widening as he catches sight of the images, he nudges Sanji’s elbow and comments, “Wedding pics, huh?”

Sanji smirks, chuckling as he points to a particularly hilarious photo, lifting his phone to show Zoro. “Look at this one.”

Zoro shakes his head, chuckling lightly as he squints at the photo from Usopp’s reception.  “Couple of dumbasses.”

Sanji grins goofily. “They finally perfected it. Remember back at the beach years ago?”

“Surprised Law agreed to it in public,” Zoro ponders thoughtfully as he leans away from Sanji’s shoulder and rests his arm across the back of the couch.

Scrolling through several photos of the same moment, all from varying angles, Sanji finds a short video and plays it. Cheers, whistles and lots of laughter fills the room as the static audio plays.

 _“For fuck’s sake,”_ Zoro’s droll voice sounds from the phone, having been standing next to his partner filming in that moment. Sanji’s laugh follows before the clip ends and the audio cuts off.

“That guy’s the only one who’ll put up with Luffy’s shit,” Zoro remarks leisurely as he leans his head back against the cushion and closes his eyes.

“Yeah and Luffy’s the only one who can make Law less of a bummer. Wonder if they’d ever get married,” Sanji ponders, cringing. “That’s a weird thought.”

“I asked him,” Zoro reveals with a small grin playing at his lips, eyes still closed.

Sanji’s head darts to Zoro in high anticipation.

“He sighed.”

“Of course he did. That’s all he ever does,” Sanji remarks, bending down to pull up his laptop from underneath the coffee table. “I was looking at some houses today. Saw some I might set up appointments for us to go see.”

Zoro turns his head to the side, fluttering his eyelids open to study his partner.  “That so?” he asks, slouching further to settle into a comfier position. “By the water?”

Sanji hums, nodding as he opens up the laptop, screen blinking awake to where he’d left the browser open with several tabs. He shows Zoro several different home options for them over the next thirty minutes. In the end they resolve to set up appointments for two homes on their next day off together.

As Sanji shuts his laptop, Zoro takes a moment to look around their small living room.  It’s cozy and one of the only places he’d ever considered home, aside from Usopp’s place.  But it harbors a multitude of less than pleasant memories. Since he’d gotten his new job, their budget has a lot more wiggle room.  He’s still shocked those people pay him such a salary for simple labor work. After a long discussion, he and Sanji agreed they’d both like to move to a new place.  A fresh start after everything they’d went through. Somewhere close to the water, which has always been his partner’s dream. His eyes fall on Lady, now curled up on her bed tucked away in a corner.  Could use a bigger yard for the pup, too.

Patting Zoro’s thigh, Sanji asks, “How was work?”

“Good.  Tiring.”  Zoro clasps Sanji’s hand in his own.  “How was the day off?”

“Relaxing. Needed that after last week.” Sanji looks to Zoro’s hand, squeezing tighter, an unconscious smile on his face. “I was thinking more about my career and the catering idea. I really think I want to try it.”

“Do it if you want,” Zoro says resolutely, catching Sanji’s gaze.  “Been sayin’ those kitchen hours are long and hard.” He lifts up his partner’s hand, lips brushing his knuckles.  “Got my support.”

Expression soft, Sanji tilts in to give Zoro a slow loving kiss. Leaning back to gaze deeply into his partner’s eyes, he feels that gratifying warm sensation nestling in his chest, the one he’s become so appreciative of over the past several months. So happy to have it here every day.

The sound of his phone ringing tears Zoro away from Sanji’s loving stare as he digs into his pocket to find the device.  He reads the name on the tiny square and raises an eyebrow, flipping it open to answer, “Hello?”

Sanji settles back against the couch, flipping idly between tabs on his browser while listening to Zoro’s end of the conversation next to him. He can’t hear the voice on the other end, just Zoro’s droll tone. When Zoro explains that he’ll be right over, Sanji perks his head up again, curious about where his partner’s about to head off to so soon after arriving home.

“What’s up?” he asks casually, still not looking over from his laptop screen.

Zoro snaps his phone closed and stuffs it back into his pocket.  He sighs heavily as he stands, rubbing the back of his neck. Catching sight of Sanji’s perplexed expression, he offers a shrug as he explains, “Gotta go get Nami. Baby’s coming.”

“ _What?!”_

Crossing his arms, Zoro studies the incredulous look of terror on Sanji’s face.  Should’ve just left without saying anything. He twists and heads towards the hall, not wanting to participate in whatever Sanji is about to do.

Sanji slams his laptop shut and tosses it aside before darting to his feet. Following Zoro into the hall, he shrieks again. “ _Now?!”_

“Yes, now,” Zoro says calmly as he tugs on his sneakers and picks up his keys.  “You comin’ or just gonna piss yourself?”

Sanji puts his hands to his head, heart thumping madly in his chest. “Holy fuck, it’s happening. Okay.” He takes a deep breath, looking back to the kitchen. Lady should be fine, he’d just let her out to do her business before Zoro came home. Both her and Genghis have food and water. Litter box is cleaned. He strolls to the back sliding door, mumbling hurriedly under his breath. “Okay. Lock up, animals should be fine, stove is off.” After locking the back door, he rushes back to the front, hastily putting on his shoes. “Did she sound scared on the phone?”

Zoro places a heavy hand on Sanji’s shoulder, stalling his frantic motions.  “She was fine,” he explains coolly, shaking his head. “Calm down, Hoagie. I’ll drive.”

“Fine, you drive. But we are _not_ taking your hunk-a-junk shitmobile with Nami inside,” Sanji says menacingly. Scrambling for his own keys in the basket, he tosses them to Zoro. “Not risking that thing breaking down on the side of the road.”

Catching Sanji’s keys, Zoro rolls his eyes and agrees silently, not wanting to waste time arguing.  They make their way to Nami’s place as fast as possible in the blue Kia, Sanji completely insufferable the entire time as he jabbers with worry and excitement over the baby coming. Along the way, Zoro explains to him that Usopp’s at work and wasn’t picking up his phone, hency why he was asked to be the chauffeur.  As soon as they pull into the driveway of the house, Sanji’s unbuckling his seatbelt and flinging open the car door, much to Zoro’s amusement. Gonna be one helluva ride.

Flying out of the car, Sanji runs to the front and bursts through the door, shouting worriedly, “Cherie! I’m here! Where are you? Are you okay?!”

Nami’s voice calls calmly from the living room.  “I’m in the living room, Sanji.” There’s an audible sigh.

Dashing to the living room, Sanji takes in Nami’s appearance. Her face is flushed and sweaty as she holds her swollen belly. He collapses to his knees in front of her, taking her hand, barely registering Zoro’s dull footsteps following behind. He babbles softly, trying to keep her calm even as his hand shakes gripping around her fingers.,“Don’t worry, we’re here. We’ll get to there on time. I read the books. Don’t panic. You’ll be fine.”

Zoro feels Nami’s hardened glare on him the moment he walks into the living room.  Giving her an unapologetic shrug, he gruffly states, “Couldn’t leave him.”

Nami gives him another intense stare. “I called you for a reason, you know.” She huffs and sighs once more, patting Sanji’s hand gently to calm his worries. Her voice strained but still placid, she says, “I’m okay, Sanji. Let’s just go so I can get this demon child out of me.”

“Of course, Cherie.”

Crossing to Nami’s side, Zoro gently grips her upper arm to help her stand as she awkwardly cradles her bulging stomach.  She gives him a grateful smile as she hobbles up and then grimaces with the movement.

“Carry her, dumbass!” Sanji commands harshly, panicking as she struggles to walk.

“It was only a contraction!” Nami snaps at Sanji, giving him a harsh scowl.  She takes a deep breath and waddles towards the door. “I’d rather walk, just let Zoro hold onto me.”

“Okay, okay,” Sanji burbles from behind, watching her every move carefully, heart jumping with every strained sound she makes.

Once they settle Nami in the backseat of the car, Sanji rushes over to the passenger’s side to pull up the front seat, giving her ample space. Then he runs around to the other backseat to sit beside her and support her for the drive. The sound of the engine starting prompts him to look at Zoro in the front, the man putting the car in gear and pulling out from the driveway.

“Are you okay?” Sanji asks Nami softly. “You’re comfortable enough?”

“I’m fine,” Nami says, the sheen of sweat on her forehead increasing. Hand on her bump, she closes her eyes, concentrating.

“Zoro!” Sanji says harshly, noticing her sweating intensifying. “Turn up the AC back here, moron!”

Fumbling with the dials, Zoro cranks up the AC to the highest level and glances back in the rearview mirror.  He’s satisfied to see a look of relief on Nami’s flushed, pained face. Eyes back forward, he expertly weaves through the growing afternoon traffic, trying to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible.  Coming up to a stoplight, he realizes he’s not sure if he needs to make a right or left. “Ah, shit,” he curses under his breath, spotting a sign just after he chose the left lane. “Should’ve went right.”

Clasping a hand through his bang in horror, Sanji frazzles his hair and groans in frustration. “Shit! I forgot we have the broken compass driving. Hey, idiot!” he calls to Zoro from the back as he notices the car drift into a U-turn lane. Pounding the front seat aggressively, he informs, “You can get there this way, don’t turn here!” He clutches Nami’s hand harder as the car jerks back into the correct lane. “Cherie, don’t panic, I’ll navigate for the dumbass here. We’ll get there soon!”

“Just get me to the hospital, Zoro.”  Nami wrenches her hand from Sanji’s hold and grips her belly, clenching her eyes shut and breathing heavily.

“Got it.”  Zoro peeks to the rearview mirror again at the sound of a small cry coming from Nami.  His brows furrow with concern and he focuses on reading the signs to get them to the hospital.

The pained sound from her has Sanji barraging her with questions. “Nami! Are you okay? What happened? Is the idiot driving too rough? Does he need to slow down?”

“Do _not_ slow this car down!” Nami screeches, eyes flying open as she juts out a hand to grip Sanji’s shirt in a fist.  “I’m having contractions! Shut the hell up and get me to the _damn hospital!_ ”

“Yes, Cherie! I’m sorry!” Sanji turns his attention to the front, gauging their location. “You’re going to take the next right, Mossy.” He leans forward to point out the direction to Zoro. “That’s this way. Fuck it up and I’ll skin you alive!”

Listening to Sanji’s barrage of insults and directions, Zoro is able to swiftly navigate them to the hospital and find the Labor and Delivery entrance.  Pulling up to the curb, Sanji is first out of the car, running around to the other side to help Nami out of the back. As they exit the vehicle, Zoro calls to his partner, “Gonna park and then I’ll find you.”

Sanji nods to him, focusing on getting Nami out of the vehicle safely. Once she’s on hesitant feet, Sanji leads her away from the car, shutting the door and hearing Zoro drive it off to park. They slowly walk their way inside the Labor and Delivery entrance and once the doors swoosh open, a nurse walks briskly over with a wheelchair. Sanji is beyond relieved to watch Nami sit down on it, her breathing arduous and face contorted with agony. The nurse asks them some questions before preparing to take her away to a room, explaining that if Sanji isn’t her partner or relative he won’t be allowed to go with her.

Sanji bends down and gives her hand one last reassuring squeeze. “We’ll get ahold of your idiot husband. I’ll even give him a kick for you before sending him in,” he says with the most comforting smile he can muster.

Nami nods with an amused smile amidst her pain. “Thank you, Sanji. Love you.”

“I love you too, Cherie.”

Jogging up to the building, Zoro enters through the sliding door and is greeted by a friendly desk attendant who points him in the direction of the waiting room.  With a nod, he strolls to the rows of chairs and spots a crown of blond hair already seated near a magazine rack. Just as he goes to take a seat, his phone rings in his pocket again and he answers it quietly, noticing a no phone sign on the wall.

“What?”

“Oh my _god_ , I’m on the way.  How is she?!” Usopp’s shrill voice sounds from the other end of the receiver.  “She left me a voicemail saying she was gonna call you.”

“Calm down, Usopp,” Zoro consoles in a stern voice as he plunks into the seat to Sanji’s right.  “Just got her to the hospital. She’s fine.”

Sanji leans over to bark into the receiver. “Tell him he’s a useless husband! I expected better than this.”

“Did ya hear that?” Zoro asks Usopp dryly.

“Tell Sanji thanks too.  I’ll be there soon!”

After Zoro ends the call beside him, Sanji bobs his leg up and down nervously. “Geez, what could be more important than his own wife giving birth?” he chides, voice raising in pitch.

“Work?” Zoro suggests with a shrug, crossing his ankle over his knee and leaning back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Sanji elbows Zoro harshly. “Don’t make excuses for him.”

Half an hour later, Zoro has managed to calm Sanji’s worries enough for them to sit in comfortable silence as they begin the long wait. Though it’s probably the multiple smoke breaks he’s taken in that time that should realistically take the credit. It’s then that they hear the whoosh of the glass doors and witness Usopp fly inside, making a b-line to the front desk to give the nurse his information. He only gives the two of them a quick look and a hurried wave as he follows the nurse down a hall and until he’s out of sight.

“Poor guy’s gonna faint,” Zoro gibes with a smirk, propping up his elbow on the chair’s armrest.

“Faint? This is the miracle of childbirth, he’s not going to faint,” Sanji remarks, tapping his fingers along his thigh.

“Would rather get another gash than witness that.” Zoro motions along the direction of scar across his chest with a grimace.

Sanji raises his brow, digging into Zoro with a smirk. “You’re such a baby. You’re lucky you didn’t end up with a woman. She’d kill you for that attitude.”

“You’re worse than any woman I’ve met.”

“You’re worse than _anyone_ I’ve met.”

Another hour passes by without any word about Nami, the two of them mostly sitting in silence as they wait.  A familiar cackle steals Zoro’s attention from the evening news playing on a television hung on the wall and his gaze darts to the front desk as Luffy springs to the counter, leaning over to talk excitedly to the poor woman stationed there.

“Has she had the baby yet?!”

“Oh my god,” Sanji says in absolute horror, standing quickly and striding over to the front desk, Zoro nodding as he passes.

“It’s a boy, right?” Luffy continues asking the confused woman, excitedly bouncing on his feet.  

“Which patient are you referring to?” the woman says, looking irked.

“Nami Rapp!”

Tugging Luffy away from the front desk and giving the woman an apologetic look, Sanji drags him to where they’re sitting. “You can’t just go in like that, you spazz. She’s still in labour. Geez, who even told you?”

“Usopp called me a while ago,” Luffy explains enthusiastically, falling into the chair next to Zoro.  “Would have gotten here sooner but I had to bike.”

“Law workin’?” Zoro asks in a dull tone.

“Yeah, he’s on a twelve hour shift today,” Luffy confirms with a nod, kicking legs over the side of the chair and into the empty seat next to him.  He leans back against Zoro’s shoulder as he continues, “I was so bored at home but now the baby’s coming. Super cool!”

Sanji settles back in his chair, stretching out his long legs with a sigh and crossing one over the crook of his ankle, jostling his foot anxiously. He puts his chin in his hand and ponders quietly, “Hope everything’s alright.”

“These things take _hours_ ,” Luffy complains exasperatedly as he twists to lean across Zoro.  “Law told me we could be here all night.”

Sanji straightens up in his chair, remembering their animals at home, particularly Lady. “We need to figure something out for Lady at home. And dinner.”

Zoro perks up at the reference to food, hand moving to his gut.  “Fucking hungry,” he gripes with a frown. “Never had a snack.”

“Yeah, me too!” Luffy agrees, digging his phone from his pocket.  “Let’s order a pizza.”

Sanji reaches over to slap his hand. “Don’t do that. We’re not eating a party-sized pizza in a fucking labour and delivery ward.”

“Damn man, what about a regular pizza?”

“We’re not eating a _pizza_ in a fucking labour and delivery ward,” Sanji reiterates dangerously.

“Damn,” Luffy pouts, tossing his phone in the air and catching it haphazardly.  “Don’t wanna miss out on the baby but I’m hungry.” His face brightens as he jolts up.  “I know where the good vending machines are!”

“Let’s go,” Zoro agrees immediately, standing as Luffy hops to his feet.  He looks to Sanji. “Want anything?”

Sanji nods, feeling his stomach twist up in hunger. “Yeah, get me something.” He stays seated, eyes settled in the direction of the front entrance. “Might be out for a smoke when you get back.”

Zoro nods and leans down to give Sanji a quick kiss on the forehead before twisting and following Luffy curiously out the front door.

“The ER has the _best_ vending machines,” Luffy clarifies with a beaming grin as they walk the few yards that separate the Labor and Delivery entrance with the ER doors.

Zoro glances around the familiar room as they enter the space, frowning slightly as he recalls the last time he was there was almost a year ago the day after his birthday.  Pushing away that nasty thought, he trails behind Luffy as his friend saunters up to the desk and gives the attendant a friendly wave.

“Hi, Coby!  We wanna go to the back vending machines.  Can you buzz us in?”

“S-sure thing,” the young man agrees with a timid smile.  His eyes shift to Zoro uneasily. “Your friend too?”

Luffy wraps an arm around Zoro’s shoulder.  “Yeah! He knows Law so it’s fine.”

The man nods nervously and moves his hand under the counter.  Immediately they hear a loud buzzing as the two silver doors to the actual ER open for them.

“Thanks!” Luffy waves again as they march into the back and down a long hallway with private rooms lined up along the sides.

The sound of Luffy’s boisterous voice echoes amongst the tile and it grabs the attention of several nurses walking by, each stopping to either give him a smile or a frown.  Zoro smirks as a familiar head of black hair pokes out of an open door and a hefty sigh escapes the owner’s lips.

“What are you doing here?”

“Got hungry waiting for Nami to pop out her baby,” Luffy explains with a blinding grin, patting his belly robustly. “Getting some snacks!”

“I am going to tell Coby to stop letting you in here,” Law scolds with a frown as he steps out of the hospital room and tugs the door closed behind him.  His gaze shifts to Zoro as he crosses his hands in front of him, holding a clipboard. “Haven’t had a blond man admitted for fainting yet so I assume Sanji is holding up well?”

Zoro lets out a short laugh.  “Barely hangin’ on.”

“I’ll keep a lookout for him.”  Law shifts back to Luffy, pointing a thin finger down the hall.  “Go to the vending machines and then leave immediately. I better see you out of here in five minutes.  Do not stop and talk with the patients.” He pauses, obviously in thought before he adds. “Bepo is off duty so don’t look for him.”

“Aw, man,” Luffy whines, snapping his fingers with a disappointed pout. “Was lookin’ forward to seeing him.”

“Get going,” Law says callously, looking at the black watch on his wrist.  “Your five minute countdown has begun.”

“Okay!” Luffy says excitedly, frantically turning to leave before halting suddenly. “Oh, wait! Can I have twenty bucks?”

Law sighs and reaches for his wallet.

Snickering at Law’s misfortune, Zoro nods goodbye to the man as he follows Luffy several more doors down to a small break room and spots a line of vending machines against the back wall.  They stand for a moment before them, taking in all the options. Zoro twists his gaze to his left and finds Luffy’s knowing grin already turned on him.

They walk out of the break room and down the hall with their arms full of chips and beef jerky.  Zoro managed to snag a granola bar and bag of pretzels to satisfy Sanji’s hunger. He also grabbed them each a bottle of water.  Finding Law still standing in the hallway talking to nurse, Luffy stalls at the man’s side. The conversation halts as Law peers to him and Luffy motions to a bottle tucked under his arm.

“Got you a Coke Zero.”

A warm grin crosses the man’s usually somber features as he bids farewell to Zoro and Luffy, making promises to visit next door on his break.  Making their way out of the building, Luffy jabbers mindlessly about the people he’s met in the ER until he halts suddenly near the entrance of their destination.

“Damn man! My bike got stolen again!” Luffy says, gaping as he points to an empty area on the wall beside the Labor and Delivery entrance. “My luck sucks!”

“Did you have a lock on it?” Zoro questions, though he most likely knows the answer.

“Nope! I just left it on the wall,” Luffy says, scratching his head.

“Your fault then.”

“Damn. Why do people keep stealing my bikes here,” Luffy grumbles as they walk into the front entrance, heading back to their previous seats where Sanji is reading a magazine.

Sanji’s attention is steered away from the magazine when Zoro hands him his snacks and water. “Thanks,” he says gratefully, resting the booklet on the small table beside his seat. He gives an update to them both, “Still no news on Nami yet.”

Zoro acknowledges the information with a grunt as he plops back down into his chair, teeth ripping open a Slim Jim as he settles in comfortably for the rest of their wait.  They restlessly linger in the waiting room for the next couple hours, entertained by Luffy’s constant babbling and stories about the hospital. Law makes good on his earlier promise, popping in for a brief ten minutes and to Zoro’s gratitude, giving Sanji a much needed cup of coffee.  After what seems to be a little over two hours, they’re startled to find an excited Usopp poke his head out of the silver doors, a hairnet covering his dark curly locks.

“You guys can come back now!” He calls to them, nodding at the desk attendant.  “She’s been moved to a recovery room. The baby was born a little while ago, she’s all clean and healthy.”

“Damn! It was a girl!” Luffy shouts, snapping his fingers and causing other people in the waiting area to look over in concern.

As Usopp excitedly beckons them to file inside -- Sanji desperately rushing by first -- he gives Luffy a frustrated look, slapping him on the shoulder as they make their way to Nami’s room. “Why are you disappointed like it was some bet? We knew months ago it was a girl!”

“I wanted a nephew.”

“Accept it already!”

Relief swelling inside him at the news that Nami and the baby are safe and sound, Sanji shouts excitedly, “I’m happy to have a beautiful little niece, Usopp!”

“Uncle Hoagie looks so proud,” Zoro cracks from the rear of their small group as they continue treading up the hall.

“I am!” Sanji exclaims, practically twirling in the halls. “She’s going to be my little angel!”

“Be quiet!” Usopp hushes Sanji as he continues guiding them to Nami’s room.  “It’s close to after hours.” He points to a door to their left, a proud smile on his face.  “This is our stop.”

Sanji walks quickly behind Usopp as his friend opens the door, revealing Nami in her bed, looking frazzled but beautiful with a happy glow to her fair skin. She’s cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms, cooing softly and turning up to greet the surge of people entering. He rushes to her bedside, electrified by sheer elation for the moment. He’s going to engrave the sight in his mind forever. She’s a mother.

“Cherie,” he says softly. “You look beautiful.”

“Don’t lie to me Sanji. I know I look like shit,” she grumbles tiredly.

“Nami!” Luffy leans over Sanji’s shoulder, gesturing to the small bundle wrapped in blankets in her arms.  “Is that the baby?”

“This is her,” she confirms, adjusting her daughter gently in her arms.

“Can I hold her?”

Sanji and Usopp say in definitive unison. “No.”

“Pretty please?”

_“No.”_

Standing at the foot of Nami’s bed with his arms crossed, Zoro watches the scene before him with a warmth pooling in his chest.  Usopp moves to his side, swinging an arm over his shoulder with a satisfied grin plastered across his face.

Zoro turns and wraps the man in a friendly hug, giving him a strong pat on the back.  “Ya did good, Usopp.”

Usopp breaks into a wide beam, scratching his head sheepishly and chuckling. “Well, you know, she did most of the work…”

“He almost fainted,” Nami drolls from the bed, ruining their moment.

After they break apart, Zoro moves in closer and places a hand on Sanji’s shoulder.  “Told you,” he mutters to his partner before tilting his head to get a better look at the baby wrapped in Nami’s arms.

Sanji irritatedly ignores Zoro with a wave of his hand, leaning in close with his partner to glean his first good view of their new family member. Reaching forward with a gentle hand, he looks to Nami for permission and she nods her head. Softly with his knuckles, he touches the baby’s flushed reddened face, sleeping soundly in her mother’s arms.

“Petit cherie,” he murmurs tenderly with a warm smile. “She’s beautiful like her mother.”

“Bella,” Nami coos gently to the baby in her arms, looking up to her friends with warm eyes.  “Meet your crazy family.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
